A Drunk man tells no tales
by Vamp213
Summary: It all started off with him showing up drunk on her doorstep, to them exploring their newfound love for one another with a few bumps in the road. But the biggest bump comes by once Klaus takes interest upon Bonnie and kidnaps her. Can Stefan save Bonine in time and reunite their family? Take the journey inside and find out. Stefonnie fic R
1. Whiskey's Kiss

AN: Hey... How you doin' ;)LOL ! Exams are finally over omg So much weight lifted off my shoulders! Ahaha well I`ve decided to make a stefonnie story. I`ll try my best to update Bad Romance and  
Best friend sometime this and next week :) Well here it is ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

A drunk man tells no tales Chapter 1: Whiskey's Kiss

* * *

"You're drunk Stefan"

Bonnie said looking at the man on her front porch, Stefan's light brown hair was ruffled. His plaid button-up shirt was torn and a bottle of whiskey with half of it missing in his hand. Sighing the young witch reached out to grab the bottle from the drunk vampire but Stefan moved his hand stopping her from doing so. Stefan started this nasty habit of drinking ever since he found out Damon and Elena were having a secret affair... a secret affair he just so happened to walk in on. Bonnie was positive he was back on drinking human blood, but everytime she asked... he denied.

"I swear goblins were chasing me!" Stefan exclaimed taking another swig of whiskey "they were dressed like cowboys, they had ropes and everything!"

"Okay that's enough drinking for you"

"I'm fine Bonnie, besides vampires cant get drunk... I think" he said scracthing his head

"Well you're pretty close to it" She replied urging the vampire to give her the bottle. Stefan chuckled placing the bottle on the ground.

"You know I'm tired of keeping secrets, it's time the world knows what I am!"

"Stefan..."

Bonnie trailed but it was too late, before she knew it the youngest Salvatore was standing in the middle of the road  
yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Hello world, I Stefan Salvatore am a vampire!"

"Stefan!" Bonnie hissed running on the street to stop the rambling man "you need to come with me or else I'm calling Damon."

"Dance with me Bonnie" the drunk man slurred pulling the witch towards him; wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Stefan, you need to-"

"Shh, no talking just dance" Stefan started to sway his arms still wrapped tight around the frustated witch. No matter how many times she told him he needed to calm down and get some sleep he always ignored it and rambled about something else.

"You're beautiful tonight, you look really pretty under the moon light" He gushed making Bonnie's cheeks turn and deep shade of red

"Thank you... but you're Drunk"

"Who the heck cares?"

"I do!"

A silence fell amoung the two, Bonnie carefully lead Stefan back on the porch before he did something he would regret. Finally Stefan spoke breaking the silence

"You're beautiful"

"You said that already" She reminded him "Now come on you can sleep on the couch"

"I did... then it must be true" he chuckled arms still snaked around her waist, Bonnie carefully tried to get out of his tight grip.

"Can I tell you another secret?"

The grey- eyed man whispered, Bonnie nodded rolling her eyes waiting for what crazy thing he was going to say next. It took a lot not to laugh when stefan was drunk it was just something you wouldn't expect. Secretly she wished she could record the whole thing and show him later so they both could have a good laugh afterwards. Stefan stared at the beautiful witch breathing heavily, Bonnie could smell the whiskey on him... the strong aroma was intoxicating by itself. Stefan slowly licked his lips before speaking

"I-I love you" He slurred crashing his lips onto hers. Bonnie was stunned it was like all her limbs were numb like her mind was frozen. She could feel Stefan's wet lips moving against hers in the one-sided sloppy kiss. Bonnie's mind started working again she slowly brought her hands up to Stefan's firm chest carefully pushing him away. Stefan just smiled before blacking out.

Bonnie was still shocked... he was just saying things he couldn't have meant it, he was drunk for goodness sake. If he meant it or not, Bonnie's heart still soared at the words scaring her even more. She couldn't fall for Stefan he was just a good friend nothing more. Moving away from her thoughts she dragged Stefan into the house shutting the door behind her, trying her best to put him of the couch. Finally she manged to get him on the sofa putting a blanket over him before heading upstairs. Thank God her dad was working a night shift or else he would've had a cow heck he would've had an entire farm if he found Stefan passed out on the couch. Crawling into bed Bonnie thought about the series of events that occcured earlier in the night.

"He was drunk" She reminded herself "he doesn't mean it"

Sighing she turned off her light slowly falling asleep.

Chapter End!

* * *

AN: Thanks soo much for reading leave me a review and tell me what you think :) Like I said I'll try my best to update Bad Romance and Best Friend ASAP!  
LOOOL Second Semester FINALLLY! for those who finished exams like myself great job! i think my hardest one was science but urghh i have math this semester :(  
Was soo happy without it LOOL well Thanks again for reading have a great week God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	2. A Hangover from Reality

AN: Hey everyone! *big wide smile* Thank you all soo much for the AMAZING reviews I"m glad you guys are enjoying the story and like the idea :D  
Each and everyone of your reviews made me smile so thank you ALL sooo much! Well here it is Chapter 2 of DMTNT ENJOY :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

A Drunk man tells no tales Chapter 2: A Hangover from Reality

* * *

Stefan woke up to a throbbing pain in his head and lower left ribcage, the grey-eyed man was confused and dizzy not knowing where he spent the night. All he could remember was going to the bar, meeting a couple of girls then blacking out, the throbbing pain in his had grew more intense as the sun hit him blurring his vision. The aroma of bacon snapped the man out of his thoughts... someone was here with him. Stefan slowly got up heading into the bright kitchen.

Bonnie stood by the stove adding strips of bacon into the frying pan, Stefan just watched her walking towards a stool gaining Bonnie's attention

"Sleeping beauty is finally up" She said opening a drawer grabbing a bottle of Advil

"Yeah and my head is killing me"

"Well that's what the Advil is for" Bonnie handed the man 2 tablets and a full glass of water

Stefan smiled accepting the pills before gulping them down "Thank you, for not leaving me out on the street. For a second I didn't know where I was"

Bonnie let out a weary smile turning her attention back on the stove, this seemed to happen a lot. Stefan would get drunk and she would have to care for him... she didn't mind doing it but his drinking has only gotten worse. Sadly enough she has gotten use to it, she had come accustomed to him waking her up at late hours him doing and saying things he would never do or say if he was sober. Stefan's words still ran across the young witch's mind like a broken record as much as she gotten use to him saying silly things not once when he was drunk did he say that he loved her , hearing him say that last night scared her... he was only a friend there was no way she could think about being in a relationship with him, the words were pointless... he was drunk. Bonnie didn't know why but she couldn't let it go it was just nagging at her.

"Stefan you know this has to stop" She said worried "You're drinking is getting worse!"

"I know Bon but it's hard seeing them, seeing her at my house everyday!" He replied getting up to shut the blinds "I know that I could do better and that I have to stop drinking, but I don't think I can until I move on. And having Elena at the house is only making it harder on me, I loved her and she broke my heart to be with Damon."

"I understand that Stefan but drinking isn't going to solve anything cause after you wake up the hangover is only going to sting more when reality kicks in and shows you that Elena is still with Damon!" Bonnie replied turning off the stove fixing two plates of breakfast for her and Stefan

Stefan sighed, nobody understood what he went through how can she possibly understand how he feels how it feels to know your brother and your ex are happily together. No matter what Elena is always going to be one of Bonnie's best friends and of course Bonnie is always going to defend her. Stefan rolled his eyes responding bitterly

"Of course you would take her side, You guys are best friends and I'm just the drunk asshole right"

"I'm not taking any sides!" Bonnie replied growing irritated "Elena is my best friend and you are also one of my close friends I care about both of you. But I don't think I could handle another night of you being wasted!"

Stefan brought his hands to his face slowly shaking his head... he didn't want to fight; not with Bonnie. Dropping everything he sat back in his chair wondering what he did last night to make Bonnie all upset. Bonnie sighed handing Stefan his plate sitting down next to him.

"What did I do?" Stefan asked curiously watching her facial expression as he spoke

"What do you mean by that?"

"What did I do last night that got you all upset?" He asked again, Bonnie let out a humorless laugh before answering his question

"Well you almost exposed your secret and thought that goblins were chasing you"

Bonnie laughed remembering the events that occurred Stefan sensed her becoming tense knowing whatever he did was bad.

"What else?" He asked embrassed already "I want to know why you were upset and don't tell me nothing"

Bonnie sighed slumping down in the chair taking a sip of her tea "Well it isn't so much what you did... it's what you said."

"Continue" Stefan said becoming curious

"Um... you kind of t-told me that you loved me"

"Well it's true I do love you Bon, You're one of my best friends here"

"No not like that, It was more like in love with me and after you said it you um... well you kissed me."

"Oh" Stefan said suddenly becoming speechless did he tell her that he was in love with her, why couldn't he remember anything.

"Did you kiss me back?" Stefan blurted out not knowing why he asked such a question

Bonnie was stunned did he really just ask her if she kissed him back. Bonnie shook her head answering the man

"No I didn't, and when I pushed you away you blacked out"

"I'm so sorry Bonnie I never meant for that to happen"

"It's okay Stefan you were drunk end of story" She shrugged it off taking a bite out of her toast

"No it's not okay, I shouldn't have said anything I shouldn't have gotten drunk!"

"Stop blaming yourself, when your impaired you have no control of what you say; it's fine Stef I forgive you"

Stefan smiled leaning over placing a kiss on the young woman's forehead, he slowly pulled back looking at her

"I really am sorry for all the trouble I put you through" He said sincerely

"It's alright as long as you promise me you'll stop getting drunk every time you see them together"

"I'll try" Stefan sighed looking down at his untouched plate

"No offense or anything your food looks and smells Delicious but I'm feeling kind of queasy"

Bonnie just laughed "The bathroom is down the hall Stefan" The grey-eyed man smiled before excusing himself Bonnie picked up the plates scrapping off the remains in the garbage putting them in the dishwasher. Bonnie broke free from her trance when Stefan spoke

"Uh Bonnie, Where do you keep the mop?"

Chapter End

* * *

An: I hope you liked it :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :D So how did you guys like this week's episode? OMG IT WAS SOOOO INTENSE I loved it can't wait for next week it! :O that meanie Jonas took Bon's powers ! I wonder how she will get it back? Well tell me what you thought Thanks soo much for reading you all are GREAT ! Have a amazing week God Bless! :)

-Vamp213 (L)


	3. Lost Beneath the Words

AN: Hello everyone :) Thanks so much for the reviews oh my I can't thank you guys enough! All of you are so kind and sweet so once again thankyou I'm Glad you're enjoying the story :D  
Well here it is Chapter 3 of A drunk man tells no tales Enjoy :D

A drunk man tells no tales chapter 3: Lost beneath the words.

* * *

Stefan entered the boarding house quickly shutting the door shutting out the light, the Advil had helped but the exposure to the sun light was only making his headache unbearable. Stefan sighed heading upstairs only to run into Damon and Elena

"Hey Stefan" Elena smiled, Stefan looked down to see that Damon's arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Stefan scoffed walking into his room shutting the door.

"He hates me" Elena whispered turning around to face Damon "Every time he sees me he grunts with disgust or just doesn't reply"

"Give him some time... can you really blame him for acting like this" Damon replied looking into her big brown eyes "I mean his ex girlfriend and brother are together if that were me I would act the same way"

Elena sighed hugging the blue eyed man "I know it's just I wish we could get past this and at least be friends" Damon hugged her back burying his head in her straight brown hair "Patience my love, Stefan just has to get use to us."

"How does he treat you Damon?"

Damon bowed his head "I guess you could say he hates me too" Damon answered "I've tried talking to him and being nice but every time he looks at me i'm scared he is going to lose it and drive a stake through my heart"

"Oh my gosh" Elena said clucthing Damon tighter "This is my fault"

"No, I'm apart of this too, We should've waited until you broke up with him"

"Yeah" Elena said silently "At least he would resent us so much"

"Possibly, I'll try to talk to him tonight Alright?"

"Alright" Elena smiled looking into his ice cold eyes

"Hey this doesn't change anything even if he does hate me i wouldn't care... I love you" Damon whispered

"I love you too" Elena responded reaching up and giving Damon a kiss before they headed downstairs and to her house.

* * *

Stefan who was standing by the door heard everything... he did hate them he hated that they put him through hell when he found out about their affair. He hated that he thought Elena was different than Katherine only to have her stab him in the back for his brother, he hated that once him and Damon were slowly becoming brothers again a girl came in between them. He hated having no one.

Having no one to talk to when he needed it, having no one to hold in the depths of the night. Having no one to tell him that they love him back and that there entire heart was his and only his... he hated feeling this way he hated being lonely.

"Go enjoy your lives together you whore and snake!" Stefan shouted addressing Elena and Damon, He grabbed his journal and saw there was a page that was open an unfinished journal:

_- It gets harder and harder to see them together, I swear Damon brings her here purposely to see me explode. It's like he _  
_Wants me to break and let me tell you im almost at my breaking point. There are only 2 things that stop me from reaching it_  
_Alcohol and Bonnie. The drinking may numb my pain but Bonnie understands me and cares for me. Its almost like I get drunk_  
_just to go and see her and have someone be there for me...she always is. I don't know what I would do without her..._  
_She is the only thing keeping me sane, The more I spend time with her the more I see myself falling for her. She's beautiful and _  
_caring. I do love Bonnie but I feel like I cant love without having someone break my heart. I'm scared and I don't want to lose _  
_her... I want to tell her I'm in love with her, but I'm just a coward. Great here comes Elena and Damon it's time to go to the bar._

Stefan's mouth became dry... he told her, he told her last night. Luckily for him she didn't believe it she just thought he was saying things. Groaning he laid down in his bed pressing his face into the cool pillow.

"I'm in love with Bonnie Bennett... So why Can't I tell her that"

The Vampire laid in the bed until sleep found him.

* * *

Bonnie sat on her Grams couch smiling at the older woman beside her, Grams was her comfort since the day her mother died Grams has always been her role model and someone she could always talk to about anything.

"What's on your mind Child, and don't you dare try and lie to me" The woman smiled looking at her grand daughter

Bonnie settled into the couch "Nothing it's just last night Stefan kind of said something" Sheila suddenly became interested in what her grand-baby had to say "Something like what?" She asked curiosity filling inside of her

"Well he kinda told me he loved me" Bonnie said looking down at her lap trying to avoid her grandmothers gaze

"Really now" Shelia replied

"Yeah but it didn't mean anything he was drunk when he said it" Bonnie said so she would know the entire story

Shelia smiled watching the teen witch "I'm going to tell you something so listen and listen well... A drunk man tells no tales Bonnie" Shelia said looking at Bonnie "What? What does that even mean?"

"A drunk man tells no tales... sure they can talk a lot of garbage but when their speech has meaning to it it's usually the truth. No secret can hide when you have the liquor inside" She said carefully noticing Bonnie's light blush

"Grams I'm sure it was nothing, I mean Stefan couldn't have feelings for me" Bonnie said

"And why the hell not!" Shelia exclaimed "You listen girl and you listen good, don't you ever underestimate yourself because you are beautiful inside and out and any man would get down on his knees for you y'heard"

Bonnie laughed "Thanks Grams but I think he still is in love with Elena or he's having a hard time dealing with Damon and Elena being together" She responded slowly getting up from the couch.

"Whatever the reason Baby remember time reveals everything... give him some time" Grams replied getting up as well heading towards the door with Bonnie.

"I got to go Grams but I'll talk to you later" The witch reached out hugging her grand mother goodbye "Bye baby you call me later now okay" She said lovingly

"Alright" Bonnie smiled heading out the door

"Oh and Bonnie!" Shelia called out " Remember a drunk man tells no tales!"

Bonnie laughed waving goodbye to her grams before heading into the car and off to home... she was positive Stefan didn't have any feelings for her he was still hung up over Elena ... or was he.

Chapter End

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading and the awesome reviews :) I hope you liked it, leave me a review and tell me what you thought :D the Delena scene was kinda hard for me to write because well I don't really ship them :$ So sorry if it came out a little bad or rushed :$$$ Anyways! Oh man has anyone heard the songs Rolling in the Deep and someone like you by Adele I love them she is such a great singer! Anyways have a great march break and a good week God Bless :)

-Vamp213 (L)


	4. Crushing only leads to Crushed

AN: Awee tonnkksss (L) You guys are so sweet! All your reviews make me smile so thanks alot :) Well here it is Chapter 4 of A drunk man tells no tales... man do we need a little more stefonnie scenes its been a long time since we got one ANYWAYS here it is Enjoy

Disclaimer: Who said I own the Vampire Diaries? Goon please i dont own jack... (But Stefan does)! LOOOL!

ADMTNT Chapter 4: Crushing only leads to Crushed... (Like the ice in my drink LOOL sorry I hadd too) Alright thats enough with the corny jokes LMFAOOO!

* * *

_" A falling star, fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_  
_I screamed aloud as it tore through them and now It's left me Blind  
The stars the moon they have all been blown out you left me in the dark  
No dawn no day I'm always in this twilight. In the shadow of your heart"_

Bonnie walked into her home only to be greeted by her father Charles Bennett and his current girlfriend Maggie sitting on the couch deciding what movie they were going to watch. Bonnie smiled as she silently watched her father. Him and Maggie have been dating for over a year now and Bonnie was really comfortable with her, the fact Maggie made her father happy warmed her heart. She had never seen her dad so happy after her mother left them. Smiling she entered the living room joining them on the couch

"Hey Bonnie!" Maggie said giving the girl a warm hug Bonnie smiled hugging her back "Do you wan't to watch a movie with us?"

Bonnie laughed looking at the two "Sure what are you guys watching?" She asked settling back into the comfy couch the scent of Stefan's cologne lingered on the couch Bonnie was surprised her father didn't seem to notice it.

"We can't seem to agree on anything!" Charles laughed giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, Bonnie picked up their DVD collection and rummaged through them. Both Bonnie and Maggie gasped when the Notebook shook his head looking at the movie his daughter chose "There is no way I'm watching that!" He said taking the movie out of Bonnie's hands

"But dad... it's the notebook!" Bonnie exclaimed, she never understood why her father disliked this movie so much it was pure genius and absolutely adorable.

"I tried that already Bon believe me it's not going to work" Maggie laughed Bonnie just shook her head searching for another movie "Oh my gosh we have to watch Mean Girls!" Bonnie said happily ready to put the movie into the DVD player only to be stopped by the middle aged couple "You expect me to watch a movie called Mean Girls, real funny Bon." Charles blurted out Bonnie sighed knowing she wasn't going to win in any of her movie selections.

"Well then what do you want to watch Dad!" Bonnie asked waiting for the man's answer

Charles smiled before responding "Oh I don't know maybe something like No country for old Men" Bonnie and Maggie looked at eachother both picking up a cushion and throwing it at the man

"We watched that movie a dozen times!" Maggie said giving up on the whole movie idea

"Well I don't want to watch some Chick-Flick" Charles responded letting his man side show. Bonnie hopelessly sighed looking through the rest of the movies until she found one she knew he father would agree to "How could I forget about the Proposal!" Bonnie said exicited from the look on her fathers face Bonnie already knew he disapproved...

"I love that movie it is Hilarious!" Maggie budded in urging Bonnie to put in the disk

Charles frowned sinking into the chair "Great another chick-flick" He muttered underneath his breath

"Dad there's a difference between a romantic comedy and a chick flick" Bonnie laughed putting the movie in regardless of her father's judgemental opinions...

* * *

Stefan woke up silently to a lonely empty bed his journal was out in the open on the exact page that he had left it on... on the page where he had professed his love for Bonnie. He wanted to tell her everything. How he felt about her and how he was disgusted with himself for letting his fear of being broken again interfere with his confession, he wanted her to know that he was an addict in overdose and she was his substance. If he were to quit it would be pointless because he knew he would fall back into the arms of his substance each and every-time. Sighing the man closed the book tossing it aside before getting up walking over to his large oak dresser, pulling out a white t-shirt and throwing it on before he headed downstairs. Stefan grabbed his phone off of the coffee table scrolling down until he landed on Bonnie, the man with the beautiful grey orbs cracked a smile before sending the witch a text message and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie, Maggie and Charles were deeply into the movie surprisingly Charles seemed to be the one most interested in it. Bonnie already knew this movie was a good one and the fact it had funny actors like Betty White and Sandra Bullock only made it better, not to menttion getting to see Ryan Reynolds abs was just the cherry ontop. Bonnie felt her phone buzzing away hidden deep inside of her sweater pocket. The teen witch slowly pulled it out her eyes still glued to the television before she ripped her gaze away from the movie and down at her phone only to be greeted by a new text message from Stefan. A smile appeared on her face as she opened the message, forgetting about the movie.

To: Bonnie  
Fr: Stefan

**-Hey Bonnie I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?-**

Bonnie smiled looking down at the text, She slowly slid out her keyboard and replied to the man forgetting all about the movie that was recently playing

To: Stefan  
Fr:Bonnie

_-Yeah sounds like fun, where do you wanna meet?-_

Bonnie waited until her phone buzzed for a final time as Stefan texted her the location

To: Bonnie  
Fr: Stefan

_- I was thinking Boardinghouse? Damon's gone so you don't need to worry about him. :P-_

Bonnie laughed inwardly as she responded one last time telling the sweet vampire that she would meet him soon. Bonnie politely excused herself from the living room before grabbing her car keys and heading out the door on her way to meet the younger Salvatore.

* * *

A bright smile appeared on Stefan's face as he read the text carefully shoving his phone back into his pocket, As the man entered the kicthen his smiled quickly faded in a record speed as he faced the man who caused him more pain than anyone he has ever known, his own brother Damon Salvatore. It was quite amusing to the brooding man how it took them almost 145 years to rebuild their brother ship and in less than a year it was completly destroyed over a girl yet again. Stefan stared blankly at the man who was currently smirking pushing up a seat urging Stefan to sit down, Stefan growled wanting to smack that smirk off his face he cleverly ignored his brother heading towards the fridge grabbing a bottle of cold water.

"Stefan" Damon spoke up his famous smirk still present, the younger man turned facing his brother with a annoyed expression on his face "Have a seat, it's time we talked."

Stefan brushed off his anger letting Damon know he wasn't going to get to him "About what, as far as I'm aware we have nothing to talk about" Stefan replied coldly not meeting Damon's gaze. A laugh overcame the eldest Salvatore as he eyed his brother taking a sip of his drink.

"Let me rephrase this we are going to talk about me and Elena, now be a good boy a sit down" Damon replied standing up meeting Stefan's deadly gaze, the two stood in the room a good distance apart eyeing eachother...Hard. Stefan's fist slowly clenched rage flared in his eyes as he stared at his brother. Maybe it was time the two had a talk but Stefan already knew he was not going to be the one to listen...

Chapter End

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading it means alot, leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) I'll try my best to update Prank Wars/ Another Chappie of Bad Romance soon! Also Chapter 5 is already started so that should be posted maybe next week :) I guess I'll give the tittle away and you can guess what might happen :P the next chapter for this story is called Superman's Dead :P Hmmm I wonder what will happen but thats for me to knwo and for you to ... LOOL! Thanks again for reading Have a great week God Bless!

Song Used: Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine (LLL)

-Vamp213 (L)


	5. Superman's Dead

AN:Thank you all soooo much for the lovely reviews You guys are amazing! Here it is Chapter 5 ENJOY! :)

Disclaimer: Who said I own the VD, WHAT LAIRS I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING I TELL YOU NOOOTHING...Well nothing related to the VD! LMFAOOO! xD

ADMTNT Chapter 5: Superman's Dead

* * *

_-I'm about to lose my mind, you've been_  
_gone for so long. I'm running out of time_  
_I need a Doctor, call me a Doctor I need a_  
_Doctor, a Doctor to bring me back to life...-_

Stefan smirked a smirk similar to his sadistic brothers before taking a seat getting ready to hear exactly what Damon had to say. Nothing would change really at the end of the day Damon betrayed him and it stung like an open wound being exposed to rubbing alcohol. Things were way too damaged to be repaired Stefan soon realized that their brother-ship would never be the same again, they would no longer have that Batman and Robin relationship it was almost as if Damon turned into the Joker leaving Stefan(Robin) helpless. As many times as he wished him and Damon could rebuild their relationship he knew it would be pointless because the trust was simply broken and the pieces were too sharp Damon was going to have to use a lot of crazy glue to mend everything back together. Sighing the man looked at his brother waiting for the man to speak...

"Well what do you want Damon?" Stefan asked bitterly looking at his brother with hard cold eyes

"You're my brother and-"

Damon started only to rudely interrupted by Stefan "No Damon, we're not brothers" Stefan spoke up his words dripping with venom. Damon was taken back by Stefan's comment he felt something in his left chest clench as if his heart was still beating. Stefan paid his reaction no mind before continuing "Brothers don't betray brothers, brothers don't make it a priority to cause their other brother pain brothers look out for one another instead of leaving them in the dust. Brothers stick together no matter what, that's what brothers do Damon. So as far as I'm concerned we, we are not brothers." Stefan said leaving a heavy impact on the man.

Damon shrugged off any kind of emotion that washed over him before looking up at his brother, the words stung and he deserved them but he wasn't here to talk about there brother-ship that conversation was for another day.

"I'm sorry I'm not the perfect brother but it's hard to live in the shadow of your little brother " Damon replied

"Don't even try that, everyone preferred you over me and the fact you always stole the girl from me just proves it"

"Not everyone Stefan, what about Dad" Damon replied "You were always his favourite, you know everytime he left for war he never ever told me he loved me. It sucked seeing how much he cared and adored you meanwhile he hated his first born. Mum was the only one who has ever showed me compassion and love and you took her away from me Stefan. I hated you for the first 2 years you were born I use to wish bad things to come upon you upon the monster who murdered my mother!"

Stefan spoke up raising his voice "You think I never wondered how she was like, you think I wanted to be the reason for our mothers death. I'm sorry Damon that it was my fault that she's gone but think about what I went through, you treated me like a bug on the windshield."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything to protect you!" Damon shouted back angrily "But whatever that's in the past, were getting off topic. I know you're beyond pissed that I'm with Elena but you need to learn how to deal with it... if not for me then do it for her. She misses being friends with you and wants us build our relationship again I know it's odd but I love her."

"You want me to forgive that, that bitch who tore my heart out. You're funny Damon" Stefan said getting up, Damon followed his actions putting a strong grip on Stefan's shoulder stopping his exit

"Don't ever talk about Elena like that again or else!" Damon responded glaring at the man

"Or what Damon" Stefan said with a smirk "What are you going to do if I call Elena a whore"

The Dark haired man was fuming but tried his best to keep his cool "Why do you care about me and Elena anyways last time I checked you are in love with the witch" Damon responded trying to provoke the grey eyed man

"You have no proof of that"

Damon smirked taking another swig of his drink "Your diary begs to differ" he laughed placing the glass down. Stefan stared blankly at the man there was no use to deny it, he did love her she was always there for him.

"Look here now Stefan is in love with the best friend how cute" Damon responded with a smug look on his face "What scared I'm going to sweep little Bonnie off her feet before you have the balls to tell her you love her?" Damon mimicked circling the man

"Shut up Damon!" Stefan hissed growing angrier by the second

"Ooh I'm hitting a nerve" Damon said with a wide smile "I wouldn't blame the little bitch if she wanted me over you, you seem to bore them and well I always seem to deliver them the excitement you deprive them of"

"Damon!" Stefan warned him not able to control himself

"Do you actually think you have a chance with her?" Damon smirked inwardly before responding "That when you tell her you love her she'll just fall in your arms. You're pathetic if you think she's going to give up her friendship with Elena for you"

Damon walked closer to the man so he could whisper in his ear "Bonnie will never love a pathetic little girl like you" At this Stefan eyes changed to bleeding black with purple veins caressing them. The man with smoky grey orbs threw Damon into the wall before using his vampire speed to rush over to the charming man and repeatedly punch him in the face until blood ran down his nose over the purple bruises on his face Stefan was creating. Damon flung Stefan in the table snapping the wooden table in half. Stefan growled as a deadly rage flooded over him and ran into his blood stream, Stefan snapped off a foot of the table making sure it was sharp the angry man rushed over to his brother knocking him down before taking the wooden stake and driving it deep inside of Damon's stomach making the man groan in pain.

"You and your phony bitch can go to hell!" Stefan responded digging the stake deeper into Damon's stomach before getting up grabbing his jacket and keys before leaving his brother helpless. He needed time to breathe before he did something stupid he knew talking to Damon would only result in bad things, the angry man headed off towards the grill totally forgetting that Bonnie was coming over...

* * *

Bonnie walked up to the boarding house only to see the door was already opened, the young woman became curious when she heard sounds of pain coming from inside the house. She slowly entered the house only to be greeted by a bruised and bloody Damon with a wooden stake stuck in his stomach, the man was slowly healing. Bonnie walked up to the charming man squatting down in front of him trying to help pull the stake out of him.

"What happened?" She asked in a worried tone "Where's Stefan?"

The man grunted slowly sitting up properly " I don't know" Damon responded truthfully "He just left after he kicked my ass" Damon joked trying to find humor in the situation, Bonnie on the other hand found nothing Damon had said funny

"Why would he do this" She whispered wiping her hands on her jeans before getting up

"We had a heart to heart moment and he just couldn't seem to handle the truth" Damon smirked watching the young witch

Bonnie rose an eyebrow at the man before speaking "What do you mean by that?" She asked moving further away from Damon, Damon just laughed looking straight ahead "I guess he didn't tell you yet." Damon smirked making Bonnie want to smack him.

"Tell me what Damon?" Bonnie replied curiously

"I think it's better if he told you himself" Damon replied getting up "I think you should go find Boy Wonder"

"Not until you tell me what Stefan said!"

Damon smiled "My lips are sealed witchy now I'd hurry if I were you time is ticking and superman is waiting" Damon smirked showing Bonnie the way out, Bonnie left quickly saying goodbye to the arrogant man, she needed to find Stefan and make sure he was okay whatever Damon had said to him was obviously not good. Stefan was upset and turned to liquor to solve his problems it didn't take a rocket scientist to know where he was, Bonnie jumped in her car heading off to the grill in search of Stefan.

* * *

Stefan was seated at a bar stool with a glass of untouched vodka beside him... Damon was right, there was no way a girl like Bonnie would ever fall for a guy like him. He was stupid to think so no matter what he did to try and tell himself otherwise nothing seemed to work. Bonnie entered the grill quickly spotting the sulking man hunched over his drink she slowly walked up to him

"Is this seat taken?" She asked looking at the man noticing his drink, Stefan looked over to see Bonnie "It's all yours" He responded looking down at his lap. Bonnie watched how uneasy he was a put a comforting hand on his shoulder only to have stefan move away allowing her hand to fall.  
Bonnie slightly frowned wanting to make whatever was bothering him go away and the fact Stefan was pushing her away only made her feel more useless

"What's the matter Stef?" Bonnie said worriedly "Damon told me that you guys talked"

"Yeah" Stefan replied pushing the liquor away from him trying to avoid her gaze

"Please talk to me I want to help"

Stefan just shrugged "There is nothing you can do to help Bonnie!" Stefan replied looking deep into her eyes

Bonnie could see the hurt in Stefan's eyes which only made her heartache for her friend "I'll do the best I can I just need you to let me help you" She stated letting him know that she was going to be there for him no matter what. Stefan grew irritated she couldn't do anything she was his problem she was his _Kryptonite_. He needed to get away from her for now he needed to clear his head and think he needed to be alone and the fact she was here touching him and being so caring and understanding was only making things worse. He loved her and he couldn't have her the whole situation was confusing and driving him insane.

"You want to know what's the matter!" Stefan said slightly raising his voice capturing the attention of the people around them, Bonnie stared at him hard she wasn't use to this Stefan but whatever he had to say she was ready to hear it "I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do about it!" He continued making the young girl's heart soar like the night on the porch realization hit her as she looked at his drink, she didn't know how many drinks stefan may have consumed before she arrived... he was probably drunk.

"I Stefan Salvatore am in love with Bonnie Bennett who is best friends with my ex how lovely!" He said bitterly pulling his drink closer to him Bonnie placed a hand ontop of his stopping him from taking a gulp of the liquor, Stefan looked down at Bonnie and saw the sadness in her eyes... she didn't believe him but yet she remained silent.

"What don't believe I love you?" Stefan said laughing at himself

"Stefan stop" Bonnie whispered tearing her gaze away from him "You're drunk"

Stefan just shook his head placing his drink beside him "No, not yet" He responded looking straight ahead. Tears were starting to form in her muddy green eyes as she looked at the man she didn't know what to say. Stefan let out a humor-less laugh he already knew she didn't feel the same way about him so there was no use wasting time waiting for her to say something

"I know were just friends and you don't want to ruin our friendship blah blah blah" Stefan replied harshly taking a big gulp of his vodka, Bonnie who was taken back by this just sat there trying to process everything Stefan was saying

"I didn't say that Stefan!" She responded feeling her heart ache more

Stefan placed his drink down and looked at her "What does that mean?" He whispered looking deep into her eyes

"I don't know" She answered honestly "I mean I thought about the idea of us before but-"

"You're scared of losing your friendship with Elena" Stefan answered for her pushing his drink further away from him

Bonnie shook her head answering him "No, I'm scared of ruining our friendship"She answered him honestly

"Oh" Stefan replied making the beautiful witch laugh, a smile appeared on Stefan's laughed as he watched her,she was simply breath taking.

Bonnie looked up at him before speaking "Truth be told I love taking risks" She responded, Stefan swiftly turned his head looking at her intensely the gorgeous vampire laughed flashing Bonnie a half smile before pulling her closer to him. Looking deeply into her eyes the young man stefan softly spoke making goosebumps appear all over her body.

Stefan slowly licked his lips before he spoke "It's a good thing I like taking risks too then isn't it" He whispered before capturing her lips in a sweet chaiste kiss. Bonnie took a step closer to him deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved perfectly against each other Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist as his tongue grazed along her lower lip asking for entrance. Bonnie slowly opened her mouth to him granting him the access he was seeking for, her arms found their way to his neck slightly resting on it while her fingers were tangled in his hair massaging his scalp. As their tongues met sparks flew throughout their bodies making them want to stay like this forever. Bonnie's lungs were on fire desperately crying out for the oxygen they needed their need was quickly ignored as the greed of wanting Stefan close overcame everything. Stefan smiled slowly breaking away from the kiss he noticed her beautiful kissable lips were swollen and she was slightly panting. The vampire quickly leaned forward stealing another kiss for the night. Tonight Superman overdosed on his addiction she was his heroine she was his _Kryptonite _and the more she was close the more he couldn't control himself. Surrendering to a weakness never felt so good Stefan clung onto the beautiful witch as if his life depended on it never wanting to let go...

Chapter End

* * *

Thanks so much for reading I hope you like it :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Stefan finally told her and they kissed! The story can only move on from here Believe me I have some major stuff that are going to happen in later chapters ... dun dun daaa and the plot continues to thicken Lool thanks for reading tell me what you thought :) I'll update PrankWars and Bad Romance sometime this week it's just this was half way written so I decided to finish it and post it LOOL Have a great week God Bless :)

-Vamp213 (L)


	6. Better Cover your Tracks

An: Hey everyone! ZOMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Each and every one of them left a smile on my face so thankyou I'm glad you're liking the story :D You guys are just well simply awesome no beyond awesome amazing! Well here it is Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Nononono, the VD doesn't belong to me. I own nothing. Well expect the story line... LOL

ADMTNT Ch.6: Better Cover your Tracks.

* * *

The change between Stefan and Bonnie was quite evident; the way they smiled and looked at eachother in class, how he'd wait for her when the bell rang offering to carry her books while he walked her to her next class or the way they both blushed madly whenever the others name was brought up. Yes indeed something between the two of them had definitely changed and Elena was the one who seemed to notice it the most. She would catch them looking at eachother longingly and would spot the bright smiles that appeared on Bonnie's face as she read a text message from Stefan. Elena swore she saw them holding hands when time when they were walking towards his car. It was strange seeing her bestfriend and ex-boyfriend become so close,She didn't know what exactly was going on between them but she was surely going to make it a prioritiy to find out.

Elena wasn't the only one who noticed the great change between them, Damon too had saw a change in Stefan. He seemed more...happier like all of his problems just melted away. At first Damon just assumed his younger brother was just looking at things more positivly but then he started noticing the frequent texting, spending long hours away from home only to come in at a later times. Damon was curious to know what exactly made such a change in his normally brooding brother. Damon was seated in the living room a crystal glass filled with red wine was in his left hand and call of the wild by Jack london in his other. Stefan appread downstairs roaming around the kitchen in search of his keys Damon smirked taking this as an oppertunity to cure his curiousity. Dropping the book and placing his wine on the table the sadistic man got up and entered the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"Well well well" Damon said smoothly caputuring Stefan's attention "Just where are you going brother?"

"Out." The man replied continuing to look for his keys trying his best to ignore Damon. Damon on the other hand was persistant and was determinded to find out just exactly his little brother had been up to. The dark haired man just stared at his younger brother he knew getting his brother to crack wasn't going to be easy but he always loved a challenge.

"You have been going out a lot lately" Damon said questioning the man, Stefan turned around facing his brother who had an amused look on his face.

"You're point" Stefan said bitterly grabbing his keys which where hidden behind the toaster, Damon smirked as he watched his brother the tension between them was very thick so thick that you could cut right through it with a knife.

Damon just shook his head "No point just stating the facts" Damon said in a happy mannor, Stefan shrugged walking past the sadistic man. He wasn't going to play any more games with Damon and he certainly wasn't going to apologize for staking him in the stomach last week. Damon smirked as he watched his younger brother leave the boarding house.

"Little Steffy is up to something" He said to himself "And I'm going to find out what it is one way or another"

* * *

AN: I KNOW I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER :( I'm sorry but I promise to update soon! Believe me the next chapter is going to be a long one and full of Steffonnie goodness, this was just kind of the information chapter of the aftermath of the kiss and the changes Delena see in the possible couple. As for if they are dating you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see MWAHAHAA! LOOOL! Sorry for the lack of updating it was exam season Uggh! But I'm back and will update as soon as possible :D I have a lot of crazy/ mind boogling twists and ideas for this story I just have to analyze them first and make sure they make sense. Aha Well tell me what you thought :D

-Vamp213


	7. Playing with Fire on Thin Ice

An: D'aaww thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews you guys are truly too kind :) I'm glad your liking the story. Well here it is Ch.7 of ADMTNT Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to VD

ADMTNT Chapter 7: Playing with Fire on thin ice.

* * *

Stefan was settled comfortably on the forest ground feeling the earthy feel of leaves, twigs and dirt underneath him. His palms were stretched open as he faced the young beautiful girl with large doe-like green eyes, his mouth was slightly parted with awe as he watched a flame develop in her delicate hands. Bonnie smiled as she watched Stefan's reaction she slowly closed her hands demolishing the flame and transferring it to Stefan's palm. Stefan's eyes grew wide with amazement as he watched the flame flicker in his palm.

"Whoa" The man breathed out his eyes still heavily focused on the burning flame, his gaze drifted from the flame in his palm to Bonnie. Stefan noticed the light deep red blush creep up on her cheeks and lightly chuckled as she tried to hide it. The flame in Stefan's palm slowly died out but the younger Salvatore didn't seem to notice all his thoughts were on the beautiful woman before him, he certianly didn't know what they had become over the past two weeks but he did know that it felt right and natural every time he was with her.

Stefan smiled at the woman once he noticed the flame was gone "That was amazing!" Stefan said making Bonnie hold back a giggle.

"Thank you, Grams is truly an amazing teacher. I don't know what I would do without her" Bonnie smiled remembering the many long hours Shelia and herself spent trying to perfect the spell. Stefan smiled as he listened to Bonnie talk about her grandmother she honestly was Bonnie's number one role model in life.

"What else do you have to learn?" Stefan asked intrigued by the whole magic idea

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders at him "I don't know there is so much to learn, I mean I don't even know what my element is" Bonnie said exhausted by the idea of learning and practicing all the new spells as much as she loved her grandmother she knew Shelia was one hard ass teacher. Stefan frowned in confusion

"Element?" He said confused

"You know Fire, Water, Air, Earth" She replied smiling at the man "Every witch is born with an assigned element, their powers are most strongest when they get in tune with their element, for example Grams' powers are very strong when she does water spells." Bonnie finished answering Stefan's question.

"Why? I mean you don't see witches using water spells daily or anything it mostly telepathic spells and stuff like that" Stefan said still confused

"I guess it has to do with the whole witches keep the balance of nature thing" Bonnie said growing confused herself "And I guess because in Ancient times witches only or mostly did spells that involed their element."

Stefan laughed moving his hand to dust off his pants "I know I know it sounds a lot like Avatar the Last airbender, but where do you think they got the idea from" Bonnie said laughing as well. The two seemed to suddenly get closer without noticing Stefan carefully examined her facial features. He noticed the slight sparkle in her eyes reminding him of dazzling bright green emeralds, he smiled at her cute little button nose and noticed her soft plump lips that he could without a doubt kiss all day. Suddenly Bonnie could feel Stefan's warm exhales on her face it was strange almost like a dream she could feel herself moving closer to the man with gorgeous orbs but had no thought whatsoever. Just as Stefan was about to close the small gap in-between them Bonnie stopped him from doing so, Stefan slightly pulled back with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Sorry" She slowly breathed out looking deeply into his eyes "It's just-"

"What, it's not like we haven't done it before" Stefan smiled rubbing slow small circles on the back of her hand letting her know he'd always be there for her. Bonnie smiled at the gesture removing her gaze from him suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed "I know it's just I don't know what we are I mean are we friends or more than friends because friends don't kiss but then again we could just be friends with benefits but I don't think we are and-"

Stefan interrupted Bonnie's rant by quickly pressing his soft pink lips onto hers. The two were caught up in a sweet bliss before Bonnie pulled away from the kiss, A laugh erupted from Stefan as Bonnie glared at him still managing to look completely adorable.

"You worry too much" Stefan said simply before leaning towards the beautiful witch pressing his lips onto her forehead leaving a sweet butterfly kiss on it "I like us" Stefan finished making Bonnie smile.

"Us?" Bonnie replied raising an eyebrow at the man "So exactly what are we?"

Stefan just smiled looking down at the girl "I don't know... but I like it" Stefan replied honestly his gaze still well kept on Bonnie. Both supernatural's slowly got up from the forest floor, Bonnie quickly dusted herself off before pulling back a loose strand of hair from out of her face.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Stefan asked leading Bonnie out of the forest, Bonnie nodded her head answering the man's question

"Yeah I'm starved" Bonnie replied "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking I could make us something"

Bonnie laughed at the man's response "You, you can cook?" Bonnie asked trying to keep a straight face

"Yes I can" Stefan replied flashing her a bright and very charming smile "I mean you don't live 145 years without picking up a few things"

"Alright then, lead way" Bonnie replied with a slight giggle, Stefan laughed as well taking Bonnie's hand and leading her out of the forest and to the boarding house.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything strange about Stefan and Bonnie?" Elena replied brushing her straight brown hair.

Damon was seated on her bed simply watching her "Stefan yes but no nothing about the witch why?" Damon asked curious about what Elena knew that he didn't. Elena sighed putting her brush down and turning her chair so she could face him. A sigh escaped her lips before she spoke "I don't know, they seem to be getting closer. You don't think they are together or anything do you?" She asked in hopes of an answer.

"Well Stefan has been going out a lot lately and I'm pretty sure he isn't always attacking little bunnies so... maybe" Damon answered amused at the idea of Stefan and Bonnie being an noticed how tense Elena had gotten after he told her about Stefan's long hours away from home, curiosity washed over Damon as he pondered about why Elena would care if they were going out.

"Why?" he simply asked

Elena face scrunched up in confusion "Why, what?" She replied

"Why does this bother you?"

Elena sighed walking over to the man with deep blue orbs "It doesn't!" She exclaimed taking a seat on his lap "It's just weird because well Bonnie is my best friend and Stefan is my ex and if they were an item I would want to know. It's not like I'm jealous or anything I actually think they would be cute together" Elena responded. Damon stared off into space managing to get out a 'Hmmm' of curiosity while rubbing his girlfriends shoulders.

"Is that it?" Damon asked settling Elena on the bed so he could look into her eyes "Is that all that makes you upset"

"Yeah, I mean I think Bonnie even told Caroline because every time I ask Caroline about it she swiftly changes the subject!" Elena replied growing upset "Why can't she tell me, I'm her best friend too It's not like I'm going to be mad or anything... I just want the truth!" Elena whined covering her face with her hands.

"So you're sure this has nothing to do with you possibly still having feelings for St. Stefan" Damon said in a low tone, Elena's eyes shot up instantly to look at her boyfriend "Of course I don't have feelings for Stefan, I love you and only you Damon" Elena replied leaning in to give him a kiss, Damon held her face kissing her deeply he couldn't help but think about how she said the exact same thing to Stefan on Founder's Day. Sighing he pushed all his thoughts away and enjoyed his kiss with Elena, Both pulled back slowly in need of air.

"Hey want to come over, I'll cook you up a storm" Damon replied holding her close to him

Elena giggled and nodded her head "Sure it's fun watching you cater to me" She laughed grabbing a sweater before leaving the house with Damon.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as she watched Stefan prepare dinner for them whatever he was cooking was making her mouth water, She examined his features there was no wonder all the girls went crazy when he first walked into the school, he was the perfect height had beautiful greenish-grayish eyes along with adorable pouty lips and also he had nice muscular arms with a tattoo and a rock hard six pack, the man was hot. His looks weren't the only thing that wheeled the girls including Bonnie in she loved his sense of humour and loved how sweet, caring and understanding he could be. She hated to admit it but she even loved his bad ass dark side and when he got angry every now and then something about it was just sexy of course when he didn't completely go off the rails and start drinking human blood. Bonnie was snapped out of her thoughts when Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga started playing she reached down into her sweater pocket and pulled out her phone only to see Caroline's picture and number appear on her phone.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered knowing very well it was Caroline

"Hey Bon it's me, where are you" Caroline asked

"Oh just at Stefan's why?" Bonnie replied with a slight grin her gaze still on the smiled inwardly as he chopped up some green peppers, his ears perked up as he heard Caroline's response.

"Oooh Stefan and Bonnie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G or the other version F-U-C-"

Bonnie looked horrified knowing Stefan was hearing all of this, Stefan tried his best not to laugh "Shut up Blondie!" Bonnie said playfully interrupting Caroline before she could finish. A laugh was heard from the other end of the line Bonnie slowly twisted the chair around so she wasn't facing Stefan's back anymore incase he turned around and saw her deep red flush.

"So does Elena know about you two yet?" Caroline asked clearly unaware that Stefan was in the room with her

Bonnie sighed before answering her "Um...no, but truth be told We don't even know what we are" Bonnie said very quietly glad that Stefan was washing some lettuce for salad because the water would help drown out what she was saying.

"Well she's starting to ask me about it and I don't know what to say!"

"I know Carebear and I promise to tell her soon alright" Bonnie said assuring the Blonde

Carolined sighed "Alright, hey I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over and help me plan stuff for my party" Caroline said happily

A smile was on Bonnie's face as she listened to Caroline talk "Care your birthday is weeks away" Bonnie laughed

"I know but preparation is key anyways Elena said she can't because her and Jenna are going shopping in the morning so can you?"

"Sure I'll be there around 9:00pm" Bonnie replied "Oh and by the way you have competition"

"What!" Caroline shrieked

Bonnie laughed "Your up against your boyfriend for who's gonna throw the better party" Bonnie joked knowing this would cause a rise out of Caroline

"Tyler is throwing a party, when?" Caroline asked

"After the graduation ceremony"

"His party is going down!" Caroline said jokingly laughing at the end

"Oh man well I gotta go bye Care" Bonnie replied

"Ahah Bye Bon see you later... have fun with Steffie" Caroline said teasingly before hanging up the phone, Bonnie laughed shaking her head putting her phone back into her pocket. Bonnie turned back around only to see Stefan with a wooden spoon with a thick red sauce coating the tip of it infront of her.

"Try this" Stefan said sweetly holding the spoon for her, Bonnie smiled before tasting the sauce Stefan watched her waiting for her reaction.

"You didn't make this" Bonnie said teasingly doubting Stefan's cooking potential

"I did so!" Stefan laughed "What makes you think I didn't"

"Oh I don't know the fact that it's digestible" She said laughing at Stefan reaction.

Stefan pouted with a fake hurt expression "Well that stings Bon it really does" He replied sadly placing the wooden spoon on the counter. Bonnie giggled fixing herself on the chair before responding "You know I'm just kidding, it's delicious" Bonnie said amazed with Stefan's cooking skills. A smile was plastered on Stefan's face as he looked at her "I know" he said simply turning around and draining the pasta "Dinner's almost done we're just waiting for the meatballs" Stefan finished placing the drained pasta in a bowl.

"Great!" Bonnie replied

Stefan wiped off his hands before taking a seat next to the beautiful witch "I don't like that" Stefan said looking down at his lap, Bonnie who was confused spoke up "Don't like what?" She replied her gaze on Stefan. A long uncomfortable silence washed over the room making Bonnie feel awkward, She knew Stefan overheard her conversation with Caroline but she was confused about what he was talking about and what exactly he didn't like. Stefan looked up at her meeting her gaze his intense eyes bore into hers making butterflies appear in her stomach and her knees go weak luckily she was sitting or else she knew she would have fallen already. Stefan slowly licked his lips before responding "The fact that my _girlfriend_ doesn't know she's my _girlfriend_" Stefan said smiling up at Bonnie.

"Wha-What?" Bonnie stuttered unsure if she heard Stefan correctly

"I don't know what we are or what we've become" Stefan said passionately "But I do know what I want us to be, So Bon... will you be my girlfriend?"

Bonnie was unable to process any thought at the moment Stefan's words played through her mind like a broken record. She was stunned, simply speechless. Tears were starting to form in her eyes but Bonnie was determined to hold them back, the young beautiful witch quickly nodded her head answering the grey eyed vampire "Yes" She said happily, Stefan looked at her a smirk was plastered on his face "Yes what?" He said playfully

Bonnie laughed before responding "Yes I'll be your girlfriend" She said liking the sound of it

Stefan laughed as well "I just wanted to hear you say it" Stefan said truthfully before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. Their lips moved in a perfect harmony as if they both moulded into eachother, Stefan's tongue swiftly grazed across her lower lip asking for entrance which Bonnie allowed. Their tongues danced together as Stefan explored her hot mouth, Bonnie's hands played in Stefan's soft hair massaging his scalp while doing so. Stefan growled his hands moved from her waist to capture her face while deepening the kiss. Bonnie felt her heart soar like it did the night Stefan was wasted and saying that he was in love with her, the two were so caught up in themselves that they hadn't heard the door open and the faint sounds of footsteps heading towards the kitchen...

Chapter End

* * *

An: Oh man kay so I know I just updated this story but I kinda broke down all the things I want to happen in this story and when I was about finished it equaled up to like 30 chapters because I don't want to rush this story :P And i know the last chapter is miles away but I kinda have a sequel in mind LOOL you'll see when the time comes. But I decided to try an get a load of updating for ALL of my stories done sometime this and next week. LOOL Anyways thank you all so much for reading leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I'll try my best to update Bad Romance and Prank Wars as soon as I can :D OMG IT'S SUMMER = No more school!  
I just had to pick up my report card today and leave Hope y'all have a great summer/ week God bless :)

-Vamp213 (L)


	8. Spare me your Judgement

AN: D'aww thanks soo much for the kind reviews each and every one of them left a smile on my face, You all are amazing and I'm glad your liking the story, and stefonnie! :) As for the cliffhanger IAhah well here it is Chapter 8 of ADMTNT ENJOY

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing related to vd not now not ever.

Admtnt chapter 8: Spare me your Judgement.

* * *

_Bonnie felt her heart soar like it did the night Stefan was wasted, saying that he was in love with her, the two were so caught up in themselves that they hadn't heard the door open and the faint sounds of footsteps heading towards the kitchen..._

He should of heard them.

He should have been able to hear the rusty creak of the large wooden door swing open. He should have been able to hear the footsteps coming closer along with the small quiet banter between the two. Heck he should have been able to hear each breath they breathed due to his highly sensitive ears that seemed to pick up things the human ear couldn't. He should have been able to hear a lot of things.

But he chose not to.

He decided the only thing that mattered was the two of them, and how they finally were becoming something. How they **had **become something. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin the moment. It was almost as if needed to be close to her and show her how much he cared, or almost like he needed to show Damon and Elena they weren't going to bring him down anymore and that he had finally found happiness something that has been deprived from him from a really long time. So instead he decided to continue kissing not caring about the results that were destined to happen.

Stefan kissed her with a slow burning passion making her feel like something special. Bonnie knew very well what one of the younger Salvatore's kisses did to her, they made her forget about all her problems and enjoy having him close. Each one of his kisses pulled her farther and farther away from reality and to a place where no one else mattered but them. Where time seemed to stop for them allowing them to enjoy their sweet bliss of eachother for as long as they wanted. Bonnie felt Stefan pull her closer to him as he kissed her deeper sending her more deeper into their alternative reality. Just as Bonnie thought about things turning for the better she had yet to know they were only going to head towards the worse.

"Oh my gosh!" Elena said loudly. Her mouth formed into an 'O' shape as she stared completely shocked at her best friend and ex boyfriend tangled in the other's arms. Bonnie quickly jumped back away from Stefan looking deeply into Elena's eyes sending her I'm sorry a million times. Damon just stood in the frame of the door watching the entire scene with a smirk plastered on his face.

Bingo, he had found out Stefan's dirty little secret.

Bonnie stood still her gaze still locked on Elena. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes wishing she had the will-power to hold them back.

"I'm so very sorry Elena" Bonnie said feeling her cheeks grow wet with tears "I never meant for you to find out this way."

Elena felt an unexpected wave of anger pass through her as she stared at Bonnie and Stefan. "So tell me how were you going to tell me Bonnie?" Elena asked placing her hands on her hips waiting for the girl to answer her question. Bonnie remained silent. Elena laughed at herself before continuing "Where you even going to tell me Bonnie!" She asked again her eyes demanding an answer from her best friend.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I just needed time to think of the right way to tell you"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with telling Caroline!" Elena blurted out, she didn't know why she was becoming so upset. Possibly because Bonnie didn't trust her to be okay with it. Bonnie's tongue became numb as she glanced around the room refusing to make eye contact with anyone "How do you know I told Caroline?". Bonnie replied raising an eyebrow at the foolish brown haired girl standing infront of her.

"I figured it out" Elena replied in a dull matter "See the thing I can't figure out is why you didn't tell me you were shoving your tongue down **my boyfriend's **throat!"

The room became uncomfortably silent as Elena's words rang through the atmosphere of the boarding house. Everyone expect Elena stood still processing her words through their minds. Bonnie's eyes moved from the white tile on the floor to Damon's face. She frowned inwardly as she realized he had no facial expression even though she knew he heard Elena's words loud and clear. Bonnie broke free from her silence and walked up closer to her best friend, before whispering what she had to say to her.

"Last time I checked my tongue wasn't down Damon's throat" She replied.

Elena's face scrunched up in confusion as she looked at Bonnie "What are you talking about?" She said in a confused tone. Before Bonnie could continue to tell Elena she made a slip up in her rant Damon proudly stepped up. Each of his words had a bitter taste to them.

"You said my boyfriend when you were blasting off the witch. I believe my brother isn't your boyfriend anymore Elena."

Elena's eyes grew wide with realization, she had said boyfriend. Her eyes shot up to Stefan who was looking down at the floor uncomfortably knowing how badly this was hurting his brother. Elena's eyes averted to Damon, both filled with sorrow and regret.

"You know I made a mistake right I meant Ex-Boyfriend" She said boring her eyes into his "You know I love you right?"

Damon took hold of her face before replying "I don't know what to think of you anymore" He whispered each word dripped heavily with venom leaving a painful feeling in Elena's gut. Stefan and Bonnie stood back silently watching.

Damon didn't wait for Elena to continue "Now I know why you were so obsessed to find out if these two were dating, it's because you still have feelings for him!" Damon said not caring if his voice was becoming louder by the second. Elena shook her head frantically looking up at her blue eyed boyfriend.

"No Damon I love you and only you, It was a slip of the tongue you have to believe me!" Elena said in hopes he would.

"Call me when those words don't seem to sound fimilar" He said harshly before exiting the room. Elena stood into space thinking about what she had done, Stefan finally moved from his trance. He moved to Bonnie before speaking "I'm going to go talk to him" Stefan said removing himself from the room allowing the two friends to have some alone time.

Bonnie stared at Elena hating to see her friend so upset.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie" Elena said feeling hot tears slip down her cheeks while she stared at her best friend. "I never meant to get upset it's just I felt like you and Caroline were leaving me in the dark. You should know you can tell me anything Bon."

Bonnie just looked at the distressed young woman "I know" She replied feeling completely drained out. "I understand why you're upset Elena, for goodness sakes Stefan is your ex boyfriend. I should have checked with you first to make sure it was okay." Bonnie said feeling herself grow all upset all over again, Elena shook her head at the beautiful maiden.

"No, you don't need to check with me for that. I could see the sparks radiating off you two, It's just I wish you told me Bonnie. I thought we told eachother everything".

"We do!" Bonnie blurted out "It's just I didn't know how you would take it."

Elena cracked a smile as she looked at Bonnie "Bon you know your my best friend no scratch that my sister and I'll always love you no matter what. I see how happy you are with Stefan and honestly you guys were too adorable a couple of minutes ago. If you want to be with him it'll be fine with me" Elena replied brightly. She moved towards Bonnie embracing her in a warm hug, Her smile grew wider as she felt her friend hug her back.

"I'm so sorry Bon, I shouldn't have exploded like that" Elena whispered.

"I'm sorry too, I should have told you the minute I started to well like him" Bonnie replied hugging her best friend tighter. The two girls slowly pulled back from one another before bursting out laughing. Elena simply smiled "We aren't built to fight are we" She giggled.

"Nah I think we have too much of a strong friendship to let stupid things ruin it" Bonnie replied.

Elena sighed thinking about her boyfriend who stormed out on her "Oh Bon, what am I going to do. Damon thinks I still have feelings for Stefan!" Elena replied taking a seat. Her hands covered her face in frustration "It was an accident I swear it was!"

"I know Lena, Give him some time to clear his head. Maybe Stefan will make things better"

"Or worse" Elena said dreading the brothers conversation.

"Damon knows you love him, He's just a little upset." Bonnie replied hoping to help her friend. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized Elena was still upset and obviously still thinking about Damon. Smirking the little witch grabbed Elena's hand leading her out of the house and to her car.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked allowing herself to be lead out of the boarding house.

Bonnie smiled "While first we are going to stop at our houses and grab some clothes then we are going to the store to buy a shit load of junkfood and lastly were going to Caroline's for a girls sleepover." She replied hopping in her car bringing it to life with the twist of her key. Elena strapped on her seatbelt looking at Bonnie.

"I'm not in the mood to have fun and besides I have plans with Jenna" Elena protested feeling the urge to crawl into her bed curl up in a ball position and sleep until the next day.

"Well postpone them" Bonnie said happily "Besides a little chocolate and some terrible romance movies is just the cure you need!"

"Oh how can I resist a terrible chick flick marathon" Elena said laughing.

"Exactly!" Bonnie laughed as well. Tonight there would be no drama all the drama was in the past and over with, she just wanted to spend a good night with her two best friends eat until her stomach felt like it was about to pop and die of laughter from making fun of sappy romance movies with her girls...

* * *

Stefan joined Damon at the grill taking a seat in one of his favourite bar seats that he had come so accustomed to. Damon moved his head only to see Stefan sitting right beside him. He didn't want to talk about his feelings all he wanted to do was drink until he couldn't drink anymore kill a couple of useless humans and completely shut off any human emotion he was feeling right now. Damon turned facing his brother "What do you want Stefan, come here to gloat?" Damon responded bitterly.

Stefan shook his head at the man "No" He said simply eyeing his drink "I came here to see how my brother was doing"

"I'm fine, just fine." Damon said taking a sip of his drink. Stefan laughed knowing how it felt to be the one trying to drink away his sorrows "It's not going to help Damon." Stefan replied.

"If your here to preach to me Stefan then your just going to be wasting your breath."

"Alright we don't need to talk." Stefan said looking straight across "But I am going to drink with you, hey waiter can I have a shot of vodka please." The waiter shook his head and started pouring the clear liquid into a shot-glass. Stefan thanked the man before throwing the drink back feeling the liquid slowly burn down his throat. He tapped his shot glass on the table letting the waiter know he was ready for another one. Stefan watched as the waiter poured the liquor into his shot-glass.

"You might as well leave the bottle here" Stefan spoke up when the waiter was done pouring his shot. The waiter nodded before replying "Try not to get too drunk tonight Stefan. Or else the manger might ban you from the liquor bar" The waiter joked before wiping down the counter and walking away. Stefan put on a fake smile remembering all the times he happened to get wasted in the joint.

Damon turned his head to Stefan, watching his brother throw back the alcohol "Man do you know how to put them away" He said noticing how much Stefan could drink before grabbing the vodka bottle and pouring himself some before mixing it with coke.

Stefan laughed as if he was sharing an inside joke with himself "Well I surely got the practice I needed here" He replied looking at his brother. Damon faced turned glum "Because of me" he whispered drinking his drink.

Stefan nodded shyly "And other problems" he admitted honestly "Damon you have nothing to worry about she loves you."

"Yeah i guess so" he replied "guess I'm protecting myself from another Katherine" He said finishing his sentence. Damon looked up at his brother seeing a lot of himself in the young man "You got a good one" He said randomly making a smile appear on Stefan's face.

"Yeah She is certainly something" Stefan said unable to keep himself from smiling.

"She makes you happy, I want you to be happy and if the little witch can do that then you should hold onto her" Damon said with pure honesty, not knowing whether it was the liquor making him talk or just his plain self either way it was the truth. Damon wanted Stefan to be happy and was glad that he had finally found something that could make him happy.

"I will" Stefan said simply "As long as you hold onto Elena because she makes you happy." Stefan replied unsure if those words came out of his mouth never in a million years did he think he would say that. The brothers looked at eachother knowing each was ready to make the first step into forgiving one another. It was going to be a long journey but then again they knew they could accomplish anything together... as brothers.

Chapter End.

* * *

AN: I know cheesy ass ending but I needed a start as to making Damon and Stefan rebuild their brotherly relationship! LOOL Ahah thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) Have an amazing week God Bless! :D

-Vamp213 (L)


	9. Learning How to Breathe Again

An: Thank you guys soooo much! Seriously each and every review left a smile on my face :D I'm glad your liking the story and I'm glad that you didn't think the last ending was too cheesy! LOOL there is a loot of drama to come and i don't want to give away to much for the furture chapters but all i can say is beware. Ahaha thanks again lovelies for the amazing reviews :) Well here it is Chapter 9 of A drunk man tells no tales Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: My Imagination says i own it all but reality begs to differ LOOL JK I own nothing related to VD :)

ADMTNT Chapter 9: Learning how to Breathe again.

* * *

"Isn't Channing Tatum the most sexiest man you have ever seen?" Caroline asked gushing at the television screen. Bonnie and Elena nodded their heads in unison as they watched the young stud skilfully dribble a soccer ball in the movie 'She's the man'. Bonnie smiled grabbing a handful of popcorn "He's even sexier when he dances" Bonnie replied adding more positive feedback about Channing Tatum.

Elena sighed placing her right hand on her cheek "I miss Damon" She muttered before indulging in the chocolate next to her. Bonnie and Caroline exchanged glances before turning their attention back on the moping teenage girl.

"Elena..." Caroline said stretching out her name in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, I know I should be having fun and all but I just can't seem to get my mind off of him"

Bonnie put an arm around Elena providing her with the support she needed "Damon's just being Damon, as soon as he cools down the two of you can talk" Bonnie replied knowing the man with brilliant sapphire eyes just needed time to think about some things. Bonnie could feel the tension radiating off of Elena it didn't take long for her to figure out Elena somewhat blamed her for Damon being upset with her. Bonnie frowned feeling Elena slowly gravitate out of her embrace, the young brown haired girl covered her face with her hand. Elena did forgive Bonnie and meant every word she said about forgiving her and about Bonnie being her best friend but she couldn't help but think Bonnie was to blame as well for her boyfriend's anger towards her.

"I know Bon, but I made a mistake and I miss him" Elena sighed getting up from the hardwood floor and onto her feet, grabbing her bag and pillow. Bonnie and Caroline just watched as their friend started to pack up her belongings.

Caroline was the first to speak up "What are you doing?" She asked with her blonde eyebrow expertly raised up at the girl.

"I'm sorry guys I think I'm going to ditch movie night and head home" She replied unplugging her phone from the wall. Bonnie just looked up at Elena knowing very well home was the last place she was going "Are you sure you're going home or to the boarding house?" Bonnie muttered loudly not realizing she had said that out loud until she saw Elena's facial expression.

"Excuse me where I go is none of your business" She replied ready to start a whole new argument.

Bonnie shook her head "I didn't mean to upset you Elena, but going to see Damon right now is going to be a bad idea believe me he does stupid things when he is angry!" Bonnie replied defending herself.

Caroline nodded in agreement with Bonnie "She's right Elena and you know it" Caroline said looking up at the distressed young woman.

"I know what he does when he's angry but that doesn't change the fact that I need to see him!" Elena said growing upset all over again making Bonnie slightly roll her eyes at her. Bonnie sighed not wanting to fight with Elena anymore she could only give her, her judgement and let Elena decided for herself. No matter what Elena and Caroline will always be her sisters "Go" Bonnie said silently "I can't stop you, but know that we're only looking out for you so you don't get hurt Lena" Bonnie replied.

"Thank you Bon, but I know what I'm doing" She said hastily before turning around and exiting the room. Caroline got up shutting back her door before joining Bonnie on the floor once again.

"Why did she come if all she was going to do is whine about Damon" Caroline asked annoyed by the situation.

"I made her" Was all Bonnie said.

"Yeah but you didn't make her act all bitchy!" Caroline exclaimed "Did you see how PMSy she was"

Bonnie tried her best not to laugh at Caroline's statement "She was only bitch-face because she blames me" Bonnie replied hopping up on Caroline's plush bed that was covered with bright pink covers. Caroline got up sitting on the Edge of her bed staring at the maiden with green orbs "How do you figure?" Caroline asked interested in what Bonnie had to say.

"Isn't it obvious, she was giving me the cold shoulder all night long ever since someone had to bring up Damon's name"

Caroline threw her hands up playfully "Hey I didn't know she would turn into miss. Ice-princess" Caroline said laughing.

Bonnie laughed as well "And think about it Damon's mad at her because she called Stefan her boyfriend, Elena called Stefan her boyfriend because Stefan was kissing me. If I wasn't kissing Stefan she wouldn't have called Stefan her boyfriend hence Damon wouldn't be mad at her" Bonnie reasoned understanding why Elena might have been angry with her.

Caroline kissed her teeth like she had saw Shelia do so many times "Please Elena just wants someone to blame because she messed up and for the first time the Salvatore's are not bending over backwards to assure her it was okay" Caroline said leaving Bonnie stunned.

A laugh escaped Bonnie's lips as she looked at Caroline Did you just kiss your teeth ?" Bonnie replied laughing uncontrollably making Caroline glare at the her.

Caroline shrugged "What your grams taught me how to do it" She replied laughing.

Bonnie just shook her head laughing at her bubbly friend, no matter what happened Bonnie was determined to make this night stress-free and fun whether Elena participated in it or not. Caroline grabbed the television remote and turned off the movie no one seemed to be watching. She reached under her bed and grabbed out a book placing it on the center of the bed. Bonnie looked at the book then back up at Caroline, the bubbly blonde then opened the book with a bright smile on her face "Alright witchy it's time to help plan my party!" Caroline said with a truck-load of excitement.

Bonnie groaned looking down at the book "I knew I should have left with Elena when I had the chance" She joked sticking out her tongue to tease her friend.

"Hey!" Caroline replied laughing "Well it's a good thing you stayed cause I could really use your help and you know you love me"

Bonnie shrugged taking a sip of her coke before placing it back on the nightstand "Strangely enough I do" Bonnie teased before spending the rest of the night making jokes with Caroline and helping her plan her party...

* * *

Elena walked up to the Salvatore's porch, she sucked in a deep breath before slowly raising up her hand and knocking on the large wooden door. A couple of minutes passed and there was no answer sighing she tried again determined to talk to Damon but the results were the same. Just as she was about to turn around and leave the door opened and out came a man with a straight face who's eyes were as blue as the ocean... Damon.

"Hey" Elena breathed out looking up at him "Can we talk"

"I'm sorry Damon isn't here right now leave a message after the kiss my ass!" Damon replied bitterly ready to slam the door in the young woman's face. Elena reached out grabbing his arm stopping him from doing so. A growl emerged from the vampire's throat frightening Elena but she wasn't going to give up easily. Damon looked down at his arm the one Elena was currently holding onto.

"You must be real stupid to come here and try and talk to me when I'm angry"

"Then I guess I'm stupid." Elena whispered looking into his eyes "I made a mistake Damon you know I love you not Stefan"

Damon laughed a humour-less laugh "You know what's so funny, it wasn't too long ago when you said the exact same thing to Stefan" he responded removing himself from her grip. Guilt was written all over Elena's face once she realized she could no longer look at Damon, maybe Bonnie and Caroline were right maybe coming her now wasn't the right thing to do.

"Damon, please forgive me" She begged making the man roll his eyes at her "It was a mistake, don't throw us away. We made it so far, you changed so much"

"That's the thing Elena... I changed, what about you!" Damon growled angrily "Why did I have to change, what was so wrong with the old me?"

"Nothing!" Elena responded quickly.

"You're a liar, a cold-hearted bitch who likes to rip people's hearts out"

Elena shook her head "No that's not true, you're a better person now Damon you changed for the better... for me" Elena replied looking up at his eyes deeply not realizing the words that were coming out of her mouth. Damon scoffed looking down at her before ripping his arm away from her for the second time tonight.

"I was fine the way I was, if you truly loved me you wouldn't want me to change" Damon replied darkly "You're just trying to turn me into another Stefan so you wouldn't feel so bad for cheating on him! Well I'm not my brother I'm Damon Salvatore and I change for no one"

"No, I love you and how you are Damon!" Elena screamed at him "Stop trying to make me look like the bad guy"

"You actually thought I change for you" Damon replied harshly allowing the venom to drip from his words "Pfft what makes you think you're that special?"

The blue eyed man slammed the door in Elena's face, tears started to form in her eyes as she turned around and headed back into her car. She hated the situation she was in and it was pretty obvious Damon wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

Bonnie arrived home around noon a smile instantly came on her face once she saw Maggie's car parked in the drive-way. She grabbed her stuff out of the car before heading inside to greet her father and his girlfriend. A sweet aroma filled her nose, she slowly licked her lips and followed the smell until she arrived in the kitchen to see Maggie's famous brownies sitting on the counter. Smiling she reached up at took one taking a massive bite out of it enjoying the chocolate sensation.

"Well look who's home" Charles said walking into the kitchen, catching his daughter sneaking a brownie. Maggie and Shelia walked in as well, Shelia was carrying a pitcher of her homemade lemonade and Maggie was carrying a bunch of plastic cups. "Hey Dad, Mags and Grams!" Bonnie replied hugging each of them.

"What's going on?" She asked tempted to take another brownie.

Shelia walked up placing the pitcher on the counter "Your Daddy has gotten promoted so were throwing a little party" Shelia responded giving her son a little nudge on the elbow. Bonnie looked at her Dad only to see a bright smile on his face "Congrats Dad!" She said happily hugging the man once again.

"Thanks Baby" Charles replied "Alright what do you say we eat!" The tall man said extending his hand to grab a brownie, Shelia slapped his hand away before he could take one.

"You know we're waiting for your brother until we eat!" Shelia said sternly "Plus it looks like you eaten enough brownies for a lifetime"

Charles frowned looking at his mother "Thanks 'ma" He responded.

Shelia just laughed patting her son's stomach "You know I love you boy and your cute little pudgy stomach" Shelia said kissing her son on the cheek. Bonnie laughed at her father's facial expression, it was clear she loved her family no matter how weird they were. Ever since Bonnie was young she remembered all the time she would tease her dad about his 'beer-belly'.

"Alright that it I'm leaving" Charles joked taking out the frozen burgers out of the freezer and bringing them outside.

Maggie laughed at her boyfriend "It's okay babe I still love you just the way you are" She called out blowing him a kiss. Bonnie and Shelia pretended to get sick before leaving Maggie and Charles to be alone and heading into the living room.

"So baby how are things?" Shelia asked taking a seat on the couch kicking up her feet like she owned the place.

Bonnie smiled looking up at her grandmother "Things are good Grams" She responded playing with her hair. Shelia looked at the girl knowing she wasn't telling her something "Just good eh?" She asked curiously making herself more comfortable in the cushion.

Bonnie smirked "What do you want to know?" She asked laughing at her grams' smile.

"How are things between you and that boy"

"You mean Stefan?" Bonnie corrected her smiling when Shelia nodded her head in response "Things are good"

"Girl if you say good one more time" Shelia responded in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright!" Bonnie said throwing her hands up in defence "We're kind of... dating"

Shelia's eyes grew wide as she looked at her grand-baby "Dating and your waiting to tell me this now!" Shelia laughed playfully smacking Bonnie on the arm. Bonnie laughed "I was going to tell you" Bonnie replied with a smile on her face.

"Well at least you told me now baby" Shelia said happily "And I'm glad for you"

"Thanks Grams" Bonnie replied giving her grandmother a hug, Shelia hugged her grand-daughter back lovingly before slowly pulling away and continuing to talk about Bonnie and her new boyfriend.

"I've always liked that Stefan boy, he was a such a cutie back in the 60's" Grams teased knowing all about Stefan's and Damon's secret.

"Grams!" Bonnie exclaimed looking at her grand-mother with wide eyes.

"Don't Grams me, I knew him first!" Shelia teased joking around with Bonnie. Charles entered the room sitting down on the couch with his mom and daughter invading their conversation.

"So Bonnie, when does your old man get to meet this Stefan guy?" Charles asked curiously "You should invite him over today"

"Um.. I think he's busy, family stuff" Bonnie lied trying to delay the day her and Stefan would meet.

"Oh, well maybe he can come over for dinner on friday?" Charles responded determined to meet this boy his daughter would constantly gush about to him.

Bonnie sighed knowing he wasn't going to give up "Alright I'll ask him" She replied getting up from the couch, Charles smiled giving his mother a high-five before settling down on the couch "Oh and Bonnie tell him No isn't an option" Charles called out to his daughter. Bonnie groaned before nodding her head and heading upstairs to her room, waiting for her uncle Ben and his family to arrive.

* * *

Bonnie threw herself on her soft comfy bed tired from her long day with her family, she allowed all of her muscles to relax as she got comfortable enough to fall asleep. Before she closed her eyes she glanced at the clock, in large green numbers it read 12:37pm sighing she finally closed her eyes allowing sleep to find her. A small tapping sound woke the sleeping witch up, she rubbed her eyes and scanned the room to see where it was coming from. The light tapping sound came again and Bonnie slowly moved her gaze to the window covered by her blinds. The young woman groaned knowing she would have to leave the comfort of her bed and walk over to the window. Her head turned to her night stand were her clock was this time the green numbers read 12:47pm. She had only been asleep for 10 minutes. Annoyed and cranky she got up out of her bed and walked over to the window, she quickly opened her blinds only to see Stefan smiling sitting on a branch outside of her window. Stefan looked at her she was wearing blue pyjama shorts with a white tank-top that had a picture of Daffy Duck on it and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

Bonnie slowly opened her window facing him "Hey" Stefan said noticing the deadly glare she was giving him.

"Hi" Bonnie yawned sitting on the window-still "What's up?" She asked not really interested to start a conversation with the man due to her lack of sleep. Stefan laughed looking at the woman with beautiful emerald eyes before extending a hand to her urging her to take it "Come with me" he whispered his hand still extended reaching out to her.

Bonnie looked at him as if he were crazy "Are you insane!" Bonnie said in a raspy tone.

"Just come, I promise I won't let you fall" Stefan said sweetly waiting for her to hold onto him.

Bonnie's gaze headed down to his hand "Where are we going?" She asked while grabbing onto him smiling when he pulled her in close, Bonnie clung onto him for her dear life. The smell of his sweet cologne woke up her senses as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Stefan smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist "Wherever the world takes us" He whispered before using his vampire abilities to jump down from the sturdy branch that was supporting both of their body weight and down onto the ground. Bonnie looked at Stefan's face witnessing his smile, she slowly untangled herself from him and supported herself on her own two feet.

"How are you?" Stefan asked looking deep into her eyes while walking in a random direction.

Bonnie yawned following him "Tired" She said trying to keep herself alert of her surroundings. Stefan chuckled knowing very well he woke her up from her beautiful sleep "Oh I'm sorry did I wake little BonBon from her nappy time" He teased in a mocking voice. Bonnie laughed playfully shoving the man away from her "Tip you might not want to mess with a tired and very cranky witch when she's deprived of sleep" Bonnie warned.

Stefan walked back over to her putting an arm around her "Good to know" He responded with a little chuckle, somehow the two ended up in the park not too far away from Bonnie's house. Bonnie smiled walking up to a little hill before lying down on the green grass gazing up at the stars. Stefan joined her on the grass looking up at the beautiful night sky.

"It's beautiful" Bonnie whispered referring to the shining stars.

Stefan shook his head "No, you're beautiful" He answered honestly turning his head so he was facing her. Bonnie giggled her gaze still heavily focused on the night's sky.

"Thank you" She said finally meeting his gaze before giving him a kiss on the cheek. The two laid down on the grass for what it seemed like forever, enjoying the other's company. Bonnie sat up straight looking at the swings in front of her "Me and Grams always use to come here" She smiled remembering her past. Stefan looked up at her before sitting up straight as well. A cool breeze hit Bonnie making Goosebumps appear all over her bare arms and legs "We should get going you're freezing" Stefan said noticing her Goosebumps.

"I'm alright, besides I don't want to go yet" She replied, Stefan just nodded watching her he moved closer to her before wrapping her up in his warm embrace. Bonnie smiled at the sudden warmth he was giving her.

"Why are you hugging me?" She giggled not complaining about it.

Stefan chuckled "I'm not going to let you be cold" He hugged her tighter making the young woman laugh "Sorry I don't have a sweater" He said looking at her. Bonnie looked up at him "It's fine, I like having you close better" She answered honestly making a smile instantly appear on the man's face. Somehow they seemed to have gotten closer; Stefan's face was only inches away from hers. Bonnie smiled inwardly feeling his warm exhales on her face, She slowly closed the gap between pressing her lips onto Stefan's soft ones. Stefan cupped her face kissing her passionately; Bonnie could feel her heartbeat racing as he kissed her. He was driving her insane and he knew it. His slow kiss was pushing her closer to the edge. Bonnie decided to flip the switch on him and proceeded to deepen the kiss, in a second it went from a slow passionate kiss to a fast intense one. Stefan's hands dropped from her face and landed on her waist pulling her to him until she was settled on his lap. Bonnie smiled in the kiss her hands found their way to his hair and her fingers played in his scalp. Stefan could feel the animal inside begging to come out begging to drink the sweet liquid that lied beneath her smooth skin. A growl escaped his lips as he pulled away from the kiss and turned his face. Bonnie panted heavily on the man's lap looking at him. She then turned his face so that she was facing him and could see his vampire form, she had never been able to see it up close and personnel. She slowly studied the features of his face, her small hand ran across his lips and slowly touched his fangs feeling how jagged they were at the bottom she knew it was dangerous but she also knew she could trust Stefan. Stefan sat back and watched her hand move from his fangs to his veins, she shuddered when her soft hand traced the veins that were underneath his eyes. She then looked at his black eyes, blacker than the distance in between the stars. She could easily get lost in both his smoky greyish-green ones as well as his black ones. These ones could consume her whole like a black-hole found in the deep space. She slowly moved closer to him and whispered "You're beautiful" to him before kissing the veins that were underneath his eyes making him go tense. His vampire side of him was screaming at him to drink her dry but he held his composure. Bonnie pulled back looking into his eyes before also placing a kiss on his mouth. It took a while for the vampire to reply back to her kiss but Bonnie didn't move her mouth until he did.

She slowly pulled back and got up from Stefan's lap holding out her hand to gain his, Stefan's breathed and his face changed back into its regular form. The two headed back to Bonnie's house. Stefan brought her back up to her opened window and watched as she climbed into her room. Bonnie turned back and looked at Stefan "Come in" She said not taking no for an answer. Stefan's face twisted up in confusion "What?" Bonnie looked at him before extending a hand to him "I said come in Stefan" She replied leaving the window and going to her door to lock it. Stefan hesitated before climbing in through her window, Bonnie glanced at her clock that read 1:58pm. Stefan stood in her room looking at her, Bonnie laughed at how tense he was "Relax Stefan" She whispered in his ear watching him get more comfortable. Bonnie headed over to her bed lying down waiting for Stefan to do the same. She watched him take off his shoes and lay down beside her on her bed. Bonnie snuggled up to him resting her head on his chest realizing he had no heart-beat.

"Thank you" Stefan whispered "For inviting me in"

Bonnie laughed "No problem" She replied finding him to be very comfortable, suddenly she remembered what her father had said earlier on in the day. She lifted her head up to see Stefan's eyes closed "Stef?" She asked quietly in case he was sleeping the vampire opened his eyes and looked at her "Yeah" he said tiredly.

"I know it's not the best time to ask but, my dad really wants to meet you and-"

Before Bonnie could finish Stefan spoke up interrupting her "Yes I'll meet him, what day?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Friday for Dinner" She asked again her head still off of his chest. Bonnie felt Stefan's arms wrap around her pulling her back down to him before hearing 'mhhm' a laugh escaped her lips as she rested her head on his chest once again "I'll take that as a yes" She whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his warm embrace.

Chapter End.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Kayso this was kinda a lengthy one Aaha I think the longest I ever wrote for this story :P Oh man a lot happened, Did I make Damon too Harsh to Elena? Idek. Well thanks again tell me what you thought :) God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	10. Set Fire to the Rain

AN: Ahaha Thanks guys! :) You all are AMAZTASTIC, FANMAZING, GREAWESOME! Just lovely people. All of you guys leave a smile on my face, I'm glad you're liking the story and I can't express how glad I am that you like it :) You guys blow my mind with each and every update! So thank you, you guys make writing stories online not only worth it but fun. So once again thank you to every one who have added my story to their favourites, alerted it or simply reviewed, leaving amazing comments for me to read. So thank you :D Alright enough from me here's the story, Enjoy lovelies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the VD. (couldn't think of anything to spice it up ;P lool!)

ADMTNT Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain.

* * *

Stefan groaned when the morning sun peaked through Bonnie's window shining brightly on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see Bonnie sleeping peacefully in his arms, a smile grew on his face as he watched her. Although he had spent many nights at the Bennett residence this was his first time sleeping in Bonnie's room, his first time getting to hold her as she slept and listen to the faint sound of her heart beat. He sighed sinking back down into her comfy pillow continuing to look at her as she slept. His gentle hand removed a loose strand of hair from out of her face, he wanted to stay like this forever and forget about reality and its problems but he knew he couldn't. He could hear Mr. Bennett heading towards the shower and realized their time was running short, he glanced at the clock and decided a few extra minutes of peace wouldn't hurt. So he laid there studying her and how calm her breathing was as she slept. Sometimes he felt like this was too good to be true, almost as if this was some sick twisted dream that was too vivid to tell if it were real or not. A year ago he never thought he would be in this predicament, never had he thought he would be lying here with Bonnie falling deeper and deeper in love with her by the second but then again a year ago he was to busy to realize what a gem she was because his head was clouded by Elena. Simply getting to know Bonnie was a treat itself but falling in love with her was the icing on the cake and he sure was going to be greedy with her not willingly to share his "cake" with anyone else.

"Watching someone sleep is beyond creepy!" Bonnie said in her sleep, Stefan watched as her eyes fluttered open meeting his bold green ones.

Stefan lightly chuckled "Well good morning to you too" He replied bending down to place a innocent kiss on her forehead. Bonnie smiled as he did so lifting her head up so she could place a quick peck on his lips. Stefan responded quickly to her kiss cupping her face lovingly to deepen the kiss, before Bonnie knew it Stefan's lips were removed from hers. The young woman pouted up at him slowly placing her head back on his strong chest. Stefan laughed wrapping his arm back around her and sinking down into the plush pillows that were underneath him.

"I could get use to this" Stefan whispered into her ear in a husky tone making Goosebumps appear all over her arms along with a cold shiver down her spine. Stefan's hand played in her messy ponytail releasing it from the hair-tie that was holding it up. Bonnie smirked adjusting her head so she could look up at him "Oh really?" She replied playfully testing the man. Stefan copied her smirk and looked at her with a gaze that she felt small from "Yup" Was all he said before he flipped her over so that she was lying underneath him "And this" he said placing fast butterfly kisses all over her face making the young witch laugh. Stefan continued to leave kisses all over her face and neck until his mouth found hers bringing her into an earth-shattering kiss making her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Bonnie's mouth moved against his perfectly, she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and opened her mouth to him. Bonnie let out a breathy moan as his tongue duelled with hers for dominance making the vampire smirk in the kiss "And that" He muttered while kissing her. Curious, she ran her tongue across his fangs that were currently present she felt Stefan pull away quickly and he looked at her with a shock-expression. His vampire form was out and made Bonnie only want him more, Stefan knew he needed to be able to control the animal side but she made it hard.

"That's dangerous Bon" He warned her, his voice seemed to come out a little darker than he wanted it to.

He flinched when her hand touched his face "I'm not afraid Stefan, I know you wont hurt me" Stefan looked at her through his black eyes before roughly placing his lips back on hers. Such a simple thing like trust was all he needed to assure him that he was able to fight against his animal instincts. A few minutes into the kiss his face transformed back into its regular form making it easier to kiss her. 

"Stop!" Bonnie giggled as Stefan lightly bit the sensitive skin on her neck it became a pattern he would bite, lick then blow and it was driving her insane. Stefan chuckled before blowing on her neck making a tingly feeling appear on her exposed neck. He continued his patteren bite,lick and blow. A loud squeal left Bonnie's lips when Stefan bit her neck a little harder than he had when he started. On her way downstairs, Shelia instantly stopped finding herself at Bonnie's door when the squeal coursed through the atmosphere of the house. A smile crept up on her face as when she looked at the door before one last time before turning around and going back down towards the stairs.

"You're Badder than you look" Bonnie whispered looking up at Stefan.

Stefan laughed "Coming from the one who likes to test vampires" He replied kissing her forehead before getting up off of the bed and grabbing his shoes from the floor. Bonnie sat up looking at the man as he put his shoes back on his feet "You're going" She said with a small but noticeable pout "But it's so early!" Stefan laughed looking at the clock. She was right it was only 7:35am but he also knew that her father was up "Yes I am leaving now" He said walking back over to the bed placing a small kiss on her swollen lips "I'll see you later" He whispered pulling back from her and heading out of the window. Bonnie smiled before laying back down into her bed and pulling the covers over her and she went back to sleep.

* * *

Stefan entered the boarding house only to see a house full of empty bottles of booze and half naked women passed out all over the place. He carefully stepped over a short brown haired girl and made his way upstairs to Damon's room. He found his brother passed out on the bed surrounded by 3 women all with bite marks all over their necks, arms and legs. Stefan walked over to his brother and shook him until the man with gorgeous blue eyes woke up.

"You're a little late for the party Stef" He said amused sitting up in the bed "Where were you, wait don't tell me" Damon sniffed the air smelling the sweet scent of vanilla fill his senses. A smirk was plastered on the man's face as he looked at his brother. Stefan looked at him with a confused expression "What?" He said trying to break the silence.

"You're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday, You're just getting home now and you smell like the witch... Ooh you two did the nasty!" Damon replied laughing at Stefan's facial expressions.

"We didn't do anything!" Stefan said correcting his brother "We just slept"

"Yeah... just slept" Damon said in a mocking tone making a small blush creep up on Stefan's face.

"Shut up Damon and go shower, you stink" Stefan said scrunching up his nose wishing his nose wasn't as strong as it was "And get these girls out of here" Stefan finished grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of Damon's room and taking a sip straight from the bottle enjoying the burning sensation it gave him with it went down his throat. He placed the bottle back on the dresser and walked out of his brother's room.

"Oh but of course, dear brother" Damon called after him before getting out of the bed waking up the 3 woman out of bed and getting ready to embrace the day.

* * *

Bonnie walked downstairs only to be greeted by the sweet smell of hot pancakes and delicious maple syrup. Bonnie silently watched her grandmother hover over the stove and flip one of her extra fluffy pancakes. Smiling she walked over to the table and took her seat licking her lips at the pile of pre-made pancakes on the table, she grabbed her fork taking two off of the pile and onto her plate.

"You're just like your daddy" Shelia replied with a laugh placing her last pancake on the plate and turning off the stove.

"It's not my fault you're pancakes are so amazing!" Bonnie said defending herself before drowning her pancakes in maple syrup and take a bite out of one. Grams sat down beside Bonnie taking a sip of her coffee and fixing herself a plate of food. Grams carefully studied her grand-daughter making the young witch feel uncomfortable in her seat "What?" Bonnie said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Shelia laughed while shaking her head "Nothing" She said in a sing song tune making Bonnie raise an eyebrow and the older woman "Unless you want to tell me something" Shelia continued giving Bonnie a hint. Bonnie's face went blank as she carefully placed her silverware on the table eyeing her mysterious grandmother.

"Something tells me you already know" Bonnie replied with a laugh.

Shelia smiled at Bonnie "Granny aint a fool" She laughed making the witch laugh as well "So what happened last night?"

"Nothing, we just went to the park" Bonnie responded "And he kind of slept over" She finished mumbling the rest. Shelia gave Bonnie a stern look giving Bonnie a warning "Girl if you don't speak properly!" Shelia said in a warning tone to match her look.

Bonnie groaned looking up at her grandmother "Relax 'granny' we didn't do anything we just slept" Bonnie said assuring her grandmother she had nothing to worry about or later on gush about to her bingo friends.

Grams laughed along with her grand-baby "Whatever you do is your business baby, I'm just your Grams who only wants the best for you" Shelia said with a smile.

"I know Grams" Bonnie said wiping her mouth off, placing her dish in the sink "And I love you for that"

"I love you always baby" Shelia said getting up as well walking over to the sink to start washing the dishes she and Bonnie used "Now before you go out with your friends go and practise some spells"

"Grams-" Bonnie groaned giving her Grandmother the puppy dog look

"I didn't stutter now get to it, the faster we finish up the faster you can go out" Shelia said guiding Bonnie out of the kitchen, and down to the basement so they could practise their spells in the safety of their own home. Shelia walked behind Bonnie as she headed towards the basement door.

"Hey Bonnie can I ask you something?" Shelia said seriously making Bonnie stop dead in her tracks.

"Yeah Grams, you can ask me anything"

Shelia looked up at

Bonnie looking deeply into her eyes making the young woman afraid of what her grandmother had to say. Shelia put a sturdy hand on Bonnie's shoulder, she then took a breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Alright I'll just say it then" Shelia said removing her gaze from Bonnie and down to her feet "Is Stefan as good of a kisser as he looks?" Shelia asked bursting out in laughter at Bonnie's facial expression.

"That's the question Grams!" Bonnie exclaimed "You had me terrified!"

"What I've always wanted to know" Shelia laughed defending herself.

"Oh my Gosh!" Bonnie replied laughing as well.

Shelia smiled "Oh don't get your knickers in a bunch, I was just joking... maybe" She replied walking down the staircase to the basement.

Bonnie laughed shaking her head at her grandmother "Dear God, what am I going to do with you Grams" Bonnie said joining her grandmother in the basement to finish up her training.

Chapter End.

* * *

An: I hoped you liked it, Let me know what you think. Alright I know I say this a million times but I'm really working on all of my stories its just been hectic and I've been adding little by little to each story I'm hoping to get some more updated this and next week :) Thank you all for reading you guys truly are my inspiration! I hope everyone had a great back to school yesterday or whenever you go back and I hope you had a great summer! Thanks again everyone! I'll try my best to update ! Have a great week God Bless !

-Vamp213 (L)


	11. You and I Against the World

An: You guys are simply amazing! D'aaawww thanks for all the kind hearted reviews, each left me smiling from ear to ear like a goon :P I can't explain how thankful I am, you all are super duper lovely people! So did anyone catch VD OMG don't wanna spoil it for the people who missed it but it was really good! Alrighty here ya go Chapter 11 of A Drunk man tells no tales.

Disclaimer: Klaus: Whoever is saying they own TVD beware or else I'll send evil Stefan after you.  
Me: I OWN TVD I OWN TVD I OWN TVD ;) lool jk I own nothing but feel free to send Stefan my way :) Lool!

ADMTNT Ch.11: You and I against the World.

* * *

Reality is such a cruel thing, it messes with your brain and makes you feel hopeless once you hit rock bottom. Reality is many things and kind is not one of them, it'll turn your world upside and laugh at you once you hit rock bottom. Some say reality makes life somewhat complicated, but is it not just a wakeup call. Does it not define fairytales from the real world and help many realize that the world is not a rose-coloured place. Life didn't come complicated, that's the way we made it. Whatever complications we make we must learn to lie in the bed we made.

She knew he wasn't reality, he was her get away from it. Whenever together her problems seemed to melt away, almost as if she had no reason to have a care in the world. As far as she was concerned she didn't life was peachy-keen, She had a supportive and caring family, good friends; even if elena was mad at her for no reason and a amazing boyfriend. That was all she needed to be happy, so she allowed small problems to be pushed aside from her thoughts and soaked up every single good moment she experienced to be her main focus...

"Today's the big day!" Caroline said in a sing-song tune picking up her low-fat latté and taking a dainty sip of it before placing it back down on the table. Bonnie looked at the bubbly blonde seeing how excited she was "Relax Care, it's just dinner" Bonnie reasoned not seeing the whole big deal about it.

Caroline gave Bonnie her famous 'really' look before opening her mouth to speak "It's a huge deal Bon, this isn't just dinner. This is him meeting your Dad dinner!"

"I'm sure everything will be just fine, besides Grams is going to be there-" Bonnie paused before thinking about her grandmother and her odd old lady crush on Stefan "Dear God Grams is going to be there" Bonnie said breaking out into laughter, Caroline giggled at her friend thinking of the batty old woman named Shelia.

"Tell your Grams we have to go shopping one day!" Caroline said laughing.

Bonnie just shook her head knowing that her Grandmother would be down to do about anything "Will do" She replied sarcastically before looking down at her phone for the time.

"So did you talk to the Ice-princess yet?" Caroline asked noticing how tense Bonnie got when the words left her lips. The young green eyed woman shook her head "Nope, haven't spoken to Elena since the night of your sleepover" She said informing Caroline on her relationship with Elena. Caroline sighed at the situation, it was getting bigger than it really needed to and she was getting caught in the middle of it.

"Well you guys better make up or atleast play nice on the day of my party" Caroline said finishing her latté.

"I'm ready to, but she seems very distant like she doesn't want to talk to me" Bonnie said sadly, not wanting to think about the conflict she and Elena were going through. Caroline smiled at Bonnie "That seems like a good reason to call an intervention" She said happily, knowing very well it would give her a chance to have another sleepover and another night of party planning.

"It's alright Caroline I'll talk to her someti-"

"No need" Caroline said interrupting her "I already confirmed it with her and she said she's chill about it so come to my house sunday and we'll get this thing squashed" Bonnie looked at the forever young blonde haired girl, leave it to Caroline to plan something without people's consent "Alright Blondie, I'll go. Speaking of going I have to leave. I promised my dad's girlfriend I'd help pick out a dress for their date on Sunday" Bonnie said happily.

"Aww Maggie and your dad are too cute" Caroline started only to interrupt herself by gasping "Can I help I love this stuff!"

Bonnie simply laughed picking up her decaf coffee "I can't see why not, we need a fashionista like you" Bonnie replied digging her car-keys out of her purse and heading out the grill.

"Yay!" Caroline said following the young woman out of the teenage hangout and off to Maggie's.

* * *

The boarding house was very quiet due to the fact Damon was out with Alaric, why it was hard for Damon to admit his odd friendship with the well known supernatural slayer beats Stefan all he knew was he was going to spend the day relaxing and getting ready for Bonnie's family dinner. Just as he was about to read one of the novels from the study the doorbell rang through the atmosphere of the boarding house ruining his peace and quiet. Groaning the brown haired man got out of the comfy leather chair and headed towards the door. He opened the heavy oak door only to see Elena Gilbert standing on the other side of it.

"Stefan-" She started only to be interrupted by the handsome man.

"Damon isn't here Elena" He said trying to figure out why she was here with his eyes.

Elena sighed running a hand through her long brown locks "Oh, well to be honest I actually came here to see you" Elena admitted her brown eyes looking up into his, Stefan face twisted up in confusion, last he checked him and Elena weren't friends. They weren't even on proper speaking terms.

"Me?" Stefan said curiously leaning on the wooden door-frame.

He watched as Elena nodded her head sighing he moved aside motioning his head to allow her inside, Elena smiled walking into the boarding house. Stefan entered his home and closed the wooden door looking at the young katherine look-a-like standing infront of him.

"Not to be rude or anything but what do you want?" Stefan said growing slightly annoyed by her being here.

Elena sighed looking down at the floor "A lot has happened Stefan and many things are out of my control" She started feeling tears start to form near the brim of her eyes.

"A lot of things are out of our control Elena, we just have to deal with however the dice roll"

Elena laughed a little before looking at Stefan "I know you love him, but he's hurting. I'll tell him you stopped by okay?" Stefan said being supportive, he couldn't help it it was simply in his nature. Elena smiled "Thanks Stefan" She said walking towards him and embracing the man in a tight hug, Stefan was the first to pull back he offered her a smile and showed her the way out. Elena smiled leaving the boarding house phase one of her plan was complete now she just needed to find a way how to get them on friendship terms again. The brown haired woman left the boarding house with a smile on her face and mischief in her eyes...

* * *

Before Bonnie knew it, it was about time for Stefan to be arriving to her house for dinner. She felt her stomach twist and turn as she thought about what exactly would happen tonight. She had always been afraid of the unknown and not knowing how tonight would turn out was killing her. She rummaged through her closet in search of something to wear, she wanted to look cute almost like she didn't spend hours trying on clothes to see how they would look. Sighing she decided to go simple, he had already seen her in her pyjama's with bed-head there was no need to over impress him anymore. She walked into her closet pulling out a pair of her best jeans and a cute white long-sleeved shirt. She grabbed a random necklace and put it on to add a little something, once finished she decided she wasn't changing again she was comfortable and wanted to feel that way for the entire night. Panic rushed through her veins as the door-bell rang she ran to her window seeing Stefan's cute sports car parked in the driveway.

"Oh I can't do this" She said to herself looking at the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. Bonnie heard the door open and friendly chatter going on downstairs, Bonnie quickly pushed her fear away once her father's voice called out for her. She jumped when she saw her grandmother in the doorway, Shelia had a huge grin on her face as she looked at Bonnie "Boonniee, Steeffaann here!" Shelia teased Bonnie laughed trying to calm all her nerves and play it cool before heading downstairs. Her eyes instantly landed on Stefan, he was standing in the front of her home carrying a plastic bag in his hands.

"Hey Stef" Bonnie said smiling placing an innocent kiss on his cheek she then turned around to her father and introduced the two "Dad this is Stefan, Stefan this is my Dad"

"It's nice to finally meet you " Stefan said with a smile

"Call me Charles" He said friendly, Shelia came strutting down the stairs looking at Bonnie "What no introduction for me!" She said playfully making the man with greyish-green eyes laugh "Hello Shelia" He said with a warm smile, Shelia smiled back at Stefan "Hi Stefan, I see you have come bearing gifts"

Stefan looked down at his hands "Oh yeah, I've been taught to never go to a dinner without bringing something, I hope you guys don't mind store-bought cake" He said shyly, Shelia walked over to Stefan and took it out of his hands allowing him to take off his leather jacket, Bonnie took his coat and hung it up for him.

"Boy please, we'd be lying if we said we aint use to store-bought" Shelia said walking towards the kitchen "Dinner will be done in 5 minutes why don't you get comfortable" She finished disappearing off into the kitchen. Suddenly an awkward wave passed through Bonnie as she was left standing with her dad and Stefan, Charles looked at the boy his daughter seemed to be interested in and smiled "I'm going to go see what that crazy lady is up to, make yourself at home" Charles said kindly, joining his mother into the kitchen.

"Thank you" Stefan said moving his gaze over to Bonnie, once her father was fully gone she let out a breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding. Stefan laughed at her cute-ness and walked over to her.

"Don't mind my family, they are always this weird" Bonnie said laughing.

Stefan smiled "You have a great family" He responded "No matter how... weird they may be"

"You say that now, but just wait and see!"

"Breathe, tonight is going to go fine!" Stefan said assuring the young woman everything would be okay. Bonnie looked up at him, he could see the nervousness hidden in her eyes "You think so?" She asked hoping things will turn out alright. Stefan nodded his head at the young girl before stepping closer to her "I know so" He said pressing his lips onto hers. Bonnie smiled in the chaste kiss, the two were forced to separate by the clear of a throat "Mhmmm" Charles said stating he was there.  
Bonnie cheeks turned a deep shade of red before as she looked at her dad "Dinner's ready you two, why don't you sit beside me Stefan" Charles spoke waiting for the two to join them in the living room.

"Sure thing Mr. Benn- I mean Charles" Stefan said correcting himself because of the look on Charles' face. Bonnie took her seat near Grams and Stefan sat next to Charles. A plate of food was already placed in front of everyone, Shelia broke the awkward Silence "So, what have you been up to sugarplum?" She said addressing the younger Salvatore.

"Nothing really, making sure Damon is alright and school" He answered honestly taking a bite out of the mashed potatoes "these are extremely good" Bonnie and Shelia smiled looking at Stefan "I made them!" Shelia blurted out making Bonnie laugh out loud "I think he knows that Grams"

"Oh hush up child and let me enjoy my compliment" Shelia said joking around with Bonnie, Stefan laughed not use to this much attention before.

"So, Stefan what are your intentions with my daughter?" Charles asked making Bonnie nearly choke on her water.

"Dad..." Bonnie trailed looking at the man.

Charles threw his hands up in defence "What? I just want to know what future plans he may have of you... if he has any" Charles clearly stated, Shelia bit back a laugh, finding the irony very funny "So I'll ask again what intentions do you have with my daughter?" Charles said with a smile trying not to scare the boy off. Bonnie looked at Stefan "You don't have to answer that" She said embarrassed by her dad.

"Sure he does" Shelia said pouring herself a glass of wine amused at the situation.

"Come on, I promise I won't bite" Charles said in a kind tone, reliving pressure off of Stefan.

"Well um... I like your daughter a lot and I can see a future with her, but I guess we'll take things slow and see where it goes from there" Stefan answered to the best of his ability. Charles smiled at the man "I use to hate it when I had to answer that question but you did it like a pro!" Charles said laughing , Stefan joined in the laughter finding the situation less awkward.

"You seem like a nice boy and-"

"A very nice Boy" Shelia added making Bonnie cover her face with her hands trying to stop herself from giggling. Charles scrunched up his face in confusion before turning back to Stefan "Anyways You make my daughter happy I mean you should have saw how many times she changed her clothes" Charles said laughing at his daughter, Bonnie just giggled sinking down into her seat feeling the blood rush to her cheeks "I guess what I'm trying to say is whatever makes my daughter happy makes me happy"

"Thank you sir" The well-spoken man said.

"Alright that chocolate cake is calling my name, lets eat!" Charles said warning his mother not to say anything about his beer belly with his eyes. Shelia just giggled taking a sip of her wine. After a long dinner conversation, and embarrassing baby photo's being shown the night was finally over. Bonnie walked with Stefan to the door, Shelia and Charles followed.

"Come back soon Y'heard!" Shelia said happily, you could see the wine sparkle in her eyes "Don't forget us now!"

Stefan laughed "I won't" He said happily.

"I'll be back home soon Dad, I'll call if anything" Bonnie said throwing a light sweater over her long sleeved shirt.

"Sure leave me with the drunken grannie!" Charles said jokingly "Have fun, don't stay out too long"

"I wont bye Dad, bye Grams!" Bonnie said before heading out the door.

"Bye baby, come on mom I think you need to get some sleep" Charles said bringing his mother up the staircase, Shelia smiled "Bye Stefan!" She waved before following her son up the stairs Stefan said his goodbye's before heading outside and closing the front door. He walked over to his car and opened the Bonnie's door for her waiting for her to get in and buckled up before shutting the door and taking his own seat in the driver's side. He brought the engine to life and pulled out of the Bennett's driveway.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Bonnie said honestly sitting back in the seat.

Stefan smiled looking at her "I had fun, your family is very... unique" He replied laughing, Bonnie ran a hand through her curly locks glad that the night was finally over. She had nothing else to worry about expect for the meeting Caroline had planned for her and Elena.

"So... when are you going to let me drive" Bonnie said teasingly knowing just how much Stefan loved this car. Stefan took his eyes off the road and looked at her "Uh.. never" He replied laughing. Bonnie pouted at him "I'm a very good driver Stefan!" She said trying to make the man believe it.

"I'm sure you are, but there is no way I'm letting you drive my Baby" Stefan said pulling up in the boarding house driveway, Damon's car still wasn't there, so he assumed he was still out partying with the self-loathing vampire slayer. Stefan and Bonnie got out of the car and walked up to his front porch, he then opened the front door and allowed Bonnie to enter the house first. The two found their way to his room, Bonnie sat on his comfy bed holding a couple of DVD's in her hand not surprised to see that the notebook was not a movie he had in his collection.

"Alright I narrowed it down to Star Trek, Avatar or Die Hard" Bonnie said placing them on the bed.

Stefan sat on the chair watching her "Avatar" He said simply getting up to place the DVD in, Bonnie handed the man the movie "Wow this is the first time a guy has ever passed up Die Hard" Bonnie said laughing at the face Stefan gave her "I watched it last night, I don't feel like watching it again" Stefan said popping the disc in and walking over to the bed back where Bonnie was.

"Tonight was fun" Stefan said relaxing on the bed closing his eyes.

"Yeah it was" Bonnie agreed making herself comfortable on his bed "I'm glad we finally got it over with"

Stefan sat up on the bed looking into her deep flawless green eyes "So... just how many times did you change for me?" Stefan teased receiving a playful smack on the arm, Bonnie laughed looking up at him "I only changed once!" She lied knowing very well it was close to about 5 times.

"Sure..."

"Alright, Alright it was like 5 times but it's only because I love you!" Bonnie said giving up, her eyes widen once she realized what she had just said. It was a slip of the tongue she meant to say like. Stefan looked deeply into her eyes and smiled "You just said you loved me" Stefan said making Bonnie feel uncomfortable all over again.

"No I didn't" Bonnie rushed

Stefan laughed at the woman "Yes you did" He replied getting up from the bed and standing up. Bonnie sat shaking her head "Nope I said like" She responded wanting to go in a hole and stay there for a couple of hours.

"Bonnie said she loves me, She thinks I'm sexy, she wants to smooch me, she wants to hug me!" Stefan sang making the woman laugh as he danced around the room singing to her. Bonnie couldn't help but smile when she looked at him "I did not say love" She said determined to keep her story. Stefan laughed walking real close to her making sure to invade her personal space and make her feel uncomfortable "Well if it makes you feel any better I love you too" Stefan said seriously making a smile appear on Bonnie's face. Bonnie watched how Stefan was becoming closer "What is it that you love about me?" She asked her eyes landing on his soft pink lips. Stefan laughed and Bonnie could feel his warm breath on her face "Well you're smart, funny, caring, understanding, easy to talk to, beautiful, mind-blowing, insanely sexy" he said making the girl giggle "I love everything about you" He said, his face was inches away from hers. Bonnie smiled pressing her lips to his and bringing him into a passionate kiss, Stefan cupped her face kissing her passionately. Bonnie felt like she was floating their sweet kiss quickly got heated, his tongue swiped her bottom lip begging for entrance. Bonnie opened her mouth to him allowing their tongues to dance. It wasn't long before clothes became obstacles, Stefan took off his shirt revealing his chizzled abs to her. Bonnie's hands roamed his body while they kissed heavily. Soon Bonnie's shirt joined the pile on the floor, Stefan gently pushed her down on the bed continuing to kiss her in their earth-shattering kiss. Bonnie's lungs were on fire begging her for oxygen, Stefan's lips were off of hers allowing her to breathe, his lips moved to her neck kissing the sensitive skin with his pepper kisses. He slowly pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes "Are you sure you want to do this" He said knowing how hard it was for him to stop just to ask the question. Bonnie nodded and Stefan saw the love mixed with lust in her eyes "Yes I'm sure" She said before bringing his lips back down to hers. That night the two expressed their love for eachother in a way words simply couldn't, he was hers, she was his they were one. 

Chapter End.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! I hope you guys liked it! I'll try my best to update ALL of my stories soon! Thanks again God Bless AND have a great week

-Vamp213 (L)


	12. Losing Reality

AN: Let me just say you guys are utterly amazing! No, honestly each review is just soo sweet and it encourages me to write more. I can't say thankyou enough for all the people who spend time and read my story, and not only read but also review and favourite it and alert it. Thank you all sooo much! It honestly means a lot. Now enough from me here's the story enjoy my munchkins O.o ... never again LOOL Enjoy lovelies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing is what I own.

ADMTNT Chapter 12: Losing Reality

* * *

If moments could be everlasting, she would surly want this to be one. Bonnie woke up in a bed that was not her own, the morning sun hit her face making her skin seem to have a certain glow to it. She could feel Stefan's muscular arms wrapped tightly around her as he slept and realized this was simply bliss. It was a moment that was too special to be forgotten. She carefully eased herself from the man's grip making sure not to wake him, before clutching the sheet tightly around her body and slowly getting out of the bed. Bonnie tip-toed across the room picking up her undergarments and putting them back on. She quickly spotted her jeans and put them on now that was left was finding her shirt. The young green eyed witch scanned the area in search of her white long sleeved shirt. She bent down looking under the bed in case in might have gotten swept under there. A clear of the throat made her slightly jump; her eyes followed the noise to the doorway of Stefan's room and revealed the devilish beauty Damon holding her white shirt.

"Looking for this?" He said tossing her shirt back to the woman.

Bonnie caught it slipping it back on herself "Well I was" She replied getting up from the floor. "How was your night of partying?"

Damon smirked allowing his piercing blue eyes to burn a hole through the young maiden "I'd say it was a _bloody_ good time" Damon responded with a wink making the woman scoff. "How was your night of sinful pleasures with my brother?" Damon asked knowing it would make her feel uncomfortable. Bonnie just smiled keeping her cool composure "None of your business"

Damon let out a laugh looking at his sleeping brother. "He was that bad in the sac huh?"

"Shut up Damon" Bonnie replied laughing looking over to the bed where he slept. A smile came onto her face when she saw Stefan reaching out for the body that was no longer there, a groan emerged from the man before he spoke "Why are you not lying down beside me?" Stefan said his voice was raspy and low.

"Because she was too busy with me" Damon said with his famous smirk. Stefan rose from his bed, his light brown hair was all ruffed and his greyish-green eyes seemed to have a spark in them. The sheet was now at his torso showing his broad shoulders, muscular arms and chest, and his showcase rock hard abs.

"Hey Damon" Stefan said scratching his head, wondering why his brother was in his room "What are you doing here? I thought you were partying hard with Ric"

"I was until he became a buzz kill" Damon replied looking at the man. "Turns out vampire slayer's don't exactly like it when _we _feed off hot girls"

"No..." Bonnie said sarcastically, Damon glared at the woman causing her to stick her tongue out at the man. Stefan who was still a bit confused looked up at the dark haired man "And you're in my room because..." He said waiting for his brother to give him an answer.

"Simply making conversation, but just say the word and I'll leave"

Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other and nodded "Leave" They said in unison. Damon put a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt by their comment "Ouch" He said "I guess I'll just go then, I know when I'm not wanted" He said turning around and fading off into the hallway. Not even a second passed before the man returned back to his brother's room "Oh and nice rack by the way" Damon replied winking at Bonnie. Stefan grabbed a pillow and threw it at Damon "Out" He said sternly. Damon swiftly dodged the pillow and laughed "Missed me" He replied sticking his tongue out at him "Have fun you two" He finished before exiting the room and going into his own. Stefan smiled wrapping the blue sheet around his waist and tucking it in like it was a towel. He then got off the bed and closed the door just in case Damon decided to be Damon again and randomly pop in.

"Good morning gorgeous, planning to sneak off on me I see" Stefan said bending down to kiss the young woman on her forehead.

Bonnie smiled looking up at him "No it's called planning to sneak back home before my Dad notices I was gone all night" Bonnie corrected the man. Stefan laughed before picking up his clothes and throwing them in the dirty laundry bin "But you didn't drive here" He said finding a flaw in her plan.

"Yeah... I didn't think that far" She replied with a slight laugh, she allowed her eyes to take a quick glance at his body while they could.

"I'll drop you off"

Bonnie shook her head "It's alright, I'll walk" She said not really wanting her Dad to know she spent the night with Stefan, if needed to she could lie and say she was at Caroline's house and having Stefan drop her home would be put a hole in her plan. Stefan looked at her insisting to drive her home "Don't be silly I'll drive you just let me take a quick shower first" He responded.

"But my dad-"

"I'll drop you off a couple of house down from yours, and we can take Damon's car" He replied easing some of her nerves and grabbing his red towel "You're welcomed to join me if you'd like" Stefan finished with a smirk on his face.

"Would you get in the shower already?" Bonnie replied laughing, Stefan lightly chuckled cupping her face and placing a quick kiss on her lips before entering the washroom and quickly showering himself.

* * *

Bonnie arrived at her house to see that her dad's car wasn't in the driveway. She kissed Stefan goodbye before entering her home to see Grams sitting in the living room drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey Grams, where is my dad?" Bonnie asked taking a seat beside her grandmother.

"The hell I know, all I remember is waking up to an empty house and a killer headache!" Grams said before finishing her mint tea. Bonnie laughed at the grouchy older woman "Yeah you were pretty wasted last night Grams" She replied sinking down into the plush cushion of the couch.

"Oh my Goodness! no wonder I have this headache, where do y'all keep the Advil?" Grams asked getting up out of the couch and into the kitchen taking her plate and cup with her.

"It's in the bottom drawer near the stove!" Bonnie shouted out, coming to realization that her Dad was probably out with Maggie. "Hey Grams I'm going to go shower, is there anything else you need?"

"No baby girl, this old lady will be fine" Shelia responded taking two pills out of the bottle and swallowing them down with a glass of water. Bonnie got up out of the couch and went upstairs to start the day feeling fresh. Although she hated to admit it she wasn't looking forward to having the intervention with Elena, she couldn't help but think about what if things went wrong, what if Elena didn't want to be her friend anymore. Not only was it the day of the intervention but it was also Caroline's birthday party, and not to mention graduation was only a couple of days away. She certainly had a lot on her plate; she came out of the shower and casually dressed herself before brushing out her hair and packing a bag with clothes for Caroline's party and sleepover.

She decided she would be a little spunky and wear one of her favourite leopard print party dress that had one shoulder strap and a small accent flower on it. She pulled a pair of pure black pumps out of her closet and threw them in the duffle bag along with pyjama's, jeans and a t-shirt and her extra toothbrush. Once satisfied she pulled the bag over her shoulder and carried it downstairs.

"Alright I'm off Grams, I'm going to Caroline's " Bonnie said to the older woman who was watching her shows. "Oh and can you tell him I'm sleeping over at her house"

"Alright Baby, I'll tell your daddy that" Grams said in a dull tone too absorbed into the show "Oh and tell Caroline I said heeeey!"

Bonnie simply laughed at her grandmother "Ahah Okay Grams I will, bye!" Bonnie replied before heading out of her house and driving off to the bubbly blonde's house. Tonight was going to be fun, hopefully whatever was going on between Elena and her would be resolved. Sighing she pulled out of the driveway and made her way over to Caroline's.

* * *

AN: Thank you soooo much for reading! I hope you guys liked it :) I know I have a lot of stories that need updating and I promise I'll try to get most of them updated between sometime next week. I'm having a bit of writer's block for some of them but I'm still trying to atleast write a little for them, and there are a lot of Chapters for this story so I want to get as much done as I can. Also because you guys are just amazingly fantastic! Thanks sooo much for reading, you guys are just too amaztastic! Have a great week God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	13. Let the Good Times Roll

AN: Awwwwwwww thankyou guys! You people are honestly spoiling me :) Thanks so much for all the kind hearted reviews they mean a lot. Each review leaves a smile on my face so thankyou. and Kayliegh Ahah i got the hint loud and clear. I actually have a really cool one-shot in mind that I'll possibly hold off on posting until November just for you :) Ahah so look out and if not a one-shot then I'll dedicate a chapter to you for your b-day :) which leads me to if anyone wants a chappie dedicated to them just lemme know. think of it as a way to give back to you lovely people :) Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pfft I'll own the VD the day pigs fly. *checks window to see*

ADMTNT Chapter 13: Let the good times roll.

* * *

Bonnie arrived at Caroline's home filled with anixety. There were trucks parked outside of Caroline's house filled with decorations for the party and large pink ballons that had her face on it. _'Typical Caroline' _Bonnie thought after pulling up in the driveway. She spotted Elena's black SUV already parked, sighing she got out of her car bringing her large navy blue duffel bag along with her. Walking up to the porch, the young witch raised her right hand to knock on the door. Before her knuckle could even make contact with the wood, the door opened and showed a very bubbly Caroline who wore a bright smile that made the sun look pale and dim.

Bonnie smiled looking at her best friend "Happy Birthday!" Bonnie sang out loud making Caroline's smile grow ten time's wider until each dimple met each ear.

"Thanks Bon, now where is my gift!" Caroline's said happily looking down at Bonnie's large duffel bag in anticipation.

"I'm not even here for two seconds and you're already asking for your gift!" Bonnie replied laughing at the young woman. Caroline giggled stepping aside so the green eyed girl could enter her home. Bonnie's smile slowly dissapered as the woman with long brown hair came strolling down the staircase.

"Hey Caroline where do you keep the-Oh" Elena said quickly interrupting herself.

Tension quickly arose from the surface, a wave of awkwardness slapped the girls across the face as they looked at one another. Nothing was said, stares were just exchanged. Bonnie had absoultely nothing to say to Elena, she didn't do anything wrong. Elena was the one who blew things out of proportion in the first place. Bonnie just wanted to have fun tonight and not have to worry about silly elementary school drama with Elena. Deciding to be the bigger person Bonnie spoke up acknowledging the young woman. "Hey Elena." She said with a faint smile.

"Hey Bon, how have you been?"

"Good, I've been good" Bonnie responded "Uh, you?"

Before Elena could respond Caroline boldly spoke up breaking anything awkward "That's it, Bonnie stop being awkward and Elena stop being a bitch. You both are best friends and you're going to let something soo stupid ruin that! Elena, Bonnie didn't ruin your relationship with Damon, you did so stop acting like the whiny princess you were in kindergarden and deal with it. I love both of you and I know you guys love eachother so squash this bullcrap and let's start setting up for my party so hug and makeup already!"

Bonnie's and Elena's jaws dropped to the floor as the Blonde haired vampire stood with her hands on her hips waiting for the two to 'hug it out'.

"I'm sorry, I need time to think about things. I havent been myself lately and I apologize for that Bon, the whole break up has been...hard on me." Elena said walking down the rest of the staircase and towards Bonnie embracing her in a hug. Bonnie sensed something different about Elena her aura was grey with black slashes along it instead of the warm inviting yellowish colour it normally was. Ignoring the bells that were going off in her head Bonnie hugged the woman with gorgeous long brown hair back, glad that she had her friend back. A certain darkness was in Elena's eyes as she smiled a deadly smile. Pulling back from the hug Bonnie smiled picking up her duffel bag and heading to Caroline's room with the two girls heading upstairs with her.

"Hold on you still haven't given me your gift Bennett!" Caroline roared entering her room.

A laugh escaped Bonnie's and Elena's lips as they looked at Caroline "If you want your gift so bad you're gonna have to catch me first!" Bonnie replied digging in her bag the gift bag that was for Caroline and started running around the room. Caroline giggled chasing the woman around the room, finally annoyed and impaitent she used her vampire speed to flash beside Bonnie and grab the bag out of her hand.

"Caroline!" Bonnie laughed walking over to the plush bed and taking a seat.

"What you said I had to catch it!"

"I didn't say cheat, Blondie!" Bonnie said defending herself. Elena just sat on the bed and watched the girls open the gift. Caroline quickly removed the colourful paper and reached at the bottom of the bag where she pulled out a box shapped like a rectangle. Caroline's eyes lit up with anticipation as she slowly opened the box. Out came a beautiful friendship bracelet out of the Tiffany's box it had a dragonfly on it with a nicely cut small emerald stone that seemed to match her eyes.

"Oh my Gosh Bonnie!" Caroline screamed out "You actually got me the bracelet, I was just kidding!"

"Well I know how much you wanted it and you bought me that beautiful necklace so I thought what the hell. It took me awhile to save up enough money to get it for you and a lot of asshole's known as my former bosses but it was worth it. Happy Birthday CareBear!" Bonnie said reaching out to hug her bestfriend. Caroline hugged her tightly and quickly pulled back to put her bracelet on.

"You know I love you right" Caroline said with a smile "This is friggen amazing!"

"Oh and I charmed it into another daylight bracelet so you'll have a back up incase some one pulls off your ring"

"Awwh Thank you Bonnie, and thank you for your gift as well Elena. You guys are the best!" Caroline said hugging her friends once again before hopping off of her bed and onto the floor. "Alright Ladies let's get sexified!"

"Oohh someone wants to look good for a certain werewolf" Elena said making the blonde's cheeks turn redder than a cherry tomato in the summer.

"Please I look good all the time" The blonde said boasting herself up. Bonnie and Elena laughed before getting up to finish getting ready for the party...

* * *

Night had fallen and the life of the party had come to life. The stars kissed the summer sky, it looked almost as if they were burning brighter tonight. Fireflies danced in the darkened sky bringing pleasure to the eye with their beautiful light. Caroline had on a simple black dress that hugged her curves, it had a black lace around the bust and the hem of the dress. Elena wore white tanktop and blue mini skirt with simple flats and Bonnie wore her leopard print dress and her black pumps that did wonders to her legs. She walked out into Caroline's packed backyard and scanned the area to see her friends.

She spotted Caroline, Elena, Matt and Tyler sitting around a table. Each had beer in their hands luckily for the vampire Caroline's mother was away tending to her sick grandmother. Tyler had his arm around Caroline whispering sweet things into the vampire's ear making her smile "Happy Birthday Beautiful" He whispered before pressing his lips on her forehead placing a sweet caring kiss on it. Caroline smiled sinking into him, Elena and Matt watched silently. The man with eyes as blue as the ocean put on a fake smile and Bonnie instantly knew he wasn't completely okay with his ex-best-friend and ex-girlfriend being all lovey-dovey infront of him. Bonnie felt a pair of large hands clasps around her waist, a smile grew on her face as the arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Gorgeous" Stefan whispered placing a kiss on Bonnie's cheek.

"Back at 'ya" Bonnie replied whirling around to face with man with exhilerating green eyes. The same eyes that she could get sucked in everytime she gazed in them. Stefan wore a pair of blue demin jeans and a nice white shirt that he probably borrowed from Damon.

Caroline silently watched the two in action, she saw how their hands would brush one anothers without warning how they seemed to be getting closer without noticing it. How their eyes had a certain spark to it and lastly how they would smile up at one another. A smile took place on Caroline's face as she watched her bestfriend.

"They're so doing it" She said looking over at Bonnie and Stefan. Everyone at the table were stunned following the gaze of the bubbly blunt blonde over to where the two lovers stood. Matt was the first to speak up among the group "Caroline!" He said trying to cover the laugh that was sure to erupt from him.

"What!" Caroline said in defence "We all know it, and they aren't exactly virgins anyways. See look how she's slightly sticking out her chest, and the way they almost always seem to touch. Besides if it isn't obvious then look closely, look at her smile and his eyes they're both screaming the same thing...sex."

"I think I should have bought you a filter for your mind instead of that top" Tyler said tightening his embrace on the young woman.

"Yeah and besides a few changes in them doesn't mean anything Care" Matt said wondering why they were talking about Bonnie's and Stefan's intimate life in the first place.

Caroline shook her head "Don't be silly! C'mon Elena you know Bonnie only pulls out that dress when she's trying to impress someone and by the look in Stefan's eye it seems like it's working" Caroline replied in a sing-song tune looking at the girl with chocolate brown eyes.

"Can we not talk about their sex lives and how perfect they are together!" Elena responded outbursting at the entire group. Matt and Tyler's mouthes instantly snapped together, shocked by Elena's change in voice. She wasn't the type to snap easily especially over girl gossip, the old Elena lived for this kind of thing.

"Touchy" Caroline responded taking a sip of her beer.

Elena sighed getting up from the table "Excuse me I'm all out of beer, I need a refill". Caroline, Matt and Tyler silently watched as Elena glanced at Stefan and Bonnie. The brown haired woman let out a silent sound of disgust before dropping her empty beer bottle on the plastic table allowing it to smash into millions of pieces and walked away to the cooler where more laid. Tyler noticied the change in the music and smiled. Slowly getting up he looked down at Caroline "Come on Birthday girl, let's go dance" He said waiting for Caroline to get up. She looked down at Matt who smiled and nodded his head at her telling her to go and have fun. He would wait for Elena to come back to dance with... that's if she did come back.

A smile crept up on Stefan's face as he pulled Bonnie closer to him "May I have this dance" He said in a gentleman like manner. A giggle from the young woman bubbled up to the surface "Yes, You may" She said in an old English accent. Stefan chuckled and lead her out to the where people were dancing. Her head rested on his chest searching for the heartbeat she knew wasn't there. A cold wind brushed against her skin making goosebumps appear in it's wake. The two's sway was a wave of the ocean, calm and relaxing. Stefan's husky voiced made shivers run up and down her spine as he whispered loving things into her ear.

"Can you believe we're graduating in a couple of days?" Bonnie said closing her eyes enjoying the movement of their soft sway.

"Can you believe this wont be my first highschool graduation?" Stefan responded chuckling down at her facial expression. Bonnie ignored his comment and continued to dance to the music. "I'm serious, June came and went so fast!"

"Well you know what they say about time flying when you're in love" Stefan said wiggling his eyebrows up at down making the young witch laugh. Stefan laughed as well making it hard to believe his forehead was famous for that brooding glare he constantly had on.

"Shut up!" Bonnie laughed, her cheeks turned a deep reddish colour as she remembered how she ended up telling Stefan she loved him. His full pink lips turned into a smile as he looked at her noticing the tint of red on her cheeks. The sweet vampire bent his head down capturing her lips with his own and left a chaste kiss on her lips. Bonnie felt a warm tingly feeling run throughout her toes and nose.

"I love you" Stefan said to the woman making her heart soar yet again.

Bonnie smiled looking into his mesmerizing green eyes "I love you too" She responded truthfully. Stefan smiled still swaying softly with the woman "She said she loves me, she thinks I'm sexy, she wants to kiss me she wants to hug me" Stefan sang making the night they first told eachother they loved one another come back to life in vivid deatail. Bonnie simply laughed "You're so ugly" She said with a giggle, Stefan leaned in closer to her.

"I may be ugly, but that doesn't change the fact that you still love me" Stefan said in his smart-ass nature.

Bonnie simply looked up at him "You're right, I still love you" She said feeling his lips meet hers again for the second time this night. Bonnie enjoyed her bliss with Stefan before he broke the kiss, spun her around and placed her back in his arms where they continued to dance until the song was over. Elena sat on a chair drinking her beer her eyes watched them everytime they kissed or danced. Jealousy washed over her as she stared at them. It's wasn't fair that Bonnie was being all cute with Stefan and she just sat by herself looking lonely. She remembered when she use to be the center of attention in both Stefan and Damon's world. Now she felt like another version of Katherine dried up and useless. No longer having the brothers pinning for her. She secretly missed those days when they would do anything for her. Taking a large swig of her beer, her eyes bore holes through the back of Bonnie's head. Her "Best Friend" was stealing her spotlight. A role she had been use to since well since birth. As she continued to stare at them something hit her hard, she wasn't over Stefan and she was willing to do anything to get him back. No matter if that meant ruining her friendship with Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie stole her boyfriend, Bonnie was the reason why Damon broke up with her, Bonnie stole her spotlight and her 'happiness'. Taking another swig of her beer the brunette spoke silently to herself.

"Stefan will be mine, and no one will stop me from having him".

Chapter End

* * *

AN: Thankyou soo much for reading! I hope you guys liked it. So is anyone else loving this evil Stefan right now on the shoow MHHHHHHM I AM! Normally Paul is just HAWT but when he plays bad Stefan it's like DAAAAAAMMMN lool! I just loved it and I loved the ending scene of last weeks episode i died of laughter Paul is a great actor! :)  
anyways let me know what you guys thought, thanks again for reading! p.s- sorry for any mistakes didn't have time to proof read and correct em. Forgive me? :3 lol :)  
Have a great week God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	14. Breathe Me

AN: Awh you guys are too sweet, thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Also I'm glad you guys liked the fact Elena's true colours are finally starting to show... DUN DUN DAAA and the plot thickens. LOOL but seriously thank you all so much, you guys are my motivation to write more stories so THANNKYOOOU!

Disclaimer: You know what it is. I own nothing but my crazy imgination.

ADMTNT Chapter 14: Breathe Me.

* * *

"Alrighty, everyone grab a bucket and fill it with water!" The young blonde vampire ordered. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips and her green eyes were sharp as she looked at her cheerleading squad. Caroline continued to bark orders out at her squad ensuring that they did everything right. "Today is the annual Mystic Falls High Car wash, and we're going to have a lot of cars. So pair up with a football player and let's get this thing started!"

The scorching hot sun beats down on her semi-exposed back. Bonnie was somewhat thankful that the school was actually allowing them to wear bikini tops, because today was **HOT**. Granted their would be a lot of perverts but those perverts would bring their cars, and the more cars they washed the more money they brought in to help with the football and cheerleading teams for next year.

"Hey Bon Bon" Damon sang in a sing-song tune while strolling up in his 1967 blue Mustang.

Bonnie whipped her head around and saw the charming vampire wearing a wolfish grin. Bonnie shook her head at him as she turned the hose off "Why doesn't it surprise me that you would be here" She said placing her free hand on her hip.

Damon chuckled "What can I say I love me a good car wash" He replied, his eyebrows wiggled up and down as he looked at her. The man then got out of his car and tossed her the keys "Take good care of my car Bonnie or your ass will be on the line!" He warned her, though his face wore a smile and his piercing blue eyes were playful. Bonnie caught the keys and stared at the man.

"Matt" She called over to the man with blonde hair who was currently talking to Tiki. "We got a car!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a second!" He called back over, before turning his attention back on the dark skinned cheerleader. Bonnie hadn't had a clue why he even had an interest in Tiki, he knew she was Caroline's rival but Bonnie thought about it Caroline was now with Tyler and she figured he was tired of being alone.

"Well I'll be on my way mon cher"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off to search for that brother of mine, he should be here right?"

Bonnie nodded "He's at the snack station" Bonnie replied showing Damon where to go.

"Thanks Witch, Oh and I love the bikini top" The man responded with his famous smirk. Bonnie's mouth dropped this was his second time commenting on her chest. Picking up the hose she turned it on spraying the man with it.

"Bonnie!" Damon exclaimed his hair was dripping wet, beads of water fell from his face. "You'll pay for that"

Bonnie smirked "Goodbye Damon" She said with a wave of the hand. Damon growled before walking off over to where his younger brother was. Bonnie turned around and saw Matt still chatting away with the devil named Tiki. Using her secret weapon she pulled the hose out and aimed it at him, "Hey!" Matt shouted as the cold water hit him.

"If you don't get your ass over here Matt I swear I'll-"

Matt didn't let Bonnie finish that sentence, she laughed as she watched him stumble over the hose cord. He was by her side in less than 10 seconds.

* * *

Elena sat by the entrance with Caroline, behind her dark sunglasses her eyes squinted over at Stefan. He and Tyler were selling bottles of water, cookies, pop and brownies. She frowned as she sat at the table; she and Caroline had to have the most boring job in the world. They had to sit down and count the money, greet costumers and get the gang supplies such as new sponges or more soap if needed. Sighing she sunk back into her chair.

"What's the matter with you?" Caroline asked looking over at her friend.

"This is boring; I want to be out there having fun!"

Caroline shook her head "No, you want to be out their flirting with Stefan even though you know he and Bonnie are extremely happy with one another!" Caroline corrected her. Elena pulled her sunglasses off and looked at the blonde cheerleader.

"How do you figure?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend "Save me the crap Elena, I wasn't too sure about it until my party" Caroline responded to the brown haired woman. "You got seriously moody while we were talking about them, you scowled at them and you were glaring at them the entire night. Besides Stefan told me about your little visit last night..."

"We're just friends Caroline!" Elena replied growing upset.

"No, I know you're just friends Elena" Caroline informed the woman "But I don't think you're being a good friend to Bon right now. I mean showing up at the Salvatore house frequently and flirting your ass off with Stefan isn't something best friends do!"

"Accuse me of what you want Caroline, you're acting like I'm throwing myself at him"

"You are! He's with Bonnie now so whatever you're trying to do to break them up I advise you to stop. Cause not only will you have a pissed off witch to deal with, you'll have an even more pissed off vampire to deal with as well"

"Is that a threat Caroline?" Elena asked standing up on her feet.

Caroline mimicked her actions and rose up as well "I consider it to be a warning, I love you and Bonnie but I'm not going to sit around and watch you mess with someone who I consider to be my sister" Caroline responded glaring at the woman.

"Whatever Caroline, I'm going to buy something to drink" Elena said spinning around on the heel of her foot before walking over to where Stefan and Tyler were.

"Of course you are" Caroline frowned sitting back down in her seat to continue counting the money.

"Hey guys!" Elena said with a bright smile looking over at Stefan. He wore one of Damon's black fitted shirts that did wonders to his delicious arms.

"Hey Elena" Tyler said invitingly "What can we get you?"

"A bottle of water would be nice" She said leaning on the table her eyes never left Stefan. "So what are you doing over here at the snack station? I thought you would be washing cars with Bonnie and them"

"Someone had to be working the snack station" Stefan reasoned before digging into the cooler and giving Elena a cold water.

Elena handed Stefan a dollar "So Ty, how is the party planning going on?" Elena asked curiously.

"Uh- good, trying to book a killer band for it" He said with a smile.

"That's so cool, hey Stef I was thinki-"

"Hold that thought Elena I'm going to go talk to Bonnie, Can you handle the station by yourself bro?"

Tyler nodded "Yeah I'll be fine, go and do your thing. So is that all you need Elena?" Tyler asked looking at the Katherine look-a-like. Elena nodded her head and turned around to walk back over to Caroline. The blonde vampire could feel the heat radiating off of her. The girl was fuming and Caroline loved every second of it.

"I told you to move on"

"Shut up Caroline!" Elena frowned before sinking back at her chair, putting her heavy sunglasses back on and continuing to glare at the young witch.

Bonnie and Matt were now on their third car, she would occasionally catch Matt staring at Tiki when he was suppose to be helping her wash the car. Whatever love spell Tiki had on him was working, he had been bitten by the love bug.

"You like her A lot don't you?" Bonnie asked the man scrubbing the dirt off of the car.

Matt broke from his day dreaming like trance and looked at his friend "Yeah I think I do, do you think Caroline would be okay if I were to ask her out?" He asked dipping his sponge in the soapy water.

Bonnie smiled it was obvious Matt still cherished his friendship with Caroline. "I think Caroline would want to see you happy, even if that meant she would have to put up with Tiki" Bonnie replied with a laugh, Caroline was certainly hard to figure out.

"You think so?"

"I know so" Bonnie said with a warm smile "Now get back to washing this car!"

Matt laughed before uttering a yes ma'am; he picked up his sponge and rubbed small circles on the hood of the car. Stefan strolled over to Bonnie in a Damon like manner, A large smile played across her lips as she looked at him.

"Why hello stranger" She greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"How's the car washing going?"

"It would be done a lot faster if Matt would stop gawking at Tiki and actually help me wash the cars!" Bonnie said teasingly. Matt's head popped up and looked at Stefan and Bonnie. Stefan's hands were on Bonnie's hips they were ready to pull her in for a kiss.

"That's not fair considering the fact you're making out with your boyfriend while I'm busting my ass off" Matt said throwing his towel over his shoulder.

"Get back to work Donavon!" Bonnie ordered making the blonde haired man laugh.

Stefan laughed watching the two interact "You two are insane" Stefan replied "Anyways I came over here to tell you guys were heading to Toni's Pizza Palace after the car wash"

"Good because I'm starving"

Stefan looked back over at Tyler who was signaling him back over, he had seemed to draw a massive crowd at the snack station. "I should get going, looks like the wolf bit off more than he could chew" Stefan replied before bending down and bringing Bonnie into a sweet chaste kiss. Matt pretended to gag, grabbing the hose he wet both supernaturals with it forcing them to break apart.

Bonnie screamed as the cold water hit her back and Stefan just laughed. "Matt I'm going to friggen kill you!" Bonnie replied picking up her bucket of soapy water and dashing it at the man. Man spat out the taste of soap from his mouth before looking over at Stefan. The man slowly nodded back at him, before Bonnie knew it she was soaked curtsey of Matt and her boyfriend. A laugh emerged from her as she got the spare hose and starting going massacre on the men, what seemed to be a harmless prank turned into a massive water fight. Sponges were getting thrown, water was everywhere and no one could be trusted. Stefan picked up Bonnie as if she weighed nothing he held her against her will as Matt filled up another bucket and threw the extremely cold water on her.

"Stefan!" Bonnie shouted trying to get out of the man's hold so she could inflict some payback towards him and Matt. Using her powers she got the hose to explode and spray the hell out of Matt and Stefan. Caroline and Elena came rushing over to stop this water fight.

"Hey!" Caroline shouted "Save the horse play for later"

Matt quickly turned off the hose after another bucket was filled with water. He, Bonnie and Stefan were completely soaked from head to toe with water. Elena watched how Stefan hugged Bonnie from behind resting his head on her shoulder.

"Matt started it!" Bonnie said with a giggle.

Matt threw his hands up "Way to throw me under the bus Bon!" Matt replied before shaking the water out of his hair.

"I don't care who started it, just finish washing the cars so we can get out of here!" Caroline replied with a smile "Sometimes I wonder how you guys will be graduating in a couple of days when you can't even resist having a water fight!"

Bonnie looked at Matt and smirked "You're right Caro, we should be more careful" Bonnie replied distracting the girl as Matt picked up the bucket.

"Damn straight I'm right now- Ah Matt!" Caroline screamed turning around and glaring at the man.

Matt shrugged his shoulders "You looked hot, thought I should have cooled you off" Matt said with a playful smile. Caroline picked up a sponge from the floor and threw it at him.

"You're such an ass, now back to work everyone!"

The group frowned and complained before going back to doing what they were suppose to do in the first place. Stefan expertly stole a kiss from Bonnie before running back over to his post with a smile on his face. What could he say, the man known as Stefan Salvatore was in love.

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I'm sosososo sorry for the long wait, but thanks soo much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Believe me when I say there is A LOT to come. I'm just slowly building up to it :) Ahah I don't want to give too much away but in time you'll see. Lets just say the shoe thats been in the air is getting a little heavy and is preparing to drop How you might ask? You'll have to read the next chappie to find out :P Ahaha THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! I promise to update as soon as I can. The last couple of weeks have been uber hectic so I couldn't do a whole lot of updating. Anyways thanks again, let me know what you thought (: Have a great week and God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	15. When you know you know

An: Thanks for all the support guys :) Y'all are super duper amazing! Well here it is Chapter 15 of A Drunk Man Tells no Tales Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the vampire diaries.

ADMTNT Chapter 15: When you know you Know.

* * *

"So in conclusion my friends. Don't cry because it's the end smile because it's the beginning. Class of 2011 we did it!" The valedictorian said finishing her quite lengthy speech. Everyone stood up and clapped as she walked down the stage and sat where she was assigned. In a matter of seconds the bright blue sky was filled with a bunch of Navy Blue graduation caps. Bonnie and Caroline laughed as they tried to catch their caps.

"I can't believe it, we're no longer high school students anymore!" Bonnie smiled placing her cap back on her head.

Caroline nodded her head in agreement "It really did go by fast" She replied searching in the crowd to try and find her mom. Even though Caroline was a vampire and would stay forever 18 her mother promised to always be there for her no matter what.

"Hey have you seen Elena?"

"Uh no, I actually haven't spoken to Elena since the day of the carwash"

Bonnie frowned looking up at the taller blonde woman "That's strange, Elena loves these kind of things" She replied, looking around to try and find Jeremy to ask him where Elena might be.

"Let's just say Elena isn't acting like Elena right now" Caroline trailed off causing the young woman's frown to deepen. "What do you mean Care?" Bonnie asked interested in what Caroline was going to say. Caroline shook her head at the girl who stood before her "It's nothing to worry about, at least not today. Oh look there's my mom I should go talk to her. I'll see you at Tyler's right?"

"Yeah but Caroline-"

"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow!" Caroline said assuring before running off to her mother. Bonnie sighed deciding that she would not worry about it until tomorrow. Caroline was right today was her day, she smiled seeing her Dad, Maggie and Grams waiting for her with matching bright smiles and a bouquet of yellow roses that were as yellow as the very sun.

"Congratulations baby!" Shelia said giving her granddaughter a big hug. The three adults each took turns saying their congratulations to Bonnie making her feel special.

"Thank you all so much!" Bonnie replied looking at the yellow roses her father was carrying.

"I can't begin to tell you how proud of you I am" Charles said kissing his daughter on top of her head and giving her the roses. Bonnie smiled accepting the beautiful flowers from her dad "Thanks Dad, these are gorgeous!" She replied kissing the large man on the cheek.

"Alrighty we should get a move on"

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking you out for a graduation brunch!" Maggie said cheerfully "And afterwards me, you and Shelia are going for a girls day at the Spring Rain spa!"

A laugh escaped Bonnie's lips, a day at the spa sounded perfect "Dad your not going to join our spa day?"

"That's one thing I'd rather not do" Charles chuckled ruffling his daughter curly hair. Bonnie turned her head to see Stefan smiling at her. "Well thank you guys all so much, today is going to be fun. Before we head off I'm going to go talk to Stefan"

"Alright Sweetheart we'll be in the car" Charles replied taking Maggie's hand and walking off to the parking lot.

"But I want to stay and talk to Stefan too!"

"Mom!" Charles called out in a stern voice, Shelia frowned before muttering something under her breath and following the lovey dovey couple off to the parking lot. Bonnie walked up to the forever stud with a smile on her face.

" So what is this you're 70th graduation?"

"Haha very funny Bon" He replied bending down to place a kiss on her cheek "Just so you know I haven't completely wasted my existence repeating the 11th and 12th grade. I figure if you want to learn you might as well travel the world to do so"

A smile crept up on Bonnie's face as her hands gracefully straightened Stefan's tie. "Is that a hint for my graduation present?" She replied her green eyes sparkled with excitement as the question emerged from her lips. The young vampire smirked pulling her into him; the scent of his cologne was intoxicating to Bonnie. She felt her knees begin to weaken more every time she breathed in his scent.

"Mhhm, possibly"

Her mouth quickly formed into a pout, she was never one to like surprises. "All I get is possibly? No hints no clues?"

Stefan chuckled as he watched her facial expressions, the grey eyed man bent down to Bonnie's ear. She could feel Goosebumps travel all throughout her body as his warm exhales hit her earlobe.

"la pazienza è una virtù il mio amore, ho molte cose in programma per noi " Stefan spoke each word slowly in his native tongue as he whispered it in Bonnie's ear. The young woman could feel her heart soaring and was grateful that he was supporting her because she was sure she would have fallen into a heap on the floor already.

Bonnie looked dreamily at him as she spoke. "I don't know what you just said but it sure as hell sounded sexy"

A laugh escaped Stefan's lips "Io non vedo l'ora di portarti via in modo che io possa averti tutta per me, bellissima" Bonnie smiled only understanding one thing he had said in the entire sentance. He had called her beautiful, she stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss. Stefan's arms wrapped tightly around her and he slowly kissed her. Bonnie felt a sweet dizziness rush to her head as she kissed him, sadly the honk of her Dad's car horn interrupted them. Bonnie pulled back with a deep red flush "I'll see you later" She quickly said before running off to her family. Stefan nodded while waving to Grams, Charles and Maggie before disappearing in the crowd...

* * *

Elena entered a musty old store; it was dim and creepy looking. Spider webs hung off of the wall and danced in the slight breeze the front door was offering. Gathering her courage she continued to walk into the mysterious place. She saw a lot of herbs and books and smiled knowing that she was in the right place.

"How may I be to your assistance?"

An elderly lady said making Elena jump in her shoes. Elena spun around facing the woman with white hair, she assumed this woman was Gloria considering the fact the store was named after the talented witch.

"I need something to try and get my ex-boyfriend back"

The older woman's eyebrow rose up at Elena. "That desperate huh?" Gloria replied with a chuckle. This time Elena snapped at the older woman "Are you going to help me or not! I don't need your comments I just need you to wave a wand or chant a spell to get my boyfriend back!"

"Firstly check your tone little girl, I'm not afraid to turn your ass into a toad for the next 1000 years. And Secondly I don't do that Mambo Jumbo crap, I use herbs. But cross me ever again and I'll make sure the spell backfires on your skinny little ass got that?"

Elena nodded where she stood. "Good" Gloria said before disappearing off in the store, she came back with a little bag of seeds. The white haired woman placed this in Elena's hands and smiled.

"Here" She said "These will do the trick"

"What are they?" Elena asked staring down at the seeds.

"Vervain seeds drop one or two of these in your boyfriends drink and he'll be yours for the night" Gloria responded "See the seeds are enchanted with a love spell and will dissolve in liquid. Now since your thoughts are telling me your boyfriends a vampire I made sure to grab the ones that are scented with mint so he won't be able to detect it"

Elena smiled and pressed down on the little bag of seeds until they left an imprint on her fingertips. Her lips curled up into a smirk as she thanked and paid the older woman and was on her way home. Her plan of getting Stefan back was now up and running...

* * *

Night had fallen and the Lockwood's backyard was consumed with bodies. People were drinking, dancing and having a good time. Tyler managed to book an uprising local band that played decent music. Caroline and Bonnie walked into the backyard with a smile on their face it was their graduation party, her and Caroline made a pact that tonight they would cross everything off of their high school bucket list.

"Tonight we are going to have fun! Chances are we probably wont remember most of it tomorrow morning but what a lively forgotten memory it'll be!" Caroline said happily filling two cups up with beer from the keg. Bonnie wasn't one who liked beer all that much, it tasted bitter and disgusting. She much preferred coolers, martinis and vodka over beer. But tonight she gladly accepted the cup and took a couple of sips of it.

"Long live teenage wildness!" Bonnie declared giggling afterwards, Caroline raised her cup in agreement and both drank off their cups of beer before refilling it again.

"Hello sweetness" Tyler said approaching the young girls, he walked over to Caroline and pressed a kiss on her cheek. A blush emerged from the blonde's cheek "Hey Ty, where's Elena and Matt ?"

"Elena's a no show, and Matt's off with Tiki"

Caroline grumbled she had a serious dislike for that girl "She better not hurt Matt if she knows what's good for her" The blonde vampire muttered. Tyler looked over to Bonnie "Please make sure she doesn't get herself in any trouble tonight"

Bonnie laughed before linking arms with Caroline "I'll try my best Ty, I'll try my best" Tyler smiled before placing another kiss on Caroline's and Bonnie's cheek and disappearing off to make sure everything was going okay. Suddenly a loud chanting noise appeared and caught Caroline's attention.

"What's going on over there?" She asked trying to look over the mob of people.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, let's go find out". The two girls moved in with the crowd of people and caught sight of Stefan and Billy from school engaging in a drinking contest. Bonnie watched as the two men raced to see who could finish 4 cups of beer first. Knowing Stefan's past history with alcohol she didn't exactly like the idea of him getting intoxicated to obtain a manly status.

"Drink, Drink, Drink!" The crowd roared and soon enough Stefan chugged his last beer and slammed the plastic cup on the table to declare that he was finished. Upon seeing this the crowd chanted and screamed out giving Stefan a victorious feel.

"Who's my next challenger?" Stefan replied with a faint slur. Bonnie saw the small stumble in his step and decided for him that he would not be drinking anymore tonight. He just wasn't Stefan when he drank.

"Stefan!" Bonnie called out trying to overcome the loud cheer of "me's". Stefan turned his head and spotted Bonnie, A smile came onto his face. "H-hey beautiful, want to go up against me? So far I won 3 times in a row!" Stefan replied boasting himself up.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest "No, I want you to come with me. Maybe you should cut down on the drinking Stef, you know how you get" Bonnie responded to the man but he just shrugged her off.

"I'm fine, now who's my next challenger!"

"Stefaan..."

Stefan chuckled and mimicked the young girl "Boonniieeee" he said stretching out her name. Bonnie shook her head as another guy came to the table and started refilling the cups. Stefan had found himself another challenger. Caroline looked over at Bonnie with a concerned look on her face, sighing Bonnie walked over to Stefan.

"You need to come with me"

Stefan shook his head "I don't need to go anywhere" Stefan replied coldly making Bonnie feel stunned. Stefan hadn't been drunk for a long time she wasn't about to let him hurt himself again. Picking up a red plastic cup Stefan yelled "Drink!" and both men got back to gulping down the beer. Upset and tired Bonnie got the remainder of Stefan's drinks and dumped them on the floor.

"What the hell Bon-whoa" Stefan said interrupting himself "I thought I got rid of you last time" Stefan finished pointing at air.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow up in confusion, that's it he was surly drunk. "Stefan?"

"Did you know you have two heads Babe?" Stefan replied trying to grasp her "second" head. Stefan accidently tripped himself and Bonnie caught him.

"Dear God not again" Bonnie muttered trying to support Stefan up, Caroline came over help Bonnie balance the weight of him. It wasn't long before Stefan blanked out completely leaving the two girls to struggle with getting him back to Bonnie's car. Caroline helped her place him in a seat and put a seatbelt on the man.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with him?" Caroline asked worried for her best friend.

Bonnie nodded up at the Blonde haired woman "It's nothing that I'm not use to Caro, I'm going to take him home and get Damon to help me" Bonnie replied before giving her friend a hug goodbye.

"Aright call me if you need anything!" Caroline shouted out watching Bonnie leave Tyler's house, Bonnie looked over at the sleeping man beside her. She was going to give him hell the moment he woke up. Trying not to upset herself she drove straight to the Salvatore house. Running inside she grabbed Damon to help her bring the heavy man to his bedroom. Damon thankfully helped her carry Stefan inside and to his room and laid his brother on the bed.

"He's been drinking hasn't he?" Damon asked looking over at Bonnie, he could smell the booze off of Stefan. Bonnie silently nodded "I'm guessing you're about as use to this as I am" Bonnie replied slipping off hers and Stefan's shoes and fixing Stefan in the bed properly.

Damon looked over at her "Yeah, Steffy-boy really knows how to screw himself up" Damon responded helping Bonnie cover Stefan with sheets. "Don't worry yourself too much little witch, Stefan will be fine"

Bonnie's green eyes met Damon's blue ones, she could sense that even though Damon put up his I don't give a shit shell up he still really cared for Stefan. "I know" Bonnie whispered before getting off of the bed and rummaging through Stefan's closet to look for something to sleep in. Damon chuckled as he watched her "I'm assuming you're spending the night here" He said with one of his famous smirks.

Bonnie nodded her head while putting her hair up into a low ponytail. "You assumed right Salvatore"

"Well I'm tired I'm going to hit the hay, Night Witch" Damon replied before walking up to the young girl and placing a caring kiss on her forehead before turning around and going into his own room. The kiss had stunned Bonnie; Damon wasn't one to show affection to well anybody. Sighing she decided to just let it go assuming that Damon was trying to be nice and trying to show that he cared. Bonnie slipped out of her dress and changed into a pair of baggy sweatpants and a random t-shirt. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea wash over her; the young girl quickly ran to Stefan's washroom and shut the door. She was on her knees in front of the toilet and felt sick suddenly she threw up managing to get it directly into the bowl. She wiped her mouth and looked down -_uggh I knew I shouldn't have eaten that sushi_!- Bonnie thought as she rose to her feet and flushed the toilet. The young woman walked over to the sink and washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. She found an unopened spare toothbrush in the washroom and used it to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth. After satisfied with the taste of toothpaste she had left in her mouth she turned off the washroom light and crawled up in the bed with Stefan. Tonight she had saw a man she hadn't saw in a while, she knew Caroline was probably living it up at the party while she was here catering after Stefan. She made it a priority to have a talk with the vampire in the morning for now she would sleep off whatever food sickness she had gotten.

* * *

The morning sun rays landed on Stefan's sleeping figure causing him to stir around in his sleep. He stopped moving once he felt something. Cracking an eye open he turned to his side and saw Bonnie sleeping peacefully beside him. He wondered how the two of them ended up here in his room, he was almost positive Bonnie would end up sleeping over at Caroline's. As the man thought his head started pounding away causing him to hold his head in pain. With every throb a memory of last night reappeared to him, he was drinking... heavily. He silently moaned while getting up from bed and reaching into his dresser to grab a bottle of Advil. The vampire threw the pill in his mouth while walking to the washroom, he allowed the tap to run for a minute before he collected some of the running water in his hands and later on gulped it along with the tiny pill down. The green eyed man walked back into his room only to see Bonnie sitting up straight in his bed with her arms folded across her chest. Stefan gulped knowing very well that he was going to get an earful this morning.

"Hey Beaut-"

"Don't you hey beautiful me, Stefan Salvatore" Bonnie quickly replied interrupting the man. "Sit" She ordered waiting for the man to take a seat on the bed. Stefan sighed knowing his headache was going to get worse in a matter of seconds.

"Want to tell me what the hell you were thinking last night?"

Stefan slowly scratched his head he didn't know what to tell her considering the fact he had forgotten most of the night. "Care to specify?" He replied softly staring into her large green eyes.

"You were drinking again Stefan" Bonnie said with no emotion "Not only were you drinking but you made a stupid contest out of it!"

"I'm sorry Bon, I got caught up in the excitement of the party"

"So did I but you didn't see me tripping over myself all night, Last night scared me Stefan. I saw a side of you I haven't seen in awhile. I mean all I could think about was the countless number of times you were drunk outside of my doorstep. I thought you had control on your drinking but it turns out you don't" Bonnie said in a worried tone before unfolding her arms from her chest.

Stefan slowly moved to her, making sure to look at her dead in the eye. "I promise you I'll never get that drunk again. It was a moment of weakness, please forgive me babe" He said truthfully, he had never meant to disappoint Bonnie but somehow he did and fell into the deadly trap of temptation.

Bonnie sighed "You're lucky I like you" She responded making the vampire smile. Stefan leaned to her and kissed her forehead "Correction, I'm lucky you love me" He replied with a cocky grin, Bonnie rolled her eyes at him making a laugh emerge from the man.

"You're so full of yourself" She said getting up from the bed.

Stefan copied her actions "What it's the truth, would you want me to lie to you?" He asked her knowing the answer very well. Bonnie just looked up at the man, her face wore no emotion as she stared at him "Stefan do me a favor" She said sweetly before continuing "Shut up" Stefan placed a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt by her comment.

"Shut up is a rude word Bonnie!" He said resembling the tone and the actions of a 3 year old.

"Shut up is a rude word Bonnie" Bonnie replied teasing him before picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. Stefan swiftly caught the pillow and dropped it on the ground. He used his vampire speed to zip his way to Bonnie; the grey eyed man tackled her so that she was underneath him. He made sure to protect her head from the hardwood floor as they fell. Stefan quickly got her arms and pinned them up above her head.

"Not so quick to talk now I see" Stefan said, his cloudy grey eyes were playful and full of mischief. "It looks like I'm going to have to teach you your manners!" He finished making a smile appear on Bonnie's face. The young witch struggled underneath him trying to free her hands from his grip but was unsuccessful.

"And just how are you going to do that?"

Stefan's mouth formed into a smirk as he looked down at her, the man muttered out a "like this" before dipping his head down and placing a kiss on her mouth. Bonnie smiled in the kiss before responding to it. Stefan's tongue swiped across her bottom lip begging for entry which was allowed. His hands were still pinning Bonnie's hands above her head as he kissed her. Their bodies seemed to mend as one as their kiss intensified, Stefan groaned in the kiss as he somehow managed to pin her arms up with one of his hands while the other roamed her curves making the witch let out a breathy moan. His hands found the hem of his baggy t-shirt and slowly starting to lift it up. Bonnie shivered as his cold hands made contact with her warm skin, she wished Stefan would let go of her hands so that she could explore his body. This was torture to her, Stefan pressed his hips into hers making Bonnie hitch a breath, without noticing her hips bucked meeting his creating the desired friction they sought. This caused Bonnie to moan in the kiss and Stefan growled before roughly attacking her lips. Suddenly the vampire pulled back from their steamy kiss leaving Bonnie panting on the floor. Their eyes locked, each could see the thick cloud of lust in the others eye.

"Hey Stefan?" Bonnie said looking up at him.

"Mhhhm?"

Bonnie smiled before licking her lips and continuing what she had to say. "Shut up"

* * *

Bonnie arrived home around 10:30am after her early escapades with the younger Salvatore. Her dad was already long gone at work and Grams was probably already at her own house. Bonnie had the option of not going to the last day of school and used that to her advantage. The young witch jogged upstairs and headed straight into the shower, after cleaning herself up she headed downstairs in search of something to eat. She pulled out the carton of eggs and bacon. She decided she would make herself scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. She watched how the bacon sizzled up and cooked itself. The mouth watering smells made her hungrier. Finally her food was done and she sat down around the table and ate her food in the silence of her home. She got through one out of two of the pancakes, two strips of her bacon and half of her scrambled eggs before she started feeling sick all over again. Dropping her fork she ran upstairs to the nearest washroom and vomited out the food she had just consumed. She must have been coming down with some type of virus or something first last night and again today, something wasn't right. She lifted her head from the toilet bowl and looked up. Her eyes landed on a box of tampons, which got her to thinking she was a couple of days late. Panic rushed through her veins, there was absolutely no way there was even a chance she was pregnant. Vampires couldn't breed humans! Bonnie quickly rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash before running downstairs jumping in her car and travelling all the way to the drugstore.

She entered the store feeling uneasy after all Mystic Falls was a small town. Here everyone talked about every little detail. She discreetly picked up a box of pregnancy tests before heading up to the counter to pay for them. Unluckily for her Mrs. Dubose her next door neighbor entered the store the same time she reached the cashier. She was positive that if was aware that she was buying a test for something that was HIGHLY unlikely she would go straight to her father.

"Bonnie dear is that you?" Mrs. Dubose said, the woman was in her 60's and was very nosy. Bonnie watched the man behind the counter bag up the pregnancy tests. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and paid him uttering out a keep the change before grabbing her bag trying to avoid the woman.

"Bonnie!" Mrs. Dubose said stopping her in her tracks "You were flying out of here so fast that you didn't even see me!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dubose I was just in a hurry"

Mrs. Dubose nodded her head "Mhhm are you sick?" She asked looking down at the brown paper bag in Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie's face scrunched up in confusion "Huh? Oh yeah I have a sore throat. I thought I'd buy some halls" Bonnie lied tightening the grip on her bag.

"No need, come over later and I'll whip you up some of my famous chicken noodle soup and a cup of tea with a hint of lemon and you should feel better than ever"

Bonnie smiled at the older woman "Thank you I will, please excuse me I'm in a really big hurry" Bonnie responded trying to leave the store.

"I'm sorry child, you kids now a days our as busy as a bee. I'll make you some and drop it to your house if your not home" The older woman said kindly.

"Thank you Ma'am" Bonnie said before giving her a smile goodbye and rushing out of the store and onto her way home.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed after Bonnie took the test in the comfort of her own home. There was absolutely no way she could be pregnant, her and Stefan were only intimate two times and last time she checked vampires couldn't get a human pregnant. It was just simply impossible!

Bonnie bit on her fingernails before she entered the washroom again to see the results of the test. She picked up the stick and closed her eyes. The young woman waited for a total of 3 seconds before she peeled each eye open, she looked down at the part that told her the results of her test. Letting out a breath she gazed down upon it, her eyes widen with horror as she saw the little positive plus sign greet her back. She threw that stick out and picked up another that she did. She figured if she did two it would be a little more accurate but the test showed the same thing a little pink plus sign. Her hand began to tremble as she stared down at the second test. Bonnie's eyes were filling with water; she blinked away the tears and slipped down on her bathroom floor holding the stick in her hand. Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself trying to provide herself with a sense of support and comfort. The little witch let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and breathed

"I'm pregnant"

Chapter End

* * *

AN: WOW this was a hard/long chapter to write! I honestly hope you guys enjoyed it (: Thanks so much for all the love and support! Anyways tell me what you thought ! I love reading what you guys think! Plus they make me all fuzzy inside :3 LOOOOOOL! Have a great week lovelies God Bless!

OH and here's some translation for what Stefan says to Bonnie at the Graduation **la pazienza è una virtù il mio amore, ho molte cose in programma per noi **means Patience is a virtue my love, I have many things planned for us. AND **Io non vedo l'ora di portarti via in modo che io possa averti tutta per me, bellissima**means I can't wait to take you away so I can have you all to myself, beautiful. Sorry it may be a little fuzzy if you decided to translate it yourself or if you know Italian. I used google Translator not the best thing in the world but it makes do :P LOOOL HAVE A GREAT WEEK!

Vamp213 (L)


	16. Over my Head

AN: So sorry for the late updates! My computer has been down for the past week and there was nothing I could do about it but to wait. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews my lovelies! You all are soo kind and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! A lot is to come so just bear with me (: Ahahh thank you all so much *hugs* you all get virtual cookies! ( AHHAHA i havent said tht in the longest time :P ) Ahah enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing but my own sick/twisted imagination ;)

ADMTNT Chapter 16: In Over my head

* * *

Bonnie sat on the tiled floor in her washroom grasping her phone. The young woman with watery green eyes stared down at her phone, it was on her contact list. The name that appeared was none other than Stefan Salvatore. Her hands slightly shook as she clutched her phone, she couldn't do this she was only 18 years old. She was still growing up herself how in the hell was she suppose to tell her immortal boyfriend that she was having his baby. Sighing she clicked the dial button and pressed the phone to her ear. She heard the phone ring a couple times until it was replaced with Stefan's deep voice.

"Hey Bon, what's up?" Stefan said in a cheerful tone. Bonnie felt the phone slip from her hands and land on the fuzzy bathroom mat, Stefan's voiced echoed throughout the washroom as she reached for her phone. "Bonnie, Bonnie are you there?" She heard Stefan say, taking in a deep breath she proceeded to press the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, I'm here" She whispered into the phone.

Stefan instantly grew worried clutching his phone harder. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk Stefan" Bonnie replied in a dull tone "It's important"

With that Stefan told her he'd be there in less than 10 minutes and left Bonnie to herself. Bonnie felt her stomach tie into a large knot as she anticipated Stefan's arrival. She got up from the floor and walked over to her large body mirror, Her hands found the hem of her shirt. She lifted her shirt up a little until she could see her flat stomach. She pressed her hand onto her stomach knowing that a life was growing inside of her. The thought of it was both scary and exhilerating, she knew she always wanted to be a mother but a teenage pregnancy was a whole different ball game. What would people say about her, how would her Dad, Grams and most importantly Stefan react to it. Her eyes remained glued on her flat stomach, she let out a humorless laugh pretty soon she would start to show and her cute little flat stomach wouldn't be so cute and flat in a couple of months.

The sound of the doorbell broke Bonnie from her thoughts, she quickly pulled her shirt down and pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wore a fake smile before running downstairs to open the door for Stefan. The wooden door was pulled back and revealed the grey eyed man, her baby daddy, Stefan. His mouth was grim and his hair was messy. His forehead went back to brooding as he stared down at the young woman. Bonnie had to bite back a laugh from the sight of him, Stefan quickly entered her house and shut the door.

"What's the matter, I got here as soon as I could" He breathed inspecting the girl for any damages. Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the man, she placed a hand on his cheek assuring him that she wasn't hurt. The gesture allowed Stefan to relax he noticed how her bright smile became dim as she looked into his eyes. Whatever she had to tell him was going to be bad. Without words Bonnie led Stefan upstairs to her room, after both supernaturals entered the room she walked over towards her bed and sat on it. Stefan grabbed her desk chair and took a seat infront of the young girl.

"What is it Bon?" Stefan asked Bonnie could sense the concern in his voice and decided she held out on him long enough.

"There's no easy way to say this Stefan but I-" Bonnie paused looking up into his eyes, sadness lingered in them. He thought she was breaking up with him, Bonnie quickly threw her words away and decided to try a new approach. "I love you a lot and I know you love me to but something strange happened today and I'm scared to see how you might react towards it"

Stefan suddenly became tense, a million thoughts were running through his head. The sweet vampire ran a hand through his already messy hair and sat back on the chair waiting for Bonnie to finish what she had to say before jumping to conclusions.

"Stefan I'm, I-uh" Bonnie started knowing that she would have to finish "I'm pregnant Stefan"

If this were a cartoon Stefan's jaw would have been glued to the floor by now. Emotion after emotion flooded through the man as he looked at Bonnie, his eyes trailed from her face and to her stomach. She was pregnant, she was having his kid.

"H-how, W-what?" Stefan said completely shocked "This isn't possible!" He muttered to himself before going completely silent. Bonnie watched how his head dropped and how he stared at his lap. What was he suppose to say, this was all new to him. Stefan's silence worried Bonnie she didn't want him to be afraid she had done enough of that for the both of them. Just as Bonnie turned her head to look away from the man, Stefan got on his knees and moved closer to her. The man cupped her face and turned it back to face him so that she was forced to look at him.

"I'm sorry" Bonnie breathed out, her voice was small and shakey and water began to fill her eyes all over again.

Stefan lightly chuckled while looking up at her "Don't be, you didn't get yourself pregnant" he replied trying to find some humor in this. He watched the way she wiped the tears from her eyes and saw how much this was truly affecting her. "If anyone should be saying sorry it should be me, I mean you have so much going for you and here I come and ruin it for you. I'm so, so sorry Bonnie, but listen to me I promise you and our baby that I'll never ever leave you to deal with this by yourself. You have my heart completely and I'll always be there for you and the baby. And I promise I wont let anything happen to either of you. I love you Bon. It's you and me against the world forever"

Bonnie felt her heart soar at Stefan's words, he had given her the comfort and the assurance that she needed. Stefan's greyish-green eyes looked up into her own "It's you and me" He whispered, Bonnie nodded her head and soon felt his warm inviting lips on hers. She felt a sense of relief as Stefan kissed her but that sense of relief and comfort was short lived after reality came crashing back to her. She was going to have to tell her dad.

"You should get going, my dad'll be home soon"

Stefan shook his head "I don't want to leave you" He said caringly making a small smile appear on Bonnie's face. She bent down to place a sweet kiss on his forehead showing her grattitude but she much rather prefer to tell her dad herself. She didn't need the extra drama "I'll be fine Stefan, half of the storm is over an-"

"What if the other half of the storm is worse?"

"That's something I'm going to have to deal with besides you being there will only make things worse" She replied. Stefan nodded his head in agreement but was still unsure about leaving her by herself to face her dad "I'll be okay Stef" She said with a smile. Stefan sighed gathering himself up from the ground he pressed another quick kiss on Bonnie's lips before replying. "Call me if you need anything"

Bonnie uttered out an okay before walking Stefan out downstairs, she hoped her father would be as understanding and as supporting as Stefan had been. But she already knew that wasn't going to be the case...

* * *

Stefan entered the boardinghouse seeing Damon sitting on the coach with a drink in one hand and his phone in the other. Stefan's eyebrow raised as he saw his brother place his glass of red wine down to text somebody. Stefan chuckled inwardly since when did Damon via text message, the light brown haired man smiled before walking into the livingroom and pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Who are you texting?" Stefan said looking down at Damon's phone.

"I believe that's none of your business little brother" Damon replied finishing his text message and sending it away before placing his phone on the table. Stefan watched how Damon's eyes were lit up with joy, he hadn't seen Damon this happy ever since he was with Elena. Deciding to get Damon back for all the times he had snooped around in his stuff, Stefan used his vampire speed and grabbed Damon's cellphone. The grey eyed man opened up a new text Damon recieved and read it while trying to block Damon away from him. After reading the text Stefan handed Damon back his phone and recieved a punch in the gut.

"Who's Rose, Damon?" Stefan said hunching over in pain.

"A girl" Was all Damon said before quickly replying to the text and shoving his phone into his pants pocket.

"Just a girl" Stefan said teasingly knowing how much it annoyed Damon. Damon glared at his brother wishing he could stake him any moment now. The man with piercing blue eyes responded to his brother "Yes, Just a girl" Damon said in an annoyed tone. Stefan smiled glad to see that Damon was finally getting over Elena in a positive way.

"Careful Damon, you're humanity is starting to show"

"Shut up, I don't care about her in that way"

Stefan laughed "Sure you don't" he replied before getting up and grabbing his drink off of the table and heading out of the livingroom. Damon sat back down on the leather chair before taking another sip on his wine. Stefan turned back around and looked at his brother before responding "Oh I almost forget, you're going to be an uncle" Stefan said with a smile hearing the noises of Damon's coughing fit. The grey eyed man left his brother to himself before heading into his room. Damon's blue eyes were wide and he was still coughing up some of the wine that went down the wrong tube. Damon fucking Salvatore was not meant to be an uncle.

"Haven't you ever heard of putting a cap on it!" Damon screamed into the atmosphere of the boardinghouse "Dear God now we're going to have a Stefan junior running around, this shit is starting to become too twilighty for me" Damon replied before taking his wine and gulping it all down at once.

* * *

An: I know I know short chapter, but I wanted to write Bonnie's dad's reaction in the next chapter because it seemed like it would fit better. DONT KILL ME! Ahaha I promise to update ASAP Christmas break is coming so be prepared to get spammed with a lot of updates. Ahah a reason this chapter is sooo short is because im currently suppose to be working on my english CPT and I decided to give you guys a little something before I start mega uploading ALL of my stories! I'll try my best! Anyways let me know what you guys thought! (: How will Bon's Dad react? What will Caroline and Elena say about this? How will Bon deal with being pregoo you'll have to read the next chapter to find out (Which I promise to make a long one Kinda have a lot of gaps to fill) loool Thanks sooo much for reading lovelies! (: God Bless! P.S sorry for any mistakes kinda rushed this chapter :$

Vamp213 (L)


	17. Tears are going to Fall

An: Awwwh thanks soo much for the support! You all are so amazingly amazing that it just amazes me how amazing you all are ;P LOOL I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story! You guys are my motivation to continue writing and make writing worth while so thank you all so much! :) Here it is A Drunk Man Tells no Tales Chapter 17 Enjoy! (: Y'all are lucky you're getting a double update this weekend ;) LOOL ENJOY

Disclaimer: I own nada damn thing

ADMTNT: Sheer Dissapointments (Tears are going to fall)

* * *

Bonnie sat on the couch in her living room watching an old episode of One Tree Hill, she couldn't help herself from watching an episode she watched a million times before. Her obsession with Chad Michael Murray was too strong to resist. About a good 30 minutes into the show the sound of a pair of keys opening the door alerted Bonnie. The young witch got up from the comfy couch and turned the television off to greet her Father. The blue door opened and revealed Charles and Shelia, they were soaked from the heavy rain. Bonnie's eyes looked outside and saw the clouds thick dark and heavy, the sky was a greyish colour and it looked like it could turn into a thunder and lightning storm any minute. Charles walked more into the house before kicking off his shoes and shutting the door.

"Hey Bon" He said with a faint smile, the large man took off his drenched jacket and hung it up.

Bonnie forced a smile to appear on her face "Hey Dad, Grams" Her voice sounded a little higher than usual and Shelia quickly picked up on it. The older woman walked up to Bonnie and pressed her soft wrinklely hand on Bonnie's forehead. The older woman frowned feeling that Bonnie's temperature was a little high.

"Are you feeling okay Baby?" Shelia asked grabbing Bonnie's hand and leading her into the living room. Charles followed behind them, he was preparing to leave for a business trip in less than 2 weeks and didn't feel comfortable leaving Bonnie if she wasn't feeling well. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little tired" Bonnie said half truthfully, Charles walked up to his daughter and pressed a caring kiss on her forehead. "Go and try to get some sleep darling"

Bonnie slowly shook her head causing the man's face to scrunch up in confusion "I have to tell you guys something first" Bonnie said in a low whisper. Grams and Charles looked at each other sharing the same worried expression before looking back at Bonnie.

"It can wait Bonnie, you look pale" Charles replied going into the kitchen to grab Bonnie a bottle of water.

"No" Bonnie said loudly making the man stop dead in his tracks "It really can't"

Charles slowly turned around and looked at his daughter, Bonnie moved her head towards the couch signalling him to take a seat. Charles went to where his mother was and sat down beside the older lady. Bonnie stood where she was looking down at the hardwood flooring, she sighed and licked her lips before opening her lips to talk.

"You know that me and Stefan are pretty serious by now right?"

Charles nodded his head unsure of what his daughter was getting at. "Yeah, you're crazy about him. Bonnie what is this about, did Stefan do something? Did he hurt you because I swear if he did I'll-"

"No dad, Stefan didn't hurt me" Bonnie said quickly interrupting the man before he worked himself up over nothing. Charles let out a shaky breath trying to calm himself down. Shelia put a hand on her son's knee telling him to calm down and let Bonnie talk.

"Dad, Grams... there's no easy way to say this but I-"

"What is it Bonnie?" Shelia said in a worried tone concerned about what her grand-daughter had to say "You can tell us anything Baby girl"

Bonnie let out a shaky breath before looking into her father's eyes. Her eyes began to water again afraid of how her father might react "Dad I'm, I'm"

"Oh dear God" Charles exhaled looking up at Bonnie, his facial expression was broken as he looked up at his daughter "Bonnie please don't say what I think you're going to say" Charles said though his eyes were not forming any water, the tears were evident in his voice. Grams' mouth dropped before Bonnie could even finish her sentence.

Bonnie slowly nodded her head "I'm pregnant Dad" Bonnie whispered seeing the hurt, betrayal, and anger flash on her Dad's face. Charles quickly got up from the couch shaking his head "No" he said in a whispered tone making Bonnie's heart break a little more "No!" this time his voice was louder. Bonnie flinched at the sudden change in his voice she knew her Dad's temper wasn't the best. Shelia got up from the couch and gave Bonnie a supportive hug.

"I'm so sorry Dad"

"How could you be so irresponsible Bonnie!" Charles screamed awakening the atmosphere of the house "How the hell are you going to take care of a baby when you're only 18"

"Relax Charles" Shelia said giving her son a stern look to shut his mouth.

"No mom she needs to hear it" Charles replied angrily "You think that boy loves you, you think he wants to marry you and have a family with you. All he wanted was the thing in between your legs and you so stupidly let him have it! A baby changes everything Bonnie! The hell I look like trying to prevent this from happening, How many talks did we have about waiting until you were married or about using protection Bonnie. I wanted the best for you and you could have had it! You got accepted into a good college and had so much going for you but you threw that all away for him!"

"Dad I-"

"Just shut up Bonnie!" Charles said bitterly "I don't want to hear it, you wanted to be a little slut and open your legs for that Stefan boy, well you and him can go and raise that baby by yourselves because I refuse to. You're the one who decided to lie on her back for a sex crazed boy so you deal with that thing"

"Thing?" Bonnie said in a heart shattering whisper "Dad that thing is going to be your grandchild!"

"Charles please you're blowing things out of proportion Bonnie needs support right not a lecture"

"She's my kid mom, let me deal with this!"

Shelia was now growing upset "I'm trying to stop you from doing something stupid and losing your baby!" she said unwrapping her arms from Bonnie and walking up over to her grown son. Charles shook his head feeling angry tears slip from his eyes and run down his cheeks "You're right that thing is going to be my grandchild by blood but when Stefan drops you and that baby on your ass because there's a hot new thing don't come crying your eyes out to me"

It was Bonnie's turn to get angry, she had heard enough. Her father didn't know anything about Stefan or about their relationship, she couldn't help herself from saying something she knew would hurt her father deeply "This is why mom left you, you're a temperamental control freak who doesn't care to listen to what people have to say your an ass and I don't blame her for leaving you to find someone better!" The minute the words left Bonnie's lips she knew she had made a mistake because she saw something change in Charles. If this were a movie it would be the part where everything goes in slow motion, the screen would show Charles' hand slowly rising and making contact with Bonnie's face. You'd see Shelia's jaw slowly drop as she pushed her son away from her granddaughter and Bonnie holding the left side of her face due to the stinging pain Charles had created. Bonnie knew the left side of her face was going to be black and blue and swollen. Tears sprung from Bonnie's eyes as she gathered herself up from the floor and looked straight at her Dad. She could see the regret and the remorse written all over Charles' face, the large man with a heavy hand looked as if he were about to open his mouth to say something but Bonnie didn't let him. She quickly uttered out an "I hate you" before running out the door not bothering to grab her car keys or her jacket. The young woman ran straight out into the heavy rain and began to cry her eyes out. She needed time to breathe and collect her thoughts. Shelia looked over at her son "If I were you I'd pray to God that you don't lose that girl Charles!" Shelia said in a hard and angry tone. The man allowed the tears to run down his cheeks, he had broken the first promise he ever made to Bonnie, from the day that she was born he had promised to never let anyone hurt her and that he'd always protect her. But now the protector became the one who had done the hurting...

* * *

Bonnie found herself at a local park she took a seat on a swing and sat in the rain. Everything was horribly wrong this wasn't supposed to be this bad. She knew her father would be upset but she never thought he would take it so far as to actually hit her. She felt the left side of her face start to swell and throb. Lifting her hand up she gently pressed on the bruised side of her face feeling a quick sharp pain appear as she pressed it. More tears slipped down her cheeks but became unnoticeable in the rain. She looked down at the watch she was wearing luckily it was waterproof, the time was now 10:45pm the dark sky covered her. She slowly got up from the swing set and started walking to the boarding house, there was no way she was going to return home not when the bruises were still fresh on her skin.

It took her about 20 minutes to walk to the boarding house from the park. Unfortunately for her she just threw on a quick pair of sandals because they were the fastest thing she could put on. She was soaked from head to toe and her feet were beginning to hurt from all the walking she had done. Finally she made her way to the porch of the boarding house and slowly knocked on the large wooden oak door. The door slowly opened and showed Stefan Salvatore "Bonnie" He said with a smile, but his smile quickly faded once he really looked at her. She was drenched from the rain water and had a large bruise on her face that was mocking him.

"What did he do" Stefan growled feeling the inner animal inside of him starting to go off of the rails. Bonnie instantly walked over to Stefan feeling his warm embrace as she cried into his chest. She could sense his anger it was radiating off of him and into her, he was beyond mad. He was in rage and he was so in rage that all he saw was red "I'm going to kill him" Stefan said in a dark and low tone. Bonnie slowly pulled back from Stefan "Please don't get involved Stefan, I had more than I can take today. I don't want to have to worry about you or him okay?"

Stefan made no promises but nodded his head to bring comfort to her "Let's get you out of the rain first" He said trying to calm himself down, the grey eyed man picked Bonnie up and carried her into the boarding house. Bonnie kicked off her sandals while staying in Stefan's arms. The sweet man brought the young girl to his room and placed her on a chair. No words were exchanged as Stefan walked over to his dresser and pulled out a dry t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Bonnie to change in to. He walked back over to Bonnie with the clothes and slipped off her wet clothes carefully making sure not to touch the bruise. He used his vampire speed to grab Bonnie a dry towel to dry herself off before putting the clothes on. Bonnie wiped the water from her arms and pulled her hair back into a bun so that it was out of the way. She picked up Stefan's shirt and threw it on before walking over to his bed and taking a seat on it. She patted a spot beside her and urged the man to sit beside her. Stefan silently obeyed and sat beside the girl who would make him a father.

"I should have been there to protect you" Stefan whispered angrily, Bonnie turned her head to face him "Don't beat yourself up over this Stefan, you're not always going to be there when things get bad"

"I know but I had a feeling that this would happen"

Bonnie frowned down at him "No one could have saw this coming Stef, It was a side of my Dad I haven't saw before" Bonnie responded rubbing soothing circles on the man's back. Stefan didn't say anything instead he lifted his head up and looked at Bonnie's face, he examined her bruise before biting into his wrist and urging her to drink from it. At first she hesitated but Stefan assured her it would help heal the bruise so she drank from his wound. Stefan felt Bonnie's small sucking action on his wrist as she slowly drank his blood. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be, once she felt she had enough she stopped drinking his blood and pulled back from his wrists. Stefan pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, the grey eyed man brought his warm pink lips to her forehead and placed a caring kiss on it. Bonnie inhaled his comforting scent and closed her eyes, she was glad she had Stefan because without him she would be truly broken.

"You should get some sleep" Stefan murmured into her hair before lifting the young girl up and bringing her to the top of his bed. Bonnie wrapped his white sheets around her small body and hugged the pillow that laid beside her. Just about as Stefan was about to leave the room he heard Bonnie speak.

"Stay with me" She said quietly her voice was broken and vulnerable "Please"

Stefan frowned looking at the young witch in his bed, he pulled off his shirt and walked over to where Bonnie was. The strong man laid down beside her wrapping a comforting and protective arm around her. Stefan pulled her into him so that her back was pressed right against his bare chest, he could feel her soft sobs shake her little body as he held her. It was his job to make sure she would be okay and he had failed at it. The man with smoky greyish-green orbs buried his head in the crook of her neck and placed sweet butterfly kisses along her smooth skin.

"It's okay, I'm here and nothing is ever going to hurt you again" Stefan said in between kisses, Bonnie sighed closing her heavy eyelids. Stefan was right she needed sleep, a new day would bring a clear mind and would relive her of her worries until the next day break. Stefan felt her body start to relax as he held her it didn't take long for Bonnie to fall asleep. Stefan stayed with her until he was sure that she was sleeping, after hearing her soft and peacefully breathing he removed his arm from around her and got up off of the bed. The man quickly threw on his shirt and walked downstairs and out of the boarding house...

* * *

Somehow Stefan found himself outside of Bonnie's house, anger and rage built up inside of him as he stood on the Bennett porch. Roughly knocking on the door he waited until Charles appeared. The dark blue door opened and showed an angry Charles glaring at Stefan "Get off of my porch boy!" Charles said rudely. Without noticing Stefan's eyes had changed from the greenish colour they were to an endless black. He didn't wait for Charles to say anything, Stefan slowly walked up to Charles and stepped into the man's house. He didn't need an invitation due to the fact he was invited in a million times before. He quickly used his vampire strength to pin Charles to the nearest wall making the man's eyes go wide. Stefan gripped the man by his neck and held onto his neck tightly so tightly that Charles was left trying to inhale the slightest bit of air. Rage overcame Stefan as he threw Charles on the floor and watched how he greedily sucked in large amounts of oxygen. Stefan walked over to Charles and began punching the man in his face repeatedly until blood ran from Charles' nose. The man yelped out in pain he was sure his nose was probably broken. Stefan didn't seem to care or take mercy on him though. He easily picked up the large man and threw him into the wooden coffee table. The angry vampire slowly walked up to Charles and stepped on his chest so that Charles couldn't move.

"If you ever put your hands on Bonnie again, so help me God I will kill you, brutally" Stefan growled feeling the hatred he had for this man on the tip of his tongue "Consider this to be your first and only warning" Stefan replied before removing his foot off of Charles. Charles held his chest he wasn't aware of how strong Stefan was. Charles just sat there are Stefan grabbed 3 garbage bags and headed up into Bonnie's room to grab her clothes. After filling them up he carried them downstairs by himself and picked up Bonnie's keys on the way out. Opening her silver car door he threw each bag in the car before hopping in the car himself and driving out of the Bennett parking lot and to the boarding house leaving the grown man by himself.

He quickly made his way to the boarding house and grabbed the bags with Bonnie's clothes. After entering the house and carrying her stuff into his room he dropped the bags on the floor peeled off his shirt and jeans until he was left in his boxers and crawled back into bed with the sleeping Bonnie. His arm went back to being wrapped protectively around her and her back was back against his bare chest. He placed a kiss on her cheek before closing his eyes and finding sleep himself.

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked it, I decided to do a double wammy this weekend because I felt bad for leaving it where it was :$ So here's my Christmas gift to you (even though I might update again before Christmas) LOOOL anyways thanks sooo much for reading I hope you liked it ! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! (:  
Have a great week lovelies! Thanks for reading! (:

-Vamp213(L)


	18. Don't you Know the Wind

AN: ELLO EVERYBODY! Awwwwh Thank you all soo much! You all are so kind and sweet and inspiring. I'm honestly glad you guys like it cause it's for you! :D Well here's another chapter of ADMTNT!

Disclaimer: Anit my Sandbox I'm just building Sandcastles in it.

ADMTNT Chapter 18: Don't you know the wind.

* * *

Bonnie found herself in a beautiful large forest, it was earthy and peaceful and brought her to a relaxful state. The sweet warm air kissed her skin leaving Goosebumps in its wake, the young woman with eyes as green as emeralds was dressed in a yellow summer dress. The dress hugged her body at the waist showing off her newfound curves and her pudgy baby bump. Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled feeling the Fetus inside of her jump for joy at its mother's touch. The wavy haired girl lifted her head up from her stomach and saw the figure of man in front of her, her smile widened once she realized the man was Stefan. Stefan slowly turned around to face Bonnie. Her heart dropped the minute she laid her eyes on him, his hair was ruffled and liquor swirled around in his endless black eyes. Bonnie noticed that the sun was becoming hotter; beads of sweat dropped from her forehead and ran down her face as she looked at the man. Stefan grinned at Bonnie staring at her baby bump "Mine" He whispered his eyes never leaving her stomach. Bonnie nodded and replied "Yours Stefan" She said soothingly, the man smiled and began to walk closer to Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes grew wide with horror as Stefan walked closer to her. His appearance started to change with every step he took, the sun's rays were growing even hotter and Stefan's face started to drip. Bonnie watched how his face was slowly melting almost as if he was made out of wax. A scream escaped her lips as she saw Stefan turn into a pile of muck of the green forest floor. Suddenly the wind whipped harshly around her and the climate changed drastically. It was no longer a scorching heat instead it was freezing cold, the beautiful forest was now a gloomy woods. The lush trees were skinny and grey looking, the green grass turned brown and the ground ripped apart from under her feet. Her hands instantly clutched her stomach as she watched the world around her change. Hands appeared from the ripped earth and soon bodies were emerging from the endless hole. These dark creatures were half decomposed and were staring directly at Bonnie. A scream escaped her lips as they walked over to her and began to claw at her stomach.

"Demon Child" They chanted over and over again, Blood began to draw from the fresh wounds the creatures were creating. A bloodcurdling scream rang in the air as Bonnie tried to push them away. "Demon Child" They said again as they clawed at her relentlessly, their claws were covered in her blood. One dark body made its way to Bonnie. The dark figure pushed its hand in Bonnie's stomach and pulled out her unborn baby. It was a boy. The creature held the baby as if it was their own; the dark figured man held the young baby in the sky and yelled "Ours". Bonnie desperately tried to crawl over to the figure to get her baby back but the bodies held her in place and made her watch the dark man force feed her baby its blood. She watched as the baby greedily sucked the black blood from the figure's wrist and felt her heart stop, the baby's fangs pierced through the figure's dead skin and the man smiled. He roughly ripped the baby's head from his wrists and rocked the baby in its arms, Bonnie watched in a silent horror as the baby nuzzled against the figure's neck and whispered "Momma". The bodies picked up Bonnie and threw her into the endless hole in the earth. She screamed as she fell and watched how the bodies stood around the hole and watched. She glanced at her baby and saw a smirk on the little boy's face and said a silent prayer as the earth swallowed her whole...

Bonnie quickly jumped up from Stefan's bed, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat and her temperature was high. The woman's chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to regain her breath. She had, had a nightmare. A sick twisted dream that had her begging to be brought back into reality. Her hands instantly were pressed against her stomach it was still flat. In the dream she was at least 8 months pregnant. Tears welled up in Bonnie's eyes the dream had scared her a lot and considering the fact that she was a witch she wasn't sure if this was just a nightmare or a warning. Stefan entered the room to see tears slip from Bonnie's eyes and land on her cheek. He went to his natural state of worrying and brooding as he walked over to Bonnie and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. Bonnie got her breathing under control as she looked at him. Stefan looked at her face and noticed that her bruise was healing nicely.

"The baby, I had-had a bad dream about the baby" Bonnie sobbed into him. Stefan became intense as soon as the words left her lips, this whole baby thing was still new to him. Bonnie pulled back from Stefan's embrace and looked him straight in the eyes "What was it about Bon?" Stefan said in a concerned tone his large hands were clasped around her waist, he pulled the young girl into his lap and rubbed soothing small circles into her back to try and bring her to ease.

"I don't know, it started with me walking alone in a forest and everything was fine I was just walking but it was strange because in my dream I was really pregnant" She started Stefan nodded his head urging her to continue to tell him about her nightmare "Then after I saw you" She said moving around in Stefan's lap so she could look at him.

Stefan's face scrunched up in confusion as he looked at her "Me?" He asked only to clarify if what he heard was correct.

Bonnie nodded "Yes you, you were standing by a river and when you turned around you were drunk. Afterwards you asked me about the baby you said it was yours and I agreed and said yes it was. Then you started walking over to me and that's where all hell broke loose. You started melting like you were made of wax and then the ground ripped apart and these creatures emerged from it and started attacking me to get the baby. Once successful one of the creatures held the baby up and shouted that it was theirs they kept calling him a demon child-"

"Wait, him?" Stefan asked feeling a smile slowly appear on his face "It was a boy?"

Bonnie nodded looking up at Stefan, Stefan's smile grew brighter as his large hand moved from her back and pressed against her flat stomach. Bonnie found it adorable that he was so glad to find out that the baby was a boy in her dream, Stefan quickly caught himself and looked at the girl in his lap "I'm sorry continue" He said sternly now rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Well after they got the baby the creature made him drink its gross black looking blood and then worst of all the baby called the creature 'momma'" Bonnie exclaimed looking down at her flat stomach. She saw Stefan's hand moving in a circular motion and admired his loving gesture before continuing "Then after the other creatures threw me into the dark pit they came out of and that's when I woke up"

"Shh- relax it was just a dream" Stefan said calmly "Believe me I wouldn't let anything hurt you or little Tommy"

Bonnie let out a laugh "Tommy? We're not naming our child Tommy" She replied making herself comfortable on his lap.

"Why not? Tommy is a perfect name!" Stefan argued back "All little kids named Tommy are always adorable and polite"

"No Tommy is such an awkward name, I mean sure it's cute when their small but it's just odd when their older I mean what do you call an older Tommy?"

"Tom" Stefan answered easily "That's why we should name him Tommy!" Bonnie shook her head letting a laugh escape from her lips, she wasn't even a month pregnant and they were already discussing boy Baby names. When it was a 50-50 chance it could also be a girl.

"Fine what would you like to call him?" Stefan said raising an eyebrow up at Bonnie.

"I don't know I always liked the name Ashley for a boy"

Bonnie glanced over at Stefan and by the look on his face, there was no way in hell he was naming his child Ashley. Stefan quickly shook his head throwing Bonnie's idea out the window "Are you trying to get our kid beat up at school?" Stefan said outraged. Bonnie's mouth dropped as she looked up at him "What it's cute" She argued back, knowing very well that the name Ashley was a unisex name.

"It's girly, there's no way we're naming him Ashley"

"Fine then there's no way we're naming him Tommy"

Stefan smirked looking at his girlfriend; he knew the battle of the names was one that was going to be long and hard. But he was going to make sure to fight for his name options starting with Tommy. Stefan glanced at Bonnie and sighed "We could always name him after Damon" He trailed trying his best to hold in a laugh from the look on Bonnie's face. Although the name Damon was a cute name, the world really didn't need another Damon Salvatore roaming around.

"You know what Tommy sounds Perfect" Bonnie said quickly making Stefan chuckle.

"Really?"

"No"

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I know its short :( BUT I promise to make the next update quick and lengthy ! Thanks soooo much for reading! Let me know what you guys thought. Aahah what's to come of the next chappie. A LOT, How will Caro and Lena take the pregnancy, What will Grams do to try and rebuild Bonnie's and Charles' relationship, How will Damon react to the baby possibly be named after him You'll have to read to find out (: Thanks again for reading and I hope you guys had a great holidays!


	19. Say When

An: HEEEEYYYY EVERYBODY! (: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone had a great new years and even greater holidays! My new years wasn't the best it was actually the worst New Years I've had but it's okay I still have 358 ?days left for it to improve (not sure if thats the right number i stopped counting )LOOL! Thank you all soo much for the reviews! They mean a lot, you all are soo sweet and kind and make it a blast writing. Aahah when I read the comments you guys had me laughing and I was told that I was gon get the stank eye if I didn't update soon *cough cough* at NaeNae1495 *cough cough* LOOOOL (L) Thanks again lovelies! Well enough of my rambling so here it is enjoy!

Disclaimer: Goon please... I own nothing.

ADMTNT Chapter 19: Utterly Beautiful

* * *

"You're what!" Caroline exclaimed nearly choking on her diet Pepsi. The young witch sat back in the cool leather seat in the grill as she looked at her best friend, she was quite aware that she was going to get a lecture from the blonde but felt relived to finally tell her about her pregnancy. Bonnie's green eyes lit up with amusement as she looked at Caroline "I'm Pregnant, Care" Bonnie repeated handing the blonde vampire a napkin to wipe up the Pepsi that she so happened to spit out on the table.

"When did you find out?" Caroline said curiously gladly accepting the napkin from Bonnie.

"To be honest...Yesterday"

Caroline's jaw smacked the table at Bonnie's response, this was all so soon. A little too soon, it seems like it was just yesterday when Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were starting high school and now they were talking about Bonnie being pregnant. Over the past year everything had changed, Bonnie found out she was a witch, Caroline became a vampire, Elena met the Salvatore's and went back to her old selfish ways and now to add Bonnie was pregnant.

"Oh Bonnie" Caroline replied before getting up from her seat and giving her friend a hug "I'm going to be there for you no matter what. You know when the hormones start kicking in and you become all whiney and bitchy, I'll run to the grocery store whenever you get a random food craving and I'm going to be in that delivery room and hold you hand throughout the process" Bonnie smiled _'Typical Caroline' _She thought as she looked at her friend.

"Thanks Carebear" She responded before hugging the small girl tighter.

Caroline slowly pulled back with a bright smile on her face. "Oh, and I'm going to spoil your kid rotten! Aunty slash Godmother Caroline will know no limits"

"Who said you're going to be the Godmother?" Bonnie said teasingly knowing very well that Caroline would twist her neck if she wasn't Godmother. The blonde woman's face went serious as she stared at Bonnie "You're kidding right?" She replied her voice was as serious as the look on her face. A laugh emerged from the witch as she saw Caroline's facial expressions.

"Of course I'm kidding"

"Good because Elena wouldn't be a good candidate" Caroline said bitterly still upset at the brunette for her actions at the carwash. Bonnie's face twisted up in confusion usually Caroline was the one who tried to make everyone get along. To think about it Caroline had been very bitter about Elena lately and Bonnie quickly remembered that Caroline said she had to tell her something about Elena the day of graduation.

"What is it Caroline?"

The blonde shook her head "It's nothing don't worry about it" She said with a faint smile before taking her pink straw in her hands and sipping on her diet pop. Bonnie had a concerned look on her face and was determined to know what was going on between her friends "Too bad I'm worrying about it, now spill" She said in a Caroline-like manner.

The blonde sighed before opening her mouth to speak "Elena has been very bitchy lately and just not a good friend" Caroline started, Bonnie nodded her head and urged the woman to continue "Well look apparently she has been going over to the Salvatore house and flirting her ass off with Stefan" Caroline said slowly watching Bonnie's facial expression.

"When?" Was all Bonnie could say, she had felt badly wounded from someone who was like a sister to her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders at the woman. "I couldn't tell you the most recent time but last I heard was the night before the Carwash, Stefan told me"

"Why would she do that?" Bonnie said the hurt and betrayal was written in her voice. Caroline frowned she hated seeing Bonnie upset because the young girl always went out of her way to make others happy "I don't know Bon, I don't really think she got over him. After her break-up with Damon she just stopped caring and went back to being the ice bitch she is... when last did you speak to her?"

"Not for a long time, I called her house a couple of days ago but Jeremy said she was out and that he'd tell her to call me back but she never did"

"I don't trust that girl anymore, just be careful Bon. She's not the same"

Bonnie sighed getting up from her seat "I will Care and thanks for telling me about Elena, it didn't seem like Stefan was going to" Bonnie trailed wondering why the grey eyed man felt the need not to tell her about her friend slutting it up around him. Caroline got up as well "Don't be mad at him he was just trying to prevent any problems" Caroline replied making the young girl smile "I know" She responded before saying her goodbyes and leaving. She hadn't a clue about what Elena was up to but she knew that Elena would no longer be trusted and that the Katherine look a like was officially cut.

* * *

After her lunch date with Caroline, Bonnie found herself on the porch belonging to the Gilberts. She knew Elena was being very distant towards Caroline and herself but she never thought Elena would betray her in such a way that a best friend shouldn't. Regardless of what Caroline told her Bonnie still wanted to talk to Elena and hear her side of the story. Raising her right hand up she pressed it to the white wooden door and began to knock lightly on it. One minute passed before the door swung open and showed Elena. Underneath her dull brown coloured eyes were large dark looking bags, it looked like she hadn't had a decent sleep in days. Her hair was messy barely thrown back into a ponytail and she wore a baggy shirt that belonged to Jeremy with a pair of sweat pants. Bonnie hadn't seen Elena look so un-put together since the time of her parents death. Cracking a fake smile the green eyed woman looked at the broken girl with sympathy and pity.

"Hey Lena" She said trying to sound happy and carefree.

Elena formed a smile with her dry cracked lips "Bonnie, what's up?" Elena replied stepping outside on the porch closing the door behind her. Bonnie just watched as she took a seat on the white coloured bench. She pulled out a napkin and wiped her nose preventing it from running.

"Nothing I just thought I'd come by and see how you're doing"

"Oh, well I'm fine" Elena said happily, the young girl looked as if she aged overnight.

_'You don't look fine'_ Bonnie thought to herself before turning her attention back to the woman on the bench.

Elena coughed and rubbed her eyes before speaking "So how are you ? What has Stefan been up to?" Elena asked, Bonnie could sense the curiosity and eagerness in her voice the minute Stefan's name was brought up.

"I've been good, and Stefan's fine. Hey Caroline told me-"

"Urgh please don't talk about Caroline she's just being a jealous bitch right now!" Elena spat out, her facial expression changed in a heartbeat it was no longer tired it was now alive with rage. Bonnie had to take a double look at the person on the bench just to make sure it was actually Elena.

"How so Elena?"

Elena just let out a bitter laugh before making eye contact with Bonnie, Bonnie could feel Elena's negative energy radiate into her. Elena pulled her legs into her chest and stared at Bonnie as she spoke "Well firstly she's been flirting with Stefan, I told her it was wrong and that she shouldn't do it because you're her best friend but regardless the blonde couldn't stop herself and finally I told her that if she didn't stop I would tell you and deal with her personally. Stefan even told me himself that she's been going over to the boarding house, the jealous bitch has been flirting with Damon as well" Elena said angrily making Bonnie take two steps back.

"Funny because Caroline told me the exact same thing not too long ago except you were the one who was flirting with Stefan" Bonnie said in a matter of fact tone. Elena's eyes went wide as she looked at Bonnie, instantly Bonnie could tell that Caroline was the one who was telling the truth. This person wasn't Elena this was a monster in the making.

Elena jumped up from the bench "She's lying I swear!" Elena screamed out loudly.

"I don't believe you" Bonnie muttered loud enough for the woman to hear. Elena's mouth curled up into a smirk as she walked closer to Bonnie, Bonnie wasn't afraid she proudly stood her ground while the woman came up in her face "Well I could give a rat's ass about what you believe in Bonnie, Just know this I might not be the one sleazing myself around Stefan but believe you me I will have him and Damon back. And there's nothing you're going to be able to do about it" She said wickedly as she stared at her supposedly best friend.

"I'd love to see you try" Bonnie said fiercely showing off her natural sassy attitude before spinning around on her heel and walking back to her car. The witch stopped halfway and turned back around to face the mousy brown haired girl. She simply laughed before uttering out what she had to say "Oh and Elena just remember that I could easily kick your ass with or without my powers"

With that Bonnie hopped into her car and drove away from the Gilbert house. From this day on she would no longer talk to the girl because she simply brought trouble everywhere she went. She drove straight to the boarding-house not daring to stop anywhere else, Bonnie didn't know what Elena was up to but she did know that Elena was tampering with some dark magic because she looked like a mess and her aura was screaming danger...

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days.

It had been approximately three days since Elena and Bonnie had their argument. Neither made an effort to get in contact with the other and neither seemed to care about the friendship they had built since the small age of four. Bonnie decided that she would not let a Elena's drama get in the way of her life so she continued to keep on living and forget about any conflict she had. Including the one with her father, she didn't want to come to terms with what happened the night of her telling her dad about her pregnancy. She had managed to stay in touch with Shelia but every time she brought up Charles, Bonnie seemed to have something else to do.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months.

Time seemed to slip through the super naturals' fingers because Bonnie was now 5 months pregnant. Her stomach was no longer flat and toned, it was now pudgy and round. Damon liked to call her Santa Claus 2.0, which resulted in him getting his left arm lit on fire fortunately for the lucky bastard he was right next to a sink filled with water. The first four months of her pregnancy had been hard, there had been constant mood swings, odd cravings and her feet would get swollen every now and then. It pained her to think about everything that happened nearly four months ago, she wanted her father to be in her child's life but wasn't sure if he wanted to be in the baby's life. Some days she would feel so lonely despite the fact that she still had Grams, Stefan, Caroline and even Damon making sure she was okay every minute. Things were just different and she was never one who adjusted well to change...

"Oh my God!" Bonnie said slowly making sure to pause after every word that left her lips. "I'm so fat!" The young woman exclaimed while looking at herself in a full length mirror. The smoky eyed vampire chuckled as he looked at his girlfriend, he had been the most fascinated with the pregnancy considering the fact this was something he had never experienced during his 160 years of existence.

Stefan stirred on the bed watching Bonnie complain about her stomach "You're not fat, you're pregnant" Stefan replied assuring the woman that gaining weight during a pregnancy was completely natural. Bonnie frowned in the mirror, she placed her hand on her growing belly and looked down at it "You better love me kid" She muttered before grabbing the black cardigan off of the dresser and throwing it over her shoulders. She had to admit maternity clothes weren't as bad as they seemed, as long as she was comfortable she didn't care about what they looked like.

"So just where exactly are we going tonight?" Bonnie asked turning away from the mirror to look at Stefan. The man just smiled he had promised her that it was going to be a surprise.

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" He replied with one of his charming smiles, Bonnie pouted before facing the mirror again and putting in a pair of her favourite black earrings. Stefan gazed at the woman before him, she was dressed in a navy blue dress that stopped just above the knees. The straps were thick and it had a lace pattern above the chest. She wore a pair of thin black stocking that had a diamond pattern on them and a black cardigan to complete her look. Her wavy hair was down framing her beautiful glowing face. He couldn't help but smile when his eyes landed on the her pudgy baby bump. He didn't think it was that big in fact he thought she should be bigger by now from the amount of trips he had made in the middle of the night to the local grocery store.

"But can't we just stay home and watch a movie?"

"No, now hurry up and get ready. Our reservation is at eight" Stefan said sternly, the forever stud hopped off the bed and walked up to Bonnie and smiled "Tonight we're going to have fun, I promise" He placed a caring kiss on her forehead before leaving the young witch to finish getting ready. Bonnie sighed and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, she needed a night of fun. Once satisfied with her appearance she made her way downstairs to join Stefan.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie hopped out of Stefan's cute little red sports car from the sixties and headed towards the fancy restaurant. The sweet vampire linked arms with Bonnie before entering the Silver Swan. The couple headed straight to the booth were the host was. A short black haired man stood there dressed in a white button up shirt and a green vest. "Welcome to the Silver Swan, do you have a reservation?" The short man asked looking up at Stefan.

"Uh yeah it should be under Stefan Salvatore"

The little man tapped a finger on the touch screen before looking up at the two "Ah yes, Stefan Salvatore table of six?" The man read loudly making sure he had the correct reservation. Stefan nodded his head at the waiter who gladly escorted them to their table. Bonnie's eyebrows pulled together as she looked up at Stefan "Table of six? I thought it was just you and me?" She whispered, Stefan just wore a bright smile on his face ignoring her comment. This was only the beginning of his surprise the night was still young and he had a lot up his sleeves.

"Here's your table, enjoy your night" The short man said before bidding the couple a goodbye. Bonnie's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked at who exactly would be joining her and Stefan. A smile instantly appeared on her face as she saw Caroline and Tyler along with Damon and his date, she was pale with short brown hair and matching brown eyes. Bonnie smile grew more vibrant as she looked at Stefan before taking a seat beside Caroline.

"Well it took you guys long enough!" Damon said in an annoyed tone, he looked like he was about to say more until the woman with short brown hair nudged him in the ribcage signalling him to be quiet. Damon gazed over at her before turning back to look at Bonnie and Stefan. "BonBon, Stefan this is my date, Rose"

"Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie" Bonnie said with a bright smile, Damon had finally found a woman of his standards. Someone who would be able to make him better without trying to change one thing about him. Bonnie could already sense that whenever Damon got out of hand she was the one to put him back in his place. She smiled at the two it was nice to see Damon not grieving over Elena anymore. And also now she could tease him about having a girlfriend.

"The pleasure is all mine" Rose replied kindly, a thick English accent hung from her lips as she spoke. Stefan looked at the woman and extended his hand to her to shake her hand "So you're the woman my brother won't stop gushing about" He teased knowing very well it would cause a rise out of the man with piercing blue eyes. Damon just glared at his brother before allowing the man to continue "I never thought I'd see the day, anyways I'm Stefan" He finished before shaking her hand and taking his seat.

Rose took Stefan's hand a gave it a good shake, a small giggle escaped her lips as she noticed Damon's cheeks turn a faint shade of red. It was certain Damon was going to kill Stefan the minute they got home. "Well Stefan it was nice to meet you as well, Damon talks highly of you"

"Highly of him my ass" Damon muttered in his seat, before scanning the area to find a nearby waiter. He needed a strong shot of whiskey to help him get through the night. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving to death thanks to Stefonnie over there" He finished before taking the menu off of the table and flipping through it.

"Shut up Damon, you try carrying around a baby inside of you and see if you're able to get around quickly!" Caroline said defending her best friend, the man squinted at Caroline before responding "First of all no one was talking to you Barbie, and secondly I need a drink" Damon said harshly making Stefan almost regret inviting him. Bonnie just shook her head she was use to the banter between Caroline and Damon they would fight constantly and call each other names until kingdom come. She swore that they could pass off as brother and sister. Finally the waiter approached the table with a friendly smile and a notepad and pen "Hello my name is Jake and I'll be your waiter for the night" He said kindly everyone but Bonnie and Tyler placed in their up at the waiter and pointed to what he wanted, just about as he was about to speak Damon spoke up for him.

"Oh Scooby Doo over there will have your finest dish of kibble and bits" Damon said proudly feelingTyler's intense gaze on his skin. Stefan pressed a hand to his forehead before whispering over to Damon "Behave Salvatore!" in a stern voice. Damon just smirked before turning over to Stefan "Anything for you Daddy-O" he responded making a heavy sigh emerge from the man.

"As great as that sounds I think I'll just stick with a well done steak!"Tylersaid managing to keep his cool with Damon.

The waiter nodded and wrote done his order before looking up at Bonnie "And you ma'am?" he asked nicely.

"I'll have the chicken Caesar Salad-"

"Uh no she won't" Damon said interrupting the two "She'll have a plate of Pasta, Some soup, A very rare steak and oh what the hell throw in a Chicken Caesar Salad as well" Damon finished with a smirk, Bonnie's eyes went wide as she looked at Damon. He didn't actually think that she could consume all that food did he? The waiter stared at Bonnie, he looked as if he was about to say something until Damon glared at him. He quickly wrote down what Damon had said and told them that he would be back with their drinks.

Bonnie glared at Damon from across the table "What the hell!" Bonnie exclaimed feeling slightly embarrassed "I can't eat all that!"

"Bonnie, you're pregnant..." Damon trailed receiving a lot of deathly glares from everyone sitting around the table.

"Damon If I were you I'd shut up" Stefan intervened knowing that Bonnie didn't like to talk about her weight or eating habits. Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders at the man "Yeah so what I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can eat an entire cow!" ¨

"Yes but you are eating for two now, and let me remind you your baby is half vampire. You're going to need the protein and I hate to admit it Miss. Morality but you're also going to need to start hitting up Blood banks" Damon finished making Bonnie feel very uncomfortable, she knew that the baby was half vampire but she still didn't like the fact about consuming blood for the matter not to mention human blood.

"Thank you for caring but the Salad will be fine"

"Look Santa Claus 2.0!" Damon exclaimed making the woman want to lit his bony ass on fire "You're not starving my Nephew. You don't have to eat it all but promise me you'll at least eat the Salad and the Steak" He said making a compromise. Bonnie sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win with Damon.

"Fine, but you're eating the rest!" Bonnie said firmly, she knew that she was one who could always put the food away but Damon was just being ridiculous. Bonnie just shrugged it off her shoulders for the rest of the night and enjoyed her meal with her loved ones. When dessert came around Bonnie made sure to order a slice of her favourite fudge chocolate cake despite the fact she ate her entire salad and half of the steak there was always room for cake. Like Damon had said she was pregnant for goodness sake and whoever was brave enough to separate a pregnant woman from their cake simply was a fool...

* * *

After having dinner with the gang Bonnie and Stefan found themselves in a local park. By the time they got there it was already dark, the moon's silver light casted its shadow on the lake making the water seem magical. The chilly October breeze lightly rush by picking up the loose colourful leaves from off of the ground. Stefan took Bonnie's hand and lead her to a tiny mountain so they could sit and enjoy the view. The man with exhilarating greenish-grey eyes wrapped his arms around his pregnant girlfriend, his full pink lips pressed a kiss on top of her forehead. He could smell the vanilla shampoo that she used and oddly enough it put him at ease, Bonnie rested her head in the crook of his neck before slowly shutting her eyes and inhaling his natural scent.

"Thank you for tonight" Bonnie whispered into him making shivers run down his spine, he simply held her tighter as his response.

"No Problem, you seemed like you needed it"

"I did" Was all she said before opening her eyelids, her eyes drifted from Stefan's lips to the dark water. She waved how small waves would form and crash to the shore. "I love water, it's so peaceful"

"Do you love me?" Stefan asked making the woman's face scrunch up in confusion. By now he should already know that she was loved him more than words can explain. Bonnie slowly pulled back from Stefan's embrace and looked at him straight in the eyes "Yes, you already know that" Bonnie answered easily wondering why he would ask such a question "Why?"

"I don't know just asking" He said simply as he looked down at the girl. For some reason Bonnie felt the need to ask him the same question, she didn't understand why Stefan would even ask her that. He already knew she would do anything to make him happy she was a fool when it came to him. None the less Bonnie found herself repeating his question "Do you love me?" She asked making a chuckle escape from the man's lips.

Stefan made sure to look her dead in the eyes as he responded "I love you more than I love life itself, my love for you is as endless as the ocean and as wide as the sea. You're mine forever" Stefan said truthfully making the young woman's heart swoon at his words. She hated the feeling she got whenever Stefan said loving things to her, she could feel her stomach drop and it was painful. But it was a pain that she seemed to enjoy. Bonnie found herself moving closer to the man she could feel his hot exhales on her face as they got closer, just about as they were about to press their lips together Stefan slowly moved away from her. Bonnie's eyebrows fused together as she looked at him.

"Don't freak out but a bug is crawling on your shoulder"

Bonnie's eyes went wild, the woman got up as quickly as she could before proceeding to jump around to try and get this bug off of her shoulder. Stefan sat back on the floor trying to keep himself from laughing. Bonnie shook out her hair and looked down at Stefan, he was dying of laughter.

"That wasn't funny you ass!" Bonnie said playfully, she ran her fingers through her hair before taking the black hair tie from off of her wrist and using it to tie her long wavy brown hair up in a bun. Stefan who was still laughing gazed up at Bonnie "Yes, yes it really was" He replied with a chuckle "I think that's the fastest I've seen you move in months" Stefan replied getting a good laugh out of it. Bonnie glared at him before attempting to sit back down on the grass.

"Wait!" Stefan shouted out making the woman freeze in her place "Since you're already up there there's something I got to do first"

"And it involves me standing up?"

"Yes" Stefan replied with a charming smile that made his green eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Confusion was clearly written on Bonnie's face as she stared at Stefan, she watched how he fumbled with something in his pocket and slowly rose up to his knees. He seemed to tense up, his hands closed on whatever it was hiding. Bonnie's eyes squinted down and saw a little black box in his hand. Her heart instantly froze up the minute she laid eyes on the tiny little box. Stefan inhaled a deep breath before looking into her doe like eyes.

"Me and you have been through a lot and I-" Stefan paused looking down at the ground, Bonnie just stood there looking down at him. The cool breeze hit her black cardigan making it sway in the wind. Stefan removed his gaze from the floor and averted it back to Bonnie's excited eyes. The man slowly licked his lips before continuing what he had to say "I love you Bon, from the moment I met you I knew you were different...special. And then we just clicked I mean sure you had your doubts about me and Damon but I somehow knew that I could talk to you about anything. Even when I'd show up drunk on your doorstep almost every night you always took care of me. You're sweet, caring and special. I want to officially make you mine forever and raise our baby together. So Bonnie Marie Bennett will you marry me?" Stefan said sweetly, he slowly opened the black box and revealed a beautiful antique ring. The band was Gold and instead of a diamond it had a beautiful Emerald Gemstone. The ring belonged to his mother, when she died she made sure to leave two of her favourite rings to Stefan and Damon. Bonnie's eyes started to water, everything was just so surreal. Bonnie saw the watery glimpse in Stefan's eyes as she looked at him.

"I don't know what to say" Bonnie uttered out truthfully, that had hit her harder than a train. She knew she loved Stefan and that she wanted to be with him but she also knew that problems were bound to face them. Firstly he was a vampire, and she wasn't. Bonnie was positive their was no spells in the entire universe to turn him human again and she wasn't even sure if he would want to if it was possible. But then came the other solution, she would have to turn eventually. Regardless of the problems they might face Bonnie was sure that she wanted to be with him and if turning into a vampire would be the only solution. Then eventually she would do it just to spend eternity with him. But she hoped Stefan would understand that she would not want to turn quickly if it needed to come to that she would want to wait a year or two.

"Yes would be a good choice" Stefan suggested with a hint of his charm.

Bonnie giggled before responding "Yes Stefan I'll marry you" Bonnie replied feeling a wave of joy overcome her. Stefan slowly got up from the floor and looked at her "I'm sorry what did you say?" He teased deeply looking into her water filled green eyes.

"I said yes Stefan, I'll marry you!" Bonnie repeated feeling a tingly sensation run throughout her very fingertips as the words escaped her lips. Stefan mouth twisted into a boyish smile, he slowly put the beautiful ring on her left finger before screaming at the top of his lungs so all of the world would know that Bonnie was officially off the market.

"She said yes!" Stefan yelled to the dark night sky "Bonnie Bennett said yes!" A bubbly laugh emerged from the girl as she watched her now fiancée proclaim their engagement. Stefan's large hands clasped around her now larger waist and pulled her flush against him -well as close as her baby belly would let them go- His plush lips were pressed firmly against hers as he kissed her with a burning passion. Bonnie felt the baby move during her kiss with Stefan. The baby was happy. Stefan slowly broke their kiss feeling the baby's light kick during their kiss, the charming man lowered himself down so that he was face to belly with Bonnie. Bonnie felt Stefan place a light kiss on her baby belly before lifting himself up to kiss the young woman again. Bonnie entered a blissful state as the two lost grip of reality.

Chapter End

* * *

An: HOOLLLAAY that took me awhile, Thank you all soo much for reading I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. So sorry I felt like this chapter wasn't my best :$ Idek it seems well i dont know how to explain it I'm just not happy with it. It didn't come out like I wanted it to :$ BUT none the less its finished and I can start writing the next chapter. Let me tell you this the next chapter is going to be INTENSE! So stick around for that (: Thanks sooo much for reading I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought. OH and another chapter of Running with the Devil will be up and posted soon! (: Have a great week God Bless! and URrgh school's back -.-

-Vamp213 (L)

Chapter End

* * *

An: HOOLLLAAY that took me awhile, Thank you all soo much for reading I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. So sorry I felt like this chapter wasn't my best :$ Idek it seems well i dont know how to explain it I'm just not happy with it. It didn't come out like I wanted it to :$ BUT none the less its finished and I can start writing the next chapter. Let me tell you this the next chapter is going to be INTENSE! So stick around for that (: Thanks sooo much for reading I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought. OH and another chapter of Running with the Devil will be up and posted soon! (: Have a great week God Bless! and URrgh school's back -.-

-Vamp213 (L)


	20. Heavy in your Arms

An: Thankyoou all so much for the amazing reviews! You all are just so kind and reading all your comments make me smile. Alrighty I'm excited to write this chapter so thats enough from me but thank you all for the review, y'all are amazing. Alright here it is ADMTNT Chapter 20 enjoy lovelies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Vampire diaries

ADMTNT Chapter 20: Heavy in your Arms

* * *

_"I was a heavy heart to carry_  
_My beloved was weighed down_  
_My arms around his neck_  
_My fingers laced to crown._  
_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
_My feet dragged across ground _  
_And he took me to the river_  
_Where he slowly let me drown"_

"So how is the pregnancy going Baby?" Grams said sitting on her comfy base couch, her feet were curled up on the couch and a cup of warm mint tea was in her fragile hands. Bonnie took a sip of her orange pekoe tea before responding to her Grams "The pregnancy is going good. So far the baby seems to be developing quite nicely" Bonnie gushed looking down at her round belly.

A smile appeared on Shelia's face as she looked down at her Grand-daughter "I still can't believe my Baby girl is having a baby, and is also engaged!" Shelia said placing her yellow tea mug on the coffee table before turning around to face Bonnie. The elderly woman grasped Bonnie's warm hands, her warm inviting Brown eyes bored into Bonnie's emerald ones.

"Whatever happens Baby, just know that I'm so proud of you" Shelia said truthfully, Bonnie felt her heart warm up as her grandmother's words rang through her ears. Shelia looked on the ring on Bonnie's finger "I know you're head over heels for that Salvatore boy Bonnie, and believe me I don't want to be the one to rain on your parade but just how exactly is this going to work darling?" Shelia asked curiously, she was no fool to when it came to Stefan and Damon Salvatore being vampires. Bonnie frowned at her grandmother's question she knew it would be a problem but she didn't know how to solve it just yet.

"I honestly don't know Grams" Bonnie replied "Me and Stefan both love each other but, I guess the only way we could possibly be together is if he were to ever turn human or if I were to turn a-"

"Vampire" Shelia finished for the girl, the word left a bitter taste in her mouth. As much as the older woman wanted Bonnie to stay away from vampire's and their problems she knew that no matter what her grand-daughter did to try and stay away from them she would somehow end up tangled in the middle of it. Shelia knew that she could trust Stefan, his heart was pure. But she wasn't ready to come to terms with her Grand-Baby becoming a bloodsucking Demon. It would take time for her to adjust to it, but no matter what Shelia knew that Bonnie will always be Bonnie regardless if she was a vampire or not, and that she'll always love Bonnie no matter what her decision is.

"Are you sure your ready to become one of them Bonnie?"

"I don't know" Bonnie responded truthfully "I want to wait a year or two, if needed"

"I never wanted this for you but I know that it will be inevitable Bonnie" Shelia started her grip on Bonnie's hands tightened as she looked at the young girl "Though I know you will become a vampire I want you to promise me one thing. Promise me you won't spill a drop of innocent blood" Shelia begged, her chocolate brown eyes were becoming flooded with salty tears. Bonnie could feel tears begin to grow in her own as she she watched her grandmother wipe the tears from her face.

"I promise Grams" Bonnie replied before wrapping her arms around the older woman. Grams accepted Bonnie's hug and found comfort in it, the young witch slowly pulled back from her Grams.

"I have to go I have a doctor's appointment today at 3:00pm" Bonnie said while slowly getting up from the couch. Shelia followed Bonnie actions and walked the young woman to the door. Bonnie quickly threw on her black jacket before turning around to face her grandmother "Bye Grams, I love you"

Shelia smiled "I love you too Baby. Oh and tell my little boyfriend that I said hello" She quickly uttered out making a laugh escape Bonnie's lips. Bonnie hopped into her silver car, the engine roared with life as she pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the Salvatore home.

* * *

_"My love has concrete feet_  
_My love's an iron ball_  
_Wrapped around your ankles _  
_Over the waterfall_  
_I'm so heavy, heavy_  
_Heavy in your arms_  
_I'm so heavy, heavy_  
_Heavy in your arms"_

Stefan and Bonnie pulled up into an empty parking space, the grey eyed man insisted on accompanying Bonnie to the doctor's appointment. Cutting the engine the two slowly got out of the car and embraced the chilly October air. Both supernatural's made their way inside of the warm building, Stefan took a seat in a chair well Bonnie notified the nurse that she was here.

" Doctor Bryan will be with you in a few minutes" The friendly nurse said, Bonnie smile and said thank you before returning back to Stefan. She could sense his nervousness and excitement all at once and found it adorable. Stefan fiddled with his fingers as he waited for the doctor to call Bonnie.

"So How did your talk with Shelia go?" Stefan asked creating conversation in the crowded doctor's office.

"It went well" Bonnie responded truthfully "We had a lot to talk about. Including our future"

Stefan's face scrunched up in confusion "Our future? What about it?" He asked shifting in his seat to fully look at the witch. Bonnie sighed "Well we can't avoid the elephant in the room forever Stef. I mean you're a vampire, I'm not. If we're actually serious about getting married and stuff then things are obviously going to have to change" Bonnie said running a hand through her wavy dark brown locks.

"And by things you mean you" Stefan clarified he watched as she nodded her head up and down.

"Well I can't see how I can possibly stay human, unless you're down to still be married to me when I'm all old and wrinklely"

"I'd still want to be your husband even if you were all old and wrinklely" Stefan said sweetly before placing a kiss on top of her forehead "Look I know that there's a good chance that I'm going to have to turn you but I don't want to do it until you're sure that's what you want"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the man "Are you giving me an out option?" She teased playfully before cupping his face in her hands. She could feel herself getting lost in his beautiful grey orbs. It was like she was surrounded in a room full of smoke, he made all her thoughts cloudy and made her feel intoxicated. Bonnie stared at Stefan before continuing "I'm fully aware of the path I'm destined to take but all I ask is for a little time to get use to the idea of me becoming a, well you know" Bonnie said not daring to use the word vampire. It was Mystic Falls after all almost everyone was crazy with the idea of vampires. Stefan nodded before closing the small gap in between them, he placed a quick chaste kiss on her peck-able lips before pulling away. A man appeared from around the corner with a clipboard in his hands.

"Miss. Bonnie Bennett" He called out into the thick crowd of people. Bonnie and Stefan rose to greet the doctor "Hello Dr. Bryan" Bonnie said cheerfully. The man with peaceful blue eyes smiled at the girl "Hello miss. Bonnie nice to see you again as well as you Stefan. Now please follow me" He said kindly before leading the two into the ultrasound room.

Stefan sat on a chair with wheels at the bottom, he picked up some of the instruments and examined them. He was eager to touch everything like a kid was on their birthday. Bonnie entered the room, she got up on the bed like thing and waited for the doctor to join them.

She noticed Stefan playing with some of the instruments "Stefan put that down!" Bonnie hissed at the man making him freeze in place. A pout appeared on his face as he placed the 'toys' back down on the table. Dr. Bryan came into the room ready to do an ultrasound for the couple.

"So Bonnie how has everything been? No stress?" Dr. Bryan asked as he started preparing for the examination.

"Not lately Doc"

"Well that's good to hear" The doctor said before pulling out a blue gel like substance. "Do you mind lifting up your shirt a little" Dr. Bryan said calmly. Stefan walked over to help Bonnie, he lifted her shirt high enough so you could see her baby belly. The doctor squeezed the cold gel onto her bare stomach. Bonnie couldn't help but scream a little at the contact of the gel with her skin. Dr. Bryan chuckled before turning on the screen. He used an instrument to rub the gel in a little to find the baby.

Stefan's eyes were glued to the screen in search of his child, the first thing they heard was the heartbeat. Bonnie gasped at the sound of it "The heartbeat is nice and strong" The doctor gushed before moving the tool around. He stopped as soon as the screen showed at the little baby inside of Bonnie. Stefan stared at the screen amazed, this was his kid.

"Wow" Bonnie breathed out, she was speechless this was the first time she actually got the chance to see her baby. Dr. Bryan smiled at the young couple's reaction. Stefan tore his eyes away from the screen to look at the Doctor "Is there any chance we can know the sex of the baby?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I don't see why not" Dr. Bryan responded with a smile. Both Bonnie and Stefan looked at the screen as the Doctor tried to find out the baby's gender. A minute or two passed before the doctor laughed "Well congratulations Bonnie and Stefan seems like you two are having a boy" Dr. Bryan said happily "If you look closely you'll see his little Pee-Pee"

Bonnie felt her lips curve into a huge smile, they were having a boy. Just like in her dream. Stefan turned to look at Bonnie he could see her become a little tense as she stared at the screen. Placing a hand onto of hers he soothingly rubbed circles on her hands to try and ease her tension. Dr. Bryan finished up the examination of the baby, the baby was healthy and doing fine. They made another appointment before leaving the doctor's office.

* * *

"_And is it worth the wait _  
_All this killing time?_  
_Are you strong enough to stand_  
_Protecting both your heart and mine?_  
_Who is the betrayer?_  
_Who's the killer in the crowd?_  
_The one who creeps in corridors_  
_And doesn't make a _sound"

After the doctor's appointment Bonnie and Stefan found themselves at "Little Wonders" Kids store. The two browsed the store for the things they were going to need for their bundle of joy. Bonnie ended up seeing a oak crib with a matching diaper changer that had drawers to store the baby's clothes in. Bonnie managed to let Stefan pick out something simple like the car seat. After picking out a few items the two made their way to the cashier to pay for their stuff. It would take 2-3 weeks for the company to deliver the crib and diaper changer table.

"So Salvatore looks like we're having ourselves a little Tommy after all"

"For the last time Stef, we're not naming him Tommy!" Bonnie giggled, the young woman wrapped her arms around his torso. Suddenly her thoughts went back to the dream she had nearly 5 months ago. Bonnie suddenly stopped walking and looked up at Stefan "Doesn't it scare you that I had a dream about the baby being a boy" Bonnie said not wanting to remind herself of the dark dream that corrupted her thoughts.

"I think you're reading into it too much" Stefan replied looking down into her green orbs. Bonnie sighed deciding that he was right, maybe she was looking into this a little more than she should. The young witch pushed her negative thoughts to the side where it wouldn't bother her but it wouldn't be forgotten either.

The small but powerful witch was very aware that her and fate were not on the best terms. The universe had a sick twisted mind that involved her being fate's fool. This proved itself to be true the moment the couple ran into none other than Charles Bennett. The large man slowly approached the two. As he did Stefan's arm instantly snaked its way around Bonnie, he pulled her closer to him as his possieve arm held her tightly. Stefan's grey eyes went hard the second the larger man laid eyes on him.

"Dad" Bonnie said awkwardly as her eyes landed on her father's face.

"Hello Bonnie, you look bigger since the last time I saw you" Charles said stating the obvious. A faint smile came on Bonnie's face her left hand moved her to stomach as she replied to her father. "Uh Yeah I'm 5 months pregnant now" She said feeling Stefan shift closer to her a little, his grip on her never eased. Charles eyes went wide the minute he saw the gold ring with the emerald stone on Bonnie's slender finger.

"What is that!" Charles blurted out, Bonnie's eyes followed his finger that pointed to the ring on her hand.

"Oh well, me and Stefan are now engaged" Bonnie said happily not realizing that he father was clearly not happy about this. If this were a cartoon Charles would have steam emerging out of his ears because he was pissed. He averted his gaze from Bonnie to Stefan, the larger man glared at the boy who was holding his daughter "First you get my baby girl pregnant and now you proposed to her!" Charles roared at the man, Bonnie could sense the tension between the two she prayed that Stefan wouldn't add fuel to the growing fire.

Stefan's eyes were as hard as ever as he glared at Charles. The man with smoky grey orbs had a playful smirk on his face "You're welcomed to come to the wedding... Dad" Stefan said tauntingly, his smirk became more evident as he saw the outraged look that flashed on Charles' face.

"Don't you ever call me Dad!" Charles exploded, Bonnie turned to Stefan and whispered a "Let's go" But the vampire refused to leave just yet. Charles was seeing all things red as he looked at Stefan. "I refuse to allow my daughter to marry a piece of shit like you!" Charles finished rudely, at this point Stefan's blood was beginning to boil as well.

"I'm a piece of shit?" Stefan replied outraged "At least I never put my hands on Bonnie!"

Charles knew he deserved that, he was truly sorry about hitting his baby girl. He also knew he wanted to make things right with Bonnie and be apart of hers and the baby's life. Despite his feelings about making amends with his daughter his boiling anger he had building up against Stefan was too strong to avoid.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did, you have quite the temper Stefan"

Bonnie turned to face her future husband, her eyebrows were fused together as she looked at him "What is he talking about Stefan?" Bonnie asked curiously, Stefan just shook his head and muttered out "Nothing" Before focusing his gaze back on Charles. The larger man let out a humour-less laugh as he looked at the couple "He didn't tell you?" Charles asked in a tauntingly manner.

Bonnie shook her head "Tell me what!" The witch exclaimed she was becoming upset and confused.

"You're _saint _of a boyfriend nearly killed me" Charles growled the man had a wicked smirk on his face as he watched Stefan's reaction. Bonnie's eyes had widened she quickly stepped out of Stefan's hold. Her eyes showed all her emotions as she looked at him, Stefan stepped out to touch Bonnie but she stepped away from him "It's not what it sounds like!" Stefan said assuringly but Bonnie didn't care she wanted to hear all of the story.

"So then what exactly did you do!"

"I stopped by your house and gave him a warning not to touch you again, and it may have been a little violent" Stefan responded he could see the betrayal in Bonnie's eyes. The young woman ran a frustrated hand in her hair "So you went and did it anyways after you promised me you wouldn't!" Bonnie said upset, this is exactly what she wanted to avoid. She didn't want Stefan to get involved with her and her father's problems. Stefan looked like he was about to say something but Charles spoke up before he had the chance to.

"You see he's a liar, Bonnie!" Charles blurted out making the situation worse "He's just going to break your heart!"

"Shut up!" Stefan exploded trying to get Bonnie to make eye contact with him. The middle aged man stepped away from Stefan and moved to Bonnie "Look Bon, I'm truly sorry about what I did and believe me I've been beating myself up about it. I miss you, and I want to be in yours and the baby's life. But I don't think it will be possible if you're going to be with him. I want the best for you and he's clearly not it. I'll be there whenever you need me but I can't support this, I can't support your relationship with him" Charles replied before moving closer to Bonnie and pressing a kiss on her forehead. Bonnie felt tears form in her eyes but refused to let them fall. Charles looked at her one last time before walking away into the wind.

_"My love has concrete feet_  
_My love's an iron ball_  
_Wrapped around your ankles _  
_Over the waterfall"_

Bonnie didn't wait for Stefan, she quickly made her way to the car without him. Stefan followed behind her knowing that she was upset with him. The car was in a deadly silence as the supernatural's got settled in. Bonnie stared out the window trying her best to avoid the man who was sitting beside her. Stefan couldn't handle the silence anymore and decided to break it "Bonnie" He called out, Bonnie turned her head to look at him "Just drive" She said harshly before fixing her gaze back on the scenery outside of the car.

Stefan growled turning on the engine and driving out of the plaza. The two made their way on the main road in a deafening silence neither spoke, neither wanted to. Bonnie was tired and wanted to sleep but she knew the drive would be a while they would have to cross the Wickery bridge to make it back to the boarding-house from where they were.

"Were you even going to tell me about it?" Bonnie said looking at the vampire. Stefan looked at her before looking back at the road "It wasn't something you needed to know" Stefan replied in a rather cold manner.

"That's my dad Stefan!"

"Yeah I know that Bonnie, but what I can't seem to figure out is why you're defending him!" Stefan replied he was starting to grow upset. He didn't see what was so wrong with him going over there to teach Charles a lesson. He watched Bonnie roll her eyes at him before continuing "He deserved it, he had no right to touch you" The grey eyed man looked over at Bonnie he didn't want to fight with her about something so stupid.

"And you had no right to touch him!" Bonnie replied angrily her voice was mimicking his and grew louder. Stefan laughed a bitter and dry laugh. He had, had enough. He didn't do anything wrong and he wasn't going to allow Bonnie to make him feel like he had.

"God do you hear yourself!" Stefan said outraged "I don't understand why you're so mad at me!"

"Because you promised me that you wouldn't do anything!" Bonnie shouted at him "You just had to get involved after I told you not to, you know it really makes me wonder about what else you haven't told me!"

Stefan gripped the wheel tighter "I've been honest with you since day one Bonnie!" Stefan yelled back, he hated being called a liar. His anger grew worse the minute Bonnie responded "Really? So what about the entire Elena situation ?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow at the man.

"What about it?" Stefan replied with a shrug of the shoulders "It was nothing"

"Nothing! Oh so having a girl flirt constantly around you and not doing anything about it was nothing" Bonnie said outraged. Stefan was being unreasonable and she didn't want to have this conversation with him anymore.

"It's not like I was cheating on you with her!" He shouted back, Bonnie looked out the window they were close to the boarding house they just needed to pass the bridge and drive another 6 minutes.

"How do I know you didn't, it's not like you've been completely honest with me"

Stefan growled as he looked at her "I didn't do anything because I fucking love you!" Stefan shouted he didn't notice that he had taken his hands off of the wheel. The car jerked roughly off of the road, Bonnie's hands clutched her stomach and Stefan reached out for the wheel but it was too late the car had run off of the road and landed straight into the water.

The car quickly sank as the amount of water in the car caused excessive weight. Bonnie was unconscious because she had hit her head on the window. Panic rushed through Stefan as he looked at his fiancée. He quickly ripped his seat belt off and moved to take off Bonnie's seat belt. The water made things difficult but the vampire managed to rip the seatbelt off of her body. He kicked open the door and grabbed Bonnie. The vampire made his way to the surface with the young woman in his arms. He laid her on the grass and quickly checked her pulse. It was slow and weak. Bonnie's hair clung to her face her body looked lifeless as she laid there. Stefan bit into his wrist and force fed Bonnie his blood. But she didn't take it, and if he continued to do so she would end up choking on it. So he removed his wrist from her mouth and checked her pulse again, she was still holding on.

_"This will be my last confession_  
_I love you never felt like any blessing _  
_(Ohhhh)_  
_Whispering like it's a secret _  
_Only to condemn the one who hears it_  
_With a heavy heart"_

Stefan breathed into her attempting to do CPR on the woman. Then it clicked to him she was pregnant, the baby was in danger. He lifted her body up and carried her bridal style. The man started running with her using his vampire speed to make it to the hospital. He could feel tears forming into his eyes "Come on Bonnie, come back to me" He whispered while running. He didn't care who saw him he just needed to make sure Bonnie and his baby were going to be okay.

Stefan barged into the hospital with Bonnie in his arms "Help!" He shouted out into the crowded room "Please help me, we got in an accident and now my pregnant fiancée isn't responding"

Stefan watched the nurse come running she checked Bonnie's pulse and realized it was slow. After calling out a code the nurses came with a stretcher and got Stefan to lay Bonnie down on it as they rushed her into a room to be checked on. He watched them put an oxygen mask on her and hook her up to a bunch of machines to monitor her heart and the baby. Stefan covered his hands over his face, he didn't want to see anymore. For the first time in years the vampire closed his eyes and prayed.

Chapter end

* * *

AN: Wow that was a long one! LOOL Thanks soo much for reading I hope that you guys liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought! (: Want to know what happens to Bonnie and the baby well you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out! Thanks again lovelies! God Bless! Btw sorry for any mistakes I wrote this at a late hour so I didn't really double check it. Thanks again! Love,

-Vamp213 (L)


	21. Moving Fate's Hand

AN: Hello Gorgeous people, thank you all so much for the kind and inspiring words you all left me. You guys are just so good to me and I really want to thank you all for that. I'm honestly so glad you're liking the story ! So sit back and enjoy my Goons cause here is Chapter 21 of ADMTNT I'm terribly sorry, you all are allowed to like hate me because well I've been putting off updating. It's just I have a lot of writers block with some of my stories that are up. So I apologize, anyways I hope you like it enjoy lovelies. I'm soo sorry

ADMTNT Chapter 21: Moving Fate's Hand

* * *

Stefan Salvatore sat in the uncomfortable chair waiting, waiting for something for anything to tell him that everything was going to be alright. He didn't know what he would do if something happened, he would start drinking again. Both blood and alcohol. He sat staring at the wall in front of him, his face felt heavy and sticky from the tears and dry blood. The nurses would enter the room every once in a while to check up on Bonnie and the baby. A couple of them would ask him if he was alright and offer to do an examination on him. He always declined. The grey eyed man slowly rose up from the chair and walked over to the bed where Bonnie was. He could see some bruises on her right arm, he hand ghosted over the dark spots and winced as he lightly touched them almost as if he could feel her pain.

Suddenly her eyes began to flutter open, Stefan slowly removed his hand and took a step closer. He stood over her until her emerald eyes met his grey ones. None of them spoke, there was simply too many things to say. Bonnie green eyes ripped away from his as she slowly began to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan spoke softly feeling his heart ache at the sight of her. Bonnie licked her dry lips and rubbed the back of her neck "I'm alright, just a little sore" She said truthfully, she could feel Stefan's intense gaze on her. Tears started to form in her eyes; she didn't want to look at him right now.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorr-"

"Stop" She whispered "It's not your fault"

"Yes it is, I should have been more aware!"

"Stefan you're not the only one to blame for this, we both are, we were just upset over something stup-" Bonnie froze in the middle of her sentence making the sweet vampire grow concerned. Stefan walked closer to Bonnie "What's the matter Bon?" He said deciding whether or not to call a nurse. Bonnie didn't reply she just looked down at her hands, they were placed firmly on her stomach.

"THE BABY STEFAN!" Bonnie exclaimed she began to pull the sheets off of her body "Oh my God, How could I forget that I'm pregnant!" She said frantically as she tried to scramble out of the bed. Stefan moved quickly to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up. The young witch looked wide eyed at him "Relax Bonnie" Stefan cooed softly trying to calm her down "The baby is alright, the doctor said he just went into a little shock from the impact but the checked the heartbeat and did an ultrasound when you were sleeping. He's okay" Stefan clarified for the witch, Bonnie let out the breath she had been holding in and relaxed back down in the bed.

A silence flooded the room making Stefan feel uneasy. Bonnie's green eyes became glistened with tears that she refused to let fall, her day started out perfect and ended up being a disaster. Stefan went to give her a hug but she rejected his touch making him feel unwanted. He knew that she was still upset about what he did to Charles.

"I don't regret it" Stefan said his voice was low and deep, it made shivers run down the woman's spinal cord "I don't regret doing what I did to Charles, it's my duty to protect you and I would kill anyone who laid a hand on you or our baby" He finished, Bonnie slowly closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to argue with Stefan about her father.

Bonnie wrapped the white sheet tight around her body. "You don't get it"

"What's there to get Bonnie ?"

"I still love him, he's my dad and we've always been close. He and Grams were the only two people I could ever count on, and now our relationship is broken. Look I understand what you're saying, and I'm thankful that I have a boyfrien- fiancé who loves me so much that he would do anything to protect me. But I guess you could say that I was more hurt by the fact you went against me, I asked you not to go over there and you still went. I know it may sound silly that I'm defending him but he's my dad, I'm always going to love him no matter what" Bonnie blinked away the tears that were beginning to flood her eyes.

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you" Stefan breathed out.

"I'm sorry too"

Stefan's large hands cupped her face he slowly leaned in closer to her before whispering "It's you and me against the world always" Bonnie smiled apart of her was still upset with him but they almost lost each other today over something stupid. Her green eyes looked into his own "You and me forever" She whispered back before sitting up to move closer to the man. Just as his lips brushed against hers Caroline, Damon, Matt and Jeremy barraged into the room.

"Surprise!" Caroline said holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Stefan removed his hands from Bonnie's face and turned to look at their guests. The crowd moved into the room and placed their get well gifts on the bedside table. Matt, Jeremy, and Caroline all went to give Bonnie a hug. Damon smirked his piercing blue eyes scanned the young witch as he walked over to her, the man with hair as black as the night bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead making the young woman smile "How are you baby bird?" Damon asked nicely, this made Bonnie's eyes go wide she was expecting him to call her Judgy, or Santa 2.0. Her smile widened as she looked at him it had been awhile since Damon has ever called her baby bird, or little witch.

"I could be better" Bonnie said honestly, the young woman moved her head to the chair where Matt was. "Oh my goodness, Matt actually missed a day off of work to come and visit me, I must be a lucky girl" Bonnie teased knowing very well how hard the man with blonde hair and blue eyes worked. A chuckle escaped his lips "Well between you, Caroline and Elena, you've always been my favourite" Matt gushed, Caroline glared at him before playfully hitting him on the shoulder "Ow!" Matt laughed before playing smacking Caroline back "What you can't handle the truth Forbes!"

"You know you love me Donavon!" Caroline teased back.

Bonnie giggled at the sight of her friends, Caroline and Matt were truly something. Her eyes looked at the young Gilbert "Hi Jer" She greeted him kindly "How's everything, How has Elena been?"

"Everything's great, I got hired at Wal-Mart and as for Elena well she's getting by" Jeremy said truthfully. Bonnie frowned at this, she knew Elena was hurting but it has been 5 months since everything happened.

"Oh" Was all Bonnie said "Well if she needs anyone to talk to tell her I'm-"

"Uh- No" Caroline spat out "Elena made her bed let her lie in it Bon, She needs to be the one to make the first move not us"

"Care-"

"Bonnie, I still don't trust her. I saw her at the mall one time and she looked like the walking dead! Something's wrong with her, and when I said hello just to be nice she snarled at me and kept walking away. She's tampering with something Bonnie!" Caroline said angrily, the blonde obviously did not care if Jeremy was in the room.

"She's probably lonely Caroline, everyone needs friends"

"Well she needs to apologize and woman up, and face her mistakes. I'm willing to put it behind me for the sake of our friendships but in all truth we're both better off without her dragging us down with her selfishness!" Caroline moved to look at Jeremy "You can tell your sister that if she wants us to be friends again she needs to make the first move and needs to stop acting like she runs the town!" Jeremy just nodded his head and fiddled with his thumbs.

"On a less dramatic note, how long are you in here for?" Damon asked the young woman.

Stefan folded his arms over his chest and spoke. "Two days at least the doctor wants to keep an eye on how the baby's doing"

Damon simply nodded before going back to making fun of Caroline with the help of Matt. The group of friends spent their day enjoying each other's company, they laughed, talked, cried and laughed some more before they were asked to leave due to the fact visiting hours were over. Bonnie gave them all a hug goodbye and thanked them for coming to visit her. Stefan informed the nurse that he would be staying the night. Bonnie called her Grams and talked to her informing her that everything was okay, after a 10 minute phone call she and Stefan relaxed and enjoyed each other. Stefan tucked her in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he walked over to the uncomfortable chair and found sleep.

Chapter End.

* * *

An: OMG I FEEL SOO BAD! Firstly I update two weeks late (due to exams and writers block) and when I do update it's like super short! I'm soo sorry I promise a lengthy, drama filled update sometime next week. Let's just say I hope you guys didn't forget about certain characters and key things that happened over the last chapters (; Cause it'll be making its come back soon. That's all I'm saying so brace yourselves LOOL So sorry for the late/short update! It's not like me at all ! Hey did anyone hear about a british band called One Direction? Alright I know I'm waay to old to be having a fan girl moment ( well not really I'm 16) buuut OMG OMG OMG THEY'RE SOO CUTE AND BRITISH! And they're songs are pretty good, check em out if you have the time! Also I'm going to see them with my best friend next sundaay! They'Re finally coming to canada! Ahah Happy dancing! ANYYYYYYYYWHOOOOOO! Have a great week and tell me what you thought! God Bless!

P.s - Sorry for any mistakes I didn't really proof read it I was in a rush to put it up, just so I can give you wonderful people something!

-Vamp213 (L) 


	22. Fighting For Yesterday

An: I truly cannot say how sorry I am. I am so sorry I know I should've updated a lot sooner ! But I have been so busy! I'm soo sorry guys I hope this update will make up for it! I know I owe you guys like 5 updates and being busy is no excuse. I promise I'll try my best to start shooting the chapters out because you loyal people deserve it. I just needed a kick to find my motivation for this story again and you lovelies helped me overcome my writers block. I dont know I felt like the last chapter I wrote didn't come out how I wanted it to and because of how I wrote it I had to change a lot for the future chapters. Anyways thanks again for the reviews. I'm terribly sorry! :( Without further ado here it is ADMTNT Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the vd

ADMTNT Chapter 22: Fighting for Yesterday

* * *

Ever since Bonnie was young she had always been fascinated by water. She found it to be relaxing almost as if it was cleanning her soul with its purity. Mystic Falls resident witch found herself in a tub filled with warm water and bubbles that smelled like lavander. Her long locks were tied up in a high bun and her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the warm universal solvent on her skin. She sighed when she felt a loofah lightly stroke her shoulder making it's way down her arm. The other arm that was not being scrubbed was playing in the warm soapy water. She allowed the liquid she slide through her fingers as she relaxed. A happy smile was plastered on her face when she felt the loofah travel back up her arm and start to stroke her collar bone.

"I know the doctor said to take it easy for a couple of days but now you're just spoiling me" It was true, the minute Bonnie Bennett stepped foot into the boarding house Stefan made it his priority to keep her off her feet at all times. And that was exactly what he did. He cooked and brought her food, he brought her magazines to read and he would lay down with her to keep her company. Now the Salvatore had her in a hot tub and was actually bathing her. Bonnie was impressed. The bathroom was filled with scented candles, the lights were dimmed and he even used her favourite bubble bath scent.

He took the term 'taking it easy' to a whole new level.

A light chuckle emerged from the man as he continued to bathe her. "Doctor ordered you to stay off your feet so I'm keeping you off your feet" He replied the man with foresty green eyes lifted up her arm from the soapy water and placed a kiss on her hand. Every stroke was tender and intimate. eyes were filled with passion and devotion.

"I'm pretty sure I'm capable of bathing myself" Bonnie stated, her eyes were glued on his. The way he was looking at her made the young woman want to kiss him senselessly. Stefan made his way down to her stomach. His touch was ever so gentle and carassing. He lightly stroked the loofah on her stomach, the man with beautiful orbs instantly became immensely intimate. Suddenly the loofah was replaced with his bare hand. Stefan lightly palmed her stomach, he could feel the roundness and firmness of it underneath his fingertips. Without warning Stefan felt a light thump, a bright smile appeared on his face as he looked at Bonnie.

"He kicked me!" Stefan said happily, the man wore an ear to ear smile. Bonnie laughed Stefan made it seem like getting kicked was the best thing in the entire world. His digits were rubbing soothing circles on her stomach. Bonnie looked into his eyes that were screaming out a raw intense passion. His hand slipped from her stomach and landed on her left thigh. Bonnie sucked in a breath and the contact, his touch felt good.

Stefan leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Bonnie's lips making the woman forget about everything. A bright smile was on Bonnie's face when the man pulled back from the kiss. Soon after the vampire was splashed by Bonnie his black t-shirt was soaked with water making it cling to him. Bonnie sat in the tub laughing at him, it just wouldn't be a proper bubble bath with splashing some water now would it.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that!" Stefan said his voice was playful. Bonnie watched him stand up and undress, she rose an eyebrow up at him "Well I did! So what are you going to do about it?" Bonnie replied with a giggle. Stefan hopped into the tub and began to tickle the woman.

"S-Stefan Stop!" Bonnie laughed, she absoultely hated being tickled "T-thats really unfair!"

"Is it?" The man didn't let up on his tickle attack he continued to tickle her until she was out of breath. Stefan sat in the end of the tub laughing, Bonnie glared at him and decided to pay him back for the tickle rampage he committed on her. Focusing all of her energy on the water. The bubbly water exploded on Stefan making him covered from head to toe in foamy white bubbles. Stefan wiped the bubbles off of his face and laughed. He then moved to were Bonnie was and pressed a searing kiss on her lips. Bonnie giggled in the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Stefan's shoulders bringing him into a soapy embrace. Her, Stefan and the baby were happy and that was all that seemed to matter at the moment.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert entered his home tired and sweaty. He, Tyler and Matt had just finished their weekly workout at the gym. Today Tyler pushed Jeremy to lift more weights than he did the last time and for that his biceps were beyond swollen. The young man threw his gym bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Hard day at the gym?" Elena asked, she was drinking a cup of coffee and reading one of their ansectors journals.

Jeremy moved towards the fridge and grabbed a water. "Yeah, it was pretty intense" He replied before untwisting the cap off and guzzling down the cold liquid. Elena smiled before she went back to reading the journal. Jeremy frowned at his sister, she wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing.

"Why don't you just apologize to Bonnie and Caroline? You're miserable without them!"

Elena's head popped up from the book "I don't need them Jer! They're selfish and they took everything good away from me!"

"You mean Stefan and Damon" Jeremy clarified, his frown grew deeper when he saw the long haired woman nod. He knew that Elena was hurting over the break up with Damon but she really needed to move on and get her friends back. She was becoming as crazy as Jonathon Gilbert was.

"Exactly! If Bonnie wasn't with Stefan I would have both of them wrapped around my finger"

The man slammed his water down on the counter "My God Elena! Do you hear yourself? You complain about them being selfish but in all truth you are. Look Their having a BBQ tonight and I'm invited. If you want to come and apologize then you can't but if not then have fun staying in here by yourself" Jeremy harshly grabbed his water bottle and stormed out of the kitchen.

Elena quickly got up from the chair "I won't be alone I'll have Alaric!" She shouted at him making him come to a stop. The brown hair man laughed before turning around to face his sister "No Elena, you won't. He's coming too" Jeremy replied before continuing his walk up the stairs and to the shower. Elena growled and threw a hand in her hair. The brown haired woman walked over to the counter and opened the draw. In it was the bag of vervain seeds Gloria had given her to win Stefan back. Elena smiled and pressed the seeds with her thumb until it left an imprint on her finger tip. She smirked and placed the seeds in her pocket. Maybe she would go to the barbeque after all but it certainly wouldn't be to apologize.

* * *

"So you and that Rose girl are getting pretty close now huh?" Alaric said as he chopped up some vegetables for the salad. The history teacher during the day and vampire hunter at night looked out the window to see Rose setting up some plates. Alaric was surprised Damon could score a woman like that, she was classy and could keep him on his toes. Alaric could see the beautiful sun, for a day in October it was actually a nice day. The sun was out and shining and it was pretty warm.

"I guess" Damon responded he wanted to keep his relationship with Rose as vauge as possible. The vampire went back to seasoning the meat and tried his best to ignore any questions about his love life. Damon Salvatore was not one to talk about relationships and love. "She told me I could move in with her if I wanted"

"Well do you?" Alaric said raising an eyebrow at the man. Damon just shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't sure if he was ready to take it to the next level just yet. He wasn't even use to having a long term relationship before "I don't know... maybe"

"Would you look at that Damon Salvatore is falling in love"

Damon picked up a carrot and threw it at Alaric "Shut up Brover!" He replied in an annoyed tone.

Alaric rose his eyebrow up at the man "Brover?" He asked, he knew that spending 8 hours with teenagers that he should be accustomed to new slang but this was the first he had ever heard of this 'brover' term.

"Brover, as in brother and lover. You know since everyone seems to have this badass bromance thing going on"

Alaric laughed at his drinking buddy "Okay then Brover, we as should get this stuff out on the grill then" Alaric picked up the tray of seasoned steaks and carried it outside. Bonnie, Caroline, Rose, Matt, Tyler and Stefan were all seated around the outdoor table. The boys were in a heated discussion about basketball. Apparently Tyler thought the Heats were better than the Lakers and that's how it all started. The girls just pretended to be interested while they talked about simple things such as fashion and college.

"Come on Bro, Miami has Lebron and Bosh. They're way better than the lakers!" Tyler said defending his team.

Matt rolled his eyes at him "Are you kidding me? Come back at me when the Heat's win a championship game!"

"Oh wait they're not going to because they're not champions!" Stefan intervented, Matt gave the man a prop and stuck his tongue out at Tyler. Tyler sat beside his girlfriend with a scowl look on his face.

"Whatever, you guys will see" Tyler picked up his beer and drank some of it. His eyes wander over to the fence where Jeremy Gilbert seemed to pop in from.

"Yo Gilbert!" Tyler called out making everyone else turn to see. Jeremy smiled before walking over to where the rest of the group was.

"Hey Everyone" The young man greeted he pulled out a chair and sat down next to Rose. Bonnie smiled at the younger Gilbert "Hey Jer how are you?" Bonnie handed the man a beer which he gladly accepted.

"I've been good"

"How's that sister of yours?" Caroline asked bitterly "Still being bitchy?"

"Care!" Bonnie exclaimed, as much as she didn't like Elena there was no need to blast her in front of her brother. Caroline let out a large sigh before throwing her hands up in defence "What Bon? He already knows how Elena is"

Bonnie didn't breathe a word to Caroline, instead she gave her a look signalling her to stop talking. Bonnie decided to change the subject off of Elena and onto something else.

"So Caroline are you excited for college?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I thought I was..."

"Well what changed?" Rose spoke up she took hold of her cranberry juice and took a sip of it.

"It's just that I feel like I don't need it. I mean I'm a vampire I should be out exploring the world not stuck in a boring old school worrying about exams and essays!"

"Caroline I know the vampire world seems exhilarating but knowledge is important. If you want to survive you have to be smart. You have decades, centuries even to explore the world. But to be able to understand you don't only have to understand yourself but you have to understand how it works. Go to school get an education well you're still a baby vampire. You have forever to explore the world take it from a 500 year old vampire"

Caroline smiled at the short brown haired woman. "Wow thanks Rose, I'll think about it"

30 minutes passed and everyone was having a good time. Damon had finally got his well seasoned steak on the grill and Alaric was helping him cook it. Just as the night was beginning to kick off and certain olive skinned brown haired beauty came walking through the fence. Bonnie's mouth nearly dropped when she saw Elena. Caroline wore a hard face and the rest of them were shocked or angry. Elena walked over to where Jeremy was and stood behind him. You could tell she had one too many to drink before she got here because she was stumbling over while she walked.

"Last time I checked you weren't invited Elena" Damon said breaking the ice. Alaric nudged him and waited for Elena to explain herself.

"I know I wasn't invited Damon but there's something I have to say to everyone especially Bonnie and Caroline"

"Well this should be interesting" Caroline muttered with her signature eye roll. The blonde vampire grabbed another beer before Elena could start talking.

"Alright I know I'm the most hated woman in Mystic Falls, and I just came here to say... I came here to say that you Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes are backstabbing bitches and that I will never ever forgive you two. Bonnie stole Stefan and is the reason me and Damon broke up and Caroline before you had Tyler you took Matt and you never stuck up for me. You two can enjoy my sloppy seconds but I must tell you this Bonnie I will get revenge on you one way or another. You disgusting pregnant slut!"

"Alright that's it I think you should leave now! You know my hand has been itching to slap you from the moment you stepped in"

"And who the hell are y-you!"

"I'm Damon's new girlfriend" Rose replied tauntingly, her eyes were hard and her voice was serious "Now leave!"

"Fine, W-whatever! I'll see you at home Jeremy. And I'm sorry you had to hear this Stefan I'm just sorry" Elena stormed out of the backyard. Everyone engaged in angry conversation about Elena except Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Just forget about her Bon" Caroline said rubbing her friend's shoulders. Bonnie stood up from the chair, she was sick and tired of being spineless and letting everyone defend her. She decided she was going to defend herself.

"No, I'm going to have a little talk with Elena" Bonnie got out of Caroline's hold and headed out of the backyard. Stefan and Caroline hollered at her to come back but she ignored them. She needed to say what she needed to say to Elena and no one was going to stop her.

Chapter End

* * *

An: Thank you soo much for reading! Once again I'm terribly sorry for the loooong wait! I'll try my absolute best to get another chapter up before the next weekend. You guys are amazing and I feel so bad I honestly hope you can forgive me! Well tell me what you thought! I really do hope you guys liked it cause I feel terrible. Have an amazing week!

-Vamp213 (L)


	23. No Reflection

An: Thank you all so much for the lovely words! I'm ever so glad that you guys liked the chapter! (: OMG OMG OMG DID ANYONE WATCH VD ? INTENSE! It was one of the better episodes this season IMO. But like always there's another stupid break -.- Anyways with further ado here it is Chapter 23 of ADMTNT

ADMTNT Chapter 23: No Reflection

* * *

"Elena!" Bonnie called out looking at the young brown haired woman fumble with her car keys. Elena stopped what she was doing and turned her tear streaked face over to where Bonnie was. "What do you want you skank?"

"Stop" Was all Bonnie said "I know that this is all an act. You're pretending to be a drunken bitch so that you have an excuse not to make amends with us."

"You don't know anything Bonnie!"

Bonnie frowned looking over at her "I know you. And I also know that you're not a grouchy drunk. Whenever you get drunk you can't stop laughing no matter how upset you may be" The young witch then moved over to where Elena was and forced the woman to look at her. Elena's glassy brown eyes were staring straight into Bonnie's emerald like ones. A faint smile came onto Bonnie's face she could see a glimpse of her bestfriend still hiding away in there. But she could also see hurt and betrayal and darkness as well. Suddenly the long haired woman broke down in front of Bonnie and began to sob hysterically.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie" Elena said within sobs "I never meant to be such a bitch! I just didn't know how to overcome my anger and pain"

Bonnie's arms instantly wrapped around Elena's shaking body "I know Elena, I know." She whispered soothingly into the young woman's ear.

"Everything will be okay"

"No it won't!" Elena replied instantly "I screwed everything up, everyone hates me"

Bonnie's hands moved to Elena's face, the young witch cupped her face in her hands and lifted Elena's head to look at her. "A good apology might work. Look I'm willing to squash this drama and forgive you Lena. And I'm positive the others will find it in their hearts to forgive you as well. You just gotta give them some time to understand"

"Bonnie I really am sorry for the horrible things I've done and said" Elena said "But you have to know that I wasn't in control of myself and I never wanted any of this to happen"

"I know Lena, now come you're going to follow me into that backyard, apologize to everyone and enjoy a night out"

"But-"

"No butt's" Bonnie responded before grabbing the woman's hand and leading her into the backyard. All the chatting that had been going on seized the minute they saw Elena and Bonnie walking back into the backyard. Caroline's arms folded across her chest, her perfectly waxed eyebrows fused together as she looked at them.

"What is she doing back here" Caroline said bitterly "She's clearly not wanted"

"Enough Caroline" Bonnie said sternly "Everyone listen up Elena has something to say"

"This should be good" Damon muttered over to where Alaric was.

Elena looked down at her feet before  
twirling her thumbs. "I wanted to say sorry for everything. For being a complete bitch to all of you and for ruining your barbeque. I-I never meant to, I was just upset and angry. And instead of being a woman about it and talking it out with my girls I've been acting like a child. I know you hate me but I just, want to be able to put this behind us and be friends again. I'm miserable without you guys. I know I totally don't deserve to be forgiven but I hope you guys can forgive me"

Bonnie put a hand on her shoulder and smiled "I forgive you Elena". Elena smiled and embraced her friend in a warm tight hug. A sweet smile came onto Stefan's face as he watched the two make up. A loud slow clapping sound forced the two to break apart.

"Well isn't this just lovely" Caroline said the blonde vampire was clearly upset "Elena can be queen bitch face and can get forgiven just like that huh"

"Caro-"

"No Bonnie! I have been there for you for everything. When Elena was trying to break you and Stefan up, for some of your doctor's appointments and your maternity classes. I have been the one there protecting you from this... bitch!" Caroline was livid "Excuse me if I don't want to forgive her because I can see past her phony sorry, she doesn't mean it!"

"I do Caroline" Elena started to cry in front of them "I really do"

"Save it"

"Care you know I love you and I know that you will always be there for me. But I think this drama between us needs to stop! We've been friends since we were in diapers!"

Caroline shook her head "You're right Bonnie I'll always be there for YOU, but I can't forgive you Elena. I can't and I won't" Caroline began to pick up her purse and jacket and said her goodbyes to everyone. The blonde haired woman stopped in front of Bonnie "Sorry for leaving but I can't deal with this right now. Call me whenever you want to hang out again... just us."

With that Caroline was off into the night. A sigh emerged from the witch as she ran a hand through her hair. "Does anyone else have something to say to Elena!"

"Yeah I do" Damon replied "For once I agree with Barbie, why should we just magically forgive you huh?"

"I'm not saying you should forgive me right away. I just want you guys to know how sorry I am for all of this bullcrap. It was really out of my control"

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes at her. "Fine we'll make a deal. I'll think about forgiving you if you leave and give me a little space"

"That's fair. I guess I'll see you guys later. And I truly am sorry"

Elena gave them a faint smile before turning on the heel of her foot and exiting the backyard. Bonnie waved her goodbye before she walked into the house. The green eyed witch went straight into the kitchen and turned on the tap to wash her hands. She felt a fair on strong arms wrap around her along with a pair of soft warm lips press a lingering kiss on her neck.

"I'm proud of you" Stefan whispered into her ear "You're about the most mature person I know"

Bonnie turned off the water and leaned back into his sturdy chest. She tilted her head to the side to give the man more room.

"It needed to happen. All this drama was wearing me down"

Bonnie felt herself being twisted around to face Stefan. The man then lifted her up and placed her on the island in the kitchen before stepping in between her legs. Bonnie smiled down at him when he cupped her face and brought her closer to him. The grey eyed man kissed her softly making her feel like she could fly. She pouted when she felt him pull back.

"Ti amo così tanto. Non posso aspettare fino a quando il nostro bambino è nato e fino a quando siamo una famiglia completa" Stefan whispered up at her. Bonnie smiled she loved it when he spoke italian. "Tu mi fai felice cara" He finished before kissing her on the nose.

"Mhm what did you just say?"

Stefan chuckled "I said I love you so much. And that I cannot wait until our baby is born and until we are a complete family, and also that you make me happy". Bonnie couldn't help but grin at his words.

"I make you happy huh?"

"More than you'll ever know"

The man went back to sucking and biting her neck brining Bonnie into an absolute bliss.

"Remember grad? What did you say to me then?"

Stefan pulled back, he looked lost in his thoughts as he tried to remember what exactly he said.

"I believe I told you **Io non vedo l'ora di portarti via in modo che io possa averti tutta per me,bellissima **which means I can't wait to take you away and have you all to myself"

Bonnie rose an eyebrow up at him "You forgot the word beautiful!" She laughed knowing that was the only word she knew in italian. Stefan chuckled into her neck, the man inhaled her sweet scent. It was enough for him to drive him insane.

"So do you still want to take me away and have me all to yourself?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow up at him. She heard him mutter something underneath his breath but didn't exactly catch what he said. Stefan looked deeply into her eyes.

"Must you even ask" He replied with a smirk "Just say when"

"Things are going to be different when the baby's born"

"And that's a difference I'm looking forward to"

Bonnie smiled before capturing Stefan's lips. Their lips moved together perfectly, she could feel Stefan's tongue grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance. Once Bonnie opened her mouth to him their tongues shared a secret dance that only the two of them knew. Suddenly the younger Salvatore pulled back and latched his lips back onto her neck. He left a trail of feverish kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

A tingly feeling overcame Bonnie when she felt Stefan's fingertips graze against her soft skin. The brown haired man pushed a bit of her cardigan down her arm exposing her bare shoulder."Sei così maledettamente sexy" He whispered huskily as he looked at her dead in the eyes. His lips instantly attached themselves to it. Bonnie closed her eyes and released a soft moan at the feel of it. His hands travelled her thighs until they met the hem of her dress.

"You two really need to get a room" Damon said standing with his arms crossed over his chest, Stefan growled before removing himself from Bonnie. Damon watched as she fixed her clothing.

"She's already preggo Stef what are you trying to do get her more pregnant?"

Stefan gave Damon a brooding look. "Shut up Damon, you're so stupid sometimes"

"And in the kitchen too? Mamma mia Stefan, this is where I cook!" Damon ranted sounding like a 50 year old Italian woman.

"I'm sorry Mother Damon" Bonnie said with a smile before hopping off of the counter and placing a kiss on Damon's cheek. The three of them walked back outside to join the rest of the gang.

* * *

Elena arrived home feeling happy.

She didn't like being the outcast and she certainly missed all of her friends. She could only pray to God that all of them would forgive her. The young woman travelled up the staircase humming a happy tune. She pushed open the door to her room and walked over to the nightstand beside her bed to grab a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear to bed. As she was digging through the drawer and image appeared in her mirror. It was a spitting reflection of herself, instead of showing Elena looking through her drawers it showed her staring at herself with a deadly smirk imprinted on her face. There was a slight difference in the appearance though, her hair was curly instead of pin straight.

Elena turned around and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the image.

"Elena" It said "Did you use the seeds on Stefan yet? Is that why you're so happy?"

"Uh- no not exactly. I don't want to do this anymore I just want to be normal and live a normal life with my friends. I'm sorry I really am but I can't help you or him anymore"

The image laughed a cat like laugh and looked down at its red painted nails.

"That's too bad Elena it really is, Klaus won't like this one bit. And just wait until he finds out that you lied to him"

"I-I didn't lie to him about anything! I told you everything I knew"

"But didn't you. You told us that Stefan was with that powerful witch yet you failed to mention that she was pregnant with his child"

"Yeah so?"

"So, that baby is going to be one of the most powerful thing next to Klaus to walk the face of the earth. Do you know what he could do with that kind of power? Klaus would be the ultimate thing ever."

"Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me" Elena begged "I just made amends with them!"

"Klaus has many options he could kill the baby and steal its power or he could raise the baby and train it to be a killing machine"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you no longer just have to break Stefan and Bonnie up but you also need to kidnap that baby and bring it back to Klaus"

"No I can't those are my friends!" Elena screamed at the mirror "I refuse to do it. Neither of you can make me I'm done helping you"

"You don't have an option Elena. Either you do it or I get to use your body again and do it myself"

"You can't you aren't real"

"Oh yes I am Elena, I am very much real" The image said "Klaus already wants Bonnie for her power, he'll be thrilled once he find out about this baby"

"But why, why Bonnie?"

"Even the evil gets lonely Elena" The image said with a cruel laugh "Klaus wants to make sure he has a woman of his standards to be his queen of darkness"

"Please don't make me do this"

The image smirked "Too late" It said before vanishing away. Elena was sobbing, she pulled the seeds out of her pocket and threw it as far away from herself as she could. The brown haired woman screamed as she pounded on the mirror with her fist.

"No come back, Katherine come back!" Her screams filled the house "Don't make me do this, don't make me please!"

She continued to bang on the mirror until it shattered and cut her. Blood ran down her arms quickly but Elena didn't care. The young girl slid down and curled herself up into a ball. She knew that this was her fault, she was the one who contacted Gloria who then contacted Klaus and Katherine. The young woman sat there and cried for what seemed like hours until she blacked out.

Chapter End

* * *

An: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it (: Also I want to wish everyone a Happy Easter (to all who celebrate) I know I'm getting hyper of chocolate right about now so forgive me if there's any mistakes. I just really wanted to get this up for you lovely people. Sorry for the lack of Steffonnie :$ But a lot happened which explained why Elena may have been a little OOC and it's because she's being haunted by Katherine (who is like half ghost who's looking for her body like Klaus was when he first appeared and only can show her true form in glass and dreams). So yeah basically Elena's Klaus and Katherine's little bitch. How do you guys feel about Klaus wanting Bonnie as his Queen of Darkness? Much more to come from this story I may even extend it but for sure there is either going to be a part 2 which will be written here or a sequel (like written by itself). But yeah tell me what you thought! OH and that one part where Stefan's like kissing her shoulder and says something in Italian he says you're so goddamn sexy for anyone who didn't know. Yeah LOL this is getting long ANYWAYS HAVE AN AMAZING WEEK ! (:

God Bless,

Vamp213 (L)


	24. Mr Sandman

An: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! They were very inspiring so thank you! I'm thrilled that you guys are liking the plot twist! I hope that explained a lot of Elena's odd behaviour. I know some of you guys were dissapointed with Bonnie in the last chapter. I promise she will handle her own in the future because you can only keep the pot on the stove for so long until it boils over. BUT i had to make her forgive Elena to move on with the plot and to show how naive she can be sometimes so I hope you can understand that. I usually don't follow any of the ideas i write down for this story it's kinda write it as I go. But I have some wicked Ideas I think you guys will like (: Now before I start the chapter I just want to mention I hope you people remember the dream Bonnie had earlier in the story... that's all I'm saying. Ahha enjoy!

ADMTNT Chapter 24: Mr. Sandman (Dream me a dream)

* * *

"Hey Bon, It's me dad. I'm just calling to check up on you and to apologize for my behaviour. It was beyond innapporiate and childish. Maybe we could meet up and catch up on some things? I-I miss you and I'll always love you no matter what. Call me back as soon as you can!"

Bonnie sat down in the living room and replayed the voicemail over and over again. By now the words were imprinted in her mind. She could easily recite them without breaking a sweat or stuttering. The pad of her thumb felt the buttons of her phone. A sigh emerged from her as she pressed the button that made the message replay.

"Are you ever going to get tired of listening to that message?"

Stefan asked as he walked into the living room. In his hands was a bowl of fresh ripe strawberries, the man placed the berries on the table and took a seat next to Bonnie.

"It's just weird to be hearing from him out of the blue" Bonnie replied "I mean he's my dad and all but it's still... weird. I'm thinking about meeting up with him and talking things out"

Stefan became tense when the words left Bonnie's lips. He understood that this was her father but the grey eyed man was very protective of her and didn't want Charles to plant any bad seeds in Bonnie's head. Bonnie looked over at Stefan and noticed his hard facial expression.

"What are you thinking?" Bonnie asked him curiously. She crawled over to him and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not fond of the idea but I can't stop you. If you want to talk to your dad that's your decision Bon"

"So it's alright if I do meet up with him, I just don't want any drama"

Stefan chuckled and pressed an assuring kiss on the top of her head. "Yes Bon it's alright with me. Besides your a grown woman you don't need my permission to speak with your dad"

Bonnie smiled "Good" She said happily before grabbing a catalogue.

"Now that I have you here let's talk wedding plans" Bonnie said with a wide cheesy grin. Stefan groaned and looked at the catalogue in Bonnie's hands. Not even a minute passed before Stefan threw the magazine on the table. He scooped Bonnie up in his arms and placed sloppy kisses on her face.

"Stefan!" Bonnie whined "Come on we have to start deciding things like a date for example"

"Can't we decide this later on? I rather do other things"

Bonnie laughed when he playfully bit her neck "No, we can't. We have to start doing wedding stuff"

"Well if it helps I'm carrying you bridal style" Stefan replied with a smirk on his face. Bonnie gave him a light smack on the arm. She smiled when her feet were touching the ground once again. Stefan gave her a quick peck before running up the stairs.

"I promise we'll talk about all things wedding tomorrow" Bonnie heard him shout out. The woman groaned and walked back over to the couch. She picked out a large strawberry from the bowl Stefan had brought for her and ate it. Suddenly her phone went off. The young witch picked it up and saw it was a message from Elena.

To: Bonnie  
Fr: Elena

- _Hey Bon, do you wanna hang out today? (:_ -

Bonnie smiled down at her phone. It was nice to have Elena back in her life. Bonnie wasn't stupid she knew it would take a while for her to trust Elena again but she had to make a step forward to rebuild their friendship. She quickly pulled out her keyboard and replied to Elena's text message.

- **Sure, wanna meet at the grill?**-

a minute passed and Bonnie instantly got a response.

- Yeah, _See you soon_ (: -

* * *

Bonnie entered the grill to see Elena already sitting down at a table. She smiled as she walked over to the long haired brunette.

"Hey" Bonnie greeted as she sat down on a chair "How have you been?"

"I've been good, how about you?"

"I'm good too" Bonnie replied, an awkward silence fell among the two. They hadn't had a decent conversation in months. Bonnie didn't know what to talk about with Elena. With Caroline it came easy they could talk about something as simple as deer for hours and never get bored with the conversation.

"So... Do you wanna order something?" Elena asked kindly, she put a vibrant smile on her face.

"No, I actually ate before I came. But feel free to order something for yourself if your hungry"

"This is actually very awkward" Elena admitted with a chuckle. Bonnie laughed as well "Yeah it is, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything! How's the pregnancy been going? I heard your feet are suppose to hurt like hell!"

"They do! I swear sometimes it feels like each of the weigh 10 pounds each when they get swollen and not to mention the amount of back pain I've been getting lately."

"Who would've thunk you'd be pregnant"

"I know right it's crazy!" Bonnie chuckled "So much has changed since last year"

"Yup" Elena agreed "So have you noticed anything weird?"

Bonnie's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Like anything odd and supernaturally"

"Not lately, I think the most weird thing I experienced was a bad dream about the baby"

This sparked Elena's interest. The brunette's mind began to come alive with ideas. If Katherine knew Bonnie was carrying Stefan's child she probably already informed Klaus about it. Elena put her arms out on the table and leaned forward.

"What happened in them?"

"Um nothing I really want to talk about" Bonnie said trying to avoid talking about her nightmare. Elena wore a worried facial expression.

"Bonnie please?" Elena begged, the young woman looked desperate and vulnerable. Bonnie sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she began to speak.

"Fine. It would start off with me walking in a forest and Stefan would be there too. But when he turned around his face would melt and everything would change"

"Like someone was deceiving you?"

Bonnie's eyebrow rose up. She hadn't thought about it like that before.

"Yeah" The witch breathed out "And afterwards the ground would tear apart and these demons would come out and claw at my stomach until they had the baby. It's messed up I know"

Tears were starting to fill Elena's eyes but she held them back.

"Elena what's wrong?" Bonnie asked in a concerned tone. The young witch looked down at the table and noticed the long scars on both of Elena's arms. "Oh my God what happened to your arms?"

"Glass fell on them and cut me. Look Bonnie you have to be careful I think those dreams might mean something. I need to tell you something, something important-"

Elena instantly stopped herself when she saw Katherine sitting in a bar stool staring directly at Elena. Katherine's eyes were deadly. Elena watched her run her long red razor sharp nails over her throat, non verbally telling Elena that if she told Bonnie anything there would be consequences. Elena quickly jumped up from the table.

"You know what never mind, I'm just being paranoid. I'm sure the dreams meant nothing." Elena said all too quickly "Look Bon I have to go drive Jer to the airport, he's visiting some family friends in Denver. We'll hang out later?"

"Uh- yeah sure" Bonnie replied "Hey are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me if you aren't"

Elena nodded her head. "I'm fine, see you later bon" She said before leaving the restaurant. Bonnie just sat back in the chair and thought about all the things she and Elena had talked about. Something was wrong with her, it wasn't like Elena to get freaked out and just leave like that.

Elena quickly walked out the grill but was slammed against a brick wall. Somehow she ended up in the side alley of the grill where no one could see anything.

"You pull a stunt like that again and I will kill you understand?" Katherine said coldly. Her grip on Elena's throat tightened making the woman desperately try and get oxygen in her system. Once Katherine thought she had enough she released Elena from her hold. She watched the human greedily suck in large amounts of air.

"Just leave us alone!" Elena coughed out "Tell Klaus to fuck off"

Katherine smirked. "Why don't you tell him yourself?" She said before stepping aside. Elena saw a figure move in the shadowy parts of the alley way. Fear struck through her and paralyzed her. Her back clung to the wall as if it would protect her from him.

Klaus emerged from the shadows with a blood curdling smirk on his face. "Hello Elena" He said his British accent stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Katherine wasn't lying when she said you had quite the potty mouth" Klaus walked over to Elena and placed a hand on her cheek. "Now listen carefully love, I'm interested in what's her name again?"

"Bonnie" Elena spat out.

"Ah that's right, Bonnie such a beautiful spirit. She will surely make a great queen of darkness. Now you already failed to tell me that she's pregnant with Stefan's child. Luckily for you I'm sparing your life because I'm getting a two for one deal"

"Bonnie will never submit to you and she will never let you get anywhere near her child so back off!"

Klaus pressed Elena's cheeks until her tongue came out. He quickly grabbed it and roughly yanked it making the woman cry out in pain.

"I'll rip your tongue out right here and now if you continue to piss me off!" Klaus growled "Now you will do as I say and help me snag the witch, understood?"

Elena nodded and Klaus released her tongue.

"Good" Was all he said before he and Katherine began to walk away.

"Wait when are you planning to take her?"

Klaus spun around to face Elena. "I shall have my queen after the child is born"

"And what about the baby? What are you going to do with it?"

Klaus chuckled "A true villain never reveals his plans. I may raise it as my own or I may drain it of it's power and kill it. Who knows I may even be nice enough and not take the baby at all. You just never know with me"

"You're sick and twisted!" Elena screamed out at him.

Klaus smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way, love" He said before him and Katherine disappeared leaving Elena alone to cry.

* * *

Bonnie stepped back into the boarding house. It was unusually quiet. She figured Damon was out with Rose and Stefan was out feeding. The young woman dropped her purse on the floor and made her way up the stairs. She was tired all she wanted to do was sleep. Her mind kept thinking about what Elena had said. What if it wasn't just a dream what if it was a warning. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and entered her room. She curled up in the soft bed and let sleep find her in the comfort of her warm cozy bed.

Bonnie felt herself falling quickly, all she could see was darkness. It surrounded her. The demon creatures stood over the large hole and watched her fall. Suddenly the male creature that held her baby jumped down in the hole along with Bonnie. It gracefully caught her carrying her in one hand and the baby with another. Bonnie felt it's sharp claws dig into her skin. The long nails cut through her skin making her hiss in pain. Suddenly they were in a nice looking mansion where everything was red, white and black. The creature placed the baby boy down and Bonnie watched her son crawl away. The boy vanished in thin air and pretty soon it was just the creature and Bonnie. The dark figure grabbed a white cloth and wiped its hand. Black gunk came off and revealed a normal looking hand. The creature then smiled and moved down to where Bonnie's stomach was cut open. It breathed into the wound, when it moved back the wound was closed. Bonnie felt her stomach begin to grow, she looked down and she was somehow magically pregnant again. She felt something jump in her stomach and was terrified. The creature smirked and kissed her stomach. Bonnie turned her head and saw her child appear from around the corner. The little boy giggled. It was like the baby had its own magic because the front door opened revealing all things light and suddenly the figure of the dark creature was the one to vanish. But Bonnie could still feel its presence. She pressed her hand to her now pudgy stomach with horror and picked up her child. The dark figure hid in the shadows watching them until all the light was gone. Once it was dark again it jumped out and hugged the woman dragging Bonnie further into the darkness...

Bonnie jumped up from her sleep. The woman was panicking, she firecly ripped the sheets off of her body and began to cry. Yet another bad dream.

"Hey, hey" She heard someone say "Calm down"

"Get off of me!" Bonnie yelled when she felt someone hug her. She used her powers to give whoever was hugging her an aneurysm. Suddenly the hands that were on her were quickly off of her and holding their head in pain.

"Arrgh Bonnie it's me Stefan. Calm down, it's me!"

The pain ceased and Stefan moved back onto the bed to embrace his fiancee. Bonnie hugged him tightly and cried into him.

"I'm so sorry" She cried " I had another horrible dream"

"It's alright I'm here now" Stefan whispered to her "I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the baby okay?"

Bonnie nodded and wiped her fresh tears from her face. Stefan moved to lie down on his back and made Bonnie rest her head on his chest. The man wrapped a protective arm around Bonnie. Her light sobs shook his body and broke his heart. He hated to see her cry. The man whispered soothing things into her ears to try and calm the woman down. Bonnie knew she had to figure out what was going on. She made it a priority to go to the witches and ask them to help her figure out what the dream meant. She soon was relaxed again and began to fall back asleep. Stefan didn't sleep at all instead he stayed up making sure that Bonnie was alright. He too wanted to figure out just what exactly was happening.

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked it! Thank you all so much for reading! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! (: So Elena finally meets Klaus and Bonnie is getting more dreams? The plot can only thicken from here :P Like I said I have a lot of wicked ideas for this and an even wickeder ideas for the sequel ( which will be kinda far from now) theres still A LOT more chapters to come for ADMTNT! But JSYK there WILL be a sequel to this story :) Ahah well I hope you liked it! Let me know what ya thought!

God Bless! (:

-Vamp213 (L)


	25. Dirt off your Shoulder

An: Thank you so much for the reviews! They truly do mean a lot I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! Well I was bored and had no homework and decided to work on my stories! So here it is another chapter of ADMTNT! And LOL at StillStacie I think you might like this chapter a little bit. Cray Cray Klaus makes an appearance! ;) That's all I'm saying! Thanks again everyone. You all are so kindhearted and lovely! Here it is enjoy! (:

ADMTNT Chapter 25: Dirt off your shoulder.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore was seated around the kitchen table silently. His hands were neatly folded and his eyes were strictly focused on the glass of blood before him. He thought about a lot. Especially the dreams that seemed to haunt Bonnie at night. He didn't understand why she was having so many negative dreams about some demonic creature attacking her and the baby. But he did understand one thing. They were happening far too frequently and becoming far to lividly for them to solely be just dreams. Just last night Bonnie dreamt up another horrible dream. Except this time she gave birth to another child. He didn't understand it, and it was bothering him. Was trouble brewing up in Mystic falls again, were him and Bonnie expecting another child? He just couldn't put his finger on it.

The man sighed before taking the glass of vibrant red blood and gulping it down.

"Slow your roll Charlie Brown." Damon said as he entered the kitchen. Stefan finished the rest of the blood before slamming the glass on the table.

"What has you drowning your sorrows?"

Stefan sighed. "Bonnie."

"You're going to need something a lot more stronger than blood to try and overcome a woman problem" Damon said teasingly. The blue eyed man walked over to the cabinet a pulled out a bottle of bourbon. On his way back he grabbed two clean glasses for him and Stefan.

Stefan watched him pour the alcohol in the two glasses.

"Blood and candy are dandy but liquor is quicker my friend" Damon passed Stefan a glass and watched his brother gulp it back easily. This was nothing to him, he had loads of practice back when he was still bitter about Damon and Elena.

"The problem isn't Bonnie," Stefan clarified "It's these dreams she keeps having and I don't know what to do about them."

Damon's eyebrows rose up in question. "Well did you ever consider the fact it may be a warning. I mean it isn't the first time witchy woo woo has gotten dreams that have a deeper meaning."

"She wanted to try and contact the ghost spirits for help."

"I think she should, I don't want anything happening to Damon Jr." Damon replied with a cheeky grin. Stefan looked over at his brother with a brooding glare.

"For the last time we're not naming the baby after you"

"Oh come on, two Damon Salvatore's would be fascinating," Damon said excitedly "Just imagine all the things I could teach him. How to use compulsion, how to pick up babes!"

"Yeah I really don't want you to teach my son anything thank you very much." Stefan laughed, the grey eyed man got out of his seat and walked over to the fridge and threw Damon a blood bag. Damon tore the bag open and took a large sip out of it.

"Don't be an ass, I taught you many useful skills."

"You taught me how to play football yes but I'd hardly call that a useful skill."

"Whatever Stefanie," Damon said teasingly. Stefan glared when Damon called him the name he use to tease him with as a little kid. "Just tell me when you and Bonnie are going to the witch house. I have some things I wanna say to those witch bitches."

Suddenly Bonnie came waddling in the kitchen. It was one of those days were her feet were beyond swollen. Damon was about to make a comment but Stefan shot him a glance that warned him about her crankiness.

"Why hello Pingu" Damon said happily ignoring his brother's warning. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him, did he really just refer to her as a cartoon penguin. The young witch icily rolled her eyes and him before making the blood from the blood bag explode all over him.

Damon brought his hand up and wiped the blood off of his face. "Well someone needs to find there way back to the south pole." He muttered to himself.

"What are you and asswipe talking about?"

"We were just saying how we should go and visit the witches to see if they can help us interpret the dreams you've been having." Stefan replied, the man sweetly handed Bonnie a cup of warm mint tea and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm a little nervous" Bonnie said honestly "I haven't spoken to the witches in ages! Not since Emily possessed me"

"What about your grams?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow at the woman. "What did she say?"

"She said she'll let me know when she has an answer for me."

"Well unfortunately time is of the essence." Damon replied "The faster we figure this thing out , the faster we can come up with a plan to stop it."

Bonnie sighed knowing that Damon was right. She just wanted to understand why the dreams kept happening and what they meant. The girl with smooth brown wavy hair took a seat and drank from her yellow mug.

"Fine we'll go after I come back from meeting up with my dad."

Stefan cringed as the words left Bonnie's lips but he quickly composed himself. He was fully aware of how close they were before everything happened and he understood why Bonnie craved to make amends with her father. Even though she was he knew for a fact the relationship between her father and him were completely soiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Damon responded with finality before squeezing out whatever was left in his bloodbag and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie pulled up at her father's home in her silver Prius. The young woman quickly hopped out of her car with butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't stepped foot in this house since the day she told her father about her pregnancy. The green eyed witch scanned the driveway. Shelia's black Honda Accord was parked in there making Bonnie realize this was some sort of family reunion.

"Bonnie!" Charles's girlfriend Maggie greeted happily. Bonnie found herself embraced in a tight warm hug, she had to admit it felt nice. Maggie quickly pulled away and placed her hand on Bonnie's baby belly. A smile formed on her face when she felt the baby kick.

"Cherish this my dear, once that baby is born you'll get no sleep whatsoever." The older woman joked before stepping aside to let Bonnie inside the house. Tears pricked Bonnie's eyes. This place had too many memories, both good and bad. Bonnie fiercely held them back and put a smile on her face.

"Grams!" Bonnie nearly jumped out of her shoes and ran to give her grandmother a hug. "I've missed seeing you like almost everyday!"

"Me too baby, me too"

A clear of the throat forced the two to separate. Bonnie slowly turned on the heel of her foot. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw her father. He looked well. Charles managed to shed a few pounds and was dressed nicely. No words were exchanged between the two. They simply looked at one another. Shelia noticed the tears that were beginning to form in both Bonnie and Charles' eyes.

"Uh- Maggie, I think we should let them talk."

Without a doubt the bubbly woman followed Shelia into the kitchen to give Bonnie and Charles some well needed space.

"Bonnie." Charles breathed out. Bonnie noticed the crack in his voice and that was all she needed to open the flood gates. Tears instantly sprung from Bonnie's eyes. Charles knew he would be crossing a line but he didn't care. The older man hugged his daughter tightly afraid to let go of her. Almost as if he let go he would never see her again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"I know you are," Bonnie choked in between sobs. "And I'm sorry too, for bringing up mom and everything."

Charles shook his head. "You did no fault. I should have never put my hands on you and disrespect you."

"You just have to understand the position I was in. When you told me you were pregnant the only thing I could see was red. I wanted to hurt Stefan for taking away your innocence. I just believe that babies shouldn't have babies. But with my temper I seem to have lost you, and I'll do anything to get you to forgive me again."

"I-I just need time dad." Bonnie admitted honestly "Out of everything that happened you hurt me the most and I'm not talking about physically."

Charles silently nodded. "I've just missed you Bon, I never stopped caring for you and loving you."

"Me too."

"Listen I hope you can forgive me and I hope you will let me be apart of my grandchild's life. Things can't instantly go back to being the same with us but hopefully this set back will make us stronger you know?"

"I want you to be apart of your grandson's life" Bonnie said with a small smile. Charles' face seemed to light up with joy when the word Grandson left Bonnie's lips. "And I pray that we can overcome this. I've missed you all so badly!"

Bonnie hugged her father tightly.

"Bonnie, I want you to apologize to Stefan for me. What I said to him was also out of line. I may not exactly like him but I do have respect for him for maturing and stepping up to the plate. Maybe one day we can all sit down and talk about this like adults."

- Well he had plenty of time to mature- The woman thought to herself.

Bonnie frowned inwardly. She knew for a fact that Stefan wasn't going to like the idea one bit. He was already protective of her when she mentioned that she wanted to meet up with him now he was asking for all of them to sit down and talk. It was a little to early but Bonnie felt like sometime down the road it needed to be done.

"Um I'll talk to him about it okay?" Bonnie said with an unsure smile.

"Alright" Charles smiled, the older man looked down at Bonnie's stomach and chuckled. "You're almost as big as me" He teased lovingly.

Bonnie laughed "Well I have a reason for my belly to be this big, old man."

"Come on I think the food's almost done." Charles said walking with Bonnie back into the kitchen where Shelia and Maggie were.

"Good," Bonnie responded with a smile "'Cause I'm starving!"

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Bonnie all entered the abandoned house of the dead witches. The musky smell was overbearing and made Bonnie feel a little nauseous. Damon slowly and carefully stepped into the witches house. His track record with the witches wasn't a good one.

"So far so good." Damon said in a sing song tune. The vampire instantly knew he had spoken to soon because after the words left his lips he was immobile. A laugh escaped his lips as he looked at Bonnie.

"I understand that you're still mad at me for the Pingu reference but is this really the time for payback?" Damon asked in an annoyed tone. Bonnie shot her hands up in the air innocently.

"It isn't me." She said defensively "Why do you always think I'm the one doing something to you when we come in here?"

"Because witches are known to hold grudges"

Damon felt the sun start to scorch his skin and cursed underneath his breath.

"Exactly my point." Damon growled trying to move away from the sunlight even though it was useless "Bonnie, do something!"

Bonnie smirked "Now you need my help, didn't you tell me that I needed to go back to the north pole?"

"South pole actually" Damon corrected her. Bonnie shot him a glance he was really in no position to be playing smart ass with her.

"I think it'd be best if you don't talk Damon." Stefan said with his arms over his chest. Bonnie looked at the burning man before she bowed her head and whispered something in Latin. Suddenly the burning came to an end and Damon was allowed to move again. His peeling skin was beginning to heal slowly.

"What'd you say?" Stefan asked curiously.

Bonnie smiled "I told them that I burn him to a crisp if he was disrespectful again."

"How lovely" Damon said sarcastically, the man with crystal blue eyes smoothed out his jacket. "Now do your Mambo Jumbo, power stuff and lets get out of here"

"You're just asking the witches to hurt you now aren't you?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow. Bonnie simply opened a spellbook and placed it on the dusty floors. Damon and Stefan watched how she flipped through the pages until she found the correct spell. Bonnie muttered something in Latin and suddenly the witches' voice were loud and clear.

"You are in terrible danger girl" One of the dead witches said.

"Evil lurks around silently and watches you."

"He wants you!"

"And your child!"

"Protect yourself Bonnie he will strike soon."

All the witches began spurring out words of warning.

"Who is this "He" you keep speaking of?" Stefan asked loudly. His protectiveness of Bonnie was nagging at him. All his questions were slowly starting to become answered.

"He goes by the name of Klaus!" Emily Bennett warned. "He is very strong, deceitful and manipulative"

"Be aware of the ones around you."

Was the last thing the witches said before their whispers started fading away. Stefan's jaw was tense and by the look in Damon's eyes Bonnie could see that he was already coming up with some plan to try and stop Klaus.

"What now?" Bonnie asked as she collected herself up from the ground.

"You, Bonnie Bennett will be under Salvatore watch at all times." Damon responded happily. The moment Bonnie processed Damon's words her face dropped. She would not allow Stefan and Damon to babysit her. She wasn't Elena, she could protect herself.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Stefan asked bewildered.

Bonnie sighed knowing that convincing them that she didn't need to be watch 24/7 was going to be hard. The Salvatores were just as stubborn as her.

"I mean I can protect myself, I don't want to be cooped up in a house all day. And quite frankly I like my privacy and I don't want you guys around me all the time. I've saw what you did when Elena was in this predicament. It was very extreme and to be honest it needed to be because she couldn't defend herself. But I'm not Elena and I can protect myself"

"Don't be stupid Bonnie!" Damon said coldly.

"If I were acting stupid I'd actually allow you guys to watch me all the time!"

"Listen Bonnie it'll be for the best!" Stefan said with a reassuring smile. "I promise we'll give you your space but you can't expect me to sit around and do nothing. I'll go insane."

"Yeah witch it'll be just for a little while."

Bonnie slowly thought it over and sighed. "Fine, but only for a week."

"Bonnie..." Damon trailed in a warning tone.

"Fine you win, but I'm serious 2-3 weeks max!"

"Deal!" Stefan replied and leaned over to press a kiss on her forehead. The two slowly started to walk out of the witches house and back to Damon's car. Damon wore a smug smirk as he stood in the witches house.

"Bye bye Emily" He said tauntingly "You didn't kill me this time"

Before Damon knew it he was flying out of the witches house. He cursed loudly when he collided with a tree. The blue eyed vampire looked back at the house and jumped a little when the door harshly closed. "Witch Bitches" He muttered before dusting himself off and walking back to his car as if nothing happened.

* * *

"So tell me again why my plan isn't in action already?" The English original asked in an annoyed tone. Klaus was seated at a large dark brown antique looking desk. He wore nothing but black and blood was still present on his mouth from the last girl he had recently fed off of.

"It's that pathetic look a like of me." Katherine responded "She refuses to do her role"

Klaus brought his hand up and wiped the blood of his mouth. Patience was not a virtue of his (If he really had any) and the fact this was taking so long was beginning to irritate the man.

"How bloody hard is it to seduce a man!" Klaus growled with anger "All that wretched woman has to do is use the vervain seeds and seduce him!"

"I am aware of that Klaus-"

"Then why hasn't it happened yet! You and you're doppelganger continue to tempt me. Luckily for you my bad side is only starting to peek."

Klaus walked over to Katherine and placed a hand on her face. "I will hold you responsible if all things go wrong." Suddenly Klaus's hands were wrapped tightly around Katherine's neck squeezing tightly.

"I will kill you and I will show you no mercy. I know what I want and I will stop at nothing until it is mine."

Klaus released Katherine from his hold.

"I am growing far too impatient. I want you to fetch Greta and tell her Klaus needs her urgently. Maybe she'll help speed up this plan of mine." Klaus said as he rubbed the back of his neck. " Do you think you can do that?" Klaus said rudely, he was tired of being nice to them. He had been nice enough and it got him no where it was time to take things into his own hands.

Katherine nodded and used her vampire speed to flash out of the room. Klaus smirked and opened one of the drawers of his desk. The man closed his eyes and swirled it around in the drawer until he picked up one of the many car keys he had. The man opened his eyes. Klaus smiled when he saw which keys he had chosen. Turns out he was taking the black Ferrari today to pay Elena a little visit and to help give her some motivation for her role in his plan.

* * *

Elena was seated around the kitchen table eating a slice of pizza. Jeremy was in Denver and Alaric was out with the new doctor who seemed to spark his interest. After she was finished eating her pizza she placed her dish in the sink and started washing the dishes.

"Ah now that's what I like to see, a woman doing what she's actually suppose to do."

Elena slowly turned off the tap. Her eyes were glued to the window were she could see the reflection of a man. Klaus. She fished around in the sink until she found a large knife and turned around to face him. Something sparked in Klaus' eyes when he saw the knife. Elena could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was amused.

"Is there any need for violence love?" He asked, Elena took steps away as he started to draw closer to her.

"I don't know you tell me"

In a flash Klaus was behind her holding the knife to her throat with one hand and pulling her to the living room by her hair with the other.

"I honestly don't understand why you tempt me like this Elena." Klaus said, the hand that was pulling her hair began to stoke her head. "This all could go by easily if you would only listen."

He released her and spun her around so she could face him. Elena glared at him and spat right in his face. Klaus slowly lifted his hand up and wiped it off.

"Fuck you, I refuse to help you so you might as well kill me!"

Klaus smirked at Elena which made chills run down her spine. The man used the back of his hand and hit her forcefully so that Elena was sent flying back into the wall. Her hands went to her face instantly, blood stained her fingers.

"I'm tired of your fucking back talk!" Klaus screamed he lifted Elena up by the collar and slammed her down into the wooden floor making Elena scream out in pain. "Do you know who you're fucking dealing with?"

"I've lived for thousands of years, killed millions of people. You are nothing special to me and I will kill you"

Klaus grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall with one hand. He felt her necklace underneath his fingertips. The man chuckled before he roughly ripped off the necklace that stopped him from compelling the young girl. Elena winced at the friction it made with her skin. Klaus made her look at him dead in the eye.

"You will use the vervain seeds and you will seduce Stefan Salvatore"

"I will use the vervain seeds and I will seduce Stefan." Elena repeated like some kind of robot. Klaus smiled and released the girl letting her fall to the floor. The man picked up the necklace and walked out of the house. He should have done that a long time ago.

* * *

An: I'm sorry I know It should be waaay longer but my little sister has actually annoyed me so much to a point where I don't even feel like writing anymore today. So blame her. Only childs are so lucky sometimes! LOL I'll try my best to update ASAP with the next chapter! I tried to make this atleast 5000 and it turned out to be 3867 -.- sorry I know you want longer chapters and I'll try my best to deliever it to you guys. Anyways I'll try to update soon and I'm working on Part two of For all the right reasons, We all fall down and Running with the Devil so look out for those updates! Thanks so much for reading tell me what you thought!+ OH who watched the epi? I thought it was pretty good! Can't wait til next week and I forgot to who asked ( I'm too lazy to check right now ) but yes I did see the Stefonnie stills for next week and I'm excited! Bamon and Steffonnie in an episode = Heaven. Also when Stefan thanked Bonnie this week I was dying! Lol I love them. Well tell me what you thought! God Bless! (:

-Vamp213 (L)


	26. Spare me your Wisdom

An: Thanks for the reviews! Here it is Chapter 26. Enjoy! So sorry for the late late late upload. I feel terrible, I just want to thank you all for the reviews, and the offers (: LOL I honestly hope you guys like it! Enjoy.

ADMTNT Chapter 26: Spare me your wisdom. (For I am fortunes fool).

* * *

"No." Stefan said sternly as he slammed the fridge door shut. Bonnie sighed looking at the tense vampire from one of the stools that belonged to the island in the kitchen. The girl with vibrant green eyes ran a frustrated hand through her silky dark locks.

"Can you take a moment to consider it?" Bonnie exclaimed loudly, she didn't understand what the big deal was. All she asked was if he would sit down and talk with her father but the man blew the situation completely out of proportion. Stefan turned around to face Bonnie, the vampire leaned against the marble counter and placed his index finger on his chin. Bonnie watched him tap his finger on his chin three times before he straightened himself up and replied to her.

"Hmm...No."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the man. "God you're so stubborn!"

"What?" Stefan said innocently as he shrugged his board shoulders. "You told me to consider it and I did, my answer is no."

"Fine, but you should at least know that he apologizes for all the things he had done to you." Bonnie moved to where Stefan was and cupped his face. The young woman looked deeply into his smokey grey orbs she knew all to well and found herself getting lost in them. "Just try and consider it okay? I think it'll be good for us to all sit down and talk things out."

Bonnie pressed a sweet kiss on his nose before she grabbed her water bottle and left the kitchen. Stefan simply sighed before he went back to seasoning the meat. The squishy ground beef felt good on his bare hands. It was like one of those stress balls he saw Alaric constantly use. Suddenly his phone began vibrate in his pocket. Stefan quickly grabbed a dish towel to wipe the meat off of his hands and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stef." Matt said on the other line.

"Hey Matt what's up?" Stefan replied the man held his phone properly against his ear as he took a seat on one of the stools.

"Nothing much, I was just calling to let you know that Tyler was throwing me an all guys going away party."

Matt got a scholarship to attend some high end college with an amazing football team. The vampire almost forgotten that his blonde haired friend with eyes as blue as ice was going away in a couple of days. The man smiled as he answered Matt.

"Where?"

"The grille at 9:00pm don't be late!"

"Alright I'll see you later then."

Stefan hung up his phone and went back to making some homemade hamburgers. He needed a night out with the guys. But he also wanted to make sure Bonnie was going to be looked after, so he called the one person he knew could do the job better than anyone else could,

Caroline.

* * *

Bonnie ran to get the door as soon as the bell rang throughout the atmosphere of the house. Damon and Stefan had her under "Salvatore Protection watch" and wouldn't allow her to do anything without them accompaning her. The hazel eyed witch gladly opened the door and smiled when she saw curly blonde locks with blue as day eyes.

"Care!" Bonnie exclaimed happily. The woman nearly pounced on her best friend wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. Caroline laughed and hugged Bonnie back. The two hardly spoken or hung out with one another since the night Elena apologized for her actions. Bonnie slowly pulled back from her friend and let the woman enter the house.

"Tonight we're going back to basics," Caroline said with a smirk on her face "I brought the movie, the manicure kit, and some gummy candy!"

"Good it'll be like old times again." Bonnie smiled "Just don't tell Stefan about the candy, he's been in protective mode and wont let me eat anything but fruits and vegetables."

Caroline lifted up the pack of gummy candy and inspected the package.

"As far as I'm concerened this is made out of 100% real fruit juice." Caroline stuck her tongue out at Bonnie knowing very well that the amount of sugar in the candy was higher than the CN tower. Bonnie laughed heartedly before leading Caroline into the living room where Stefan was.

"Hey Stef."

Stefan flashed her a small smile. "Hello Caroline, Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Of course I'd come, I understand you need your nights out too."

Bonnie glared at the both of them and crossed her arms over her chest. "What am I a child?" She pouted as she crashed on the couch. The young woman curled her feet into her chest and drank from her water bottle. Stefan and Caroline looked at one another before transferring their gazes over to Bonnie.

"Yup!" They said in unison making Bonnie laugh.

"You are all terrible."

Stefan lifted up his arm and looked at the time on his watch. "I should get going or else I'll be late." He quickly kissed Bonnie on the cheek before getting up from the couch. He uttered a goodbye to Caroline and left the house.

"I really hope he doesn't drink tonight." Bonnie said running a frustuated hand through her hair.

"It's an all boys party Bon, of course he's going to drink. Let's just hope he doesn't drink to a point where he'll end up doing something that he'll regret."

Bonnie let out a soft sigh. "Yeah" She said quietly "So what are we watching?"

"1 hour and 30 minutes of Channing Tatum, shirtless." Caroline giggled as she popped "The Vow" into the DVD player.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow up at Caroline. "You do know that he's not always shirtless in this movie right?"

"Shhhh!" Caroline said sternly "In my head Channing Tatum is always shirtless!"

Bonnie laughed as she reached for the remote control to start the movie. Her and Caroline snuggled up in the couch and quietly watched the movie, just like old times.

* * *

"Chug, Chug, Chug!" Tyler, Jeremy and Stefan chanted as they watched their blonde friend drink the entire bottle of Heineken. Matt quickly slammed the green glass bottle on the table after he finished consuming it. Almost everyone in the grill roared with enthusiasm and Jake the short brown haired bartender handed Matt another beer.

"Here this is on the house, it sure is going to be different without you." Jake said as he wiped the water off of the bar counter. Matt smiled at his friend. "I won't be far away" He said reassuringly. Jake simply laughed before replying.

"Don't forget to introduce me to those college ladies." The short brown haired man winked at Matt making the man chuckle.

"I will."

"I still can't believe **YOU** out of all people are going to college." Tyler said cutting into the conversation. "I mean I know you throw a good pigskin but your about as dumb as a doorknob!"

"Stop hating Lockwood!" Jeremy said before he took a swig of his beer. "You're just mad that no one scouted you."

"Me, mad?" Tyler asked innocently, the man walked over to Matt and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Nah, he's my boy I'm proud of you man!"

"To Matt!" Stefan declared lifting up his beer bottle. Jeremy and Tyler followed Stefan's actions and gave a non verbal toast to their friend. Suddenly out of no where Elena appeared behind Matt. The young woman's straight hair was now curly. She had a greyish blue colour on her eyelids giving her the smokey eye look and she enhanced it with cat-like eyeliner. The long haired brunette wore a plunging neckline tank top and tight dark blue jeans.

"Hello boys" She said innocently. Elena pulled out a chair for herself and sat down next to Matt. "Sorry to crash your party."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately." Jeremy pointed out, clearly unhappy about the fact that Elena just popped in. "What are you doing here? I told you it was kind of a guy's night."

"Oh relax Jer, I only came for a drink I'll leave you guys alone to have your "boys night"" Elena said teasingly. Jeremy scowled at Elena before sitting back down in his seat and ignoring his sister. Elena inspected the drinks they had around the table and frowned.

"All you guys are drinking is beer? And you call this a boy's night."

"So then what do you suggest we drink, Elena?" Tyler asked curiously, he raised one of his thick black eyebrows up at her. Elena simply smirked before hollering Jake over. "Give these boys shots of Gin, Patron, Grey Goose and Wild Turkey."

Stefan gulped as he listened to the amount of alcohol Elena ordered for them. His demons hadn't really bothered him anymore ever since he found out about the pregnancy but he knew what alcohol was capable of doing to him and he decided that he wouldn't drink...much.

Once Jake placed the shots on the table Elena distributed them to each one of the boys. When she placed Stefan's shots in front of him she noticed the hesitation in his eyes. She felt a smile curl onto her lips.

"Hey Stef," She said sweetly, the woman picked up one of his shots and made sure to look at him dead in the eyes. Elena brought the shot glass to her lips "Bottoms Up." She said before drinking the shot of Gin. The burning sensation made her face scrunch up a little bit. Stefan slowly picked up one of his shots and downed the shot of Patron. Elena simply smiled and ran a hand through her dark locks.

"I'll be back, I'm going to buy a bottle." She said happily before disappearing into the thick crowd.

(...)

An hour or two passed and by now most of them were piss drunk. They were so drunk that Jake cut them off for the rest of the night and took Matt's, Tyler's and Jeremy's car keys and called the boys a cab.

"W-we should get going the cab is going to be here soon." Tyler said, out of Matt and Jeremy he was a little more sober than the two of them. "Are y-you guys coming with us?"

"No, we're going to stay here for a little longer." Elena answered for Stefan.

Tyler looked at Stefan. Once he realized the vampire made no effort to move he gave up. "Suit yourselves. N-night guys!" He said before walking out of the grill and to the yellow cab that was waiting for them.

"Looks like it's j-just you and me." Elena said with a smirk on her face. She twisted her body so that she was facing Stefan.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stefan replied, the man looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 12:00am. "I-I can't stay much longer I have to get home to Bonnie."

"Bonnie this, Bonnie that" Elena replied "Bonnie will be fine, I know my best friend she's a fighter."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders "Yeah I know, but I don't want her W-waiting up all night for me."

"Well then at least have one more drink with me." Elena said batting her long mascara filled eyelashes at him.

"How we're cut off?"

Elena reached under the table and pulled out another bottle of Gin.

"I-I don't know Elena..." Stefan trailed not really wanting to consume anymore alcohol. Elena grabbed his glass and began pouring some of the alcohol in it. "Too late." She said innocently, she swiftly dropped a couple of vervain seeds in Stefan's drink. The seeds quickly dissolved and Elena handed Stefan the drink.

"To us!" She announced happily.

Stefan smiled and drank all of the liquor in his glass. The vervain seeds hit him faster than a bullet because he instantly felt dizzy.

"Are you alright?"

Stefan shook his head. "I feel -"

Suddenly the man blacked out for a minute. When he woke up he was no longer in control of his actions. Elena's face was a couple of centimetres away from his.

"What are you doing?" He asked his voice sounded bubbly.

"Shh- relax." She cooed before pressing her cold lips onto his. At first he tried to push the woman off of him but after a couple of seconds passed the vervain seeds went into full effect. The man found himself kissing the woman back without any train of thought in his head whatsoever. In the back of the grille, Katherine watched Elena complete her part of the plan. The woman pulled out her phone and captured a picture of Elena and Stefan kissing. After she got a couple of shots she looked down at the picture and smiled.

"These should make great blackmail." She said to herself before dialing Klaus' number to tell him about the good news.

* * *

The young witch swayed her way towards one of Klaus's chambers. She dressed in all black and carried a black spellbook in her hands. She had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Once she found the tall black door she stopped and pushed it open. Klaus had his back turned to her as he searched for a book to cure his boredom. The man smiled before he turned around and faced the woman.

"Greta, long time no see."

Greta smirked "I'd say it wasn't long enough." She replied bitterly. The young witch walked over to one of Klaus' chairs and took a seat. She placed her thick spellbook on his desk and kicked her feet up.

"You know you can't get enough of me, love." Klaus said moving towards the witch. "You always seem to come crawling back to me."

Greta let out a humour less laugh. "Don't flatter yourself Niklaus, we all know you summoned me here."

"We all know you wanted to come."

The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes at the man. She swiftly crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I like it!" Klaus said with a smirk. The blue eyed man strolled back over to his chair and took a seat. "There's this witch I'm interested in. Problem is she's engaged to another man and is currently carrying his child."

"So you want me to break them up?" Greta said raising an eyebrow up at the man.

"I have already taken care of that." Klaus informed her. "You see I want to make her my queen as soon as possible and I really don't have the patience to wait another 4 months for her child to be born. So I want you to speed up the pregnancy."

"That's ridiculous!" Greta exclaimed "You're insane there's no spell to speed up a woman's pregnancy."

"Then find a way!" Klaus growled "Look in that little book of yours."

"Klaus-"

"Do it!"

The young woman sighed and opened her book knowing very well that it was pointless. She carefully read the book looking for anything to help make Bonnie deliver the baby sooner.

"I can possibly give her Toxemia which will force her to have the baby earlier. Plus I can make it come instantly and be more severe."

"Perfect!" Klaus said clapping his hands together. "Now do it."

"Klaus it can put the baby in danger!"

Klaus hovered over the woman. "I could care less, now chop chop!" The man then left the room leaving Greta to do the spell.

* * *

"Bonnie, relax. Stefan is going to be fine!" Caroline said trying to calm her best friend down.

"I can't relax Care!" Bonnie replied as she paced up and down the room. "It's almost 1:00am where is he? What if he's passed out somewhere? I should go look for him."

Caroline laughed before she hopped off of the bed and grabbed Bonnie's shoulders forcing the woman to come to a stop. Bonnie took in a deep breath, held it in and slowly released it.

"Stefan's a big boy, he'll be fine." Caroline said reassuringly. "Now sit down and relax!"

Bonnie didn't make an effort to move. Instead she stood still clutching her upper stomach. Caroline's eyes went wide and were filled with concern for her friend. "Bonnie's what's wrong?"

"I don't know but there's some pain in my upper stomach."

"Like contraction pain?"

"I don't know care, all I'm feeling is pain!"

Caroline's eyes widened as she looked at Bonnie's feet. "Holy macaroni Bon, your feet are the size of balloons!" Bonnie looked down at her feet to see that they were indeed swollen. Caroline sprinted across the room and grabbed Bonnie and herself a light sweater and a pair of slippers.

"Here put these on," She said quickly handing Bonnie the sweater and slippers. "I'm taking you to the hospital!"

Bonnie quickly slipped on the sweater and slippers and allowed the blonde vampire to help her down the staircase. Caroline plopped Bonnie into the car and used her vampire speed to get to the other side. Once she was in the car, she brought the engine to life and pulled out of the Salvatore's driveway. She made a mental note to call Stefan the minute they were in the hospital for now she would just worry about getting Bonnie there.

(...)

The girls walked into the hospital. Bonnie was surprisingly calmer than she was before whereas Caroline looked like she'd be pulling her hair out if she wasn't supporting Bonnie up. Bonnie took a seat in the chair and Caroline rushed over to the main nurse.

"Hi my friend over there is having some pain in her stomach like contractions and her feet are really swollen."

The nurse leaned over and looked at Bonnie. "How often are the contractions?"

"I'm not sure." Caroline admitted honestly "But she seems to be in really bad pain, can anyone help her?"

The nurse sighed softly "I'll get a doctor to check her out, while we get her a room we need you to fill out some papers."

"Certainly!" Caroline responded before she walked over to Bonnie. "You follow the nurse and I'll call Stefan."

Bonnie nodded and slowly got up from the chair, the witch walked with the nurse. It wasn't long before the two disappeared around the corner. Caroline pulled her blackberry out of her jeans pocket and scrolled down her contact list until she found Stefan. She tapped her foot impatiently as she heard the phone ring.

"Come on Stefan pick up!" Caroline growled quietly. The blonde woman cursed underneath her breath when she heard the man's voice mail. She quickly pressed the disconnect button and redialed his number over and over again. But every time she called it would always go to voice mail.

"He possibly couldn't be that drunk to not pick up his damn phone!" Caroline said angrily, after the 5th attempt she gave up and wandered down the hall to find Bonnie. She would try to get in touch with the man later on. She finally found Bonnie's room and saw the nurse taking some of Bonnie's blood. She had to fight every urge she had so that her face wouldn't change.

"What's going on?" She said walking over to the green eyed witch.

"We're taking a sample of her blood to test her for Toxemia. She's definitely showing some of the symptoms." The nurse handed Bonnie something to pee in. "We'll need to also check your urine so if you don't mind."

"Of course!" Bonnie replied getting up, the woman walked over to the washroom. The nurse left Caroline to drop off Bonnie's blood sample to be examined. By the time the nurse came back Bonnie was out of the washroom. She placed her urine sample of the counter and sat back down in the chair. The nurse placed a blood pressure machine on Bonnie and checked the woman's blood pressure. Her eyes went wide. The nurse quickly ripped the thing off of Bonnie's arm and checked her blood pressure again. It was extremely high.

"I haven't seen anything like this before!" She whispered to herself. "How far along are you?"

"Almost 6 months." Bonnie replied "Why?"

"We're going to have to do an emergency C-Section on you. Your blood pressure is incredibly high it will affect you and your baby. We need to get that child out of you, asap!"

Bonnie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She went into a daze when she saw the nurse rushing out of the room and calling out a code. They soon came back and placed Bonnie on a movable bed. Caroline quickly followed the nurses.

"I'm here for you, alright babe!" Caroline called out to her.

"Call Stefan!" She heard Bonnie say. The blonde yanked her phone out and dialed the man's number, she was ready to throw her phone into the wall when she heard his voicemail again. This time she left and very short but angry voice mail to the man.

"Stefan get your ass down here now! Bonnie's having an emergency C-Section! You better pray to God that you make it here in time!" She snapped her phone shut and followed the nurses down the hall where they were prepping Bonnie for the C-Section.

* * *

Stefan woke up with a familiar throbbing in his head. The man lifted himself off of the grille bar table and looked around him. The last thing he remembered was Tyler, Jeremy and Matt leaving. After that the rest was a blur. The vampire groaned as the morning sun hit his face worsening his headache. Jake suddenly appeared and shook his head at Stefan.

"Back to old habits I see" Jake said as he walked over to the man. He handed Stefan a glass of water and two Advils. Stefan thanked the man before popping the pills in his mouth and throwing them back with the cold water. Jake faintly smiled "You should get going, the manger will be pissed if he knows you spent the night here. Also here," Jake tossed Stefan his phone. "This thing has been going off like crazy!"

Stefan caught his I-phone and looked down at the screen. He had 15 missed calls from Caroline. Concern washed over the man instantly. He picked up his phone and listened to one of her many voice mails.

"Stefan get your ass down here now! Bonnie's having an emergency C-Section! You better pray to God that you make it here in time!"

All the colour in Stefan's face had drained. How could he have been so stupid and missed something so big. Despite his major hangover the man hopped off of the stool he was on and rushed out of the grill. Once he was out of sight he used his vampire speed to rush over to the hospital.

Stefan barged into the hospital, he felt somewhat relived to see Caroline there waiting for him. Her face was hard and stern.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked worriedly, he sighed when he saw Caroline cross her arms over her chest.

"Oh now you care!" She replied outraged "We called you a gazillion times Stefan! Where the hell where you?"

When Stefan bowed his head down in shame Caroline let out a humour-less laugh. "Of course you were off getting drunk? were you too drunk to answer a phone call?"

"Where is she?" Stefan exclaimed he really didn't have time for Caroline to give him an ear full. His head was already hurting him and he knew Bonnie would very well give it to him anyways.

Caroline shook her head and sighed. "230."

Stefan moved to go and find Bonnie but Caroline brought him to another stop.

"It's a boy. She named him Luke Damon Salvatore." Caroline informed the man. Guilt washed over the man and hit him hard. "He's the smallest baby I ever laid eyes on. He's got green eyes, curly hair and all ten toes and fingers. Doctors want to keep him here for awhile until he gains enough weight and to make sure all of his organs are working properly."

Stefan nodded, the man turned around and looked at the blonde. She could see the shame in his eyes and felt a little sorry for him. "Thanks Caroline." She heard him say. The woman just nodded her head "Go." She whispered at him. Stefan nodded and rushed down the hall to try and find Bonnie and Luke. Finally he found room 230, he knocked lightly on the door before he opened it and walked in. He saw Bonnie lying down on the bed. Her face dropped when she saw him enter the room.

"How could you?" Bonnie whispered angrily at him.

"Let me explain."

"What Jack Daniels made you do it?" Bonnie replied outraged. "I thought you would've learned from you past mistakes! Guess I was wrong."

"Bonnie I'm terribly sorry. I never meant for my drinking to get out of control!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You never do Stefan but somehow it always does. When I needed you the most you weren't there for me... for our son!"

"Bon-"

"Do you know that he weighs like 2 pounds, and he's hooked up to a million and one machines?" Bonnie voice broke showing her distress. "Did you know the doctors want to keep him here until he gains another 3 pounds? Did you know his name's Luke Damon Salvatore? Of course you didn't because you were too busy getting drunk!"

Stefan walked over to her. "I can't say how sorry I am, I wanted to be there for you and Luke but my demons got the best of me. Bonnie I love you and I would never in a million years want to miss something as special as this! I promise I'll make it up to you and Luke someway, somehow."

"You shouldn't make promises you might not be able to keep."

Stefan brushed aside her bangs and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "I will keep this promise!" He said determinedly. Tears slipped out of his eyes and made the sheets damp. "I'm so so sorry babe, please forgive me!"

"I want to but I can't right now. What you did hurt badly." Bonnie admitted honestly. "I know you would want to be here if you weren't drunk but it doesn't take away the pain."

"I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered, the man slowly pressed his lips to hers and felt glad that she didn't instantly push him away. After a few seconds Bonnie broke the kiss. The green eyed witch was still upset that he missed the birth of their child but she was somewhat glad that he was here now. She didn't completely forgive him but she could see that he was truly sorry.

"I wan't to see him." said the man. Stefan removed his hands from her face and walked towards the door to see if a nurse could bring him in.

"Excuse me." He said politely as a woman in her mid- 40's passed by. The short brown haired woman came to a halt and looked at the man.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for me to see my newborn son?" Stefan asked "His name's Luke Salvatore."

"Um sure, I don't see why not." The nurse replied. "We'll wheel him in as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

Stefan walked back into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs. Bonnie slowly sat up in the bed, she was still in pain from the C-section.

"What are you thinking about?" Bonnie asked when she saw him slowly rub his temples. Stefan looked at her and laughed a humour less laugh. "How could I mess up this bad?"

"You have a problem." Bonnie said stating the obvious. "You can't stop at one, you continue to drink until your wasted. It's kind of like your human blood phase. You couldn't control it and constantly kept falling off the wagon. But the alcohol doesn't control you, you control it! You overcame your blood addiction and you can overcome this."

"I feel like shit."

"You should feel like shit." Bonnie laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I missed his birth!"

"And that's okay," Bonnie replied "You might have missed his birth and don't get me wrong I'm still kind of pissed. But I know that your going to be there for every milestone in his life and that will makeup for it."

Stefan smiled a warm smile at her. Before either knew it the nurse came back and wheeled little Luke into the room. The child was in an incubator and had many wires on him that were monitoring his heart and oxygen level.

"So far he's has been doing good." The nurse beamed brightly. "We just need to put some meat on his bones, but other than that his heart is alright and his lungs aren't too bad either."

Stefan got up from the chair and moved towards his son. The little premature baby was tiny. He had a light brown complexion, soft sandy curly hair and eyes as green as grass. Stefan quickly became speechless as he looked at his son. The man turned to his fiancee and smiled.

"He's beautiful." He whispered softly. "Just like his mother."

Bonnie felt a smile emerge on her lips as she watched Stefan interact with Luke. The man gaped his mouth like a blow fish and laughed when Luke tried to imitate him. He didn't care how badly his head was hurting him, he wanted to enjoy the moment. That day Stefan silently made a vow to change his drinking ways and control alcohol instead of the vice versa.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Luke was doing tremendously well. He had gained the weight he needed and his heartbeat and lungs were getting stronger. The doctors informed Bonnie that it wouldn't be long before she and Stefan could take Luke home. Charles, Shelia and Maggie stopped by to visit the little baby and say their congratulations. Another Damon came with Rose. The dark haired blue eyed man beamed with happiness when he saw Luke. He grew even happier when Stefan told him that Bonnie used his name for Luke's middle name.

"I'm going to teach you everything you little booger!" Damon said as he looked down at the child. "After I'm done with you, you're going to give your parents hell."

Overall everything was going great. Bonnie learned how to breastfeed and how to wrap him up tightly. She was beginning to recover from her C-section. Some would say she cheated a little bit because Stefan gave her some of his blood to help speed up the recovery process. So far everything has been going great.

Stefan and Bonnie were at the hospital once again to visit Luke. The two decided that they would spend the night because Luke would be able to go home the next day.

"I can't believe we get to take him home tomorrow!" Bonnie said as she placed her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"I know it's unreal." When he heard Bonnie yawn the man got up. "I'm going to get us some coffee. How do you like it?"

"Right now as strong as strong can be."

"Black it is." Stefan chuckled before turning around and walking to the Starbucks located downstairs in the hospital. Stefan softly whistled a tune as he turned the corner. The hospital was dead quiet. The long hallway was vacant and the patients room doors were all shut. Suddenly a short lightskin girl with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared.

"I'm sorry," She said sweetly "Do you know where the washrooms are?"

"Yeah just make a left and go straight."

The woman didn't say anything or move an inch. Stefan's eyebrows fused together as he looked at her. Maybe she was a patient who got out of their room. "I should get going, are you going to be alright?"

The woman smirked making Stefan more confused. "I'll be fine, you should really be concerned for your own well being." Greta said, in a flash Stefan was gripping his head. The young woman was giving him an aneurysm.

"He's all yours Klaus."

Stefan tried to fight the pain. "Klaus?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He watched when the blonde haired man with crystal blue eyes and cherry red lips came from around the corner. He smiled at Stefan and used his vampire speed to rush over to the man. Once he was close he snapped the vampire's neck so that he would be temporarily knocked out cold.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Klaus whispered as Stefan turned into a heap on the floor. Klaus looked back and Greta signalling her to help him find Bonnie. Greta focused all her energy to help her locate the other witch.

"She's in the waiting room I can feel her energy."

Klaus rushed into the near empty waiting room and walked over to Bonnie. "Are you Bonnie Bennett?" He asked carefully. Bonnie rose an eyebrow up at the man and nodded. Klaus smiled and looked back at Greta. The young witch chanted a spell that made everyone in the waiting room go into a deep sleep.

"You're coming with me." He growled as he grabbed her upper arm. Bonnie tried to fight him off, she used her powers to send the man flying back into the wall. The green eyed witch made a vital mistake and forgotten about Greta. She was too busy using her powers on Klaus to notice that the evil witch was behind her. She suddenly felt a wet rag on her skin. It covered her nose and mouth forcing her to breathe in the substance. Bonnie quickly became dizzy and was begining to black out.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" Bonnie managed to say despite the fact that her voice was muffled by the rag. Klaus walked over to her and put a hand on her cheek.

"I am Klaus and you're my new Queen of darkness." He replied "I'll explain more when we get to our home."

Klaus gracefully caught Bonnie when she blacked out. He carried her bridal style making sure to support her head.

"Thank you Greta for all your help."

"Anytime." She smiled. "Wait what about the baby?"

"Leave him." Klaus responded "I guess you can say I'm having some pity on Stefan. I took his fiancee I couldn't possibly take his child either... well I could. But quite frankly I don't want the Rugrat he's weak and will be of no use to me. Besides Bonnie and I can always make our own powerful child."

With that Klaus used his vampire speed to flash out of the hospital with Bonnie.

Chapter End.

* * *

An: Thank you all so much for reading! I honestly hoped you all liked it (: Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Once again sorry for the long wait I've had a bit of writers block but I'm back and I'll try my best to update more frequently. Speaking of updating I am SO VERY SORRY for the lack of updates for We all Fall Down, For all The Right Reasons and also Running With the Devil. I'm working on the newest chapters for those stories as we speak. Just have patience with me LOL ahah But I'm going to try to update all 3 stories before next friday! Thanks again for reading, let me know what you thought! Have a great week and God Bless!

P.S- For those who might have forgotten the vervain seeds kind of put a spell on the vampire that'll make them lustful and not remember it. I think it's Chapter 15 when Elena first gets them and it kind of explains it better there incase you forgot Lool! + how did y'all like the season finale?

-Vamp213 (L)


	27. Too Cold Outside for Angels to Fly

An: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I'm glad you guys like the little plot twist! (: Ahah anyways thanks again. here it is enjoy ! (: QUESTION WTF DID THEY DO TO ! I don't like it... it's been the old way for too long, this just looks...weird.

ADMTNT Chapter 27: Too Cold Outside for Angels to Fly

* * *

Bonnie woke up in a large plush bed that was not her own. She found herself wrapped up in a silky red sheet with a thick heavy black comforter ontop. The woman pushed the sheets off of her body and slowly got up from the king sized bed. It was like some kind of Deja-vu was happening because she had sworn she had been here before. Then it all hit her like a bullet, she had been here in her dreams. Panic coursed through her veins as she began to grow worried. Her thoughts immediately went to Stefan and Luke, where were they? What did that horrible man do to them?  
Questions were pouring into her brain quicker than the speed of light and she was determined to get answers.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when the large dark wooden door opened. She watched as the man with blonde hair, blue eyes and lips as red as cherries walked into the room. He walked with confidance that made people know that he was the boss and not to mess with him, ever.

"My love you have awakened." Klaus said, he walked over to Bonnie and took hold of her cheek. Bonnie scoffed in disgust and turned her head to the side letting his hand fall.

"Where are they?" She asked angrily, she practically spat in his face as the question left her lips.

"Just who exactly are this "they" might I ask?"

"My family!"

She heard Klaus chuckle and it made her feel sick to her stomach. The bastard could have done anything to them. As much as she tried to push the negative thoughts out of her head they seemed to stick to her like glue. Klaus straigtened his black tie and rubbed his small stubble before answering the woman.

"I am your family," He said seriously, he dared to put his hand back on her cheek. This time both hands were cupping her face, Bonnie felt shivers run down her spinal cord. Klaus' face was approaching hers quickly "We'll have enough time to create a child of our own my queen."

The man with lips redder than a lollipop directed his mouth to her forehead and placed a tender kiss on it. The minute he took his hands off of her face, Bonnie retreated back a couple of steps. She was not in the mood for playing around.

"I'm not your Queen, now tell me where my fucking family is you psycho!" Bonnie growled angrily, she could feel her power begining to build up inside of her.

"I already told you Bon-"

Before he could finish his sentence Bonnie had him pinned up against the wall and was slowly draining the blood out of his system. It wouldn't kill him but it sure as hell hurt like a bitch. Klaus yelled as Bonnie continued to do her attack on him. She grew the courage to walk up to the man who was stuck on the wall.

"Where are they?" She exclaimed furiously.

Klaus simply chuckled through his pain. "You're a lot stronger than I thought you were, our child shall be one powerful being."

Bonnie was about to give the man an anerysum until Greta arrived. The more experinced witch used a weakening spell on Bonnie maing the woman feel tired. The spell Bonnie had on Klaus wore off and the man fell from the wall. Klaus got up from the floor and dusted himself off. Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes, he recovered from that faster than any vampire should have. When Lexi did it on Stefan it took him a good 10 minutes to fully recover from it, but the man was up in seconds.

He grabbed Bonnie by the throat and pinned her up to the wall. Bonnie frantically tried to pull his hands off of her throat but he was too strong. He moved his mouth to Bonnie's ear. She could feel his lips and stubble brush her ear when he spoke in it.

"Try another stunt like that again and I'll have Greta remove your powers for as long as I want her too, understand love?" Klaus whispered into her head. Bonnie nodded her head, she could feel herself begining to grow dizzy from the lack of air getting into her lungs. Klaus chuckled a low deep throaty laugh into her ear. "Good girl." He said as he released her from his grip.

Bonnie desperately gasped for air but it hurt to breathe because of the grip he had on her throat.

"I'll be back Bonnie, me and Greta have a business trip to attend to. It won't take long, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Bonnie watched Klaus leave the room, her eyes landed on Greta. She didn't understand why the woman would want to help a man who was batshit crazy. Greta's eyes met Bonnie's questioning ones, the more experinced witch bowed her head down before exiting the room. Bonnie didn't know where she was but she knew she had to try to contact Stefan asap!

* * *

The grey eyed man rocked his fussy son back and forth in his bright yellow nursery. The hospital allowed Stefan to take Luke home the morning when Bonnie disappeared. He didn't bother calling the police because this was far out of their hands. He had to deal with it, he had to be the one to save her.

Anger flooded through Stefan as he remembered the look on Klaus' face. His sickeningly sweet smile mocked Stefan the way his blue eyes sparked with amusement made the man want to rip Klaus into shreads. His words "Goodnight Sweetheart" rang through his mind over and over again like a broken record. He saw his face, he heard his voice and now all he had to do was figure out where he was hiding so that he could kill him and get Bonnie back.

Damon walked into the room with a bottle of formula that had a little bit of blood in it making it a pinkish colour. Luke was responding pretty well to the blood. Damon placed the bottle on the changing table before he took Luke out of Stefan's hands. Stefan watched as his brother sat down with the baby and fed him the bottle.

"Did you hear anything from Bonnie?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not yet." Stefan replied tiredly. "I was thinking that Shelia could help us, but I don't want her to worry or to tell Charles"

Damon removed the bottle from the newborn and held Luke up. The man with beautiful blue orbs patted his nephew's little back lightly attempting to get the child to burp. Surprisingly Damon was a natural at taking care of little kids. Stefan assumed it was because he practically raised him the minute he was born. Damon and the nanny would be the ones to care for Stefan like his mother would have.

"Stefan, this is Bonnie we're talking about." Damon reminded the man, "Whatever feud you and Charles have together needs to go on pause for a second. Shelia's the only witch in mystic falls besides Bonnie, we're going to need her help. Plus Bonnie said that her dad doesn't believe in all that witchery stuff anyways, so she probably won't even tell him.

Stefan released a long heavy sigh. "You're probably right." He responded, Stefan picked up his son from Damon and placed the half asleep baby into his crib. He watched as sleep hung over Luke and how his bright green eyes closed slowly. It wasn't long before Luke was asleep. Stefan scratched the back of his head and smiled at his boy. He stayed like this for a couple of seconds before he went back to brooding.

"I'll call Shelia and ask her to come over here, as soon as possible." Stefan said as he walked towards the dresser to grab his I-Phone. "The faster we get her helping us, the faster we can get Bonnie back."

"I'll call Caroline," Damon informed Stefan "Malibu Barbie could help us, especially with looking after Luke when we go get our Bonnie back."

"Our Bonnie?" Stefan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes our Bonnie now go and call Shelia." Damon said with authority. Stefan shook his head and let out a little laugh before he picked up his phone and dialed Bonnie's grandmother. The Salvatore Bro's got their new mission: Find Bonnie.

* * *

Shelia and Caroline barged into the Salavatore residence. Both woman were outraged. The two found their way to the study and found Stefan and Damon there waiting for them.

"You guys should have told us about her dissappearance earlier!" Shelia replied in an upset tone.

Damon rolled his crystal orbs at the woman. "When? When Stefan was knocked out cold in the hospital?"

"Dont get bright with my boy! I brought you to your knees last time you decided to get fresh with me on my porch. I wont hesistate to do it again." When Damon didn't say anything Shelia let out a "Hmph" and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's what I thought"

Growing annoyed Stefan put an end to Shelia's and Damon's bickering.

"Look the point is that we called you both now. We need your help, and without it there's no chance of finding Bonnie."

"I'm will to call a truce if you are?" Damon said shrugging his shoulders at the woman. Shelia just rolled her eyes at him and pulled out her spell book. Stefan, Damon and Caroline watched as she flipped through the old pages until she found a locater spell. Caroline helped the elder woman spread the map out on a table and watched as she took hold of a knife. Shelia enclosed her hand on the sharp blade and winced as it cut her. She quickly removed the knife and squeezed her palm. Dark Drops Dripped onto the map smearing it with her blood. Stefan's animalisitc side was screaming at him to be released but the man kept a calm face and kept watching Shelia preform her spell.

The three silently watched as the blood on the map joined together and began moving once Shelia began chanting the spell. The blood headed out of the United States and was heading towards Europe. Suddenly the blood stopped moving once it hit Italy. Caroline bent down to see exactly where in Italy it hit.

"Venice, Italy" Caroline said loudly.

"The sneaky bastard moves fast." Damon replied stating the obvious. Stefan ran a hand through his thick hair and released a sigh of frustuation. The smokey orbed man turned to Damon "Pack your bags brother, we're going on a little trip."

Just as Stefan was about to leave the room, Caroline called after him.

"And just what about your son Stefan?" She asked him "Who's going to look after Lukey-poo?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you could." He admitted honestly. When Stefan saw the look on Shelia's face he flashed her a quick smile "Of course with the help of Miss. Shelia." He continued saving himself from a long lecture from the woman.

"Uh huh" She replied with a smile on her face. "You boys better move fast, I know we all want Bonnie back as soon as possible but my great-grandbaby needs Bonnie back."

"We'll leave the minute we think of a plan, I mean we still don't know where in Venice she is."

"Or how powerful this Klaus guy is either!" Caroline budded in.

"What is there that we need to plan?" Stefan asked in disbelief, "We're going to Venice, we're gonna find Bonnie and I alone am going to kill Klaus. Simple as that."

"Don't be stupid Stefan, this man lives, breathes and eats power. There's no way you can take him yourself"

Stefan moved to where Damon was and invaded his personal space. Damon saw the anger and disdain in Stefan's eyes. The man slowly licked his lips before speaking.

"He took my Bonnie, and almost took my son." Stefan's voice was dangerously low and intimidating. "I will do anything to see him begging me to spare his life and the look on his face when he realizes I'm not going to. You're coming along to help me get Bonnie back, but when it comes to fighting Klaus I have to do it alone, I just have to."

Damon nodded his head understanding where Stefan was coming from. He understood why it was so important for the man to face the one who dared to take away a piece of his family. Stefan firmly poked Damon on the chest.

"Get packing," He ordered before briefly turning around to the women. "Thank you Caroline and Shelia for all your help."

"No problem, we're here for you guys" Shelia replied warm heartedly.

"Hey Stef?"

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me you all come back home safe. Bonnie, Damon and you." Caroline said hopefully.

Stefan smiled faintly "I promise that I'll get Bonnie and Damon back home safe."

"And I promise to make sure that you're back home with us as well." Damon said with a certain spark in his eye. No matter what happened he was going to make sure nothing happened to him or Bonnie. The sound of Luke crying broke the crowd out of their train of thoughts. Stefan headed towards the kitchen to make another bottle of formula. Luke had been out for awhile, so he was bound to be hungry. After making sure the bottle wasn't too hot and that he added a little bit of blood in it he walked upstairs to go and feed his child.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be." Caroline whispered silently.

"Life isn't how it's supposed to be, honey." Shelia responded back before heading up the staircase to pay her great grandson a visit.

* * *

AN: Thanks a ton for reading! Sorry if it seemed rushed or if there are any spelling and grammer mistakes. I didn't have time to proof read it and I really wanted to get this up for you guys since I haven't uploaded this story in a heart beat! BUUUT exams are over now and summer is approaching so I'll have a lot more time on my hands to get a lot of updating done! (: Anyways tell me what you guys thought! I honestly hoped you liked it! Have a great week! God Bless! 

-Vamp213 (L)


	28. Mama Watch me Bleed

An: Thank you all so much for the kind hearted reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! Well without further ado here it is chapter 28 enjoy lovelies!

Disclaimer: I own no such thing as the VD, I only use their characters to enhance my imagination.

Chapter 28: Mama watch me Bleed.

* * *

Table Manners.

It was something that Bonnie's parents had always stressed on her portraying. They believed that it was unpleasant and rude to chew with one's mouth open, to play with their food, burp and especially place their elbows on the dinner table. Whenever Bonnie did any of those things Shelia would give her a good smack, non-verbally telling the girl to fix herself or else. Bonnie was one who did have proper table manners but if one was to see her now they would think that she was raised by wolves.

The young woman was slouched noticeably in her chair. Her left elbow was on the table while her right hand was making tapping sounds on the wine glass. The hazel eyed witch had barely touched her food, every now and then she would pick up the fork and play with the carrots that were on her plate. Klaus who was sitting on the other end of the table took note of Bonnie's behaviour and quickly grew annoyed. The English man pushed his chair back and walked over to the girl.

"I see you hardly touched your food love." He spoke to her, the man growled when she didn't say anything in reply. Instead she continued to tap her fingers upon the wine glass. Klaus swiftly grabbed her hand bringing the annoying tapping sound to a stop.

"Shall I remind you that your powers are down at the moment and I don't play nice when annoyed?" Klaus spat out. "Now you're going to sit there and eat your food properly like a good little girl. Oh, and if I speak to you, you will engage in conversation with me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Bonnie replied sarcastically.

When Klaus walked back over to his seat and sat down Bonnie felt the need to say everything that was on her chest.

"How desperate are you, Psycho? I mean it takes a lot to kidnap a girl, bring her here and force her to be your "Queen of Darkness." I'm not surprised that no one willingly wants to be with you, you're insane! You know what Klaus, I feel bad for you because you're actually pretty pathetic."

A cold smirk appeared on the man's face. "You're feisty, I like it."

"If you have a heart you'll let me go back to my family."

"But I'm your family Bonnie! I'm all that you'll ever need, Stefan will never love you like I will."

"You're right." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "And truthfully I wouldn't want him to because Stefan loves me better than you ever could."

Klaus smiled at her, his blue eyes sparked with mischief. "You sound so sure of yourself." He said as he picked up the white napkin and wiped his mouth. Bonnie quickly popped a carrot in her mouth and replied. "I am."

Klaus simply got up from the table and made another trip down to where Bonnie was. She watched closely as he pulled out his I-Phone and opened a file.

"You see Bonnie, I am a loyal lover. I will remain faithful to you until the world comes to an end unlike your ever so trustworthy Stefan." Klaus opened the file Katherine had sent him and showed Bonnie the pictures of Stefan making out with Elena Gilbert. Bonnie felt her heart clench in her chest as she looked at the multiple pictures of Stefan and Elena going at it. Tears pricked her eyes but she forcefully held them back. She would not let Klaus win, she would not cry in front of him.

"Oh lookie here now there's a date on these pictures: November 5th,2012." Klaus read slowly making the date stick in Bonnie's head. "Wasn't that the day you had to have an emergency C-Section for your son? Seems like Steffy-Poo was busy with another woman while you were having his child. How much do you think he loves you now Bonnie?"

At this point Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. The young woman moved from her chair and ran upstairs into her bedroom that Klaus provided. How could Stefan betray her like this? It was bad enough that he didn't show up for the delivery but for him to not even have the balls to tell her it was because he was making out with Elena infuriated the woman. Tears spilled freely down her cheeks. She slammed the wooden door shut and curled up in the king sized bed. Bonnie ripped the engagement ring off of her finger and slammed it down on the nightstand. She had enough. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of this place and go home so she could see her son, friends and family. And also to kick Stefan's and Elena's ass.

* * *

"Alright I've bought enough formula and diapers that should last for about 2 months. With every bottle add in a small teaspoon of blood. Oh- and make sure the bottle isn't too hot." Stefan rambled on as he placed his suitcases on the floor.

"I know Stefan, this is the hundredth time you told me."

"I just wanted to make sure." Stefan said innocently. The man rummaged through his bags and pulled out a light brown teddy bear wearing a train conductor's hat with matching overalls.

"Here," He said handing the cute little teddy bear to Caroline. "This is his favourite toy, it helps calm him down."

Caroline smiled at the man. "You know Stefan you're a pretty good dad."

"Thanks Caroline." Stefan said "You're a good friend."

"Look who woke up!" Damon said as he walked down the staircase. In his arms he carried his little nephew.

"Hey there bud," Stefan said taking his son from Damon. The Smokey orbed man looked at his son's big green ones. He reminded him of Bonnie so much. They had the same eyes, the same nose and the same cute little smile. Stefan pressed a kiss on his son's forehead before lightly playing rocket ship with the boy. Luke giggled every time Stefan would lift him up and bring him back down in a circular motion. After a minute went by he stopped and simply looked at his son.

"I promise I won't be gone for long, I'm going to bring momma back and we're going to be a family once again ok, Lukey?" Stefan whispered to the baby. "Be good for aunty Caroline and Grandma Shelia."

Stefan placed Luke into Caroline's arms.

"Are you all packed Damon?"

"Yup, I got everything I need." Damon walked over to Caroline and snatched Luke away from her. "Bye lukester, make sure to shit all over Caroline ok?"

"Damon!"

"What he doesn't even know what it means!"

Damon pressed a kiss on his Nephew's cheek and gave the child back over to Caroline.

"Alright I guess you guys should get going, kick butt and bring our BonBon back home!"

"Will do Caroline, will do."

Just as the two men were leaving, Luke decided that he needed to remove the waste out of his system and ended up going poo as Caroline was holding him. Damon simply laughed and kissed the boy on his forehead again.

"Huh I guess he does know what it means, good job lukey-boy." Damon picked up his bags. "Have fun cleaning that Malibu Barbie, that one's a stinker."

Caroline wanted to throw the teddy bear at him but he had already left. Caroline looked at the little boy in her arms and placed him on her hip.

"Come on Luke, let's get your diaper changed."

* * *

Bonnie woke up feeling just as tired as she did when she went to bed. Her usually exhilarating green eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done last night. The spark that made her eyes resemble emeralds was dull. Underneath her eyes were dark and her cheeks felt tight and tasted salty. The woman groaned not wanting to leave the bed. As she sat up her eyes landed on the sparkly emerald ring. She couldn't bring herself to look away. She remembered when Stefan had proposed to her, it was after their dinner date. He took her to a beautiful park and there is where he popped the question. Tears slid down her cheek as she remembered exactly what he had said to her.

_"Me and you have been through a lot and I-" Stefan paused looking down at the ground, Bonnie just stood there looking down at him. The cool breeze hit her black cardigan making it sway in the wind. Stefan removed his gaze from the floor and averted it back to Bonnie's excited eyes. The man slowly licked his lips before continuing what he had to say "I love you Bon, from the moment I met you I knew you were different...special. And then we just clicked I mean sure you had your doubts about me and Damon but I somehow knew that I could talk to you about anything. Even when I'd show up drunk on your doorstep almost every night you always took care of me. You're sweet, caring and special. I want to officially make you mine forever and raise our baby together. So Bonnie Marie Bennett will you marry me?" Stefan said sweetly, he slowly opened the black box and revealed a beautiful antique ring. The band was Gold and instead of a diamond it had a beautiful Emerald Gemstone. The ring belonged to his mother, when she died she made sure to leave two of her favourite rings to Stefan and Damon. Bonnie's eyes started to water, everything was just so surreal. Bonnie saw the watery glimpse in Stefan's eyes as she looked at him._

_"I don't know what to say" Bonnie uttered out truthfully, that had hit her harder than a train. She knew she loved Stefan and that she wanted to be with him but she also knew that problems were bound to face them. Firstly he was a vampire, and she wasn't. Bonnie was positive their was no spells in the entire universe to turn him human again and she wasn't even sure if he would want to if it was possible. But then came the other solution, she would have to turn eventually. Regardless of the problems they might face Bonnie was sure that she wanted to be with him and if turning into a vampire would be the only solution. Then eventually she would do it just to spend eternity with him. But she hoped Stefan would understand that she would not want to turn quickly if it needed to come to that she would want to wait a year or two._

_"Yes would be a good choice" Stefan suggested with a hint of his charm._

_Bonnie giggled before responding "Yes Stefan I'll marry you" Bonnie replied feeling a wave of joy overcome her. Stefan slowly got up from the floor and looked at her "I'm sorry what did you say?" He teased deeply looking into her water filled green eyes._

_"I said yes Stefan, I'll marry you!" Bonnie repeated feeling a tingly sensation run throughout her very fingertips as the words escaped her lips. Stefan mouth twisted into a boyish smile, he slowly put the beautiful ring on her left finger before screaming at the top of his lungs so all of the world would know that Bonnie was officially off the market._

_"She said yes!" Stefan yelled to the dark night sky "Bonnie Bennett said yes!" A bubbly laugh emerged from the girl as she watched her now fiancée proclaim their engagement. Stefan's large hands clasped around her now larger waist and pulled her flush against him -well as close as her baby belly would let them go- His plush lips were pressed firmly against hers as he kissed her with a burning passion. Bonnie felt the baby move during her kiss with Stefan. The baby was happy. Stefan slowly broke their kiss feeling the baby's light kick during their kiss, the charming man lowered himself down so that he was face to belly with Bonnie. Bonnie felt Stefan place a light kiss on her baby belly before lifting himself up to kiss the young woman again. Bonnie entered a blissful state as the two lost grip of_reality.

Bonnie angrily wiped away her tears. He had betrayed her and broken all things trust when he decided to make out with Elena. Bonnie grabbed the ring off of the nightstand and put it in the drawer. She didn't want to look it at, and she sure as hell didn't want to wear it on her finger either. Getting up from the bed, Bonnie grabbed her fluffy white towel and walked into the attached bathroom to start off her day.

* * *

"Ah, Bonnie I see you came to join us for breakfast." Klaus said with a smile on his face. Bonnie slipped into the chair and looked down on her plate. Klaus had gotten his servant Robert to fix Bonnie some scrambled eggs, bacon and homemade waffles. Despite the fact it was her favorite it didn't seem to brighten her mood. She simply sat and quietly ate her food. Klaus looked over at Greta who shrugged. The man smirked knowing that Bonnie was still upset about the information he had told her last night. Klaus observed her carefully, the manipulative man noticed that the young witch wasn't wearing her engagement ring.

"Love, where's your ring?" Klaus said cockily. "I thought you'd never take it off, you know since your love with Stefan is so strong."

"Klaus that's enough!" Greta said sternly. "Shut up and finish your breakfast."

Klaus and Bonnie were taken back by Greta's outburst. Bonnie thanked the woman by giving her a small smile. The man dressed in a green sweater and dark blue jeans got up from his chair and moved towards Greta. She could feel his cool breath run along her long neck. The more experienced witch grew tense as his fingertips made contact with her skin.

"What's the matter Greta? Weren't you the one who told me to finish my breakfast?" Klaus teased as his lips touched her neck. "No need to grow tense dear, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

She felt Klaus' fangs prick against her skin.

"You know you can't kill me Klaus, I'm your only loyal witch."

"Oh don't be so sure of yourself, I've got Bonnie here for that."

"Don't kid yourself." Bonnie muttered lowly before she continued to eat her scrambled eggs. Greta simply rolled her eyes and pushed the man off of her.

"Klaus, can you leave so that I may speak with Bonnie for a moment?"

"But then I wouldn't be able to shut up and finish my breakfast."

"Then take it with you!" Greta replied through clenched teeth. The two supernaturals had a short staredown, Bonnie noticed that Greta was ballsy when it came to talking to Klaus. Most would just do as he says. Klaus sighed before picking up his plate and walking out of the dinning room. Bonnie eyes went wide, the man who took direction from no one had just took one from a 4'9 witch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Why did you take your ring off?"

Bonnie bowed her head down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well too bad." Greta said happily, the young woman tied her long curly dark hair up and kicked her feet up on the table. Bonnie made up a face and pushed her unfinished plate away. The green eyed witch crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Greta. One minute she was helping Klaus kidnap her and the next she was defending her and playing best friend.

"So why'd you do it Bonnie?"

"Because I don't need to be reminded that everything he told me about how much he loved me and would never hurt me is a lie."

"It isn't a lie Bonnie, and he didn't mean to hurt you."

"What do you mean he didn't mean to hurt me?" Bonnie asked growing angrier by the second. "The minute someone cheats on another they're hurting them."

Greta sighed, for some odd reason she felt like she had some sort of strange bond with Bonnie. It was weird but nice feeling to have, granted she wasn't really helping the woman since she was assisting Klaus by keeping her here. But she decided that she could help her in other things, such as magic and girl stuff.

"I'm pretty sure this boy does love you Bonnie." Greta smiled warmly at Bonnie but her smile quickly faded once she saw how hurt and broken Bonnie was. "What would you do if I said Stefan didn't want to cheat on you?"

Bonnie rose one of her perfect eyebrow's up expertly at the woman.

"What?"

"Stefan was under a spell, he didn't know what he was doing." Greta saw the confused look Bonnie wore and decided to further explain herself. The young woman licked her lips before speaking "You see that girl Elena contacted a local witch named Greta seeking for help to try and win Stefan back. Although there's no spell for that there is something called Vervain seeds that can make one infatuated with the person who put it in their drink. Finding her morality, Elena no longer wanted to use the seeds but she had already made a deal with Klaus. He'd help her get Stefan back if she'd help him get you. When Elena tried to back out Klaus forced her to do it. He compelled the woman and she did as he said. She drugged the vampire and got him to kiss him under the influence of Klaus' compulsion. Katherine just took the photo's as a part of the plan. None of them wanted to hurt you Bonnie. Especially not Stefan, he loves you."

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She felt so conflicted. She was pissed off that Elena would even tamper with Dark Magic to try to break her and Stefan apart and she was mad at Stefan for reasons she really couldn't explain. But after hearing Greta's confession all she wanted to do was go back home and run into his arms knowing that he didn't willing cheat on her. Her head was swirling with joy and anger.

"Thank you Greta." Bonnie said with a friendly smile on her face. "I appreciate you telling me that."

"No problem Bonnie," Greta got up from the table taking hers and Bonnie's plate. "You can't let Klaus control you like that, he's always going to try to have some sort of leverage over you. You just got to make sure to show him that you can take whatever he throws at you."

Bonnie watched as Greta left the dining room. After her one to one with the older witch she got to thinking that maybe Greta wasn't so bad after all, maybe she was just a witch that got caught up in a vampire problem and couldn't find her way out...

* * *

It was a beautiful warm sunny day. The birds sung beautifully in the tall trees and the water glistened making it look like millions of little diamonds were hidden in it. Bonnie smiled when the warm breeze hit her exotic skin, at this point she was any more relaxed she'd be dead. Suddenly an outburst of giggles broke Bonnie away from her peaceful state of mind. Peeling an emerald green eye open she saw Stefan walking towards her with two little boys behind him. From a far view the two boys looked rather identical. Both had a very light brown complexion and had the same button nose. The two boys were about the same height and looked about the same age (around 5 and 6) as well. Small differences set the two apart. For example their eye colour. One had brilliant green eyes like Bonnie's that stood out and shone brightly like emeralds and the other had crystal blue orbs that were mesmerizing and captivating. Another slight difference among the two little boys was the green eyes boy's hair colour was a dark brown whereas the blue eyed ones had a lighter tint to it.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Salvatore." Stefan said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. The Smokey orbed man bent down and placed a quick kiss on his wife's lips. The two little boys who were behind Stefan looked at each other before pretending to throw up.

"Ew dad!" Luke exclaimed loudly. "You kissed a girl."

Bonnie and Stefan chuckled at their son.

"And what's so wrong about that?" Stefan challenged raising an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Everyone knows girls have coodies dad," Hunter the slightly younger boy (only a year younger than Luke) replied. "It's in the boys handbook!"

"Oh is it now?" Bonnie said getting up from the lawn chair and walking towards the boys. She quickly grabbed both of them and left multiple kisses all over the little boys faces. Luke and Hunter giggled as they tried to escape their mom's tight grip. With every kiss she left each boy fiercely tried to wipe it off.

"Alright, alright!" Luke said, the little boy was out of breath from all the giggling he had done. "We surrender."

"You win mommy, no more kisses. Our little hearts can't take it anymore." Hunter added.

Luke turned to face his younger brother. The little boy looked down sternly at Hunter "No one ever finds out that we surrendered to a girl and especially that we've been infected with the girl virus, understand?" Luke said with authority. Hunter nodded his head before sticking out his hand to do their very own handshake that started out with a series of claps, snaps, slaps and shakes and ended with the two boys giving each other props.

"Dad can we go swimming in the lake now?" Luke asked "We wanna play marco polo!"

"I'm it!" Hunter said excitedly, the little boy wore a bright smile on his face.

"No, you always cheat and peek when we play!" Luke replied shooting down his brother's idea.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Hunter began to grow annoyed and upset. "I do not cheat! I'm not a cheater!" The little boy yelled at his brother. Luke was about to reply but Stefan cut him off by giving him a stern look. Stefan picked up Hunter and looked into the boys little blue eyes.

"No more yelling okay, you both need to calm down or else no one is going swimming."

"But he started it!" Hunter replied angrily as he defended himself.

"I don't care who started it, if you boys continue to fight we'll pack up and go home." Stefan said rigorously "Is that what you want?"

Hunter shook his head answering the man. Stefan smiled at the boy and wiped away his tears before placing a kiss on his forehead "Alright then, you two go and get your swimming trunks on and your life jackets." Stefan said as he placed Hunter back down on the ground. Luke quickly grabbed Hunter's hand and uttered out a "Come on!" As he led his little brother inside to get ready.

"Wow" Bonnie said looking wide eyed at the man. "You handled that like a pro."

"Yeah?" Stefan asked, the man slowly walked over to Bonnie and placed his hands on her waist pulling her into him. Bonnie nodded her head "Mhm-hm, you were all stern and parental." She said seductively trying her best not to burst out in laughter. Stefan chuckled at her "If you thought that was stern and parental just wait until dinner time, you haven't seen nothing yet."

Bonnie laughed "I can't wait." She smiled when she felt Stefan press another kiss onto her lips bringing her into a passionate kiss. The grip Stefan had on Bonnie's hips tightened as he deepened the kiss. Bonnie felt his tongue graze across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Once Bonnie opened her mouth to him she felt his cool tongue explore her mouth which sparked her own to duel with his for dominance. Bonnie's arms wrapped around his neck and her hands played his his silky soft light brown hair.

"I love you." Stefan murmured making Bonnie smile in the kiss. She quickly broke the kiss and looked at him deeply before replying "I love you too." Bonnie brought Stefan back into their earth shattering kiss which only lasted for 20 seconds because Luke and Hunter came running outside with their swimming shorts on and spiderman and ironman life jackets on.

"Not again!" Luke muttered. "Will you guys please stop kissing it's gross!"

Hunter backed up his older brother and added. "Your lips are going to fall off from all the kissing you two do!"

"Come on big boy" Luke said grabbing his dad's arm, Hunter quickly sprinted over to them and took Stefan's other arm. The two boys were dragging him to the lake. "No more kissing for you."

"Alright, Alright let me just take off my shirt." Stefan said the man already had his swimming trunks on. The two boys slowly let go of him so that he could take his black wife beater off. Bonnie watch as Stefan took off his shirt and revealed his washboard 6 pack to her.

"Race you to the lake!" Hunter said before dashing off towards the water. Luke and Stefan quickly followed behind the fast little boy.

"Be careful!" Bonnie shouted out to them. "And Have fun!"

Everything started to slowly fade to black. Despite the fact Bonnie and Stefan were in two different places both sprung up from their bed after sharing the same dream. Bonnie couldn't help but smile, the dream felt so real and it was perfect. It gave her hope for the future. Stefan grew a sense of determination. The dream felt too real to him too. It made him even more determined to find Bonnie and rescue her so that a dream like that could turn into a reality.

* * *

Seven days seemed to pass by quicker than the speed of light.

Bonnie was in her room curling her long silky locks. Tonight Klaus wanted to take her out for dinner, as much as she was against it she knew there was no getting out of it. After she had made the perfect last curl she turned off her curling iron and grabbed her makeup bag. The woman applied on some mascara and eyeliner and decided to go for a smokey eyed look. Klaus had bought her a beautiful dark blue dress. The hem stopped just before her knees and it was strapless. He also bought her a pair of beautiful black stiletto's. When she told him her foot size the expression on his face was priceless. He couldn't believe that she was only a size 5, most woman he had dated were usually sizes 7-9. The young Bennett woman walked over to her nightstand and pulled out her engagement ring. She slipped it on her ring finer and smiled. The emerald ring completely clashed with her dress but she didn't care.

Her thoughts went to Stefan and Luke.

She wondered how they were and if they knew how much she missed them. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at her engagement ring, Stefan's and Luke's faces flooded her mind and brought back memories. Her mind also went back to the dream she had. In the dream her and Stefan had another child and Luke was no longer a baby. It felt nice to think that her, Stefan, and Luke would be a family with possibly another member added to it. The woman gazed back down at her emerald ring.

"It's you and me against the world always, you and me forever." Bonnie whispered, the woman let a tear slip down her face. When Klaus knocked on her door she quickly wiped it away and turned to face him.

"Are you ready love?"

Bonnie nodded and checked herself out one last time in the mirror before walking out of the room. The two ran into Greta as they headed downstairs. The curly haired girl whistled at them.

"Look at you guys" She said with a smile "You guys look hot."

"Why thank you Greta, and I must agree we both clean up pretty nice."

"Well it seems like you don't need my help anymore." Greta said looking at the English man. "I'm leaving tonight."

"You can't leave, what about my powers?" Bonnie replied in a worried tone.

Greta was about to speak until Klaus interrupted her.

"She will give you your powers when I say so, and as of right now I don't think you should have them. I know Greta's number I'll call her when I want her to give them back to you." Klaus said sternly the man walked over to Greta and placed a hand on her cheek. "Stay in Italy. If I hear you're somewhere else I'll personally hunt you down myself, understand?"

Greta nodded.

"Have a good dinner guys, goodbye Klaus, Bonnie."

Bonnie gulped as she watched Greta leave out the door. It was just going to be her and Klaus from now on. The English stud walked up to Bonnie and extended his hand waiting for her to take it.

"Come along darling, the night awaits us."

Bonnie hesitated before taking his hand allowing the man to take her out to this surprise dinner he had planned for her.

* * *

The night had gone better than Bonnie had expected it to. Klaus acted like a gentleman and took Bonnie to a fancy 5 star restaurant. She still didn't trust nor like the man but it was nice to get out of the house for a change. Bonnie stepped into Klaus' mansion after he opened the door for her. The green eyed woman turned around to face him.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight," Bonnie said kindly "It wasn't horrible, I actually kind of enjoyed myself. Goodnight Klaus."

Bonnie was about to leave the man and walk up stairs but Klaus quickly stopped her.

"The night is still young Bonnie." The man replied "Join me for a drink?"

Something was off, he was being way too nice to her. Although something was telling Bonnie to say no she knew if she did he would bother her until kingdom come. Besides one drink wouldn't hurt, right. Bonnie sighed "Fine but just one." She said before walking behind Klaus into his study. Bonnie took a seat on his cool leather couch and watched him pour two glasses of red wine for the both of them. She hesitated before accepting the drink from Klaus.

"You look very lovely tonight Bonnie."

"Uh-thanks."

Bonnie brought the glass to her lips and took a rather large gulp of her wine. She figured the faster she finished it the faster she would be able to leave. Klaus' bright blue eyes scanned the woman. She truly was a beauty from head to toe and not to mention the fact the woman had power running through her veins. If she could bore Stefan a child who was half vampire half witch then she could bore him one who was vampire, witch and wolf. He would be the most dangerous and deadly supernatural to walk the face of the earth. Klaus got up from his desk and poured himself more wine.

"You know I've been very patient with you." Klaus said making Bonnie's face scrunch up in confusion. Just what in God's name had he been patient with her about. Bonnie grew tense her chair as she watched him. Klaus licked his lips before continuing "You know why I brought you here Bonnie."

"Yeah to be your "Queen of Darkness"" Bonnie replied rolling her eyes at the corny term.

"Yes, but also so that we could be a family and so you could give me something I always wanted." Klaus said walking over to Bonnie. The woman gulped when he touched her cheek.

"And what exactly is it that you want?"

"A son." Klaus whispered making all the colour in her face drain. "I want you to give me a son who will be the most powerful thing to walk this earth. So what do you say Bonnie? The night is still very young."

"Fuck you." Bonnie gritted out. "I will never ever give birth to your child."

Bonnie got up from the chair in attempt to leave but Klaus pinned her against the wall, striking terror into the woman. The rate of her heart increased once she saw the cloud of lust swirl around in his eyes. Klaus leaned against Bonnie and whispered into her ear.

"How long has it been Bonnie?" He whispered teasingly "How long has it been since you've been satisfied."

"Let me go!" Bonnie yelled at him using her hands to try and push him away. She wished Greta would've granted her, her powers back so she could use them against Klaus to let me know who he was dealing with. But instead she was powerless and no match against him right now. She flinched as his hands roamed her body. Klaus left a trail of kisses all over her neck before he started to suck on it.

"Stop! Don't do this Klaus!" Bonnie begged but the man continued to suck on her neck.

"Why because you love Stefan? He doesn't love you Bonnie, not the way I do. I've got centuries of experience over Stefan just relax and let me show you." Klaus pressed his lips against Bonnie's and kissed her hard. Bonnie felt his cold hand on her thigh, she shuddered when it slipped underneath her navy blue dress. The woman fiercely pushed him off of her. She quickly spat in his face and delivered a hard blow to his head which left the hybrid stunned long enough for her to run out of the room. Bonnie quickly fumbled with the lock on the door. Klaus had put the door chain lock on and locked it normally. Just when she had got the door opened Klaus flashed towards her using his vampire speed to grab Bonnie and slam the door shut. The man quickly locked back the door, he let go of Bonnie for a second and hit her across the face making the woman fall on the floor.

"That wasn't very smart Bonnie, now you pissed me off!" Klaus growled darkly. "If you try any little stunt you did again I will get my brother Elijah to stake the Salvatore brothers and drain your little baby dry. Is that what you want?"

"Don't touch them!"

"I won't as long as you obey my orders. I've been very patient with you Bonnie and I want a son! Tonight we are going to conceive my son, and you my dear are going to enjoy every waking moment of it."

"No Klaus,"

"Kiss me Bonnie."

"No, please don't make me."

"Shall I call Elijah and tell him his orders."

Bonnie knew Klaus was sick enough in the head to actually do it. Tears sprung down Bonnie's cheeks, she didn't want any of this. She knew her mind and body didn't want Klaus but she didn't want Stefan, Damon and Luke to get hurt either. The tears continued to flow as she picked herself up from the floor and stood in front of Klaus, they continued to flow as she kissed him and let him pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist. And they continued to flow as he brought her into his room and had sex with her. No matter how hard she fought, no matter how many times she said no she knew it didn't matter because once Klaus wanted something he wasn't going to stop until he got it whether she liked it or not.

Chapter End

* * *

An: Alrighty so a lot happened in this chapter. Firstly I must point out that I am completely 100 percent against rape or forcing someone to have intercourse. But it would be too OOC for Bonnie to willingly want to do it with Klaus. Plus it shows how insane Klaus is but it was really hard for me to write that since I am very much against it. But it kinda needed to be there to go along with the plot of the story and the plot to the sequel of this story. (confirmed there is one.) bUT I thought I should just start off by letting you guys know that I am against it. Anyways let me know what you thought! Since im writing the chapters a little longer there should be about 5-6 more chapters (hopefully) until the story is over and then there will be a sequel to it. But yes let me know what you thought and I'll try my best to update this again next week! I'll also try to update Running With the Devil, We All Fall Down and For All the Right Reasons too! so look out for those! thanks a ton for reading! have an amazing summer and God Bless.

-Vamp213 (L)


	29. Something's Brewing

An: Hey everyone! (: How are you guys doing? Thanks a ton for the amazing reviews you guys left me. They truly do mean a lot and i love hearing about what you guys think about the chapter. I wish I could straight out answer some of the questions I received but I feel if I did it would ruin the end of the story and a bit of the sequel. but something that is important that I forgot to add in the last chapter was that Elijah is one who is very loyal to Klaus. He's kinda like Klaus' right hand man, which I apologize fsor leaving out because it would've made a tad more sense as to why Bonnie believed it. So let's just say crazy runs in the Michaelson family and Elijah got a dose of it. Also Bonnie, Stefan, Damon etc never heard of Elijah yet because before the situation happened none of them but Elena knew who Klaus was or his family. As for Greta; she makes another appearance ;) I don't want to give too much away because it'll spoil the rest of the story and a bit of the sequel but here it is Chapter 29 of A drunk man tells no tales. (Officially one of the longest stories I wrote, self accomplishment lol). Also So sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes up for that! Anyways enjoy lovelies! (:

Disclaimer: I own nada thing related to the VD

ADMTNT Chapter 29: Something's Brewing.

* * *

He forced her to do it, she didn't have a choice.

It was a either give him what he wants or lose every single person she cares about sort of thing. So she gave him the satisfaction of winning and decided that her own suffering was better than the suffering of the ones she loves. The young Bennett witch woke up feeling violated and disgusted. The left side of her face was bruised and swollen from when Klaus had hit her. She wanted to kill the bastard, and end all the hurt and pain he had caused. Surly enough if Greta had given her, her powers back earlier this whole situation would've been prevented. But it happened and Bonnie would have to learn how to live with it. The woman glanced over at the sleeping man. If only she had a white oak stake, she could kill him in his sleep. Bonnie simply clutched the thin sheet to her body and slowly got up from the bed. The minute she moved an inch Klaus grabbed her arm bringing her to a stop.

"Just where did you think you were going?" He asked his voice was raspy and filled with sleep. Bonnie didn't reply, she felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to look at him and she didn't want him to touch her. Ever again. The man fixed himself in the bed so that he was looking directly at her. Although she tried to hold onto her tough attitude Klaus could see a little fear in her eyes. The man inspected her face and saw that her left cheek was swollen and bruised. He slowly brought his hand to Bonnie's cheek and made contact with it making the woman flinch.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, did I do that?" Klaus said before biting into his wrist. "Here, drink."

The man brought his wrist to Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie instantly grew upset and ripped his wrist away from her. "I don't want any of your fucking blood."

"Someone isn't a morning person."

"Someone doesn't like being forced into having sex." Bonnie corrected him. "You practically raped me last night and you feel no sign of remorse! You're sick and I hope to God that I'll never be pregnant with your child."

Klaus chuckled. "Rape? You think I raped you. I didn't rape you Bonnie, admit it you wanted it just as much as I did."

"I said no you sick fuck!" Bonnie screamed into his face. "You gave me no other option but to sleep with you, you threatened me, hit me and made sure that Greta didn't give me my powers back so that I couldn't defend myself from you! No part of me wanted you at all last night and let me tell you Klaus you will pay for this, I will make sure that you'll pay for this."

"And how are you going to do that sweetheart?" Klaus mocked her "Last time I checked you are powerless."

"Time will tell Klaus," Bonnie hopped off of the bed and began to walk away from the man. "Time will tell."

Klaus smirked at her and sat up in his bed. The man slowly stretched out his long arms as he watched Bonnie leave the room. She was no match against him with or without her powers, and she was a fool to think otherwise. Klaus thought about what else Bonnie had said. Her words rang loud and clear in his head. "I hope to God that I'll never be pregnant with your child."

The man chuckled to himself.

"Well Bon Bon" He said to the air "If you don't get pregnant this time we'll have multiple chances to try again until you do."

* * *

Stefan paced back and forth lively in the small little motel room that Damon and him crashed the night in. It had been a week-Seven whole friggen days- and he still couldn't find Bonnie. The Salvatores had already made it to Italy, they tried their best to hunt down anyone who might have had any valuable information on Klaus. But it always ended up the same no one had a clue who he was or where he lived. The smokey grey orbed man grunted in frustration, he needed to find her for the sake of his sanity. Every day she was gone he got a little more crazier.

Damon walked out of the small bathroom and noticed his brother's frantic pacing.

"Stefan, relax." Damon said in attempt to calm his younger brother down. "We're going to find her."

"How can I relax Damon!" The grey eyed man stopped pacing and stood before his brother. "That sick bastard has Bonnie, it's been over a week now and we still can't find her. He's got every local here under his spell because no one is willing to fess up and help."

"Acting like a maniac isn't going to help us find her any sooner!" Damon replied. "Look we'll go out in town again and see if we can scoop up anything."

"Well if me acting like a maniac is the only way we get shit done, then call me crazy."

Stefan grabbed his leather jacket off the chair as well as his car keys. He was tired of waiting around, today we was going to find his wife to be. When Stefan left the motel Damon sighed and followed his brothers actions. Hopping into the car the brothers drove to town in search of someone who could help them. Shelia's spell allowed them to know where in the world Bonnie was but it didn't give them a specific location which infuriated Stefan. The grey eyed man looked out his window and went wide-eyed when he saw a light-skinned girl with short black hair...Greta.

"Pull over." Stefan growled he could feel the ripper inside of him begging to surface as he stared at the woman entering a small little shop. She had helped Klaus take Bonnie. She had fooled him into thinking she was an innocent girl who was looking for the washroom in the hospital. Damon pressed the brakes and before the car could come to a full stop Stefan was already out of it and heading towards the small shop.

Greta browsed around the store minding her own business when all of a sudden she felt a tight grip on her neck. Stefan growled and slammed the woman into one of the shelves near the back of the store. Greta's brown eyes went wide with realization once she saw Stefan's face.

"Where is she!" He said angrily, Stefan tried his best not to yell to avoid any attention from other customers.

"K-Klaus will kill me if I tell you."

Stefan chuckled darkly. "I will kill you if you don't."

Stefan's head snapped back at the sound of Damon's voice.

"Don't be stupid Stefan." Damon said walking towards his brother. "If you kill her now we'll never find Bonnie, and this pretty little thing knows she has the advantage here. So bright eyes what's it gonna take for you to cough up the information." Damon said placing his hand on her cheek, he felt Stefan's eyes hard on him.

"I want to help you guys I do, Bonnie is a sweet girl but Klaus will also harm my family and I can't have that happen."

Stefan slammed her harder into the shelf.

"You brought harm to mine!" He replied tightening his grip making the woman cough. Damon pushed Stefan off of her afraid his brother might do something stupid.

"Look witch, if you help us we'll see to it that Klaus doesn't go near your family." Damon offered "Scouts Honour."

Greta paused taking a moment to think about her options. If she helped them kill Klaus she would be free of him, she would no longer be his witch and her family would be safe. But then again she didn't know if she could trust the Salvatores especially Stefan. Would they kill her after she had helped them? It was a sticky situation. After coming to a conclusion the young witch spoke up.

"Fine, I'll help you." She sighed regaining her breath. "I'll take you to his mansion and I'll help you kill him since Bonnie is powerless."

Stefan's face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait why is she powerless?"

"Klaus made me take away her powers." Greta said honestly. "I tried to give them back to her when I was leaving but he was against it. He said he'll call me when he wants me to give her, her powers back."

"She is defenseless against him, the bastard could do anything to her!" Stefan growled darkly. Damon placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder calming his little brother down.

"We better get a move on then before anything bad does happen." Damon responded in a serious tone. The three supernaturals left the store and quickly hopped into Damon's car. With Greta's instructions and Stefan's high speed driving they were bound to reach Klaus' mansion in no time.

* * *

Bonnie sat quietly in the kitchen reading a novel when Klaus and another entered the kitchen disturbing her peace. She slowly placed the book down on the counter and made eye contact with them. She looked at the other person that Klaus had strung along. He was a tall dark-haired man with matching dark eyes.

"Bonnie, sorry to interrupt your reading but I'd like to introduce you to my brother Elijah." Klaus said with a smile on his face. Bonnie sucked in a breath when she heard the man's name. So this was the big and bad Elijah. She felt her body tense when the man placed a kiss on her hand.

"Greetings." Elijah said making eye contact with Bonnie, looked down at her small body and grinned. "So you're the one who is going to bear my brother a son. She sure is lovely Niklaus."

"Beautiful and powerful, that's how I like 'em." Klaus replied, the man walked over to where Bonnie was and wrapped his arm around her. Bonnie scoffed in disgust and pushed him away from her. She wasn't going to sit here and pretend to be okay with all of this.

"Don't touch me!"

Elijah frowned. "Why so sour love? You shouldn't upset yourself and cause stress on your body. Try and break this habit yeah? It won't be good for the baby you'll carry."

Bonnie felt her blood boil.

"I'll do anything to make sure that I don't carry your brother's child." She spat out harshly. Klaus looked like he was about to say something but Elijah stopped him. The brown haired man placed a hand on Bonnie's cheek and looked at her deeply in her eyes.

"Oh but you are going to carry his baby, you see great things will come from this child. He will be smart, charming, and most of all-powerful. He will be the answer to all our problems. An indestructible creature, the ultimate hybrid. And if you dare to interfere with the plans we have for this child you will have me to deal with personally. Let's just say Klaus' temper does not compare to mine. So don't piss me off, understand love?"

When Bonnie didn't respond Elijah smiled and lightly tapped her face. "Good." He finished before walking out of the kitchen leaving Klaus and Bonnie alone. Bonnie glared at Klaus who was smirking.

"What can I say? Crazy runs in the family." Klaus joked as he plopped a grape into his mouth. Bonnie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. How did she get in such a messed up situation. She just wanted to go home and forget about everything, and then it hit her, he could make her forget. He had the power to make her forget about everything bad that happened here.

"Make me forget." She muttered lowly. She hadn't realized she had said that out loud. Klaus looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. He pushed away the bowl of grapes.

"I could you know." Klaus said moving closer to her. "Make you forget if you want. Forget about how last night happened... if you'd like."

"I was just..." Bonnie trailed "I was just thinking to myself."

"Does it bother you Bonnie?" Klaus asked. "Does it bother you how I had to make you agree to make love to me, is that what you want to forget. Do you want to believe that you wanted to do it willingly though I seem to think that you did. hmm?"

"Just stop it!" Bonnie shouted "Stop trying to fuck with my head."

Klaus simply pressed a kiss on Bonnie's lips.

"If that's what you'd like all you have to do is ask. The offer will always be valid."

With that he left Bonnie alone in the kitchen with only her thoughts to dwell upon. He could make her forget - she thought to herself - he could make her forget about everything.

* * *

Stefan parked the car on the road a little away from Klaus' mansion. He looked up at it, it truly was huge.

"This is the place?" Damon asked looking wide eyed at the large mansion. Damn did Klaus have a nice house.

Greta nodded her head. "This is it."

"Well let's go get my girl." Stefan said just when he was about to exit the car he saw two men walking outside of the house. It was Klaus and another brown haired man. Stefan looked at the girl in the passenger seat quizzically.

"Who's the other guy?"

"Crap." Greta muttered under her breath. "That's Elijah, Klaus' insane brother."

"They're all insane."

"It seems like that Elijah guy is leaving." Damon chipped up. "Good It'll be less of a fight."

"So what's the plan?" Greta asked curiously. She didn't want to just barge in and not know what to do, that's how you got killed. When facing a man like Klaus you had to be smart. She had been around the man for years to know that he was a very powerful man. Stefan looked back up at the mansion, Bonnie was in there and today he was going to save her.

"I'll take care of Klaus and Damon you take care of anyone else who might be there. We don't know if that Elijah guy is leaving for sure. Greta you find Bonnie and the minute you do give her back her powers. That way she'll be able to defend herself if needed and you both could help to weaken Klaus."

"Sounds good to me." Damon said from the backseat. "I got your back you've got mine."

" Greta, can you make yourself invisible to sneak in and find her?"

Greta rolled her eyes at Stefan for asking such an obivous question.

"Can birds fly?" She sharply responded back.

"When I say go I want you to make yourself invisible and head in that house, me and Damon will follow behind and ambush anyone in sight. understood?"

They both nodded their heads.

Stefan looked up at the mansion and saw Klaus going back inside the house. He waited until the big black SUV Elijah went in drove off until he made his next move. He looked at Greta and Damon for a moment before uttering out one thing.

"Go."

Chapter End

* * *

An: Shit just got real Lol well I hope you liked the chapter I know it isn't the longest but I wanted to give you guys something and I promise the next one will be longer. Much longer than this. I just want to thank you for reading! I'll try my best to update this soon right now I'm working on We All Fall Down, and For All the Right Reasons (they both are in need of updates! :$$) And not to mention I'm writing a Dark Bonnie fic one-shot (idk if I want a pairing in it yet but if I do im leaning towards Stefonnie maybe a little ripper Stefan and Dark Bonnie) and also another more lengthier one shot about B/S/D and its like kind of a song fic idk I use the song Carmen by Lana Del Rey in it so you could call it a song-fic oneshot. Lol but Im excited to get those up soon and to update this again as well as running with the devil, we all fall down and for the right reasons! Anywho tell me what you thought! Have a great week (omg summer's coming to an end :( )

-Vamp213 (L)


	30. Be Still My Beating Heart

An: Thank you sooo much for the kind warm hearted reviews I have received. You all are so amazing and I can't even describe how appreciative I am that you guys are enjoying the story and taking the time to review. It does mean a lot. So thanks again lovelies! Enjoy you amaztastic people!

Disclaimer: I do not own the VD whatsoever... if I did there would be A LOT of things I would change.

ADMTNT Chapter 30: Be Still My Beating Heart.

* * *

Greta snuck quietly and discreetly into Klaus' mansion. She watched as Klaus walked into his study and waited for him to shut the large oak doors before she made her way to Bonnie's room. The closer she got the more she could feel Bonnie's energy radiating towards her letting her know she was heading in the right direction. Greta quickly turned the knob to Bonnie's door. The young woman was in her bed reading a magazine not paying the world any mind. Greta quickly shut Bonnie's door and muttered something under her breath to remove the invisible spell she had put on herself. The sound of the door being shut startled Bonnie, the young witch nearly had a heart attack as she laid eyes on Greta.

"What the hell?!" Bonnie whispered angrily. "You scared me to death."

"We have to move quickly before Klaus clues in and finds out what's happening." Greta replied walking over to the woman's bed. She placed her hands on Bonnie's temples and began to mutter something in Latin. Bonnie scrunched up her face in confusion, she didn't understand why Greta was here or what was going to happen.

"What are you talking about Greta?"

Greta finished her chanting and opened her eyes to look at Bonnie.

"Stefan and Damon are here to save you and to kill Klaus." Greta informed the witch. Bonnie felt a sense of happiness wash over her like a tidal wave. All she wanted to do was run outside and wrap her arms around the both of them. She would be able to see her friends and family and most importantly her son again. Bonnie jumped up from the bed with excitement but her excitement was ripped away from her as she took in the other part of Greta's words. They were going to try and kill Klaus. What if something happened to them in the midst of the fight. She didn't want to think that way but from all the negative things that had happened to her she had no other choice but to.

"Oh God." Bonnie breathed out. "Greta we have to stop them!"

Greta gave her an odd look. "You don't want them to kill the bastard who put you through hell? It's two vampires against one they'll be fine."

"Klaus isn't just any vampire he's an original."

"Original or not it's still an uneven fight Bonnie."

"What do you mean it'll be an uneven fight! Elijah; Klaus' insane brother only stepped out for a moment to grab something. He'll be back in a few minutes!"

All the colour in Greta's face drained, they had been expecting Elijah to be gone.

"Shit, that's not a part of the plan."

"There's no way they'll be able to take on two originals!" Bonnie said worriedly. She knew something bad was going to happen, it always did.

"It won't be just them Bonnie. It'll be two originals against two vampires who have 2 powerful witches on their side."

Bonnie created a flame in her hand realizing that Greta had given her, her powers back. She smiled at the witch. Greta was right, Stefan and Damon had them on their side to weaken Klaus and Elijah. But still Bonnie wanted to do more than just weaken Klaus. She felt a thirst in her that would only be quenched when she saw the bastard dead by her very own hands. She wanted to be the one to kill Klaus, she had to be the one to kill Klaus. She was sick and tired of being the damsel in distress. She wasn't Elena and she didn't want two vampires fighting all of her battles for her. Now that her powers were back she was ready to kick ass and take names.

* * *

Stefan and Damon discreetly entered Klaus' mansion. The minute Stefan stepped inside he could smell Bonnie's scent. It was all over the place. It teased his senses with her vanilla and lavender like scent. It made him more excited to rescue her and hold her in his strong arms. Making sure not to make a peep as they walked the brothers moved further into the house when suddenly one of Klaus' servants spotted them.

"Just who are you and what do you think you're doing here!" The brown haired woman yelled loudly. "I'm telling Mr. Klaus!"

Damon zipped over to the woman and quickly snapped her neck.

"Something tells me you will do no such thing." He said as he laid the woman's body on the ground.

"You didn't have to kill her." Stefan spoke up glaring at his brother. "compulsion could have worked just fine."

"In order to beat a villain you have got to be a better villain. You can't jump back and forth between Mr. Nice guy and Villain. In a situation like this nice guys get killed."

Stefan rolled his forest green eyes at Damon. Just when the vampire was about to respond to his brother a series of claps interrupted him. Both Salvatore heads snapped back in the direction of the clapping. Stefan's eyes grew murderously dark as he looked at the monster who tried to tear apart his family. Klaus stood with a cheesy grin on his face as he faced the brothers.

"I like your little speech about being a villain." Klaus stopped clapping and began to walk towards them. "I found it quite amusing."

"Where is she?" Stefan growled darkly, his hands were balled up into a tight fist. So tight that his knuckles were turning white. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and studied Stefan's angry facial expression.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Stop playing dumb, where's Bonnie?" Damon spoke up loudly.

"Bonnie is here with me because she is mine. I think it's rather honourable of you to try and "save" the woman you love but in this case Bonnie does not need saving. She wants to be here, she loves me as much as I love her. In fact we expressed our love for one another more than words ever could. Who knows she might even bear me a child and we can start our own family."

If this were a cartoon hot steam would be emerging out of Stefan's ears. He knew that Klaus was trying to rile him up and believe you me it was working. Before Klaus knew it he was laying down on his back and Stefan was on top of him punching him in the face repeatedly. Klaus threw the vampire off of him and stood up, he winced as he touched his slowly healing broken nose.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Klaus warned them. The blonde haired man walked over to Damon and flung him through the glass window as he made his way over to where Stefan was. The original picked up the vampire from the floor by the neck and slammed him roughly against the wall. Stefan groaned when his back made a harsh contact with the wall.

"Did you really think you could just barge in my home and try to kill me?!" He screamed as he tightened the grip he had on Stefan's neck. Stefan tried to pry Klaus' hands off of his neck but the insane man was simply too strong. Damon used his vampire speed to sneak up on Klaus but the man was sent flying backwards after being hit by Klaus' backhand forcefully sending Damon out another window. He just wasn't having any luck. Klaus turned his attention back on Stefan and squeezed the man's throat tightly making the man feel dizzy.

"I was going to let you live until you pulled that little stunt."

His grip got tighter.

"If only you could accept the fact that Bonnie is mine now."

Stefan's eyes widened as he saw Bonnie and Greta come rushing down the stairs. The sound of Damon crashing through the window had alerted them. The brown haired vampire looked deeply into her eyes for the first time in weeks.

"B-Bonnie." He lowly uttered out.

"Yes, Bonnie." Klaus said having no clue the woman was right behind him. "She is mine."

"B-Bonnie!" Stefan said again with a bit of urgency in his voice. The sound of her sweet voice stunned the original, Klaus whipped his head back to look at the two witches that were behind him.

"Let him go Klaus!" Bonnie said angrily, she had a certain fire in her eyes that said she wasn't playing around. When Klaus simply laughed at her and asked "What if I don't?" Bonnie used her magic to throw Klaus to the other side of the room thus releasing Stefan from his hold. The grey eyed vampire fell to the floor and greedily suck in some oxygen. Greta chanted something in Latin and made a ring of fire appear around Klaus, trapping him. Bonnie rushed over to Stefan and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you alright?"

Stefan nodded. "I will be after I kill him."

As Stefan was getting up to finish the job Bonnie put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"I have to be the one to do this." She said to him. "I have to kill him."

Stefan nodded and handed Bonnie the white oak stake. Greta who was struggling to maintain the ring of fire that was trapping Klaus spoke up.

"Bonnie I can't hold him any longer!"

"No need too." Bonnie replied, the young witch gave the original vampire a powerful aneurysm. It was much stronger than her regular ones because this time she was channelling the powers of the 100 dead witches. Klaus screamed out in pain and doubled over when Greta helped Bonnie give him an aneurysm. Bonnie coolly walked over to Klaus with a blazing fire in her eyes. She kicked the original onto his back making him land with a thud on the hardwood floor. Hovering over him she pulled out the stake Stefan had given her.

"I hope you rot in hell you filthy bastard." Bonnie spat out at him as she plunged the stake deep inside of his undead heart. She took a step back as he started to turn grey. The man's veins were popping out making themselves visible and in a matter of seconds his body was engulfed in flames turning him into ashes. She couldn't believe it he was dead, the big bad vampire was truly dead and she was the one to kill him.

Meanwhile outside Damon had his hands busy with Elijah.

The original's car pulled up into the driveway and Damon knew it was his duty to take him out. The moment Elijah stepped out of the car Damon socked him in the jaw and began to fight with the original vampire. After a couple of minutes of getting thrown back and forth and punches being flung from left right and center Elijah grew bored. He grabbed Damon by the shoulders and quickly snapped his neck temporarily making the vampire black out. Elijah's eyes popped out of his head when he saw his brother turn into a pile of ashes on the floor. He quickly zoomed over to Bonnie and grabbed her shoulders tightly. She was sure by tomorrow there was going to be a bruise there.

"What have you done!" Elijah screamed in her face, one of his hands moved from holding her shoulder tightly to grasping her neck. "You will pay for this you bitch!" When Elijah was about to snap Bonnie's neck Stefan shoved him off of her. Once again he had managed to knock an original onto the floor and mercilessly punch the life out of them. Elijah used his legs to push Stefan off of him and send him flying to the other side of the room. Using his brain he picked up his brother's ashes and zipped out of the room faster than the speed of light before they would do to him what they had done to Klaus.

Tears streamed down Bonnie's face, it was over she was free. She could go home and live her life with Stefan and their son and see all of her friends and family again. She rushed over to Stefan and hugged him tightly. Stefan held her and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his chest.

"It's alright." He soothed her "He's gone and will never hurt you again. I will make sure no one ever hurts you again."

Bonnie wiped her tears and looked into his beautiful green orbs before she pressed a kiss on his ever so soft lips. She had missed the feel of his lips on hers, she missed the way he would hold her, she missed the way how with every kiss he left on her lips it drew her further and further away from reality, and now that she had him again she never wanted to let him go. After the two pulled away from their earth shattering kiss Greta cleared her throat.

"Where's Damon?" She asked looking around the house for him. Stefan looked out of the broken window and saw his brother lying down still as a rock on the driveway. Panic rushed over him until he saw Damon's fingers slowly start to twitch.

"Outside." Stefan answered, the man slowly got up from the floor bringing Bonnie up with him. "Thank you Greta, for everything."

The witch smiled.

"No problem, I have waited a long time to see Klaus dead. Anyways I should be on my way." Greta opened a drawer and found a pad of paper along with a pen and scribbled down her number on it. "Don't hesitate to call me for anything."

She handed to piece of paper to Bonnie, said her goodbyes and left. Just as Greta left Damon entered the house.

"Little witch!" He exclaimed as she ran into his arms. "Good to see you again, I was afraid that I would have to find a new nemesis."

"Good to know you're still an ass." Bonnie muttered up to him.

The three of them walked out of the mansion and caught a flight back to mystic falls the next morning. Bonnie couldn't wait to see everyone especially Luke.

* * *

The moment Bonnie stepped foot into the boarding house she was bombarded with hugs from Caroline. The blonde woman broke out into tears of joy when she saw Bonnie.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Caroline said hugging her friend tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I'm glad you're safe too Mystic Falls isn't the safest place known to man." Bonnie replied to her friend. "I've missed everyone but I think I missed my little Lukey most of all. Where is he?"

"I literally just put him down for a nap, he was a little fussy before you guys came."

"Oh well I won't wake him then. I just want to go and see him."

Caroline nodded and took a step back so that Bonnie could make her way upstairs. Bonnie walked into Luke's nursery and found the boy lying down in his crib. Her heart swelled at the sight of her little boy sleeping. She could hear his soft breaths and see his little chest heave up and down. The grin on her face was bigger than the Kool-Aid man's. She slowly walked to his crib and looked down. Gently, she touched his super soft little curls and trailed her finger down to his little button nose.

"I've missed you so much!" She whispered to him. The young woman bent down a placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room allowing the little boy to sleep in peace. When Bonnie arrived back downstairs everyone was sitting comfortably in the living room.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Caroline said kicking her feet up on the leather couch.

"We could get take out."

"How about Chinese? I'm like craving chicken balls with that red sweet and sour sauce right now." Bonnie pipped up as she plopped down beside Caroline. The group nodded their heads in approval, Stefan and Damon put on their coats and ran out to get the food. She had to admit being back was a little strange, no one really questioned her about what exactly happened when she was away. She figured it was better left unsaid anyways. There was no use in bringing up the past especially when she was getting over it.

30 minutes passed by and Damon and Stefan were back with the Chinese takeout. During the time they were away Luke had woken up and Bonnie and Caroline played with the little boy, fed him, and caught up on certain things. Bonnie placed Luke into his play pen as she got herself a plate of food.

"So how are things between you and Tyler?" Bonnie asked as she poured some of the fried rice onto her plate.

"Good but he's been kind of distant lately." Caroline responded truthfully. "I kind of understand because it's around the time of his father's death but still it bothers me that he wont allow me to be there for him you know?"

"It's hard Care, you just got to give him a little space."

"I know but still! He like blows me off but can find the time to hang out with Jeremy and Elena!"

"Speaking of, you know that bitch was the reason I got kidnapped!" Bonnie whispered as lowly as she could, but by the way Stefan's and Damon's ears perked up she knew they were listening to every word she spoke. "She got in contact with some witch and made a deal with Klaus."

Caroline's eyes flared with anger.

"That slut! Just wait until I see her I'm going to kick her ass!"

"I let Elena off the hook a gazillion times before but I'm not letting this go!"

"Good for you!" Caroline encouraged "And whatever you do don't forgive her!"

"What makes you think I'm going to forgive her?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Bonnie. "Uh, because you always do."

"Well not this time, she has gone way too far to earn any forgiveness from me."

"So...have you and Stefan done the "you know" yet?" Caroline said swiftly changing the subject. Bonnie blushed a little at Caroline's words, leave it to the blonde woman to bring up bedroom talk. Bonnie shook her head answering the woman's question. She had only seen Stefan for about 3 days and sex just wasn't on the agenda at the moment.

"No, why?"

"Because he's looking at you like he wants to devour you whole." Caroline said not caring if the vampire could hear exactly what she was saying. Bonnie's eyes shot up from her plate to meet Stefan's intense stare. Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling. She felt Caroline lean closer to her until the blonde was whispering into her ear.

"I'll bet you 50 bucks that you guys are going to end up sexing it up tonight."

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed making Stefan and Damon stop their conversation to look at the two girls.

"Fine $100"

"I'm not betting money on my sex life."

"Chicken." Caroline teased as she got up to go and put her plate in the dishwasher. She placed her dish in the rack and closed the dishwasher before turning around to face Stefan.

"Hey Stef, I was thinking I could bring Lukey home with me and take him off yours and Bonnie's hands for the night. How does that sound?"

Bonnie knew exactly what Caroline was up to and was going to kill her.

"I wouldn't mind, but I guess it all depends on Bonnie." The grey eyed man answered, his eyes were on her like a hawk looking at his prey.

"Please Bon you know just to say goodbye to my baby. It's going to be weird not being with him 24/7" Caroline begged. "I'll even take Damon out of your hair."

"You have no control on what I do blondie." Damon spoke up crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have whiskey!" Caroline bribed.

"I'm in."

"Uh-yeah I guess I'm fine with it."

"Great!" Caroline clapped her hands together excitedly. "Come on Damon help me pack Luke's bag."

"Just because you're going to butter me up with whiskey you automatically think I'm your little bitch."

"Don't kid yourself, you've always been my little bitch." Caroline sassily replied as she walked out of the kitchen. Damon grumbled something underneath his breath before finishing his blood bag and following Caroline upstairs, leaving Bonnie and Stefan alone. The young witch scraped off her leftovers into the garbage and placed her dish into the dishwasher. When she turned around Stefan's eyes were on her, watching her every move.

"I heard what you said about Elena." He said in his seat.

Bonnie released a sigh and ran a hand through her wavy locks.

"I know." Bonnie replied "I saw the way your ears perked up when I was talking to Caroline."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bonnie shook her head, the young woman waltzed over to where Stefan was and sat on his lap.

"I don't want to waste my time talking about waste people. The only thing I want to do is spend as much time as I can with you, Luke, my family and my real friends."

Stefan brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face with the pad of his thumb. The grey eyed man looked into her emerald green eyes. He licked his lips before responding "Are you sure you want Luke to go with Caroline tonight?" Bonnie nodded her head.

"Yeah I think it'll be good for the both of them and besides we'll have the entire house to ourselves."

_"Hold me in your arms,_  
_Love me like your best friends did,_  
_Promise, I won't hurt you kid,_  
_Hold me really tight until the stars look big,_  
_Never let me go."_

Stefan smiled and slowly moved closer to Bonnie. His scent was intoxicating itself and made the girl feel a little light headed. She was sure that if she was standing her knees would have gave out already. Stefan quickly closed the gap in between them bringing her into a time stopping kiss. Bonnie felt his soft lips move perfectly against her own. His hands grasped her waist as he deepened the kiss. The two suddenly pulled back due to the sound of Caroline and Damon coming down the stairs.

"_All the world is ours,_  
_Like they say in Scarface kid,_  
_You can push your drugs and I can make it big,_  
_Singing CBGB's have a real good gig,_  
_Hey you never know"_

Bonnie got off of Stefan's lap and walked over to the play pen and picked up Luke from it. She kissed his forehead a couple of times before she handed him to Stefan and went in search for his jacket. When Bonnie came back into the kitchen with a jacket in her hands Caroline took a good look at her and noticed that her lips were already somewhat swollen. The blonde smiled as she placed a tin of formula in the baby bag and zipped it up.

"Alright we're all packed up and ready to go!" Caroline said happily.

Stefan took the jacket from Bonnie and put it on Luke as Bonnie put a pair of shoes on him. After she was finished Stefan got up from the chair he was in a handed Luke over to Caroline.

"Is the carseat already in your car?"

"Yup!" Caroline responded as they walked towards the entrance of the boarding house. "Here, Damon take the bag."

"Why can't I hold Luke?"

The blonde simply rolled her eyes and gave the baby to the vampire who wore a cheesy grin on his face. They turned around to face Bonnie and Stefan and said their goodbyes. Caroline gave Bonnie a hug and whispered "You know even though I'm taking Luke it seems like you two aren't going to get much sleep anyways."

"Goodbye Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed as she pulled back from the girl. Caroline stuck her tongue out at her and waved goodbye before joining Damon and Luke in the car.

_"Cause baby we were born to live fast and die young,_  
_Born to be bad, have fun,_  
_Honey, you and me can be one,_  
_Just believe, come on."_

The minute Bonnie shut the door and turned around Stefan had pinned her up against it. Their lips fused together instantly in a slow passion-filled kissed. It wasn't long until Stefan's tongue slid inside Bonnie's hot mouth. Bonnie moaned as his tongue explored her mouth and raked over her own. Just when she was about to wrap her arms around his neck he hoisted her up on his waist with one arm while the other had both of her hands pinned up above her head. Stefan broke the kiss and moved his lips from hers to her neck. He left a feverish trail along her neck making the already panting girl more and more breathless. He stopped his pepper like kisses and sucked on the sensitive part of her neck. Bonnie sighed as he continued to attack her neck with his mouth and felt herself slipping away from reality like his kisses always done to her.

_"If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away,  
It's a game boy,  
I don't wanna play,  
I just wanna be yours,  
Like I always say,  
Never let me go._

Boy, we're in a world war,  
Let's go all the way,  
Put your foot to the floor,  
Really walk away,  
Tell me that you need me more and more everyday,  
Never let me go, just stay."

When he finally released her hands Bonnie cupped his hands and lifted his head up from her neck so that she could kiss him again. Stefan left sweet kisses on her lips as he repositioned her on his waist. He used his free hand to lift up her shirt, the man dipped his head down so that with every inch he lifted up her shirt he left a lingering kiss there. Her shirt was off of her body exposing her black lacy bra to him. The man smiled in approval before carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

_"We gonna go far,  
I can already taste it kid,  
LA's gonna look real good,  
Drive me in your car until the sky gets big,  
Never let me go."_

He laid her down on the bed and took his shirt off before joining her. Bonnie's hands trailed over his washboard abs and chest as Stefan worked on taking off her skin tight jeans. Once off the man kissed his way back up to her lips.

"Bite me." Bonnie breathed out in the middle of their kiss. Stefan pulled back and looked at her in the eyes to see if she was being serious. The man shook his head before dipping his head down to her ear.

"I don't trust myself."

Bonnie made him look at her straight into the eyes before saying "I trust you." Letting him know that she knew that he would never hurt her. Stefan had a slight smile on his face and guided himself down to Bonnie's neck. Bonnie held a breath when she felt Stefan's fangs rake over her smooth skin and sink in. At first there was a sharp pain but the pain quickly subsided and turned into pleasure. Stefan drank her blood carefully making sure not to take too much. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and moaned.

"Stefan."

The man groaned when he heard his name fall off of Bonnie's lips. He slowly removed his fangs from her neck, kissed the mark he had made and sunk his fangs into her inner thigh making Bonnie gasp. Stefan drank her delicious blood.

"Mine." The vampire muttered out in a very animalistic tone.

"Yours." Bonnie confirmed, she was his completely. Mind, Body, and Soul.

When he thought he had taken enough he kissed that mark and licked her blood off of his lips.

_"Send me to the stars,_  
_Tell me when I get there kid,_  
_I can be your Nancy,_  
_You can be my Sid,_  
_Get into some trouble like our parents did,_  
_Hey, they'll never know_,"

_"Cause baby we were born to be bad,_  
_Move on,_  
_Built to go fast,_  
_Stay strong,_  
_Honey, you and me and no one,_  
_Just believe,_  
_Come on."_

Clothes soon became obstacles and were quickly removed. When Stefan finally entered her Bonnie felt complete and with every thrust she felt like she was being sent to another galaxy. Their hands were intertwined as they made love. After they were finished Bonnie rested her head on his chest that was covered in a thin coat of sweat which made his body glisten. As much as she hated to admit Caroline was right, she hardly got any sleep. But after not seeing him for weeks and the way he looked at her throughout dinner, sex was simply inevitable with this man.

* * *

Bonnie woke up to the feel of the sun's warm light on her skin. Her back was pressed against Stefan's firm chest and his right arm was wrapped around her and his head was buried in the crook of her neck. Bonnie smiled when she felt him softly nimble on her earlobe.

"Well good morning to you too." Bonnie said as she giggled. The young witch turned around to face him and saw his eyes were fully open and on her.

"Morning beautiful." Stefan said his voice was still sleep ridden. "You don't know how amazing it feels just to wake up and find you right beside me."

Bonnie wore a grin as she slowly brushed his cheek with her thumb. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the man, everything about this moment felt too right. It felt like it was their 1st time all over again, except this time there was no Damon to interrupt them. Stefan moved so that he was now on top of her, the man kissed her with everything he had. Stefan groaned when he felt Bonnie lightly bite his bottom lip and pull at it until she was no longer grasping it when her teeth anymore. Pulling back the grey eyed man rose an eyebrow up at Bonnie.

"Round 4?" He said with a smirk slapped right on his face.

Bonnie laughed and laid back down on her pillow.

"Remember our first time and how you wanted to shower together?" Bonnie said "Well let's just say if you asked me now I wouldn't say no."

Stefan grinned down at her before picking her up and carrying to the bathroom...

ADMTNT****ADMTNT****ADMTNT*****

After their early morning shower the two of them ended up downstairs in the kitchen. Bonnie was fixing the both of the a hearty breakfast which consisted of pancakes, sausages, bacon, and scrambled eggs. In the middle of her cooking the eggs the smell of it was beginning to really bother her.

"Hey Stef, you want a double serving of eggs?"

"You aren't going to have any?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No I don't think I can eat any, I don't know the smell is just appalling right now."

"Sure I'll take a double helping, I worked up quite the appetite." Stefan got up from the table and took the spatula from Bonnie. "Here I'll finish up, you go sit."

Bonnie walked over to the table and sat. The woman tied her damp hair up into a messy bun and watched the man finish cooking breakfast and plating the food. Stefan carried the two plates of food to the table and set Bonnie's food in front of her. She picked up a fork and drizzled some syrup on her pancakes, but as she ate she found that her appetite was no longer there and she was just really forcing herself to eat some of the food. On top of that the scrambled eggs smell was still lingering near her nose making her feel a tad nauseous. She pushed her plate of food away and drank some of her peppermint tea instead.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Nothing, I'm just not all that hungry anymore."

Stefan was about to say something but the doorbell rang interrupting him. Bonnie got up from the table and walked over to the door, when she opened it she was greeted by Caroline, Damon, and Luke. Bonnie took a step back letting them inside, her eyes fell on Luke to find him sleeping.

"He fell asleep in the car." Damon said placing the carseat with the baby inside on the leather couch.

"There's a plate of food in the kitchen, if you want it it's all yours." Bonnie said to the man with exhilarating baby blue eyes.

"Is Stefan in there?"

Bonnie nodded her head and Damon went off into the kitchen leaving Bonnie and Caroline alone.

"Did he sleep well at night?" Bonnie asked shutting the door and locking it. Caroline nodded her head "Yeah he only woke up once." She replied. The blonde looked around and saw the shirt that Bonnie was wearing last night was balled up and threw near the coat rack.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Caroline said with a smile on her face. She bent down and picked up Bonnie's shirt and tossed it to the woman. Bonnie caught it easily, the girl had a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked at Caroline.

"If you must know that was the best I've slept in a while." Bonnie replied, she walked in the living room and took the sleeping boy out of his car seat and carried him up into his Nursery. Caroline followed behind her and watched as she set Luke down, the blonde took a seat on the floor.

"Are you really not going to give me any details about last night?"

"What do you want to know?" Bonnie laughed as she took a seat on the ground with her best friend.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know anything! How was he? Rough? Gentle?"

"Amazing. He was simply amazing."

"Well I can see he bit you."

Bonnie's fingers ran over her bite mark on her neck. "Mhm hmm. I wanted him too."

"Kinky." Caroline responded "I like."

"Are we done now?"

"Oh come on Bonnie you don't think he's not filling in Damon about last night?"

Bonnie got up from the ground. "No I don't, Stefan's not like that."

"Alright girlfriend keep thinking that." Caroline laughed and got up from the floor as well. "You're lucky I have to go shopping with my mom."

"Praise the Lord for malls." Bonnie joked as she walked downstairs with Caroline. She let Caroline go before she grabbed her coat and car keys, the woman walked into the kitchen and briefly interrupted the brother's conversation.

"Hey I'm just going to step out for a moment." She informed them. "Luke's upstairs sleeping."

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Grams, I'll be back in an hour or so." Was all she said before she left the house and went over to Shelia's house.

* * *

Shelia was surprised to see Bonnie, the minute she opened the door and saw her the older woman started to cry. Her and her grandmother sat down and talked over a cup of tea like old times. But after 45 minutes passed Bonnie got up to leave because their was one other person she wanted to pay a visit to. So the young witch kissed her Grams goodbye and told her she'd come over another time. Bonnie hopped into her car and drove until she got to her final destination. The young woman pulled up into the Gilbert's driveway and saw that Jeremy's car wasn't there. She put her car in park and got out to ring the doorbell. The minute Elena opened the door she was greeted with a hard and stinging slap across the face. Her eyes watered making her vision blurry but after she cleared away the tears she saw Bonnie standing there with a pissed off expression on her face.

"How could you Elena?" Bonnie said angrily "After I went so far as to forgive you and be friends with you again this is what you do?"

"Bonnie, you don't understand!" Elena said holding her face.

"You're right I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I tried to tell you but by then I was in too deep." Elena replied. "Besides I did it at the time when we weren't speaking, I didn't know if we were friends or not."

"So you just go and get someone kidnapped because they aren't speaking with you!" Bonnie yelled at her. "That's low, even for you! You don't know what he put me through or what he done to me!"

"I'm sorry, I never meant for it to go that far!"

Bonnie raised her hand wanting to hit the woman again. But then she realized Elena wasn't worth her time or energy. Dropping her hand she took a step back from Elena.

"Me and you are no longer friends and will never be again, go fuck yourself Elena." Bonnie turned around on the heel of her foot and began to walk away. But Elena called out her name again making the witch stop dead in her tracks. Bonnie turned around to face Elena and suddenly the Katherine look a like was gasping for air. It was like all of her oxygen was being removed from her body.

"Stay the hell away from me and my family." Bonnie gritted out, when Bonnie hopped into her car and drove off the spell was removed and Elena could breathe again. The brunette dropped to her knees and cried as she tried to regain her breath. She truly was sorry but things between her and Bonnie would never be the same ever again.

As Bonnie drove she felt like she was going to puke again. First her senses were off the charts, then the loss of appetite, she felt a little fatigue at her grams' house and now she wanted to throw up. Something wasn't right, and then it all clicked and it made her feel horrified. The young witch drove to the nearest drug store and bought a home pregnancy test. On her way home she prayed this thing would turn up negative, she really didn't need anything else on her shoulders.

* * *

_"If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away,_  
_It's a game boy,_  
_I don't wanna play,_  
_I just wanna be yours,_  
_Like I always say,_  
_Never let me go._

_Boy, we're in a world war,_  
_Let's go all the way,_  
_Put your foot to the floor,_  
_Really walk away,_  
_Tell me that you need me more and more everyday,_  
_Never let me go, just stay."_

When Bonnie stepped in, she hid the bag in her jacket so Stefan and Damon wouldn't see it and question her. The sight of Damon, Stefan, and Luke all knocked out on the floor made her smile. Luke was laying on Stefan's stomach and Damon was using a teddy bear as a pillow. She noticed the plethera of toys that filled the ground and knew she would have to clean it up later. She made her way up stairs to her room and took the test that could change her life forever. She waited a couple of minutes until she saw the results of the 3 tests. She closed her eyes and counted to 3 before she opened them and saw...

Positive, Positive, Positive.

Her heart sunk as she read each one. She was not only pregnant but she was pregnant with Klaus' baby. She picked up a stick and looked at it closely just incase she read it wrong or something, but with her luck she read it just fine. Bonnie was just about to throw the stick away when Stefan entered the room and saw it in her hand.

"Why are you holding a pregnancy test?" Stefan asked scratching the back of his head. "We only just had sex last night I think it takes more than a day to know if you're pregnant or not."

When Bonnie didn't respond, Stefan grew irritated. The man shut the door to their room and walked closer to her.

"Did you not hear me? I said why are you holding a pregnancy test?"

Silence.

Stefan grew annoyed when a memory of what Klaus said replayed over and over in his head.

_"Bonnie is here with me because she is mine. I think it's rather honourable of you to try and "save" the woman you love but in this case Bonnie does not need saving. She wants to be here, she loves me as much as I love her. In fact we expressed our love for one another more than words ever could. Who knows she might even bear me a child and we can start our own family."_

"It's his' isn't it?" Stefan whispered, his heart nearly broke when he saw Bonnie nod her head.

"So while I was busting my ass to try and save you, you were getting all warm and cozy with Klaus!" Stefan said angrily, he never felt more hurt and betrayed before in his life.

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like Bonnie!" Stefan's voice was getting louder.

"You actually think I wanted to sleep with the bastard!"

"Paint me a picture of how exactly you're fucking pregnant then!"

"I can't believe you, to actually think I willingly slept with him." Bonnie said angrily. "I'm not like you Stefan I don't just go out and kiss and God knows what else with other people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want to know the reason why you missed our son's birth?!" Bonnie exclaimed "It was because you were out all night making out with Elena."

"What-"

"Don't deny it, I saw the proof and you know what at first I was pissed off because I couldn't believe you would cheat on me. But then I heard the entire story and understood why you did what you did. You were under a spell that made you infatuated with Elena because she put vervain seeds into your drink."

"So what you're telling me Klaus drugged you and slept with you?"

"Not exactly."

Stefan sighed and walked over to her, he grabbed her arm and sat her down on the bed so that they could talk.

"So then what happened?" Stefan said in a more calm approach. "Please tell me."

Stefan saw tears fill her eyes and waited for her to speak.

"H-He forced me to." Bonnie breathed out. "He hit me and said if I didn't have sex with him he would send Elijah here to kill you and Luke. I-I didn't want to, I begged him to not make me do it but he didn't budge. No part of me wanted him, you're the only man I want but I-I couldn't let anything happen to you guys. I couldn't stop him I was powerless at the time and so I gave him what he wanted to protect you guys."

Bonnie was crying now as she remembered that night clear as day.

"Is that why you wanted to be the one to kill him?"

Bonnie nodded.

Stefan sighed and held Bonnie as she cried. The vampire whispered soothing things into her ear trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, I don't want to be pregnant with his kid. I never wanted to sleep with him."

"I know, and I apologize for yelling like that and accusing you of wanting to sleep with Klaus."

"If I were in your shoes I would've done the same thing." Bonnie said into his chest. The woman slowly pulled away from Stefan and looked at him straight into the eyes. Stefan placed a hand on her cheek.

"I don't want you hiding things from me. I want you to be able to talk to me about the good, the bad and the ugly. Bonnie I meant it when I said It's me and you always. I'm always going to be there for you, Luke, and now this child. It pains me that Klaus is the father but that doesn't matter I'll treat that child like it's my own. I promise you that."

"Stefan-"

"I mean it Bonnie, nothing is going to drive us apart. I want to marry you, raise **our kids** together, and spend eternity with you."

"You say that now, but-"

"I've always been saying that and I'll always continue to say it." Stefan said placing the woman on his lap. "So life threw us a curve ball, it always does and we always overcome it. We'll get through this, you just got to trust me."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The man kissed her lips and could taste the salt from her tears on them. He did love her and he would go to the end of the world just if it meant he would be with her.

* * *

_"I remember when I saw you for the first time,_  
_You were laughing,_  
_Sparking like a new dime,_  
_I came over,_  
_"Hello, can you be mine?"_  
_Can you be mine,_  
_Can you be mine?"_

A couple of weeks passed and everyone knew that Bonnie was pregnant again, but only a few knew the truth that Stefan wasn't the biological father. And that's how they wanted it. One late night Stefan and Bonnie were lying in bed talking about nothing and absolutely everything. Stefan laid flat on his back while the side of Bonnie's head was resting on his chest. Her arms were wrapped loosely around him.

"I was thinking about a date we could get married on." Bonnie said with a smile on her face.

"What day were you thinking?"

"February 3rd."

"How come that day?" Stefan asked as he closed his eyes.

"That was the day you showed up drunk on my doorstep and told me you loved me for the first time."

**_*Flash back*_**

**_"You're beautiful"_**

**_"You said that already" She reminded him "Now come on you can sleep on the couch"_**

**_"I did... then it must be true" he chuckled arms still snaked around her waist, Bonnie carefully tried to get out of his tight grip._**

**_"Can I tell you another secret?"_**

**_The grey- eyed man whispered, Bonnie nodded rolling her eyes waiting for what crazy thing he was going to say next. It took a lot not to laugh when stefan was drunk it was just something you wouldn't expect. Secretly she wished she could record the whole thing and show him later so they both could have a good laugh afterwards. Stefan stared at the beautiful witch breathing heavily, Bonnie could smell the whiskey on him... the strong aroma was intoxicating by itself. Stefan slowly licked his lips before speaking_**

**_"I-I love you" He slurred crashing his lips onto hers. _**

***End Of Flashback***

_"Baby it's a sweet life,_  
_Sing it like a song,_  
_It's a short trip,_  
_Only getting one who can count on my love more than anyone,_  
_Never let me go."_

"Are you sure that's the date you want?" Stefan chuckled, some parts of that night were still blurry but he remembered his conversation with Bonnie the next day clear as day.

"Yup, cause I know when you said it that day you meant it...even if you were drunk." Bonnie replied "And like Grams' says A Drunk Man Tells No Tales that and No secret can hide when the liquor's inside."

"Your Grams is a wise woman."

"I know."

Stefan rolled on top of her and took in her beauty.

"It's you and me against the world always." Stefan whispered down to her.

Bonnie smiled before replying. "You and me forever."

Stefan pressed his on Bonnie's soft ones bringing her into one of his reality losing kisses. Their lips moved in harmony with one another. Bonnie felt Stefan's tongue swipe across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she allowed. Their tongues danced together in a heated tango. Bonnie's fingers played in his hair and massaged his scalp. Her lungs felt like they were on fire but oxygen was the last thing on her mind. She never wanted to let him go. Stefan was right life always threw them curveballs and they always overcame them together. Bonnie knew he was the one she wanted to be with forever even if that meant she would have to turn into a vampire. Sure things were bound to be a little complicated but they just wouldn't be Stefan and Bonnie without complications, and whatever happened in the future they would be ready for it.

The End.

* * *

An: That's a wrap. It has been such a pleasure to write A Drunk Man Tells No Tales. It's weird to think that this is the last chapter but the end has come :( Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers you guys made writing this fun! I can tell you there is a sequel to this story I'm currently working on it and I'm hoping to get it up sometime this weekend! So look out for the sequel It's going to be called "Wishful Drinking" and let's just say certain people pop up in it and that the dead _should s_stay dead, but you never know what happens in mystic falls. ;) I don't want to give too much away but just look out for it! Thanks again for reading lovelies! Let me know what you thought! Also the song I used in it is called "Never Let me Go" by Lana Del Rey (I FRIGGEN LOOOOVE HER!) ahah but yes thanks again! Have an amazing week! God Bless

-Vamp213 (L)


	31. AN:

Hey everyone I just wanted to announce that the Sequel is up and running it is called "Wishful Drinking" So check it out when you have the chance! Once again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story ADMTNT You guys made it fun writing ahaha! Thanks again lovelies!


End file.
